Game of Seduction xRevisedx
by Mg
Summary: It's a game of life, love, and morals...It all begins when a seventeen yearold Serena sets her sights on her 25 year old Math Teacher Mr. Shields...illegal and sexy, this story brings about a true reality with interesting romantic curves.
1. Prologue

I apologize ahead of time for going back and rewriting this…thanks for waiting patiently.

For those of you who have just started reading, and even for those of you whom have been reading, I'm going to speed through these chapters rather quickly...hopefully I will that is. It shouldn't take too long. Those of you whom are reading chapters 1-17 for the first time, I hope you enjoy. :0)

For those of you whom were lucky enough to get the Chapter 18 preview, I hope you enjoy the completed version when it comes out.

Game of Seduction

Prologue

By Mg

Don't own SM.

I was seventeen, and he was 25. In my eyes it was perfectly legal and I didn't care what it was in the eyes of everyone else. It didn't matter, 'cause I had my eyes set on him. Unfortunately, he didn't even know I existed in that matter. He was my 12th grade math teacher, Mr. Darien Shields; he was single, dark, and so very sexy. He was the newest and youngest faculty member in the school. I wasn't the only one to notice him. He was the hot topic of female students and teachers alike. We all flirted, on different levels, some more bold than others, and I am proud to admit, that I was one of the more bold ones. Don't get me wrong, I'm not always nearly so…uh…forward, but Darien, Darien was different. Anyone who even caught a second of his attention knew; you needed a very strong game to get his attention. He flirted semi openly with everyone, and took the bait from no one. There was something different about him, that smile, that nonchalant attitude, and…I don't know, something else. I've seen plenty of sexy guys in my time, plenty just as gorgeous and hot…I'm sure we all have in our time, but it was the 'I don't know', the 'something else' that made Darien Shields come alive for me. In essence, I wanted him.

All I need is a plan.

And then one day, God set the clock and the wheels turned in motion.


	2. Chapter 1

Game of Seduction

Chapter One

By MG

Don't own SM.

"A 'D'…!" I practically screamed, perhaps a little too loud. My mom was going to go ballistic. "My mom's gonna go into conniptions when she finds out!" I chewed on the side of my lip as I looked at the test scores posted on the wall outside our classroom.

"Calm down Serena." Enter Molly, sidekick and best friend.

"Yeah, calm down, I'm going to be grounded for weeks and you want me to calm down?" I can count on Molly to play a big part in all my schemes, even when she doesn't know it. "My life outside of my house will be so nonexistent if I don't bring my grade up...if only I had a tutor." I end my speech as we walk into my fifth period math class.

So okay, a little over the top and melodramatic. But hey, I was going for the gold. I know you're probably confused, and have absolutely no clue what I'm talking about, but if you climb out on the limb with me and just follow along, you'll catch up, I promise.

I looked around the front door, glanced inside the classroom and silently cursed to myself. Unfortunately, Mr. Shields hasn't arrived yet, so he didn't here my little play that I just put on outside, damn it all to hell! I silently take my seat in the front of the classroom, first row, and cross my legs. Today, I'm dressed to kill, wearing my tight black miniskirt with small slits at each side. Therefore, the position I'm in causes my skirt to ride up a little on my thighs. I'll admit, it's a little risky considering that it's mid-January, but it's also Florida. If you don't live in Florida, then it's not something I can explain, more of something only someone from Florida would know. Let's just say the weather is a tad bit unpredictable in the winter, but for the most part, it's always warm.

A couple of senior jocks walked by, making no effort to hide the fact that they were staring at my legs and I merely roll my eyes. Enter the male student body. The male seniors at my school could be described as nothing less than deadbeats on their way to just trying to get laid and I, Serena Ariella Kingston, was nobody's practice dummy. They'd pretty much sleep with anything on two feet. Granted, they'd only flaunt the stories of their lays if those two feet were attached to great body. Deadbeat male seniors, one actually had the nerve to stand there looking at my legs and not move.

"Does it look like there's a show here?" He quickly moved away, giving room for the next character in my life to enter the scene.

Enter Melvin, class nerd, there's a class nerd in every story, at least in every high school one.

"Hey Serena, I heard you saying that you need a tutor, perhaps I can be of assistance." But this story is slightly different, why? Because Melvin wasn't necessarily the really geeky looking type, he was more of the highly intelligent, yet annoying looking type. Some might say that they are the same, but there is a difference. The difference being, if Melvin didn't have the annoying characteristics that he had, such as correcting every little mistake that you made, and if I had the time to shape him into what I wanted him to be, I might go out with him. Unlike your usual class nerd, Melvin wasn't half-bad when it came to the looks, but like I said, in short, not happening.

"As if, Melvin!" I pop a chewing gum into my mouth, and lay back lackadaisically in my chair. "I wouldn't spend time with you if you were the last man on earth." I watched as he faltered a bit before walking towards the back of the class. Another thing that made him unlike most nerds, Melvin sat in the back, not the front, of the class.

"Serena, that was harsh and uncalled for." Molly, what one might consider the voice of my superego, replies. "One of these days you are really going to hurt his feelings." Okay, so maybe it was a bit mean. To be honest, I hadn't meant for it to come out the way that it did, but you know how it is, when your mouth gets ahead of you. Despite actually feeling bad about what I said, I was a stubborn person; therefore, I stood by my words.

"Sometimes Mol, you have to be forward, the day you lay off, people will get the wrong impression, and overestimate what's really on your mind." The problem was that I knew that Melvin had somewhat of a crush on me and I didn't know how to tell him to back off other than just being blunt. I've consistently found that guys my age are really persistent, and childish. It's the truth. It's as if you have to say no a million times just for them to get it. For them it's a game, and the name of the game is 'get laid'. That's why I hate high school boys. Granted, I'm not naive enough to think that older guys aren't out to get laid, it's just that well, like I said, I am no one's practice dummy. And to settle things right here, right now, yes, I'm still a virgin, but I've officially decided that I want to rectify that situation. Again, don't get me wrong, I…I'm not into casual sex…okay wait, honestly I don't really know what I'm into considering that I know nothing really about what's done and how its done. But I do know that I want a relationship from a serious, sophisticated, and EXPERIENCED guy. It would seem that the only way for me to get that is from an older man. But I know, or at least I think I know, that older men expect the sex in the beginning, which isn't so bad since from what I hear, sex is great. So I'm buckling down, and putting my best foot forward.

So I need a real man. Enter Mr. Shields, object of my attraction and lust. Did I just admit that? I purposely cross my legs again just for his view while blowing a bubble in my mouth and then popping it. I notice that he stops in his tracks for a millisecond, and then continues on. Like I said before, he takes the bait from no one.

"You know the rules Ms. Kingston, spit it out." He says to me sternly. I half grumble, half smile in response to this as I arise from my seat and pull down my skirt that has ridden up a little too far. I know what you're thinking, but hey, I'm not trying to show everything.

"Yes Mr. Shields." I grumble as I chew my gum for a few seconds, trying to get all the taste I can get. I bend over slowly, my rear in his direction as I lean over the trashcan and spit out my gum. I walk back to my seat and notice that a good amount of the male specimen in the room has their mouths slightly ajar and in one position. With a smile, I sit down and cross my fingers, ready to become the amiable student. Of course, the rest of the male body isn't ready, so Mr. Shields has to clear his throat about three times before he can even get their attention.

I smile innocently.

OOOOO

When the class is nearly over, he starts passing out the actual tests with the grades on them. I sigh as loudly as possible as he hands me mine and I see the grade more clearly as day.

"These tests were a whole lot better than the last lot I had to give back to all of you." He began. "Which means you're improving, but it needs to get better, which is why we are going to work extra hard for the next exam...we have to be ready for the Advanced Placement test near the end of the term." Everyone groans. I don't know if you ever heard of Advanced Placement. I guess it all depends on where you come from, but Advanced Placement classes are like college classes taught in high school format. It doesn't matter if you pass the class or not, if you pass the examination, then you get credit for the class in college…or something like that.

"For homework, I want you to complete all the exercises, odd and even, one to sixty-five of Chapter fifteen, class dismissed." It's obvious that he's not stupid enough only to give us the odds -- the answers to the odds are always in the back of the book -- so much for going clubbing this weekend. I can't believe it, homework on a weekend! Well, it wasn't a first, but it still didn't mean I had to like it. I cringe as I get up from my seat and gather my books. "Except for you, Ms. Kingston," he says to me. "I want you to stay behind for a bit."

"Yes, Mr. Shields." I pretend to be upset, but for me, this is actually good news. When all of the class has departed, he sits on the edge of his desk and I jump on the top of the one I had been seated at. With an emotionless face, I cross my legs and lean, back on my arms so that my breasts protrude through my tight v-neck shirt.

"Your grades are not improving." He began. "In fact, unlike the rest of the class, they are staying the same, and if you want to graduate this year, you're going to have to bring them up." He continued. "Usually, since this is an AP course, it wouldn't really matter if you passed this class or not, but apparently you still need it to satisfy your math credits requirement, so I can't tell you to drop it. Are you having problems with the work, is it too hard for you?"

"I don't know Mr. Shields." I say as I fling my hair over my neck. I can tell ya some real good hickey stories about that neck. "I feel so comfortable when you teach it in class, and I swear I understand it." I began. "But then I get home and for some reason I can't understand it. I don't get it...my mom would teach me how, but she doesn't have time." Do you think I'm being over dramatic? "I don't know what I'm going to do." Nah…, I finish sadly with a very well placed pout, brushing my fingers through my bangs. I can tell ya some real good stories about what that pout has gotten me.

"You ever tried getting a tutor?" He walked around the desk and began to erase the chalkboard.

"Yeah, but none of them seem to work out for me, almost as if they can't teach it in a way I can understand it." I drop the pout a few centimeters. "I feel so inferior to them, 'cause they're so smart and let's face it...when it comes to math, and I am incredibly stupid." I practically force myself to stop from smiling at the game that I know I'm playing with him. Unfortunately, he doesn't know he's a player...yet.

"No you're not...you just have to apply yourself." He began. "You need to be more motivated…if you weren't smart to begin with you wouldn't be in this class." He paused. "Tell you what...I don't normally do this, but I'll tutor you."

"Really, Mr. Shields…?" I exclaim excited, inside I was doing cartwheels "Thank-you, thank-you, thank-you!" I hug him tightly and press my body against his own. Bingo!

"Just be at the library at 5:00 in the afternoon, don't be late. I hate tardiness." He said to me sternly.

"You got it Mr. S!" I exclaim once more as I exit the classroom as I normally do, hips swaying from side to side.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I slowly walk to my classroom, awaiting the doom that will certainly swallow me whole. Usually, I, Darien Shields, am a very composed man...nothing can get to me. I flirt with all women, even the ones I'm not attracted to. Honestly, I don't know what it is that makes it so easy for me to let comments fly like the wind to any woman in earshot but I imagine it must be something ingrained in me. Hey, either you got it, or you don't. In fact, I'll openly admit that it has been said by my friends, that I can 'charm the panties off of any girl'. I'll even openly admit that in the past, I have used this power. But that life is in the past, or, at least I thought it was. The day things changed was the day I decided to take this job teaching high school calculus so that I could earn some extra money on the side while I was back in school. But that I'll explain later, if I have time.

Anyway, that's when I met her, Serena.

Before I continue however, let me say one thing before anyone gets any ideas; I don't usually fawn after young impressionable teenagers and as I somewhat explained before I do not have any problems having women my age in my life from time to time. I'll even say that on a scale of one to ten, Serena would be a seven compared to the women that I have met in my lifetime. You see, it's not all about looks; seduction, attraction, and sophistication play a very big part. Teenagers well, teenagers are not good at the adult version of these things, though they'd like to think they are. What attracts a man to someone whom is younger than he, especially when it's illegal, is not their skills at seduction, 'cause I tell you now if that was the case I would turn the other way easily.

I know what you're thinking, and you're probably wondering how the seduction methods are so different. Well, let me put it this way, I've danced with women who make dancing look like nothing but sex with clothes on. Yes, I know, teenagers do that too, but can they do it and then walk away just as easily as if they hadn't done it? Rarely, if ever, granted, I know dancing is foreplay, but honestly a majority of teenage girls out there think that just because you either dance or have sex with them, that means you're in a relationship. I, myself, don't have experience with the subject matter, the subject matter being 'teenage girls'. But, I know these things because I have some friends, whom have slept with teenage girls before they became "committed", and they always comment on how easy it is to get a young girl into bed for a one-night stand. "Easy screws", we like to call them. Not to mention, teenagers whom are in good shape usually are a little too high on themselves if you ask me, that old game gets kind of annoying. Anyway, I know I'm about to break the manly creed, but in all truth, yes, we men like easy women, but we are more intrigued by those whom are hard to get. So in essence, the fountain of youth attracts us, but wisdom keeps us there.

Anyway, I'm off track; I was going to tell you why we men are attracted to younger women. You know, maybe attracted isn't even the right word, so perhaps I should say, 'lust'? In any matter, we are attracted, eh-em, 'lust', after young women because dating a young woman keeps you younger longer. We believe that if you can keep a young woman satisfied, then you are more than likely almost as young as she is. Of course, when we were younger, the very opposite applied. If you satisfy an older woman, you were as old as she was. But then there's the whole untainted ordeal. Young women don't know all the ways of the world and are more susceptible with taking your crap and allowing you to mold them than mature women are. You see, they are so happy that they are dating an "older" man that they don't realize how much of an ass he is. Of course,

I'm not a jerk, I'm a newly born playboy…there's a difference. Why do I consider myself newly born? Well, that's none of your business, and I choose to withdraw from any further questioning

Back to the present however, I currently think I'm going to loose my mind; I have been avoiding that girl ever since I could tell that she was trying to gain my attention. Granted, there were a lot of females who were surprisingly trying to get my attention at her school. Honestly, I know I'm a bit of sweet talker but damn. Maybe it's the environment. I'm in a place with a whole bunch of single schoolmarms who are all older than me, their biological clocks probably ticking. Plus did I mention that I was the youngest guy let alone person here on the faculty and staff of this school? Then perhaps it's because I'm so young that I give all of the young girls something to fantasize about. I know what you're thinking, damn, he sure talks a lot about himself. Hey, I never said I was humble. Besides, what high school student, me included, didn't have a teacher that they fantasized about? And the younger the better, because then it made you think your chances were higher. But anyway, I digress from my point, which is that surprisingly, Serena tried to get my attention right from our first meeting.

It was near the beginning of the school year –Fall Term –I had thus far only been working as a teacher's aid and at this point not yet known that much in the school. It didn't pay that well, but it suited me fine. But then, by some odd twist of fate, I had suddenly been handed a position as the teacher of two Pre-Calculus classes and one AP Calculus class.

OOOOO

"Damn it, I'll never find this classroom." I silently cursed to myself as I looked down at the directions the principal gave me. You'd think I was some high school kid getting lost on his first day. You'll have to forgive me, though I had been at this school for about a month, I was still new, and the school was huge. So yeah, like an idiot, I was lost. Of course, stupid me, I was looking down as I walked and wasn't watching where I was going. Nor did I hear the constant chatter of another female speaking with her female friend as they approached me. I silently cursed once more as I adjusted the tie around my neck.

That's when it happened. One minute I was holding my books and papers under one arm and glancing at a sheet, the next minute I was on the floor picking up both of our books and papers. I distantly hear her saying by to her friend as she bent down to help me.

"Lost?" Nice voice, was my first thought. The first thing I noticed however, were a strong set of legs; my glance move upward slowly passing by the short white shorts, to the tight light pink cotton shirt. I kept going until I was face to face with cornflower blue eyes.

Now, I don't know if you have ever seen a cornflower before. But if you haven't, I suggest you do. The phrase cornflower blue has great meaning when you've seen a blue cornflower. And in my opinion, it described her eyes to the tee. Her hair was golden and looked to be really soft and silky and I'm not ashamed to admit that a picture of her with that hair damp with sweat, and all over my bed, flashed before my eyes. If you've finally managed to catch on to the fact that my mind is for the most part one tracked, then all I can say is honestly, you're really slow.

"Yes." I answered her question, swallowing the lump in my throat as she stood up. Nice cleavage, nice legs, nice hair, was of course, my second thought. And to add to description, in her mouth, she held onto a lollypop. Can you guess what my third thought was?

"I can always tell when the new ones come in…they always have this way of looking confused like a lost soul." She quickly began. "Kind of like a cute little puppy…you like dogs?" She asked me out of the blue. She was talking kind of fast, her thoughts a little random, and I, still yet to gather my bearings from our run in. For now, it seemed easier to answer back with quick blurbs.

"Yes." I replied as I slowly stood up, gathering my books as well as my face that I know fell among here somewhere. Did she just refer to me as a puppy? I'm not sure what to think of that comment.

"I do too...especially the big ones." She replied huskily as she took the lollypop out of her mouth and began to lick it. If you're a man, at this point, you should know exactly what I'm thinking, and it has nothing to do with lollipops. I wasn't entirely sure, however, if she was making those motions purposely with that same thought in mind, or whether or not if it was her innocent way of trying to seduce me. Either way, what she had said produced the desired effect I'm sure. "That's why I got a German shepherd, he so loyal, and he'll do anything for a treat." She ended with a smile. "What room you looking for?"

"Two eighty one…" I inwardly wondered if I looked young enough to be a student here.

"Hmmm, no wonder you're lost." She replied. "The number got taken off, but I'm heading over there...I'll show you the way." She continued. "You're lucky, we just got a new teacher...ol' crab ass Johnson croaked and died...the mean ol' bitch. She didn't even know how to teach the class right. I just hope the new guy is a whole lot better than her."

So if you haven't caught on, that twist of fate that handed me these classes was the death of a math teacher. Hate to sound apathetic, but I didn't know her, and she was old, and from what I've heard in the past, very mean.

"Hey Serena…!" A deep voice shouted and a ball was thrown her way. To my surprise, she caught it easily. "What are you doin' this weekend?" He asked.

"Washing my hair," she drawled, obviously annoyed.

"I was wondering if you'd like to..."

"No."

"OK, maybe next time them." He replied as she threw the ball back to him. You'd think she practiced that line over and over. I wouldn't be surprised though, and it's probably why she may have had this misconceived notion that she could have me.

"Here we are." She turned to me with a bright smile on her face. "By the way...my name's Serena, what's yours?"

"Shields..." I replied. "Mr. Shields." And somewhere in the back of my mind, you could hear the James Bond theme music playing. To _my_ surprise, she wasn't surprised.

"So you're the new teacher..." The smile on her face got wider, if that were possible, as she took a seat in the very front of the class.

OOOOO

Back to the present anyhow, it's probably a little more interesting.

"A 'D'…!" I heard a very familiar voice exclaim. "My mom's gonna go into conniptions when she finds out!" When I walked around the corner to the hallway where my class was, I could see her talking to her friend Molly. The two of them were both preoccupied with the list of test scores that I posted according to their student number on the bulletin board. I quickly ran back around the corner and pretended that another bulletin board had caught my eye.

"Calm down Serena." Her friend calmly replied.

"Yeah, calm down, I'm going to be grounded for weeks and you want me to calm down?" She continues. "My life outside of my house will be so nonexistent if I don't bring my grade up...if only I had a tutor." I peek around the corner as she walks into the classroom before following, of course, not before taking deep breaths outside. Honestly, I don't know why I find Serena so damn attractive, but when it comes to her, I always have to stop for a second and catch my breath, this coming from the guy who can supposedly 'charm the panties off any girl'? Sigh. The first thing that I hear from outside my classroom is her voice.

"Sometimes Mol, you have to be forward, the day you lay off, people will get the wrong impression, and overestimate what's really on your mind." My voice gets stuck as I walk in my classroom to see her cross her legs while blowing a bubble in her mouth and then popping it. I stop in my tracks for a millisecond, and then continue. I need something to clear my mind of the vision I was just allowed to see.

"You know the rules Ms. Kingston, spit it out." I say sternly. It was the best thing I could think of at the last moment to get her to change position. I needed to teach a class damn it!

"Yes Mr. Shields." She grumbles as she chews her gum for a few seconds, bends over slowly, her behind in my direction, before leaning over the trashcan to spit it out. As she walks back to her seat, I notice that all the guys in the room have their mouths slightly ajar and in one position. I practically have to clear my throat three times before I can even get their attention. No wonder she's not trying to go after a guy her age. They act like they've never had ass in their face before. I resist the urge to cross my arms in humor of the situation. I wonder if I was this way at this age...hmmm...probably.

When the class is nearly over, I start passing out the actual tests with the grades on them. I can hear her sigh as I hand her the test.

"These tests were a whole lot better than the last lot I had to give back to all of you." I began. "Which means you're improving, but it needs to get better, which is why we are going to work extra hard for the next exam…we have to be ready for the Advanced Placement test near the end of the term." I continued as everyone groaned, but for some odd reason, she smiled. "For homework, I want you to complete all the exercises, odd and even, one to sixty-five, of Chapter 15, class dismissed." I haven't been out of school long enough to forget that the answers to the odds are in the back of the book. It's for this reason that I always assign even and odds. I figure that they can use the odds as a way of practicing so that they can figure out how to do the evens. But anyway, I digress. I watched as the class as a whole stood up, began collecting their things, and exhaled slowly as Serena got up as well and gathered her books. "Except for you, Ms. Kingston," I said to her. "I want you to stay behind for a bit."

"Yes, Mr. Shields." Her voice carried this tone as if the world was going to end. When all of the class had departed, I sat on the edge of my desk as she jumped atop the one she had been sitting, crossed her legs, and leaned back on her arms, giving me a lovely view of her breasts. I try to focus on the clock on the wall behind her. "Your grades are not improving." I began. "In fact, unlike the rest of the class, they are staying the same, and if you want to graduate this year, you're going to have to bring them up." I continued. "Usually, since this is an AP course, it wouldn't really matter if you passed this class or not, but apparently you still need it to satisfy your math credits requirement, so I can't tell you to drop it. Are you having problems with the work, is it too hard for you?"

"I don't know Mr. Shields." She flung her hair over her neck; that was a very deliberate move. Fortunately, for me, I'm not a neck man. I don't understand why some men are, but I just can't fathom what's so sexy about necks. I'll admit, in my journey down the female body, stops are made there, enough to bruise or leave a mark. However, I have found a better resting-place as I—am a breast and legman. "I feel so comfortable when you teach it in class, and I swear I understand it." She began. "But then I get home and for some reason I can't understand it. I don't get it...my mom would teach me how, but she doesn't have time." She continues. "I don't know what I'm going to do." She finishes sadly, as she brushes her fingers through her bangs.

"You ever tried getting a tutor?" I walk around the desk and begin to erase the chalkboard. Should my little pointy friend decide to show up, 'cause I feel a bit of an urge, I know that this is a better cover than any.

"Yeah, but none of them seem to work out for me, almost as it they can't teach it in a way so that I can understand it." She replies sadly. "I feel so inferior to them, 'cause they're so smart and let's face it…when it comes to math, and I am incredibly stupid."

"No you're not...you just have to apply yourself." I just gave into the oldest trick in the book; my answer flew out of my mouth too quickly. My mind, a second too late, recognized it for what it was—damsel in distress syndrome. "You just need to be more motivated… if you weren't smart to begin with you wouldn't be in this class." I paused. The decision that is currently running through my head, I am certain that it shall be my downfall. In fact, I think my superego fought very hard to change my next words, but in the end, the ID won. I swallowed hard. "Tell you what…I don't normally do this, but I'll tutor you."

"Really, Mr. Shields…?" She exclaimed excitedly. "Thank-you, thank-you, thank-you…!" She cried out as she hugged me tightly, her breast pressing against my chest, stupid, stupid, stupid. What am I getting myself into?

"Just be at the library at 5:00 in the afternoon, don't be late. I hate tardiness."

"You got it Mr. S!" She exclaimed once more as she exited the classroom, hips swaying from side to side. Why do young girls deliberately do that? Don't they know that as they get older their hips fill out forcing them to walk that way naturally? Sigh. I repeat, what am I getting myself into?

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I was so elated that this had worked out so easily for me; unfortunately, there was one problem. The library was too damn public! So even as I was a step ahead, I was still where I started.

Now what do I do? Actually, more to the point, what was my move? I knew that I wanted to make one, but it suddenly occurred to me that I had no move.

I looked at the entrance to the library. I looked back down at my watch and noted the time, 10 minutes 'til. I almost laughed to myself as I walked into the building, you usually wouldn't catch me dead in a library, unfortunately for me, I was on a mission, and it called for desperate measures.

I looked around until I spotted him talking to some hottie with brown hair at one of the reading tables. Jeez, if I didn't get with my teacher, I could always move on to his friend. Hmm, now that I think about it, it would probably make things less complicated. But then again, he didn't have the 'I don't know' or the 'something else', that Darien had. Anyway, I guess all hotties gotta stick together, I surmised as I silently approached the table.

"Mr. Shields?" I shyly inquired. And no, I have no idea why I was suddenly shy in front of him. Maybe seeing him outside of school, with people outside of school made him more human. Or maybe it was seeing him sitting, talking, and laughing with some, other hot guy just may him that much more hot, more manly perhaps?

"Oh, Miss. Kingston..." He greeted me with a smile that made me falter just a bit. "This is my friend, Greg." His friend turned and looked at me, starting slowly from my legs. Why do men always start there? When I see his green eyes, I know something looks familiar about him.

"Haven't I seen you somewhere?" I ask.

"You look familiar to me as well…have you ever been at Club 9th Street?"

"On the weekends mostly," I replied.

"Oh, I knew I recognized you, I'm the manager there." He finished.

"I thought I'd seen you somewhere before, I have to tell you that last weekend's mix was really hot! Man, Mr. S, you sure know some friends in high places." I said with a smile as I sat down in the seat next to him and opposite Greg without pulling in my chair.

"Thanks. I'll make sure to let the DJ know that he's appreciated—you comin' this weekend—Miss. Kingston?" He asked with a smile.

"Call me Serena…all my friends do." I cheesed unbelievingly. "Is there something special going on this weekend?" I asked.

"Girls night, '_with',_ a few surprises," he chuckled.

"Oh Damn, I would be going but unfortunately..." I looked to Mr. Shields with a pout. "I have homework." Like that has ever stopped me before.

"Too bad, it's not going to be the same without you there." He replied, openly flirting with me.

"Excuse me," Mr. Shields interrupted. "But I believe we came here for a purpose," he said, as he glared at me. I pouted in an innocent manner as if I had nothing to do with it. Well, truthfully I didn't. He was the one who brought a guest to our dat—eh-em, tutoring session.

"Sorry Darien," Greg apologized. Darien, hmmm, well that's a very sexy name. And it was at this point in the story when I realized for the first time what his name was. "Drew said I could find you here, guys wanted to know if you were stopping by this weekend."

"No fair, while the students slave away, the teacher will play." I pouted. I think perhaps I should tuck away that pout. You use it too much and your opponent becomes immune.

"For your information, Miss Kingston," he began, while placing an emphasis on the word Miss. "I'm not going."

"Why not, the girls will sure miss you." The girls will sure miss him. What is that supposed to mean, if he goes there often, how come I never see him? I'm not sure if I was took deep in my game for it to matter, but it suddenly occurred to me that I had no idea what category of men 'Darien' fell into. Was he still in the period of just wanting to get laid, or did he want a relationship? Well…okay, I'm a woman of compromise I guess. I'm not looking for anything seriously serious, I just, I don't want a one-night stand. It would defeat the purpose considering that this was why I avoided high school guys. I didn't want to be a 'quick' lay.

"I have things to do...we can discuss this later, I'm supposed to be tutoring Miss. Kingston over here." He seemed a tad bit aggravated. After a little goading, Greg finally left the two of us alone. We didn't get into five minutes of studying before someone else approached us at the table.

"Excuse me, Serena?" Enter Jessie. Quarterback of the football team, and pain in my ass. Jess pretty much equated to the symbol of everything I believed and hated about guys in high school.

"What do you want Jess?" I rolled my eyes.

"I was wondering if you were going to Club 9th Street this weekend?"

"No…I've got school work."

"Hey, Mr. Shields." He said as he acknowledged Darien. Man I love his name.

"Good afternoon Jessie." He replied. "How's the game comin' along?" Men and sports, can't they ever see a sports figure without questioning them about the big game? In case you haven't realized, I'm trying to play a big game here!

"It's all right; coach says that there are going to be some scouts at tomorrows game…so after that, I'm just looking for some down time."

"Jess, if you don't mind?" I said irritated. "I'm kinda busy right now."

"Sorry, I just...well, if you're not going then...I'll be going now." He turned to leave and I sighed.

"Is there anyone else here who knows you?" Darien asked suddenly, making me blush. I shrugged nonchalantly.

"They just seem to pop up wherever I go..." I replied. "Sorta like a little fan club."

"What's this about you and Club 9th Street?" He persists. "I've never seen you there."

"I thought this was a math lesson?" I responded, not that I really wanted to talk about math, trying not to seem too interested in anything else.

"You're right, it was." He began. "Unfortunately, I don't believe that we'll ever get through a session without being disturbed anyway."

"Perhaps we need to be in a place more private." I lick my lips and cross my legs. I smile as I notice his stare go from my lips to my legs and then back up.

"I'm sorry Ms. Kingston, but as my student I can not allow myself to be alone with you." He replied. "It is quite unprofessional." He paused for a second before picking back up where he left off. "I think we are out of time today...so I'll tell you what, I'll call your house and tell you of the new location." He finished as he arose from his seat, gathering his things.

"I'll be waiting." I watched his retreating back. I think he knows what page I'm on...and I can tell that he's responding at least, even if he's trying hard to deny it...hmmm, it only takes one push in the corner, and I'll have him.

OOOOO

I slowly walk away without looking back. If you just don't look back, everything will be okay. I lie to myself. I just need time to get my hormones in check is all. She's a teenage for crying out loud. Not really, a minor, she's almost 18...no, must not let mind wander down that road! Ok, I'll just turn around slowly to see if she's all right...I mean who knows the dangers one could embark upon in this dreadful dark place where people sit all day and...and read.

I turn slowly to glance back at her and she smiles as she catches my eye. I nonchalantly smile back and wave as I walk to my car thinking about one word only -- idiot. Now where could I possibly tutor her? It has to be somewhere that I know will force me to keep my hormones in check. Oh, I've got it! I'll tutor her at her house while her parents are home. Intelligence is bliss. I'd have to be a fucking moron to take advantage of her right under her parent's nose. I smiled. And considering that I'm a grown man with a very healthy libido I might add, what idiot parent would leave me home alone with their hot daughter is the more important question.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I sat in the living room with my books in front of me, pretending to be doing my homework. I wished at this moment that 'Darien' had the number to my phone line, but instead I have to wait downstairs for him to call on my mom's line. Usually, I don't hang out much downstairs, but today was different. I knew my mom was no idiot however, so I used my books as an excuse for her not to ask me about how school was going. Knowing her, seeing me downstairs just might be the opening she needed to dig into my life. So here I was, pretending to study as my mom, as usual, was busying about cleaning the kitchen before she had to take off. I was hoping that she would be gone by the time he called; however, my hope was taken away when the phone rang and my mother answered it. She gave me one look before answering the person on the other line with a yes.

I bit my lip.

Damn!


	3. Chapter 2

Game of Seduction

Chapter 2

by MG

Don't own SM...

This chapter has been edited by my new editor Loki.

I inhale deeply as my mom comes over to me with the phone.

"Your father wants to speak with you," she says with a smile as she hands it to me.

"O-oh," I reply as I take it in my hands and bring it to my ear and lips.

"Hey pumpkin," I hear a deep voice on the other line resonate. Did I mention the story of my parents? I was sure I let you in on that somewhere...oh well, now's a better time than never. My parents had me when my dad was around twenty-two, and my mom was eighteen, as far as their lives go, my dad was a young entrepreneur and my mom a young first-year college student. Well, according to them, it was a one-night thing, and my mom never expected to be pregnant. So, in short, I was a mistake. Of course, before I could even consider the possibilities of my part in their lives, my parents told me that I was the best mistake they ever made. They didn't get married as a result of my birth; both my mother and father agreed that they wouldn't want to be married because of a child, for as far as marriage was concerned, they both believed it should be for love. But my father did agree to play a major part in my life, even though they weren't together, and so far, he hadn't missed an important date in my entire life.

My father doesn't live with us; in fact, he doesn't even live in America anymore. His business expanded and he ended up moving to Japan. My mom was quite upset over that incident, but he promised to keep in touch, and from experiences, she knew that she had to trust him. And he did keep his end of the bargain in full. I received a call from my father at least twice a week, and I knew it wasn't just to appease my mom 'cause we talked about everything under the sun, and he often asked me about my romantic life, causing me to blush all the while.

I loved both of my parents a whole lot, even though they weren't together, although sometimes I wish they were. My father made it a point to have every single copy of every file that I owned, he saw every report card, and occasionally, he would even come by for a visit. Sometimes I wondered whether or not they could possibly get together, I mean, my father was a rather good-looking man, where do you think I got my blue eyes and golden hair. My mom, well, she was just beautiful, she's where I got my charm; she had that long brown curly hair and sexy corporate woman look going on about her. I had seen the glances of many men in the office whenever I came by for a visit.

Now the question I ask myself, is what are two good looking people doing single when they shared a child? Was it really that hard? I know my math -- one plus one equal two. Or, in my case, one plus one ended up equaling three, but that's neither here nor there.

OK, I bet you're thinking that I'm naïve. But if you ever saw the sparkle in my mother's eye whenever she heard my father's voice, or whenever he was in the room, you'd understand what I'm talking about, or the way my father would continuously flirt with my mother as if they were high school kids. In those moments, they would get lost in each other's eyes and almost forget I was even there. And not to mention that once or twice, I have caught my parents sneaking around. Not caught them in the flesh, but I knew for a fact what they were up to.

OK, I know you're lost, let me give you an example. I remember one time my mother had to go away for some 'stock brokers' convention' as she had called it and told me she wouldn't be back for at least two days. I merely shrugged it off as being a normal part of her business affairs. Or at least I would have, had my father not called and accidentally slipped and told me that he was going to a convention in the same city and would not be back for two days as well. What are the chances? The least they could do was say they were going to two completely different places. I'm sure you're saying now, that's not enough information to convict with, but that's where you're wrong, wrong, wrong!

My mother had promised to call while she was there to make sure things were ok as she always does. So she calls, and I hear this voice in the background saying 'Did you call Serena yet?' and then I hear the unmistakable sound of a champagne bottle popping. This of course was followed by a long pause; it was almost as if she was testing me to see if I heard or not. So I innocently ask my mother 'Mom, who's that?' She thinks she is so sly, but she can't lie to me no matter how hard she tried with her stupid line 'Oh that was...was the maintenance man...the-the air conditioner is broken.' She had replied rather nervously. Maintenance man my ass, did she really honestly think that I would not recognize my own father's voice? But, I decided, hey, who are they to have to answer to me; and then I let it slide, even though what really confuses me is why they would go to such lengths to keep this from me. If you still think I'm naive, then answer this genius! Why was it that two days after this trip, I found a pregnancy test kit in the wastebasket of my mother's bathroom eh?

But anyway, I have gotten way off track.

"Hello papa." I replied with a smile.

"How's school?"

"School's fine...how's work?"

"Fine...I'm still working on that graduation present you know."

"Really…?" I asked in earnest. "What is it papa?"

"Uh-uh-uh," he chided. "You'll see."

"Papa…!" I pouted just as I heard the phone beep on the other line. "Hold on papa, there's someone on the other line." I clicked over happily, my merriment at the prospects of what my father was going to get me overwhelming as I greeted whoever it was gleefully.

"Hello?"

"Ms. Kingston?" I heard a deep voice say. I recognized that voice in a heartbeat.

"Yes," I replied softly.

"This is Mr. Shields; I'm your daughter's math teacher," he stated simply.

I took the phone from my head and looked at it oddly, _daughter_? Oh, he must think I'm my mom...well, this may work in my favor. If evil decided to embody itself in someone, at this time I'm sure it would have chosen me as its vessel. "Yes, Mr. Shields, I have been expecting your call, my daughter had told me all about the situation," I paused. "If you don't mind waiting for a bit, I have my fa-her father on the other line." I blew out a heavy breath at my almost -- slip up -- as I clicked over. "Hello papa? Could you call back later, I have a very important call on the other line."

"Uh...sure pumpkin," he replied. "I have some papers I need to look at anyway...why don't I call you tomorrow?"

"That's fine papa," I said with a smile. "Bye." I replied and waited for his infamous line.

"Hugs and kisses, sweetie, bye…." I hung up the phone and quickly clicked over, trying to keep my composure before answering.

"Mr. Shields?"

"Yes, Ms. Kingston," he replied. "It had come to my attention that Serena was in danger of failing my class, so I agreed to tutor her," he began. "I told her that I would call and relay to her where the session could begin and I was wondering if I could ask your permission for something first?"

"Certainly," I replied with my most calm and collected voice.

"Yes, I was wondering if I could tutor her in your home?" he asked and I nearly cursed into the phone but managed to hold back.

"Here, in the house?" I asked in a wary manner. Damn, he's smarter than I'd given him credit for, this would never work...imagine, him tutoring me under the scrutiny of my mother, not like my mom would be home anyway. But still, I am appalled that he...that he...wait a minute! That lovely man...that stupid, sexy, lovely man!

"Yes, Mrs. Kingston," he replied. "That wouldn't be a problem would it?" He asked.

"No, Mr. Shields," I replied as the wheels began to turn in my head. "That would not be a problem at all." And who says my mother has to know that he'll be here anyway?

"Very well, I'll be there tomorrow at four thirty in the afternoon for her first session, thank-you and goodbye."

"Goodbye." I stared at the phone incredulously as I hung it up. Did that just happen? I breathed. Yes…yes it did.


	4. Chapter 3

Game of Seduction  
Chapter 3  
by Mg

This chapter has been edited by my new editor Loki.

"Okay now, Serena," she said to herself as she looked through her clothing for something to wear for her dat-tutoring session. She needed the perfect outfit, something that spoke volumes..."Let's see." She hummed as her fingers moved over the clothes, her eyes dissecting and analyzing every piece of fabric revealing itself to her.

"Too sleazy…."

"Too homey…."

"Too dressy…."

"Too casual…."

"Ah, here's the one, just perfect," she smiled. "It says I'm not desperate, but I'm also too sexy to be resisted." She placed a three-quarter-sleeve white cotton shirt on the bed with a light-blue form fitting, yet loose skirt to match. After taking a light shower, she carefully put on her clothes and sat down in front of her vanity mirror. She applied a very light touch of make-up here and there, making sure to keep it as natural as possible. When she had finished, she passed a brush through her long curls before finally getting up from her seat. She paused to glance in the mirror on the back of her door before picking up her books and heading downstairs.

It was quiet.

Way too quiet.

She had no idea how to break the tension in the room as she sat on the floor in front of her coffee table, pondering over one of the questions for her homework. She still remembered the look on his face when he discovered they were alone; she could tell he hadn't expected these conditions.

"Mr. Shields, my mother told me you were coming," she smiled.

"Yes, Serena...is your mother home at the moment; I'd like to have a word."

"Actually, you just missed her; she had an important meeting to go to." To see his face go from normal to pale white in a second was the most amazing display she had ever seen; deceiving him was totally worth it. "But she said she would be coming back later, probably towards the end of our session." She wasn't stupid; she knew that he wouldn't stay if he believed that they would be alone for the entire evening. It was "unprofessional", as he had put it. So she had to make him feel as if he had some kind of control. Besides, what kind of mother would her mom be if she left her teenage daughter at home with a grown man?

She smiled to herself as she focused her attention on the problem at hand. Her body stiffened slightly when she could feel him looming over her to check her work. She took a deep breath as the smell of his cologne filled her nostrils.

"You're doing it wrong," he said to her. "When you take the derivative, you multiply by the exponent, not divide." He paused. "When did you say your mother would get here?"

She swallowed. "Uh…I think…I think she said five-five-thirty." She needed to take his mind off her mother, so she pouted. "I'll never get this," she sighed in frustration.

"That's your problem; you don't give yourself enough credit," he began as he knelt down next to her. "I know this seems hard, but you're making it harder than it needs to be...if you start off thinking it'll be hard, then it'll be hard," he said softly.

"I guess..." she stopped mid-sentence when she turned and realized just how close he was to her. Their lips were mere inches apart. Then suddenly they were closer, closer, and then finally the fire ignited as flesh touched flesh; their desire for one another releasing tenfold as she reached behind his neck and pulled him closer to her. They stayed locked in one another's embrace for a while before he finally released her, his breathing slightly labored.

He looked into her eyes before finally speaking to her. "That's not the answer."

"What-?"

"I said, that's not the answer."

She looked up from where he loomed over her and shook her head, shaking her previous daydream from her mind. "Sorry...spaced out for a second there."

"That's another thing; you really need to pay attention."

"S-sorry…."

"Here, try it again; see if you can locate your mistakes."

"Okay." She turned her attention to the problem once more, her heart beating rapidly as Darien moved back to the couch. Almost as soon as he picked up his Anatomy book and started reading, she interrupted his thoughts. "Can we take a break?" she pouted.

He slowly dipped his book beneath his eyes to stare at the frustrated look on her face.

"Fine…," he sighed as she smiled triumphantly and sat down next to him.

"So...what are you reading?" she asked as she peered over his shoulder to take a gander at his book.

"It's human anatomy," he replied.

"Human wha-?"

"Anatomy...it's the study of the human body."

"Oh," she paused with an evil smile. "So whose body are you studying?"

"Female."

"Learn anything interesting?" She casually rested her elbow behind his head, her fingers lightly brushing his bangs from his forehead.

"Define interesting," he swallowed.

"I dunno...like where a woman is most sensitive?" Her lips neared his earlobe, her breath tickling the hairs on the back of his head. He closed his eyes as he felt her free hand lead his to the very tips of her skirt, guiding him under its hem and giving him permission before letting go. He groaned in frustration as he pulled her over his lap to straddle him, pulling her close as his lips immediately sought out her neck before moving lower. She whimpered as he let his passion free, his hands moving to her breasts and giving them a squeeze.

"Mr. Shields," she half mumbled, half moaned. He slipped his hand above her thigh and beneath her skirt. Just as he was about to reach his goal, her words halted him.

"Can we take a break?"

"Excuse...me?" He asked, barely comprehending the words she was saying.

"Please!" she begged. He shook his head and momentarily forgot about his previous thoughts as he stared into her frustrated eyes, her lips forming a pout.

"When you finish the problem you're working on, you can take a break."

"But-"

"No buts," he looked at his watch, it was 5:17. Was time against him? He watched as she turned back to her work and refocused on her current math problem. He sighed and wiped his face as he watched her work earnestly.

Thirty seconds later, she turned back to him with a smile and handed him the paper. "Finished…." She smiled as she got up and plopped down next to him.

"I'll be the judge of that," he replied as he gave her paper the once over. "Hmmm...I'm impressed. See what you can do when you put your mind to it?"

"I guess so...it also helps when you have a great tutor," she smiled. "So...what are you reading?"

He nearly choked in response, momentarily scaring her. "Nothing…."

"Oh come on..."

"Look at the time...it's getting late, I think we should end today's session here since you've managed to get some problems done from each section. And its probably time  
I started heading home …give your mother my best." He rose from the chair.

"Wait a minute!" she said angrily as she pushed him back down on the chair. She hadn't meant to be so forward, but she honestly didn't know what the hell to do to get him to notice her. Darien arched a brow at how forward she was being, figuring his mind was getting away from him again. He decided to play along. "I don't understand why you're in a rush to leave all of a sudden? You didn't even finish helping me!" She pointed out, momentarily forgetting the teacher-student formalities.

"You know what? I don't know...I find you sexy and damn near erotic, so I don't know why I don't just clear your books away and take you on the coffee table right now." He gave her a quick once over. "Shit, forget formalities and being polite, you want me," he began as he leaned over and swiped her books off the table before looking at her shocked gaze. "And I sure as hell want you," he continued as he lifted her easily off the couch and onto the table. "How bout we stop playing the childish games and do what we both know comes next." His lips claimed hers hungrily as he gently yet forcefully pushed her over the table, his body looming over her. Eager hands found their way to her skirt and slipped under, causing her to moan. His lips moved lower down her body and her hands gripped his shoulders in response. She closed her eyes slowly and sighed in ecstasy. Without premonition, one hand had found its way beneath her shirt causing her to arch forward. Her eyes opened slightly and she looked at the broad, yet sensual form towering over her. Just watching him from her position was doing weird things to her insides.

This is what she wanted. It scared her a little. Made her somewhat quiver inside, but Darien didn't seem like a one-night-stand kind of guy. Otherwise, why would he ignore all the women at her school? He wouldn't do this with her now and leave her just like that, would he? Stop thinking, Serena -- let it be.

"Darien," she whimpered as she felt him hard and pressed against her, wanting to feel more of his warmth.

Darien Shields, what the hell are you doing. This is real, you idiot! In your fantasy, she would have never called you Darien!

Then suddenly, he wrenched away from her, looking at her in disbelief as he sat back on the couch. His chest heaving, and his breathing labored as he switched between watching where she lay in the position he left her, and looking guiltily upon his now blemished hands which were no doubt covered in her scent, amongst other things.

Her tongue darted across her lips slowly, as she too, fought to control her breathing. Her hair tousled, the top two buttons of her shirt loose, her skirt pushed up passed mid-thigh to her waist, and her legs ajar from where she had been accommodating the size of his taught waist, amongst other things. That very last fact made him shudder as he realized that one, this was not some fantasy he had just thought up, and two, and he actually almost took her on top of her coffee table.

"Shit." He stood up and passed his fingers roughly through his hair, his back facing her. "G'damn it…!" he yelled, momentarily scaring her.

"It's okay," She sat up on the edge of the table. "I-I...liked it," she replied boldly. That response immediately made him angry. It's one thing for him to take advantage of her innocence; it's another for her to like it.

"No, it's not okay...you're a kid!"

"No, I'm not, I'm seventeen and old enough to make my own decisions!"

"You're a minor whom goes to a school that I teach at...I can get arrested for robbing the cradle for christ's sake!" He began pacing the room, when something suddenly dawned on him. "Your mother isn't coming, is she?" he gritted through clenched teeth.

"Look, it doesn't matter, I wouldn't...I wouldn't tell anybody," she half cried half-pleaded.

"You wouldn't tell anybody...right...that I believe," he threw his hands up in the air. "Do you have any idea what would happen if anyone found out about tonight?"

"I-I..."

"Of course you don't...," he paused. "Let me enlighten you, when MOMMY finds out. As long as you're a minor, SHE can press charges, of course, then it's my lawyer verses your lawyer. I get off only because I didn't complete the act, which sounds good at first, but in all actuality, I'll never be able to teach again. In this city, or even maybe this country, and don't forget the fact my medical career will be ruined as well."

"But I'll be eighteen soon, and then..."

"And then what? You'll be legal?" he smirked.

"Stop mocking me!" She replied in frustration as she crossed her arms.

"Serena, you've lived in your childlike world too long to even comprehend what an  
adult relationship would be like...you wouldn't even last...as soon as things progress, you would turn out to be just like other women...wanting," he paused. "I'll bet you even have a dream of getting married to a dashing knight in shining armor who sweeps you off your feet, but let's not get into detail shall we? I'll just end this by saying that my life has no room for all that shit, and I'd prefer that it remain that way."

"But it wouldn't be that way with me, I-"

"Look, I don't have time for this...in fact, I don't even know why I let it get this  
far."

"You can't just brand me and assume, I wouldn't be like the rest Darien I-"

"Why am I even discussing this with you, this is not up for compromise...you're the student and I'm the teacher...as long as that relationship exists, then none other can." He walked to the door and opened it and she ran after him.

"But what if it didn't Dar-"

"This isn't a game, I'm serious...and my name is Mr. Shields to you, not Darien," he paused. "And on Monday, we'll talk about finding you a new tutor." He ended before slamming the door behind him.

Serena felt her heart constricting and wondered -- not for the first time -- what the hell she was getting herself into. Considering the situation she was in, and the argument they just had, one would have thought she would have gone to bed and cried herself to sleep. However, she decided to look at the bright side. They had moved forward far more than she had anticipated, even if they took two steps back thereafter. He was responding to her; he was near the edge. Now all she need do was push him over. However, in order to ensure that things would improve between them, she would have to take more precautionary measures.

"Shit!" He practically screamed in a frustrated manner as he slammed his hand and head against the steering wheel. "That wasn't supposed to happen!"

Man, she smelt good...

When did he lose control, or perhaps the better question would be, did he ever have it to begin with…? She'd been playing him from day one, and no matter how appealing she may be, she was no woman. How did he get trapped into a little girl's fantasy anyway?

And her legs were wrapped around him so tight...

She was probably a rich spoiled brat whose parents made a lot of money, giving her the idea that she could have anything she wanted. And damn it all to hell if she wanted him.

And the way she moaned and panted beneath him was...

Oh yes, he knew her type very well, and dealt with the more mature form of it regularly.

It was more sensual than anything he ever experienced...

Conversely, dating an immature form of these women meant real trouble, because they got jealous easily.

And her skin was so soft, her breast so supple...

But if this was his opinion of her, if this was the way he felt, then why did he pounce on her like a tiger on the prowl? Why wasn't he so easily disgusted as he was by all other women he met? What the hell was it about Serena Kingston that attracted him so much?

Her hair smelt so good...

He started the car and put it in gear, before pulling out onto the road. This really wasn't something he wanted on his mind right now.

And if he got the chance, he'd probably do it again...


	5. Chapter 4

Game of Seduction

Chapter 4

By Mg

Don't own SM...

This chapter has been edited by my new editor Loki.

He idly tapped his fingers on his desk, as he brought his sandwich to his mouth to take a bite. He couldn't believe she had signed out of his class this morning. But to say that he was startled when she walked into his first period and handed him the slip was an understatement.

What the hell was she thinking?

Well, perhaps she was actually embarrassed about what happened. If he tried to look at it from her point of view, she tried to seduce an older man and failed, and not just any older man, but her math teacher. If it were he, he'd probably sign out of the class too. Actually, maybe he should just take this as a godsend. He wasn't sure if he could continue a professional relationship, especially in front of an entire classroom, if she was still in his class. There was one possibility in his mind that bothered him, and it was the worst-case scenario being Serena signed out because she thought it might change the situation. If she signed out, he would no longer be her teacher, and she would no longer be his student.

If this were the case, then she didn't realize how wrong she was. The problem was, despite that truth, she was still a student at the school where he taught. Wait, since he was no longer her teacher, was he absolved of any tutoring responsibilities. Did that mean he didn't have to find her another tutor?

Enter Serena, object of his lust. While most would of probably said affection and lust, Darien wasn't stupid, he barely knew her enough to be affectionate, but now he somewhat knew her body well enough to admit strongly that yes, he lusted after her. He swallowed hard on a bite of his sandwich as she walked in with books in hand. It took a couple of seconds to realize that she had started speaking to him.

"I'm sorry…, what?"

"I said, I came here to apologize about the other night," she breathed, the toe of her shoe digging into the dull carpet as she looked down shyly. "You were right and I'm really embarrassed about my actions." He arched his brow. "So I wanted to ask for your forgiveness." Now there's a curve he wasn't expecting.

"Apology accepted…" Despite her sincerity, something seemed oddly placed. "And I appreciate you coming here to tell me that."

"That isn't all...I also wanted to ask if you could continue tutoring me? Maybe here at school or something?" She breathed. "When you help me everything makes sense and I really get it…so, I was wondering if I could still get your help?"

He paused in thought at her words, there didn't seem to be an ulterior motive. Though to be honest, he did kind of wish that there was. Ah hell, listen to him. First, he wants her to leave him alone, now she appears to be leaving him alone and he wants her to pay attention to him? He really was an ass. He breathed. Should he, shouldn't he, damn it all to hell, stupid lust.

"Miss Kingston, honestly, I'm…" She was pouting again. Damn that pout. "If—if you want to…look Miss Kingston I—" he sighed. "I guess perhaps we could start over, I believe in second chances," he paused. "Tell you what, we could meet here, in this classroom, at five, is that okay with you?"

"Yes, thanks," she smiled. "I appreciate…I mean, you didn't have to—" The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch and time to move on to the next class.

"You better go to class, you'll be late."

She smiled as she backed away towards the door before turning around and running out of the room. As soon as she was gone, Darien hit his head on the top of his desk. What the hell had he just done?

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

She was late.

He stood up from his desk and turned towards the blackboard; picking up one of the erasers, he began to wipe away the work from his last class. He wasn't sure he should be going through this after their last encounter, but something about the way she approached him during lunch had him intrigued. Granted, yes, he still wanted to get into her pants, charm her panties off, and whatever…, cause hey, the fact that she was hot wasn't going to change…but, at lunch, when she wasn't throwing herself at him, she seemed more in charge, mature maybe? Perhaps he should be scared. She may be playing a different angle. She may actually be the rich girl who thought she owned the world. Daddy, that guy won't play with me, could you buy him for me?

Spoiled brat

The sounds of the door swinging open and slamming closed took him from his thoughts.

"Sorry I'm late," she called out an apology. "But I totally forgot that track tryouts start today."

"No excuse is a good excuse, Miss. Kingston," he replied as he turned towards her. His heart almost skipped a beat as he became aware of the reality of from where she had come. She was slightly out of breath, her chest rising and falling. It wasn't so much her movements that caught his attention, rather, what she was wearing. She wore a pair of tight gray track pants that rose three inches above her ankles, sculpting her nicely shaped thighs and calves, and a sports bra that didn't do enough to hold her weight. He watched as she plopped down in a chair, slamming her books on the platform, before placing a gray varsity jacket -- which he had not noticed before – over her arm.

"Man, its freezing' in here," she shivered. "You think after being in the hot sun for so long that the AC would be a welcome comfort, but they practically blast those things."

Finding his voice, and glad she hadn't noticed his momentary relapse, he spoke to her. "Is this going to be an every day occurrence?" he asked mechanically as he leaned over his desk.

"Excuse me?"

"Are you always going to be late because of tryouts for a little while, or do you know if you will be on the team, Miss. Kingston?" he drawled.

"Tryouts…?" she asked confused.

"Don't tell me you're trying out for the team, but don't know what a tryout is," he was mocking her.

"Why try out when you're the captain of the team?" she challenged.

"Oh, I see...never figured you for the track type," he replied with ease as he stood up straight and crossed his arms.

"Don't tell me you're another one of those prejudice types, who assume that just because a female happens to be blonde with blue eyes with a nicely toned figure that she has to be the captain of the cheerleading team at her high school and dating the captain of the football team?" she paused. "Cause if you are, I have to tell you that such an opinion is highly overrated."

"Is it now?" he smiled. He had expected her to flirt with him, he hadn't expected her to hold an intelligent conversation; perhaps she was over him.

"Of course, in fact, I hate the captain of the football team."

She couldn't be over me...

"You mean Jessie," he replied nonchalantly.

She was supposed to be in tears or something...

"Now, how is it you know everything that's going on with football in this school, and yet you don't know that I'm the captain of the track team?"

She can't just sleep it off over the weekend and forget...

"'Cause I'm a male chauvinist, that's why," he smiled.

"Go figure, at least you're honest about it...I swear, no one ever pays attention to women's sports."

She wants me...

"Not true, I like mud wrestling."

"Jeez, you're not just a male chauvinist, you're a pig," she exclaimed.

"It's a joke," he chuckled before continuing. "So what event do you run?"

"Hurdles…relay"

No wonder her legs are so well toned.

"Interesting...break any records?"

"Yeah...three," she smiled back. "All of which were my own."

Sexy and athletic

"Very impressive...how far have you gone?"

"State champion, three years straight...currently workin' on the fourth…as for nationals, I've been in second place twice and first place once."

Maybe if I show my winning smile...

"And how's the recruiting"

"Don't ask," she sighed. He laughed.

"Never knew that I had a star athlete in my classroom...or that I used too..." He smiled as he opened his math book. "It's getting late...and I hate wasting days, so shall we get started?"

"What page?" she asked attentively as she cracked open her book.

Hello! I'm smiling here.

"Where do you start having problems?"

"Section 5.3"

Notice me, damn it, I'm sexy, I'm smiling!

"Integration with trig," he read. "Do you know the unit circle?"

"Somewhat," she replied, nonchalantly as she looked down to her book.

What the hell am I saying? Get a hold of yourself!

"Well, I have to tell you that the unit circle is the key to all this...as well as knowing trig substitutions."

"How can that help?"

"Let me give you an example," he paused as he turned to the blackboard and picked up the chalk. "If you have the anti-derivative of one over cosine squared x d x, for example...what is one over cosine squared x equal to?"

"Well...one over cosine is secant, so one over cosine squared x is secant squared x?" she asked thoughtfully, more as a statement than a question.

"And what's the anti-derivative of secant squared x d x?"

"Tan x?" she rubbed the eraser of her pencil against her chin.

"That's right."

The rest of the session continued in this manner with Darien explaining procedures and Serena following through with understanding and answers. For the both of them, it was an agreeable arrangement, which allowed them to divert the attention away from the previous 'engagements' and focus on the work before them. As the days passed through the week and veered towards the weekend, their agreeable arrangement turned into a comfort zone allowing them to drop their guard. It became harder not to think about the 'what if' as the desire they attempted to hide began to emerge through hidden looks and peeks, subtle touches and glances, and soft-spoken comments thought unheard.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Serena jumped in exclamation as soon as she shut the door behind her and allowed herself to fall upon her bed. With a sigh, she lay there quietly, arms spread wide as she thought upon the day's events before kicking her legs against the bed in a fit of giggles.

It worked. It actually worked.

"I gotta tell somebody!" She smiled as she flipped over and onto her stomach.

"Wait, I know!" She leaned over and reached for her headset phone on her bedside table. Fitting it neatly over her head, she reached for the phone and dialed the numbers she had memorized. She waited patiently for the voice on the other line before responding. "Hello Mol, you have to promise to keep this a secret!"

Fifteen minutes later, she was being scolded by her friend for flirting with such a dangerous target as well as uplifted, because her friend had thought him to be good looking as well. Of course, she left out the part about what happened the weekend before, not knowing what her friend would think of her if she told her she almost let her teacher have sex with her on her mother's coffee table. To be honest, the thought of it made her feel weird, but she convinced herself that it wasn't an act of sluttish behavior seeing as it was a spur of the moment thing and she hadn't actually planned it that way. And hey, nothing happened, and he wasn't her teacher anymore, so there. She swallowed.

"Mmm, but he is sexy, isn't he, Mol?" she sighed. "Oh Mol...I think...I think...oh I don't know what to think...at first I didn't think it was working...but today I kept catching him looking at me with the weird far out expression...and then I was certain I heard him say...," she muffled the last part and giggled shyly. "Well, I told my mom that I was having problems getting this guy I like to talk to me. So, she asked me what the situation was and I told her that I knew he liked me, but was trying' to play hard to get...so then she told me that the solution to my problem was to ignore him...and it makes sense. I mean, if everyone throws themselves at you, the only way for someone to stand out amongst them is not throw themselves at you," she listened to her friend for a moment before responding. "I know...I wasn't sure that would work either...but you know what, it does...it really does!" she paused when she heard her mother calling her. "Look Mol, I gotta go...my mom's calling' me 'kay...all-righty...bye!"

She took off the headset and quickly ran down the stairs to be greeted by the sight of her mom shuffling some things into a briefcase. "What's going on mom?" she questioned as she eyed the lone suitcase at her front door.

"Look sweetheart, at the last minute I was called out on a business trip and I'm sorry to have to get up and run, but..."

"Its cool mom, I can take care of myself."

"Are you sure...I don't normally do this so last minute..."

"Mom, calm down, I totally understand."

"Okay then." She closed the suitcase and began shuffling around the room whilst ticking things off the list. "Here's my credit card, buy some groceries for the house, no parties, no boys and I'll--"

"You'll call me when you reach...I know, I know," Serena smiled.

"You be good and don't get into any trouble while I'm gone, okay?" she continued as she walked to the front door.

"Sure, mom," she replied as she followed her. "Oh and mom, if you don't catch me tonight, it's cause I'm hanging' with Mol okay?"

"All right sweetheart...have fun," she ended with a smile.

"Don't worry mom, I will." She leaned up and kissed her on the cheek before closing the door behind her. "Yes!" She jumped into the air before running upstairs and placing her phone on her head once more; she quickly dialed the number, waited a moment, before exclaiming excitedly, "Hey Mol, you free tonight…?"

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"So, what's the age diff?" Andrew looked to Darien with an inquisitive stare as he chugged down the fluid from his glass.

"Seven, give or take," Darien sighed as he lay back against the back of the oak chair, placing his empty glass on the table.

"That's not that bad..."

"She's under age, Drew," he reprimanded with a stern glance.

"Yeah…, so, I don't know what your problem is; if I were a free agent, there would be no decision to make. Do you realize the benefits of having a seventeen year old girl?" Drew commented with a smile as he set his glass on the table.

"Enlighten me." He placed his elbow on the table and his hand on his cheek, assuming an attentive position.

"First of all, there's the sex, then the energy, cause the younger you are, the more you can do, and did I mention the great sex?" he lifted his hand as he spoke and put up fingers as if to tally his points.

"Sometimes I don't know how you are committed to one woman," he chuckled with a shake of his head. "You're almost just like me."

"Doesn't the idea of knowing whenever you want it, the sex will be there, entice you at all?"

"Drew, it's like that already," he replied in an overconfident manner.

"Hey, aren't you dating Theresa anyway?"

"Oh, that's over...I ended that last week...she was a little too bitching for me..."

"So that's why she hasn't shown her face around here lately...must have been a bad break up, huh?" he replied, as the obvious dawned on him.

"She through a damn fit, cursed me out, and ended with the ol' 'no one breaks up with me so fuck you' speech." The two of them chuckled, Drew shaking his head in amusement.

"It was only a matter of time, so you're on the rebound then?"

"You can say that...looking for something different I guess...maybe that's what makes her so attractive, she's young...she's got this out of this world intellectual appeal...and let me tell Ya, she has got one really fucking gorgeous body." Andrew chuckled at his comments. "Did I tell you that she was athletic, too?"

"Really, what sport?"

"She runs the hurdles on her track team."

"Darien, do you realize the gold mine you have landed upon? The sex has got to be great..."

"How many times are you going to say that?"

"How ever many times it takes for me to hammer this ideal into your head," he paused with a sardonic grin. "Anyways, I bet you her tits fit perfectly like round globes in the palms of your hands."

"Sometimes I wonder, does Mina know you talk like this?"

"I'm as innocent as they come," he replied with a smile as Darien shook his head in amusement.

"In any case, she's got great hooters, I should know, cause I did test them out," he paused, his eyes becoming glazed as he stared at the table. "Damn it all to hell if sometimes I don't sit there staring at them and think about how much I could suck them right off like cherries."

"Now this is why being in a relationship is cool...I have a girlfriend whom I live with, who also has a nice abundance that I have access to any night I please..."

"You mean when you're not in trouble?" he interrupted, arching his brow.

"Well yeah, but-"

"Another round…?" They looked up to meet the eyes of their intruder and came face to face with Chad; a smile lit up his face as he brought a pitcher of beer to their table.

"Thanks Chad," Andrew smiled.

"Okay Chad, what do you want?" Darien arched his brow.

"What are you talking about; can't a man give his friends a drink on the house without his friends questioning his motives?" he spat quickly.

"All right then, sorry I accused you," he replied as he pushed his glass towards Chad for a refill.

"Okay, see, the thing is..." he began as he put the pitcher down on the table and pulled up a chair, choosing to sit with the back of the chair before him.

"I knew it..." Darien remarked.

"For a minute there Chad, I thought you were giving me free drinks because of my rugged good looks," Drew chuckled.

"Whoever told you that you have rugged good looks must have been under the influence-ow." He stopped mid-sentence as a hand smacked him at the base of his skull, causing Chad to chuckle at both of them.

"Darien...I'll have you know that Andrew does not have to drug me in order to get a compliment," Mina commented with a smile as she stood next to Andrew's seat. "And just because you aren't in a steady relationship doesn't mean you can go around picking on every man who is."

"What can I say? I'm not a one woman man, Mina," he smiled. "And I don't need any woman to stand up for me like I'm some wuss," he concluded, earning himself another smack. Andrew smiled at him with a look that said 'serves you right' before sticking out his tongue and placing his arm around her waist. He turned towards her, placing a gentle butterfly kiss upon her bare midriff. His lips touching her smooth as a form of endearment, the spot directly above the gold belly ring nestled in her belly button.

"Andrew!" she giggled playfully as she cradled his head against her stomach. A gasp escaped her throat when he brought her leg over his, so she was straddling him, her long orange skirt riding up her thighs.

"Jeez, why don't the two of you get a room?" Darien remarked.

"You know, green is not a good color for you," Andrew commented, a smug smile on his face as he placed his face directly in front of her stomach, turning his head as if listening to something. "How's our little guy today?" he asked her softly as he pressed his nose to her, massaging her softly with it as his hands went up and down her sides.

"As active as ever," she smiled.

"You know Hun, you need to take that ring out." His finger slid across the band of her belly ring and she smiled.

"Yeah I know, I know," she paused. "I'm going to go hang with the girls, Kay, if he keeps bothering you, call me, Drew," she smiled at him and he puckered his lips in a baby-like manner moments before she leaned down and kissed him. As soon as she left, he looked back towards Chad and Darien, a look on their faces clearly saying, 'whipped'.

"Just because you guys aren't man enough to allow a woman to have some rule in your lives doesn't mean..."

"Oh, cut the bullshit, Drew...admit it...you're whipped," Darien laughed.

"Oh, look whose talking...you can't get a seventeen-year-old girl out of your head and you say I'm whipped?" Darien looked at him with a look that could kill; several curse words were ready to fly out his mouth when Chad interrupted.

"Holy shit…," he exclaimed. "Could you curse a little louder?" Darien rebutted harshly. "After all, we are aiming at grabbing the attention of the entire bar, aren't we?"

"Sorry," he replied sheepishly. "So...what's the deal anyways?"

"Nothing, there's no deal...I'm just tutoring this girl at the school, who used to be a student of mine...that's all," He ended with finality, ending the conversation. However, it was not the end, in fact, only the beginning. Before he knew it, he was thrown in a frenzy making him feel as if the room was spinning around him.

"So, what's she look like?" Chad arched his brow.

"She's gorgeous and sexy," Greg replied as he pulled up a chair and sat down.

"Did anyone ask you?" Darien argued in an irritated manner.

"Who's sexy?" Ken asked as he walked up to the table.

"You've met her, Greg?" Chad questioned enthusiastically.

"Hello...I'm still here," Darien called out, his voice going on unheard.

"Just this seventeen year old chick Darien's tryin' to bone, Ken. Pull up a chair, the fun's just started," Drew, answered him.

"No, I'm not," Darien interjected. "And even if I was, it's none of your damn business."

"Yeah I've met her...she comes to this very club almost every weekend, very popular with the younger guys upstairs," Greg responded, ignoring Darien's comments.

"Darien's tryin to bone a minor...I can't believe I almost missed this one." Ken sat down with his glass and pushed it towards Chad for a refill. "Our little guy is growing up," he mocked and pretended to wipe away a tear.

"I am not tryin to bone a minor..." Darien's face reddened, his body heated with anger.

"Hey Greg, don't let Ami hear you talking like that," Andrew chuckled.

"Oh please, this is me, in an adult relationship, I and Ami have an understanding...and in any case, I'm not one to talk with that foul mouth of yours..." Greg quipped.

"Nobody's perfect, and don't try and pull off that understanding crap as if I'll buy it. All you understand is that Ami won't let you talk like that about other women when she's present...that's what you understand," Andrew argued.

"Hey...at least I'm dating an adult...unlike Darien ey?" Greg nudged him playfully.

"Lucky son of a bitch...do you know what kind of sex you'll have?" Chad added.

"See, what'd I say? Having-" All of the guys turned abruptly to Darien at the sound of his fist on the table, and watched as stood up angrily.

"For the last TIME, I AM NOT TRYING TO BONE SERENA!"

"So that's her name huh...wow, it fits the description that I've heard so far and it-"

"I'm going upstairs for a drink," Darien interrupted Ken angrily as he slammed his drink on the table and stomped away, leaving the table of chattering men in silence.

They looked at one another before Drew finally spoke, "Shit, some people can't take a joke," he smiled sheepishly. Greg quirked his brow and gave a sideways grin to the others before taking a sip of his drink, a gesture that was not missed by any of the men present.

"Okay, what do you know that we don't?" Ken broached.

"The fun doesn't stop here, boys...it only gets better." He grinned even wider, if it were at all possible.

"Will you cut the puzzle bullshit and tell us what exactly is going on?" Chad replied.

"Our poor misguided frenzied friend Darien just went upstairs..."

"Yeah and?" Drew asked impatiently.

"Guess who's here," he ended rhetorically, allowing each man to come to terms with what he was getting at. For a few moments, the table fell into silence once more as they all looked at each other with a knowing look. Ten seconds later, they all stood up and shuffled as fast as they could towards the stairway.

"I bet thirty dollars that he and her end up-" Drew began.

"And just where are you guys off to?" Mina asked from where she sat at a table with Ami and Lita.

"Ah...we were just gonna...we were gonna...see, the thing is," Drew sputtered.

"We're just gonna fuck up our friend's life," Chad interjected, earning a smack on the back of his head from Ken.

"What he meant to say was that we were going to go help Darien...with something," he corrected.

"You know, Ken...you got that look on your face...," Lita commented.

"Ah...I...I don't know what you mean, babe...," he replied, nervously.

"Shit Lita, his face really does scrunch up when he's lying," Mina exclaimed.

"I don't have time for this...I am not going to miss this for anything in the world," Chad replied as he sped past them.

"Make us proud, man!" Andrew called out to him.

"I swear sometimes you guys act like you're still in junior high," Lita commented whilst shaking her head in disbelief. "Leave the poor guy alone, doesn't he have enough shit going down in his life without you buttheads to fuck it up."

"Besides, what did we tell you guys about going up there without us?" Mina questioned in a motherly tone.

"That we can't go alone," Andrew sighed.

"And why is that?" Lita asked.

"Cause then you guys will get jealous of the attention we attract-ouch!" Greg found himself cut off after receiving a smack from Andrew.

"Oh please, you guys are lucky you even have us," Ami rolled her eyes.

"I thought you and Ami had an, understand--ouch!" Drew received a smack to the back of his head from Greg.

"We told you that, cause every time you guys go up there, you mess with some poor young female's head just to see who's still got it," Mina exclaimed.

"We're not fucking children, you know!" Drew replied. "We're just gonna go up there and--and talk." Mina raised a skeptical brow.

"Damn Mina. Stop looking at us as if we're gonna kill someone up there." Greg added. Mina looked at all the girls with acknowledgement before commenting.

"Fine, go." They immediately ran for the stairs, halting in their steps when Ami spoke.

"But leave Darien alone." She added.

"Fuck. G'damn it" They replied almost simultaneously as they ascended the stairway.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

As soon as Darien reached the upstairs dance room and bar he wished he hadn't; there were people all over the place dancing, making out, and doing who knows what as he pushed past them. When he finally reached the bar, he sat down on a stool and motioned to the bartender.

"What'll it be, Darien?" He asked in a loud voice, attempting to speak over the music.

"Something strong, surprise me, Jason..." He responded.

"You know the rules," he put his hand out expectantly before Darien shuffled through his pockets, producing his keys and placing these in his hand. "So what's the deal anyway? You're not one to go over the edge."

"You ever been 'really' tempted to do the wrong thing…?"

"Are you in some kind of trouble?"

"Not yet," he smiled.

"So who's the chick...and what's the problem?" he asked him as he passed him a drink.

"Who she is, is not important, as for the problem...it's like a fucking hot prostitute with an STD, I can't help wanting her no matter how bad she is for me," they shared a chuckle as Darien downed the glass in one gulp and passed it back to him for a refill.

"One of those, huh…?" he laughed as he refilled his glass.

"Yeah, one of those…."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"This is boring...I'm going back downstairs," Andrew commented as he walked back towards the stairway. Darien had been doing nothing but drinking all night as far as they could tell. On top of that, they hadn't seen Serena anywhere in the crowd.

"I've got a better idea; shall we ante up?" Greg inquired as he followed close behind.

"Yeah, why not," Chad replied as he pulled out his wallet.

"I'm in." Ken replied, not far behind. "So what's the starting bet on who's still got it?"

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"How many fingers am I holding up?" Jason looked at Darien with narrowed eyes.

"I'm not that drunk!" Darien replied irritated. "You're holding up five"

"Two."

"Huh?"

"Okay, that's it...I'm gonna go get one of the guys to take you home."

"NO!" He quickly spat. "I DO NOT want one of them to take me home...if they saw me like this they would make fun of me for weeks," he wavered.

"Then what do you suggest I do? I very well can't take you home."

"GET...SOMEONE...ELSE." He replied gruffly as he leaned over the counter and pulled him by the collar.

"Okay, okay...shit." He paused in thought. "Look I'll call a tax...hold on, I have a customer." Darien slumped to the counter and looked through hazy eyes at the blonde who had approached the bar.

"Heading out?" Jason inquired.

"Yeah...," she smiled.

The voice sounded familiar...

"You're coming back tomorrow, though…, right?" Jason continued.

The eyes looked familiar...

"Haven't decided yet...," pausing mid-sentence, she turned and looked straight into his eyes.

"Mr.-Darien…?" she asked somewhat shocked. He was starring at her with this look in his eyes that she could not decipher.

"You know him?" Jason asked.

"Yeah...we've-we've met before," she replied, looking away.

"Could you do me a favor?" he asked her, startling her.

"Sure."

"Could you take him home?"

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

She couldn't believe she was doing this. Sure, she had dreamed of seeing his place, but this had not been the way she had foreseen it in her mind. She wouldn't be driving the car while he was fast asleep in the passenger side...oh no. She also wasn't helping him figure out how to get to his apartment, which she had been given directions because he couldn't seem to remember how to get there. And she definitely wasn't standing there as a shoulder to lean on in the elevator while he sung the lyrics to the music that played. She lamented, this wasn't the way she had planned it all...which is why she was a little unsure when he asked her to help him inside...she'd never witnessed a drunken man's state in first person, and she hadn't known what to think. She did admit to herself that she was a little curious however. Her surroundings shocked her though, for a teacher, he had a really nice place; according to the elevator, it was the pent house. One thing for sure, it had the airtight qualities of a bachelor's pad.

"Sit down," he called out to her from the kitchen as he stumbled to warm up some instant coffee. She could hear the sounds of drawers opening and closing, pots clamoring against the countertops.

"Uh...no thanks...I was just...I was just leaving anyways...just wanted to make sure you were...were okay." She called out softly as he stepped back into the room, looking slightly more sober than before; the coffee having obviously begun to help somewhat.

"Why so soon…?" At the sound of his voice, she paused mid-step, her procession towards the door interrupted as she was unsure of what to say.

"Because I...I have to get home." Suddenly she felt nervous and open, her fingers repeatedly fidgeted with the keys in her hands.

"I don't get you, you know...one minute you want me and practically open your legs, and then the next you pretend as if my presence doesn't affect you at all, like you don't want what you know you do...is this some kind of game?"

"Look, Darien I-" she turned to him fully and was surprised to see him hovering over her, making her suddenly feel very small in comparison; she hadn't realized just how tall he was...it was almost unnerving. "I-I wasn't playing any kind of game..."

He stepped closer; her shirt grazed his. "Is this how the younger female generation does it now?" he asked her.

"D-does what?" she breathlessly asked as he ventured closer.

"Playing hard to get, Serena?" he whispered huskily, his lips centimeters from hers as his hand slid between her legs, catching her off guard. His other hand reached for the keys between her fingers and placed them down on a table nearby before focusing more closely on her. His grip never swayed, as he continued to speak to her in a soothing deep voice. "Is this, what comes next?" her hands gripped his shirt above his shoulders, her legs closing on him.

"Darien..." Open mouth -- insert tongue. That was the best way she could describe the way he kissed her. She felt his hands drift to her waist and press her body to him.

"Relax...you want this, don't you?" His lips traveled to her neck and began nibbling on her earlobe. Her mind was in a haze as she nodded in submission, her eyes half open, half closed. "Put your arms around me," he coaxed her and she numbly complied, shifting her position and drawing her to him. "I have been trying to get you out of my head all week...but the more I tried...the more it led to this." He pressed her tighter against him and she felt the proof of his arousal. "You feel it? All I could think of...no, can think of... is laying you on my bed and finishing what we started on your coffee table," he whispered into her ear. "Could you imagine how it would feel like for me to fuck you and forget everyone else and what they would think? Can you imagine how it would be when I slide deep inside you? What we could do tonight is more than what those young school boys could ever give you...and you know that don't you?"

"Darien," she half whimpered, half moaned; she was abruptly lifted in the air and carried away. She closed her eyes, her mind a jumble, as he carried her up the short flight of stairs to his bedroom, somewhat stumbling along the way. Perhaps she should stop this, before things went so far that she couldn't stop. Or perhaps she had passed that moment when she entered the apartment, or maybe even at the bar...this is where her act had taken her. But this is what she wanted right? If she wanted him, she'd have to play by his rules. She'd have to give herself to him first, then he'd want to be with her.

Her heart was beating so fast and she felt so nervous at the thought of him touching her. It was a catch twenty-two. She wanted to feel good, yet she was slightly scared of being exposed in order for her to feel that way. He'd probably look at her with skeptic eyes and compare her to other women in his mind. Would she measure up? Would she be lacking?

Her eyes opened when she felt the softness of the bed beneath her. She licked her lips as she looked up at him; he had that same look in his eyes that he had when he was in the bar. Had this been what was on his mind from the start?

It hadn't mattered anymore, as her blue halter-top that bared her midriff was already pealing away and over her head. He threw it to the floor carelessly before reaching for the zipper of her black boot and pulling it down and off. She watched silently, the heat in the room escalating, as he repeated the action with the other foot before sliding his hands up her calves. One hand went beneath the slit of her skirt on her right side and the other drifted lazily to her waistline. He looked up for but a moment in time before he began sliding her skirt over her hips. She felt naked whilst lying there in nothing but lacy panties and strapless bra. But this was nothing compared to the sensation she experienced when he unhooked her bra, and her breasts fell free and rested against her chest. The urge to cover herself was overwhelming, but she refused to do it. She knew what he would think, or know immediately. He was a man. He probably been with plenty of women who weren't scared to bare their naked bodies.

So she sat there stiff and vulnerable as he began to remove her underwear, her last barrier. She pretended to be the experienced woman that she knew he expected. She wanted this...and if he rejected her...

She thought he would come down and kiss her; he merely stared down upon her nudity with dark and hungry eyes, a fire in them that she had never seen before.

She knew then that there was no turning back.

She watched, breathing slightly labored, as he removed his clothing slowly, his eyes never wavering from her. Time passed in a slow yet fast pace. Before she knew it, she was crying out in pain as he tore through her hymen "You're a virgin." He said more as a statement than a question.

"No, I...I was just trying to get used to the size-" It was a lame lie but it was the first thing that came to mind.

"Don't lie to me!" he bit back. She shut her eyes tightly, trying to wish this whole moment away. But he was still inside her, and it still hurt. The tears that fell down her cheeks unchecked were proof of reality.

"I... I...yes...," she cried.

"Damn it!" he cursed. "Why didn't you tell me...you've been lying to me this whole time...acting like you've done this before."

"I didn't lie to you. I never said I-"

"Oh cut the shit...am I some part of your plan to reach womanhood? You just flirt, move your hips from side to side and you'll get anything you want?"

"No...It's not like that...I-"

"You what, you love me...cause that's a load of crap and both of us know it."

"That's not what I was going to say!" she tried to speak clearly but the tears were coming in floods now. He was big, and being inside her was...burning. She tried to breathe "I-I was going to say that I just wanted..."

"A good fuck?" he mocked her. "Why did you take me home, did you know that I wanted to fuck you? Did you know that already Serena? Did you know at the bar that that's what I had wanted? You can't have me while I'm sober...so why not take advantage when you knew I probably wouldn't remember in the morning. I have to give it to you...you were really good for coming up with this. It was well thought out and hell...you're so fucking tight around me that I still wanna fuck you...but let it be known that I would never wanna stay in a relationship with a spoiled little bitch like you."

"GET OFF ME!" she cried out. She pushed at him. She couldn't lie there anymore while he was hurting her both inside and out.

"What's the matter, not wanna fuck anymore? Can't take an adult relationship so you high tail it and run Serena? Is it too much for the little girl to handle?"

"I SAID GET OFF!" she continued to push him, placing her palms flat on his chest.

"Wait, no..., stop!" he groaned.

"No," she ignored him as she continued her attempts to wiggle free despite the soreness and pain.

"Damn it, Serena, don't move!" she wiggled further, close to releasing herself from him when he called out.

"Serena, g'damn it, I'm not wearing-" he released himself within her. Seconds later his body went limp and she pushed him off easily before stumbling off the bed to find her clothes.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

She didn't know how she managed to find the ability to drive home, especially the way her fingers shook as she clasped the keys, missing the lock on her car door more than once. She had been grateful when she finally reached her house and had taken a thorough shower, making a fruitless attempt to scrub away and remove the memory of him from her body.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The sound of her phone startled her. After several rings she got up from her huddled position in the corner of her bed, tightened her bathrobe and placed her headset on her head, the huge stuffed Winnie the Pooh she had received from her father in her grasp. She fought to control her voice as she answered the call.

"H-hello…?"

"Hey sweetheart it's me...I didn't wake you did I?"

"N-no mom, I was j-just lying here awake," she was certain her mother would catch the tearful tone she had tried to conceal.

"Serena what's wrong?"

"N-nothing mom...I'm-I'm fine." Damn it, why couldn't she get a hold of herself.

"Sweetheart, you don't sound well, are you sure you're okay?"

"I think I'm just feeling a little under the weather...m-maybe I caught the bug or-or something." It seemed like a good enough lie.

"Okay, make sure that you take something for it all right?"

"I will." She was eager to get off the phone, if she didn't, she was sure her mother would suspect something more.

"Well, I was just calling to let you know I arrived safely, I'll let you sleep, just make sure to take something okay?"

"I will mom...bye."

"Bye." She threw her headset across the room in anger; her body shivered repeatedly. She gave in to the sobs as she thought about what she had done, what she had lost, and what she would never get back.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Darien had awoken to a terrible headache, and not bothering to open his eyes, he stumbled to the bathroom to meet his long lost friend face to face, the toilette. After thoroughly purging his system of the alcohol, he turned towards the two-headed shower and stepped in, closing the door behind him.

He allowed the cool water to fall on his body, beginning to wonder just how he had managed the trip home if he had been so far gone in the first place. When he had cleansed himself to his satisfaction, he reached for a towel off the rack and walked back to his bedroom nude whilst using the towel to dry his hair to the best of his ability. He stopped short when he noticed some strange markings on his bed from afar. Unsure what to think, but certain it was nothing, he approached the bed in wonder, throwing the towel on his dresser in the process. The shock that registered on his face when he was close enough to the bed to identify the markings was unremarkable; the bloodstains were unmistakable.

Only two questions remained unanswered, who had been in his apartment last night, and what the hell had he done.


	6. Chapter 5

Game of Seduction  
Chapter 5  
by MG

This chapter has been edited by my new editor Loki.

Also, I didn't realize how long my chapters were, and I am suddenly remembering that they pretty much get a little longer with each chapter. Kinda sucks for me 'cause it means I have a lot to go through. Also, some chapters have scenes that are much deeper than others (like this one); I usually go slower during those scenes, making sure that the words are just right. In any matter, it may take me ½ a week to a full week to get each chapter out from here on in, especially since I work full time and can only do it when I go home.

Don't own SM...

Monday morning

She covered her head with her pillow as the sound of her mother calling her buzzed through her ears; she really didn't want to go to school today. However, if she was going to stay home, she was going to have to find some kind of excuse to give her mother. Unfortunately, the time to think of something inventive was cut short by the sound of her door opening and her mother entering the room.

"Honey, you're going to be late for school." Serenity stopped short when she got a closer look at her daughter. "Are you okay?" She sat quietly on the bed, frowning.

"I'm not feeling well, mom." She didn't realize how much her appearance matched her statement. She really didn't feel well; in fact, she felt hot and clammy with this overwhelming sensation that made her want to throw up. She also felt like an idiot. She'd just given her virginity to someone who didn't give a shit. Her first experience with sex made her want to curl up in a corner and die. She had thought of her virginity as simply something to get over with at the beginning of a relationship, and now she wished she had given it a little more thought. The possibility that he would reject her had never been a factor in her plans, because in her mind, losing her virginity had never equated itself to a one-night stand. Sure, she wasn't stupid enough to think that all relationships were everlasting, but it hadn't occurred to her that after one night it would have been over. Things had happened so fast, and no matter how many times she mulled over the events of the previous night, she couldn't help but feel there was no way to avoid it. This is where her obsessing had led her.

"Can I stay home?" With a frown, Serenity reached over and felt her daughter's forehead.

"You're sweating bullets, Sere...you know what...I'm going to call the school and tell them you're not coming in." She got up and padded softly to the door. "You get some rest and I'll bring you some soup, okay?"

"Thanks mom," Her words came out muffled from beneath the warmth of her comforter as her mother left the room, closing the door behind her. She curled into a ball then, clenching her legs shut as if to protect from further invasion. She hugged her knees to her chest, burying her mouth into her pillow as she cried.

OOOOO

"Is she okay?" Warm bare arms wrapped around Serenity's small waist the moment she entered her bedroom.

"She's still sick..." she sighed. "Or so she says...but I know something else must  
be wrong."

"Sweetie, I'm sure it's just a teenager thing."

"Charles...I know...I just wish she'd talk to me about it...I always thought that  
when she got to this age that she would talk openly with me about anything on her mind."

"Did you talk to your mom about everything?"

"Yeah," she replied too quickly.

"Liar," he chuckled as he moved around and steered her towards the bed.

"When are you going to let her know you're in town?" she asked him as he removed her robe.

"I figured that I'd just ravish you first if that's all right with you," he smiled.

"But you did already...continuously," she giggled. "And when are we going to tell her?"

"But I'm not through yet," he pouted. "And as far as our news is concerned, I want to wait on that a bit. I'm still enjoying the sneaking around...it's kinda sexy, don't you think?"

"I guess...but till when?" she smiled as he backed her into the bed.

"I was thinking that perhaps we'll wait for the summer, after she graduates, the both of you could come to Japan."

"Just what are you up to?"

"Does a man always have to be up to something?"

"In your case, yes…." she fell back on the bed with him atop her. "You know this is  
dangerous...she could walk in on us any moment."

"For the next hour or so, there is a very short list of conversational terminology that will be permitted in this room," he paused. "Phrases such as 'Oh', 'oh Charles', 'oh god', 'god yes', 'yes', 'right here', 'now', and the like, are allowed…otherwise, let's keep it to a minimum shall we?" he finished huskily before kissing her and stopping all further conversation.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Monday afternoon

Darien sighed as he tapped his fingers on his desk for about the hundredth time.

Where the hell was Serena? She was almost an hour late! She could have left him a note, told someone else to tell him, something, anything to keep him from sitting here staring at an empty chalkboard.

He sighed. Perhaps it was a good thing that she had yet to show as it gave him some time to think, his mind immediately traveling to his weekend venture. As of late, he'd been so busy studying for his grad classes, grading papers and restructuring his teaching methods for the Calculus course that he hadn't had as much time as he would have liked to deal with his social life. The very thought of it made him wipe a frustrated hand slowly over his face; he couldn't believe that he was so drunk he couldn't remember the events leading to him taking a girl back to his apartment. He wasn't usually that irresponsible. From the point where he sat at the bar and had his third drink until the moment he woke up Saturday morning was a complete blank. It wasn't like him to be so careless, especially considering all his current responsibilities. He had a feeling he'd downed his drinks far too quickly, and even if he'd realized it in time, he would have drunken too many and too late, the glasses empty, and the alcohol well on its way to 'taking care of business' and leaving him in his current predicament. God, he hoped he wore a condom.

He considered asking one of the guys if they had seen him leave with someone, or something of that nature, but he was certain he wouldn't hear the end of it if he did. He had tried tracking down Jason, a friend whom he knew had been bartending that night to no avail. What were the fucking odds that now, of all times, Jason decides to go out of town on vacation with his girlfriend?

He sighed. So now what…, Whoever the girl was, he had a feeling he had taken her virginity, thus breaking his cardinal rule, 'don't sleep with virgins.' In his opinion, a girl, or woman with her virginity in tact was saving herself for someone special, and as of right now, he was not trying to be that special 'one'. He had to find a way to break it off with whoever the mystery girl was before any possible attachment. Whatever he had done, it was a one-night stand, nothing more, and he had no plans for a repeat performance. In fact, had the virginity factor not been involved, he would have continued with life as it were, considering that night a mistake, tossing it aside as he would a careless thought. Granted, he would probably be concerned about repercussions such as STDs and pregnancy, and the shit load of trouble that would bring. But STDs were highly unlikely if the girl was a virgin. Pregnancy would be the only issue.

All things aside, virginity was a factor, and as such, he felt somewhat guilty about leaving this particular case as it were, especially considering the possibility that last night he could have been total drunken asshole. He sighed at the mess he was in, rubbing the bridge of his nose and combing his fingers through his hair before looking at the time.

Where was Serena? She was now officially an hour late. Did she forget? Did her coach keep her longer at practice? Maybe she's sick. After giving it much thought, he grabbed his cell phone and planner from his leather-carrying bag before opening the latter and dialing the number next to her name.

"Good afternoon, I'm calling in reference to Miss Serena Kingston," he paused at the lighthearted carefree response on the other end of the line that no doubt must have been her mother. "Um yes, she was supposed to meet me at 3:30 for a tutoring session...this is Mr. Shields from the school... I used to be her Calculus teacher. Oh, she's sick...oh...well then just tell her that I hope she feels better and to let me know when she would be coming back...thank-you, bye." He hung up the phone and placed it in his bag, his mood thoughtful as he stood up.

For some reason, he felt a slight hint of anticipation at the thought of seeing Serena. Within the breath of one week, she had become some kind of constant in his life, someone whom he could enjoy lighthearted conversation with on a daily basis. He wondered if he should get her something since she was sick. After a moment's concentration, he decided for naught and headed out the door, his thoughts focused on getting home.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Tuesday afternoon

Darien was a little unnerved the following day when Serena hadn't shown up for her session, but passed it off as nothing more than due to her being sick at home. Choosing to put her out of his mind for the moment, he decided to focus on who the girl he had been with could be. With careful consideration, he decided the only way he could figure it out would be to visit the bar on a daily basis after his nightly grad classes; whoever the girl was, he was sure they would approach him, likely their disposition would be one of indifference.

It was a lame plan, but it was all he had. Besides, there was always the rare case that maybe the girl didn't care, which meant he probably didn't have to worry about it anymore, or maybe she was drunk as well. Also, she might not remember. Of course, that brought up the issue of how she got home and it concerned him whenever anyone drove drunk. Or maybe she did get drunk but woke up before he did and left him there? Whatever the case may be, if he did find this girl he wasn't sure how he could move on from there; after all, he couldn't very well ask a total stranger if he had slept with her the previous weekend. Exactly how do you start such a conversation?

Hey, I was drunk, and don't remember anything from last weekend, but you're looking at me like you might remember me…did we fuck?

Right Darien…, what a lame-ass line, so fucking crass and uncalled for, perhaps he would just have to wait for that awkward pause whilst being with someone for the first time; that moment when neither of you truly knew what to say, because you couldn't very well start speaking about the weather. And no matter what you actually did say, you were really thinking about having that encounter again and were trying to find a tactful way of saying 'let's have sex'. Of course, that was never a problem for him because he was as blunt as ever when it came to women. But when it was a girl on their first time,...he admitted that he was in uncharted waters and there was a high possibility he'd have to revoke his Casanova license.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Friday afternoon

By the fifth day into the school week, Darien was sure something was up with Serena. He was already frustrated because he hadn't yet figured out who the mystery girl was, but now he was almost certain Serena was avoiding him, and for a reason he didn't know. He had arrived at that conclusion when he was certain he'd seen her trademark ponytail in the crowded hallway on both Wednesday and Thursday and repeatedly called her name. As if she was out of earshot, she hadn't responded, nor had she shown up for the session later in the day. It was not as if it really mattered to him that she didn't show up, because he…well…ah hell…who was he kidding? It mattered, though only a little, it mattered. Despite the fact he knew she was off limits, it mattered.

For probably the umpteenth time that day, he sighed. His thoughts on Serena were becoming too much of an obsession, and he long ago learned that those things you obsessed too much over, you were highly likely to act upon, and it could only go one of two ways; good, or ugly. This was one of those things he really needed to avoid acting on. Granted, in some ways, he had already acted on it, but he had convinced himself that the result of the previous episode was good. Serena surprised him by being very mature about the situation and it was therefore allowed to come to an abrupt end.

Unfortunately, his curiosity over her disappearance was overwhelming him, and he convinced himself that it was his duty and job, as a teacher, to check up on her, which was why today he planned to surprise her by approaching her without warning and asking her what was going on. Surprise was the key since after yesterday's event, he had this sinking feeling that if he called her from her afar she might just scurry off, possibly 'pretending' she hadn't heard.

He thought it best if he planned it during his lunch break, knowing that it coincided with hers also. This would therefore give him enough time to talk to her without having to rush. In order to sneak up on her he stood across the hall with his back facing what he had figured to be her locker, pretending to look at a poster. He almost missed her from the corner of his eye when she approached her locker, her attire of dark blue sweatpants and matching sweatshirt hoodie very unlike her.

"Serena." She practically jumped out of her skin when he placed his hand on her shoulder. "What happened to you? I've been waiting for three days for you to show up for our sessions, your mother told me you were sick the first day, but what about the others?" She didn't even bother to turn to look at him, but continued her task of taking out books, replacing them with others; her hands, for some reason, were fidgety.

"I thought...I thought you wouldn't want me to come..." she replied, her voice barely above a whisper.

He was surprised he caught it amidst the noisy crowd. "Why would you think that?" he asked, uncertain. "Are you sure you should be in school today...you're shivering."

"I'm fine," she replied mechanically.

"Were you okay this weekend?" he paused as if in thought and didn't notice the momentary flash of shock that swept over her face. "Something happen?"

"No...I..." she shook with the horror of the realization he didn't remember; perhaps, it was better this way. She wouldn't have to face him with the scars of humiliation she bore.

"Serena... Serena," she was pulled from her thoughts, realizing he had been calling her.

"I'm sorry...yes?"

"I said, why don't we go to my room where it's quieter?" he looked at her with a confused expression on his face. He had no idea what to make of her strange behavior, or why she was so withdrawn around him. Not too mention, why did it seem as if she was trying not to look at him?

"I...I can't, I have to go to class," she quickly spat an excuse at him.

"No you don't, you have lunch now remember?" he arched a brow.

"R-right…."

"Come on, I won't take up your whole lunch break, I promise."

Before she knew what was going on, she was following him again, to a private place where they would be alone; perhaps he did remember. Perhaps he only pretended to forget because they were in a public place...or maybe, maybe when he asked if she was okay, he just wanted to make sure she wouldn't tell anyone. Why did he suddenly even care so much? She wondered if he knew that they didn't use a condom. If so, he may just be cornering her to see if she were pregnant or something. That must have been his only concern, getting a 17 year old pregnant who was a student at his school would ruin his reputation as a teacher. If she were, he would probably have wanted her to get an abortion, a thing she would never be able to do because she was pro-life. She made that decision when she realized that had her mother had an abortion when she was going through her rough times -- pregnant with her -- she wouldn't be here. She laughed bitterly when she thought about it, what would he do if she were pregnant? Would he even offer to help? Would he get mad when she said she wanted to keep the baby? She was glad she had taken that test on Sunday; she took it six times in fact, all coming out negative.

"Serena!" he startled her and she realized once more that he had been calling her.

"Y-yes…?" Her body shook as she stood by the door, fidgeting with the papers that stuck out of her loose-leaf notebook.

"I said that you could sit down." He was a little piqued with the way she was acting; she was usually more outspoken and in control, and not the awkward and shy girl he saw before him. It was odd, but for some reason her change in demeanor made him nervous and a bit uncomfortable.

"No thank-you..." she looked around the room, trying to find objects that she could stare at, anything but having to look at his face. She knew that if she looked him in the eyes she would just crumble right then and there.

"Are you sure you're okay? You seem a little...pale, jumpy even." He looked at her with piercing eyes; she could feel his gaze upon her. "And what's with the glasses?" He added as he finally took note of her appearance. "I never knew you wore glasses."

"I-I usually wear my contacts." She touched the thin red rim glasses and pushed them closer to her face, as if they would shield her eyes from him. When was he going to ask her what he really wanted to know? Why was he beating around the bush? She almost jumped out of her skin when she heard the bell sound; she immediately clung to her books, using these as some kind of buffer.

"Let me get down to it...I wanted to know if you were going to come to the sessions anymore?"

Why couldn't he just ask so she could tell him and see the relief on his face then go? Did he seriously expect her to carry on as if nothing happened?

"Actually...I-I'm not going anymore because…because I get it now...so...so I won't see you." Her eyes moved from the clock on the far wall to looking down at the floor. It made her feel so small. To think he could have dismissed her so easily, though why she was clinging to this thin strand of hope that maybe things could be different, she didn't know. He treated her as if she were nothing; she felt like she was nothing. And every second in his presence made her want to cry more despite her thinking she had already cried as much as she could.

"Oh...well, if you ever need any help, just ask, okay?" she didn't respond; she just stood there knowing it would come.

"Is that all?" she finally asked after a moment of silence.

"Listen," He sighed. "I don't know what's wrong with you, but I'd like to think that we are kind of friends now, especially after last week, so if there is anything you need help with, anything you have to tell me-"

"I'm not pregnant, okay!" she suddenly shrieked, interrupting him. "I know that's the only real reason why you care, or bothered to bring me in here, but I'm not pregnant..." she paused, mid-way through her tirade to look him in the eye, and was surprised to see the shock there. Apparently, she had read him all wrong and looking into his eyes had only served to make her a puddle before him.

"Why...why did you just tell me that?" he suddenly sputtered, his mind suddenly putting the pieces of the puzzle together. His head began to spin as she spat out words carelessly here and there, forming incoherent sentences.

"I thought you...at first I thought you didn't remem...and then I thought that's why you kept asking...but you don't...and...and…" she hiccupped as her tears came in one after the other, cascading down her face like a waterfall.

"It was you?" he couldn't believe it; it never occurred to him to think that she was a virgin. Now it suddenly made perfect sense. Her avoiding him, the way she was dressed as if she was trying to cover herself, and not coming to school on Monday. And suddenly, with just that bit of information, everything changed. His 'don't give a damn' attitude about breaking things off with the mysterious girl suddenly made him sick. Not when it was Serena, Serena with the smile, and the carefree attitude, Serena the head strong girl that joked with him and called him a chauvinistic pig, Serena who was bold enough to not only flirt with him, but try to seduce him, the Serena that said -- she had liked it -- not this girl in front of him.

This Serena was scared. This Serena was broken, damaged, and seemingly falling apart. And it was his fault. He royally fucked up this time, suddenly remembering his self-minded speech about obsessing.

He swallowed the lump in his throat as he tried to approach her, but every step he took; she backed away as many steps herself -- if not more.

"Please, just leave me alone," she sobbed. "I won't tell anyone, I promise."

He paused in mid stride, compelled to ask her one question, wishing it were not true. "Serena did I...did...did I force you?" he asked her, his gaze softening, unsure of what or how he would deal with the situation if he got the wrong answer. He sighed as she shook her head, but continued to shield herself from him with her books as he moved closer to her. "Serena...then...then why are you afraid of me, what happened?"

"I have to go...please," she begged him. She couldn't possibly tell him what he had done, how much he had hurt her inside, when she had gone into it with him whole heartedly, thinking he had actually wanted her.

"I won't hurt you," he continued softly until she was backed against the wall.

"You already have," she whispered wearily as she looked at him with wet eyes.

sighed with finality before backing away from her. She assumed he was letting her go, but he only went to his door and locked it before turning back to Serena.

"We need to talk**."**

OOOOO

She sunk into the darkest corner of the supply closet while she waited for him to close  
the door.

"The reason why I suggested using this back room was because, I guess I sort of have this theory about the classrooms at this school...weird, but sometimes I feel as if I'm being watched..." He tried to lighten the mood, but realized it wasn't working and decided he had better just get to the point. "I don't know what happened between us...but I feel as if I do know that I must have made it the worst for you." In her mind, she was counting, counting erasers, markers, chalk, anything to keep her focus from him. The last thing she needed to hear was he talking down to her like he was the adult and her, the child. "Serena, I really do like you...as a friend. And I..., I'm not happy that your first time had to be ruined by a jerk like me... I don't know how I acted, but I know I must have been a real idiot with you, and I know you probably think I am one of those guys who takes sex for granted, and has a woman every night but...but I-I think sex is a beautiful thing, that you should share with someone you—"

"Look, I'm not in junior high okay?" she spat. "So spare me the sex education course." She let out the deep breath she was holding as she combed her fingers through her bangs in a frustrated manner before focusing on the books on the shelves and posters on the wall in front of her. She had cried as much as she could cry, and now, she just felt tired: emotionally, mentally, and physically tired. She crossed her arms over her knees and laid her head on them. There was staleness in the air, filled with a brief moment of silence, both awkward and uncomfortable.

Darien swallowed the dry and sticky lump in his throat, his mouth opening as if to say something before closing again. He didn't know what to say, only knowing that what he had been saying -- if anything -- was absolute bullshit, and Serena saw right through it. He swallowed again, paused, swallowed, opened his mouth, closed it, and then sighed.

"I'm sorry," he began. This time, he decided, he would just say what was on his mind, instead of saying what he either thought he 'should' be saying, or thought she wanted to hear. "I-I...I didn't mean to treat you like a child...I just...I am really sorry about whatever I did that night, I don't even usually drink...but that night I was drinking because...because I was trying to keep my mind off you." She flinched noticeably. If he didn't really have her attention before, he knew he had it now. The most interesting thing was, it wasn't until the words had left his mouth that he realized the truth in them. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he remembered a comment he had said to Jason before that first drink.

_It's like a fucking hot prostitute with an STD; I can't help wanting her no matter how bad she is for me._

He breathed.

"The truth...the truth is that I want you, hell, I lust for you... and—and I'd be a damn liar if I said that you didn't sexually frustrate me." He combed his fingers through his hair, wondering if the route he was taking was the best one to take. But, considering how far things had already gone, there was probably no point in trying to put up a front any longer. "I don't want you to take what I am about to say in the wrong way...but I want to make up for the other night." What the hell did he just say?

"What…?" she spoke softly, unsure if she were hearing what she was really hearing.

Now he was wondering if he should have slept on this newfound discovery of the connection between Serena and the mystery girl before trying to take evasive action. But things happened so quickly, too quickly, and the time to act, unfortunately, was now.

"I want you to come over my place and have dinner with me...so we can really discuss…discuss what happened…" Just talk? Did he honestly believe that he could fool himself into thinking that he just wanted to talk? To be honest, he felt as if he owed Serena, owed her a good time. She needed to know that sex was not always so ugly, it could be good. It could be really good. But he couldn't say those thoughts to her; he knew it would only make her scurry away. Besides, such an option would only feed his obsession, and things were already ugly enough.

"Mr. Shields, I--"

"Darien," he corrected her. Considering everything that happened, they were past the boundaries of formalities as far as he was concerned.

"D-Darien...I don't…I don't know I-"

"I won't touch you...this isn't...this is not about me trying to get you into bed...this is about me making up for my behavior...this is me trying to regain your trust...your respect."

She looked up at where he stood leaning against one of the shelves, looking at her with repentant eyes. "Nothing's going to happen?" she asked him uncertainly.

He had to be honest with himself, honest with her. If she chose to meet with him, he couldn't promise that nothing would happen; he could promise her one thing though. He wasn't going to touch her, not unless she made the first move. Again, he wasn't sure if he wanted her too or not. What would happen? Where would it lead? God, should he just nip this in the bud right now? He swallowed again, the dry air of the closet making him dry inside. Honestly, he really did want to have sex with her, but he wouldn't cross those boundaries again if she weren't sure she wanted to. Besides, one night could lead to others. When he did decide to break it off, things might turn uglier.

"I don't…I don't know...it's, I'm leaving that up to you—" She jumped at the sound of the bell, signaling the end of the lunch period. For the first time, since entering the closet, she stared up at him silently before quickly looking down at the floor as she got up. She was still uncertain, but for some reason she felt as if maybe he was telling her the truth. Besides, he was treating her differently now, she didn't feel like the child in this conversation.

She wiped some dust from the sides of her pants before finally responding, her words soft and small, "Okay."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Serena stood facing the front door to Darien's apartment, wondering for the hundredth timewhat the hell was she doing. Earlier, when she had come home from school, she had sat on her bed for an hour, staring at her closet, trying to decide what to wear. It wasn't that she was necessarily going out of her wayto look good for him; it was more that she couldn't help but think bitterly, what exactly did someone where to such an occasion. Should she dress down, up, casual, date?

She felt sick and jittery. Things went to hell quickly when she tried to define what kind of occasion it was, and if it was nothing more than an invitation for him to use her again. Tears had fallen from her eyes and she had quickly brought her hands up to wipe them away. She couldn't think clearly and her mind refused to let her try to piece things together. Maybe she should just forget this whole thing. Screw it. Fuck it. Why should he get vindication for what he did to her? If he felt guilty now -- then good -- 'cause it was only a morsel of the fear, anguish, and pain that she was going through. She didn't give a damn. She didn't care about his desire to 'talk about what happen', especially when he had the same look in his eyes that he had the weekend before. No, she wouldn't give him the satisfaction, wouldn't waste another g'damn thought, or fucking tear on him.

She was a liar. She wanted to believe that she didn't care; the truth of the matter was, she did, and she hated him for it. She hated that he had her in this position, he could use her again, play with her, and she would let him and believe him with hopeful eyes.

Her heart had beat wildly in her chest -- was still beating wildly in her chest -- what the hell was she doing? Did she not have enough abuse the first time around? But he was sober now…which meant what exactly? Her thoughts scattered as she attempted to bring her hand to the door and knock. She didn't think she could do this, and every time she tried, her hands shook. Could she really walk back into that apartment again, let it swallow her, forcing her to remember everything?

OOOOO

Darien took a nervous breath when he opened the door and saw Serena standing on the other side. She was definitely dressed for comfort in grey track pants and matching hoodie.

"I'm sorry — for keeping you waiting for so long," he quickly apologized. "Come in...I'm just a little behind — but why don't you make yourself comfortable?" She shyly walked past him with her hands clasped before her, briefly inhaling his cologne -- 212 for Men -- a fragrance she had once bought her father. It was unique, it smelt good, and not a lot of men wore it because it was fairly new. She paused in thought, suddenly feeling like an idiot. Did he actually make an effort for her?

She took off her sneakers at the door, placing them down in the rack, her heart still beating quickly in her chest.

He looked breathtaking. His hair still wet from a shower, but because of how dark it looked, it made his eyes shine; and despite the fact he was simply wearing jeans and tee shirt, she couldn't get over how sexy he looked.

She sighed as she took in the sight of his apartment once more before walking around the living room; she wasn't sure if she should be there anymore, the whole atmosphere held a weary feeling for her.

"Can I get you something to drink?" he asked softly from behind her. "A soda, some juice?" She turned soft eyes towards him, and he could tell immediately that she felt out of place. "Ginger ale...?"

She looked down to the carpet, choosing not to look at him. "Please."

He smiled warmly before heading back to the kitchen to get the drink. When he returned, he was greeted by the sight of her looking through the clear doors that led to the balcony. He inhaled a sharp breath as he stared at the way the sun outlined her still form, turning her hair a muted gold. She looked beautiful in a way that was just indescribable. Choosing not to take that road, he chose to comment on the view outside instead.

"Beautiful sight, isn't it?" he asked her as he glanced at the sun setting into the city skyline. "Sometimes I can sit there and just look at it." She faced him and took the offered drink before looking back to the vision before her. It was chilly and slightly gray outside; a cold front was forecast. More so, it looked like it might rain. She sighed. Instead of a white winter, Florida always got a cold, wet, and humid one. But it wasn't the clouds or the gloomy feeling that the sky gave off despite the sunset that made her feel that raindrops would come; it was the atmosphere, the wet and humid atmosphere. She hoped she didn't get caught in the rain. She didn't like rain, and she didn't like thunder.

"Why don't I give you a tour?" he asked her.

OOOOO

"And this is where I keep my exercise stuff, it also has a sauna, and my bathroom has a Jacuzzi, and..."

"How could you afford this?" she suddenly asked on the blue, her lips spouting her thoughts before she could retract them. "I-I'm sorry...I didn't mean it that way I-"

"It's okay; I understand...teachers don't make that much money after all," he chuckled. "My parents left it for me...," he continued softly. "It was a nice summer home that they owned."

She didn't catch on to the past tense that he used, and so continued the conversation. "Do you still talk to them?" She turned to him; it had been the first time she had attempted a full-fledged conversation.

"No, I don't," he ended curtly.

"Why not…?"

"They're dead." He walked away, ending all conversation as he headed up the short stairway towards the next room. "I think dinner is ready, why don't you meet me in the dining room?"

It was more a command than a request, but feeling as if she had brought it on, she silently obeyed, walking into the dining room. When she reached the table, it had been set for two, with the candles in the center lit. She moved towards the seat she assumed to be her own and was startled when she felt him reach over and pull out the chair.

"Could you not do that?" She exclaimed a little above a whisper as she sat down.

"Do what?" he smiled as he pushed her chair in before moving to his seat.

"Scare the shit out of me," she replied.

"Couldn't help it, you make it so easy," he grinned as he lifted the covers from their plates.

She quickly glanced over the pasta he prepared before sighing. "I'm sorry about before..." she began.

"It's okay, really..."

"Is it a sensitive subject for you?"

"I just choose not to talk about it...most people assume I need to be comforted and therefore feel uncomfortable about how to act around me…its been a long time, and to be honest, I don't even really remember them. Anyways, you don't have to pity me."

"I don't."

OOOOO

Silently, he watched her eat, her plate still half-full. Every bit of pasta slowly curved around her fork, as it moved slowly across her plate, a piece of shrimp and a pepper added, before it made it to her lips. He had finished his meal already and was sipping on a glass of water. In the back of his mind, he kept thinking about the wine in his cupboard that could have eased the atmosphere. As it were, he had a feeling that the presence of alcohol would have put her on edge since it was his drinking that got them there in the first place. He also would have felt awkward about giving her some -- not simply because she was underage -- but also because he felt that she would have looked at it as him trying to get her loose enough to do what he wanted. He sighed.

The tension was so thick he could cut it with a knife. He kept mulling over ways to get the conversation started but every possibility was shot down as awkward and idiotic; so he decided to wait for the right moment, perhaps when she would finally look at him. But she never did, and it made him feel uneasy.

He couldn't take the tension anymore. "Talk to me."

"I have nothing to say." She still hadn't looked at him.

"You're lying...," he breathed. It wasn't the best retort, but it was out now and he knew that he couldn't take it back "I-I know you have something on your mind." She pushed the food around her plate and looked out towards the living room. "I also know that things are awkward between us, but they don't have to be…I…can we just put things aside, just for a sec' so we can be civil towards each other and you can be the Serena I know?"

"Maybe I'm not the Serena you know. Maybe you don't know me at all." She looked at him for the first time and he suddenly wished she hadn't. Her eyes were wet, hard, and empty. "And even if you did know me, people change...sometimes gradually, and sometimes…overnight…but I guess you wouldn't know about that since you don't remember." The words came quickly from her lips and she couldn't retract them, and from the look in his eyes, she could tell he was hurt. She didn't feel sorry for him though. She refused to feel sorry for him.

Darien clenched the glass in his hand before placing it down on the table. What the hell was he doing? He didn't know what to say to her to make her feel comfortable. In fact, he didn't think there was anything he could say to make her feel comfortable. Maybe this whole thing was a bad idea. He swallowed before deciding to try again.

"I-I'm sorry…you're right, I don't know you…but I think, I mean, I would like to," he breathed. "So…tell me what I don't know, Serena."

"Honestly, there isn't much to know."

"That's okay, tell me anything."

"There's nothing."

"But you told me I don't know you, so tell me what I don't know."

"What more could you possibly need to know?"

"You, your life…."

"Really…I pretty much live a boring existence..."

"Is this how it's going to be for the rest of the night?"

"I don't know; you're the host."

"You're right, I am, and as long as I am, do you mind answering the questions I ask you without the banter?"

"Fine, I'm a bastard child, a mistake really, that came from one night of compulsive sex. I live with my mom, and my dad lives in Japan. I spend every summer with him, and live throughout the year with my mom. My parents don't love each other, but I have repeatedly caught them sleeping around...together. I have no other siblings, have one real friend named Molly and have never had a serious relationship, but yet have managed to lose my virginity...but I guess you know that last part, don't you?"

His fingers gripped the edge of the table, his knuckles turning white. "Stop it, damn you," he gritted through clenched teeth.

"Stop what?"

"Stop thinking that the only way you can retaliate is by having attitude. Stop thinking that the only way you can hide your pain is by acting like a bitch to me."

"Wow, I'm impressed, it didn't take you long to throw that one back in my face, did it...oh, but wait, you don't 'remember'...that proves to me one thing though, it wasn't because you were drunk, it's actually a part of your normal personality, you son of a bitch." She attempted to keep her calm, but he saw right through her, her glassy eyes clouding over as she got up from her seat.

"Where you going…?"

"Fuck you."

He sighed as he realized that his attempt to ease things between them wouldn't work; she was giving up on the whole thing before she even gave it a chance, not that he blamed her. He watched silently as she treaded over towards the living room, paused at the hall that led to the front door before turning round and heading towards the balcony.

There was a chance after all. What the hell was he doing? How was he going to salvage this without destroying her? He had a feeling that if he wasn't careful, that's exactly where it would lead. Judging by the tid bit of information she had just given him about herself, he had a feeling Serena lived a very complicated life. He was right about her in some ways, she was probably rich, and likely spoiled as well, but she wasn't a bitch. That comment had been much uncalled for. And once again, he sighed. When was the appropriate time to stop, would he ever be ahead?

Her words still rang clear in his head. 'It didn't take you long to throw that one back in my face, did it?' Plenty occurred that night, a lot of things he hadn't remembered. A lot of things that maybe he was glad he didn't remember, what she must think of him.

He sighed before finally getting up, assuming she had all the time to think she needed, knowing that he did not want her to come to her own conclusions. He cleared the dishes and placed them in the sink before walking into the living room towards the balcony. When he approached the door, he was surprised to hear the sobs that were almost drowned out by the rain as it fell lightly.

When had it started raining? Had he been so into himself that he had not noticed it? It was almost as if it came with the setting, and knew the current mood.

He focused his full attention on her; her hand was covering her mouth as she obviously tried to keep the sounds from reaching him. But the door was slightly ajar; she had not closed it all the way. The sounds she made were muffled. She wiped at her tears and suddenly turned towards the door; she was ready to act like nothing ever happened. Maybe she was planning to leave this time for real.

But their eyes met…and desire burned through him.

He had no idea what it was that made him ignorant of the fact she was standing in the rain. He did know however, that she choseto be there instead of facing him with her feelings. He wondered what pulled him out there with her, closing the door behind him as if the shelter they needed was outside.

He didn't know why he pulled her into his embrace as if he could protect her from the rain when she was already thoroughly soaked. He didn't know a lot of things; he was more confused than anything.

They stood there for what seemed like hours, attempting to let the rain erase everything for them. He placed a light, yet comforting kiss on her temple, but it wasn't the last. One kiss turned into two, two to three, and before he knew it, his lips were searching hers thoroughly, his tongue becoming familiar as he pulled her to him. Somewhere in between he managed to carry her upstairs to his bedroom.

OOOOO

She was more nervous than the first time she lay down on that bed, his nude form stretching over her. Her chest rose and fell and her heart thudded in her chest.

There was a strong and sudden silence. One moment they had been kissing while taking off each other's wet clothes, the next, he released her. His eyes were focused and she was unsure of what he was thinking as he extended his hand towards her, slowly.

And then he stopped, and retracted his hand.

"I—I'm sorry." Just like that, he rose from the bed and walked out of the room. She never felt so ashamed in her life. She was lying on the bed naked with her legs open, and he refused her. She wanted to cry. She lay there for a few seconds, unsure if this was real. Unsure this was happening. It seemed more like a nightmare.

Her body shook and tears began to fall down her cheeks as she got up from the bed. She bent down and began to collect her wet clothes. She placed them on the chair before wiping her tears with the back of her hand. Her body was wracked with sobs as she slipped on her underwear, pausing for a second to spread her fingers over her face and cry. With shaky movements, she fidgeted with her bra and slowly began to clasp it closed before slipping on her white tank.

OOOOO

He walked into his bathroom, angry with himself, and put on his light brown cotton robe. He was tempted to step into the shower, letting the cold water run over his body; he threw a brown striated ceramic cup at the wall instead.

"Fuck!" He turned on the faucet, cupping his hands to hold some cold water and bringing it up to his face. He rinsed his face a couple of times before passing both hands through his hair agitatedly. "Fuck!" He did it again. He actually managed to do it again. He seduced Serena after promising her he wouldn't touch her, telling her that she would be the one in control. What the hell was he thinking? He, could not, do this. He wanted her too much and he wasn't strong enough to relinquish everything to her. If she stayed that night, he would have sex with her, whether she was certain she wanted to or not. So, she had to go. He couldn't do this to her. He was going to go in there and tell her that she had to go home. He couldn't allow her to be there any longer.

OOOOO

He walked back into the bedroom and found her crying, as she attempted to put on her wet clothes. He clenched his fist and opened it repeatedly; he couldn't let her go home in this state. To him, it just didn't feel right doing that. If it meant keeping his self-control for 5 or 10 minutes longer, then he would.

He walked over towards her and sat down on the bed in front of her. She tried to ignore him, but he pulled her hands into his grasp. "I'm sorry." She tried to pull away to wipe her face, to try and collect herself, but he refused to let go. So she continued to ignore him. "I told you...this is not about me trying to get you in bed...I'm sorry that I evenlet it get as far as it did."

"Well, thanks for the save," she replied bitterly as she yanked her hands away. "I hope you feel like a hero."

She turned to reach for her pants, but he pulled her back by the waist. "Serena, stop...just because we're not screwing, it—it doesn't mean I want you to go." He swallowed. He really should have let her go, but he felt like such an asshole in front of her and he had to rectify it. "Let's talk." Her hair was still semi-wet; he pushed it away from her face.

"Talk…, talk about what?" she crossed her arms, once more feeling like he was treating her like a child. God, he refused her and she still wanted him. She also felt like an idiot. He pulled her towards his lap and she stumbled into it, her body stiff.

"Things-life-What you wanna be," he replied in a rushed voice. She sat silently in his arms for a while, deciding whether she should stay. After a while, she relaxed.

"A housewife," she suddenly whispered.

"Excuse me?"

"You—you asked me what I wanted to be..."

"Oh."

"I know it sounds silly-" she looked down at her hands.

"It doesn't." He lifted her chin, his eyes serious. "It's a very respectable field. You'd be at home tending to kids, cleaning house, cooking dinner…home schooling?"

"Yes..." she quickly added. "I always wanted to home schooled...my friend Molly used to be, it seemed to be really cool and she learned just as much as I did, if not more..."

"Mhmm..."

It was silent for a moment before she spoke again. "You…?"

"Doctor...not sure what kind yet, though," he sighed. He was breaking the ice.

"So...what are you doing now?"

"I take nightly grad classes to get my masters...I know it's kinda late...but I'm also preparing to take the MCAT."

"What's that?" she asked.

"A test you have to take to go to med school, if you want to be a doctor…."

"Oh..."

Silence

"So, what about getting married and stuff…?" she continued softly.

"It's not currently on my agenda...you?"

"I don't know...I haven't really done anything in my life yet to even be thinking about it..." She turned away, looked towards the ceiling, and for the first time noticed the thick paned window above them. She didn't know how she could have missed it, especially the light it cast on the bed; the way the rain trickled down it was a marvelous sight, the sound of it dripping down the pane comforted her.

"Look Serena, I'm sorry that I'm not—not the kind of person that you would want me to be-"

"Did someone hurt you?" She suddenly turned back to him, her eyes soft and understanding.

"It's not like that...I just..."

"You said you thought sex was a beautiful thing, and yet you sleep with many women...isn't that a double standard?"

"Serena..."

"You even started to tell me earlier that it should be shared between two people  
who lo-"

"My choice of words would have been, care," he replied. "This is why I can't do this with you...you want something that I can't give you...I do care about you, and I don't want to see you hurt again."

"Is that why you hop from woman to woman?"

"I do not hop!"

"Whatever...is that why you do it, when the heat gets too hot you back off?" she questioned him erratically.

"Look, everyone chooses a different lifestyle, this is mine, so fucking deal!" The look on his face was serious as he sat up, deposited her on the bed and walked away from her to lean against a wall near a window. It was then she noticed somewhat of a tent at the front of his robe. It took her seconds to realize one thing. He still wanted her. She remembered something that he had said before; if anything were going to happen, she would have to make the first move.

"And what gives you the nerve to think you know what I want anyway?"

"Oh please, don't give me that bullshit," he crossed his arms. "I know your type." Perhaps anger was the only way he would get out of this; if she was angry enough at him to stand up for herself, then maybe that was all she would need to get herself back together again. Then maybe she would leave, and he could find another way to deal with his frustration.

"Don't hand me the bullshit all right? I handled a lot more on my plate than you would believe and I think it would surprise you to know that I'm not looking for a relationship and I don't need you to marry me." Okay, that was a lie. But it seemed this was what he wanted, a -- no strings attached -- relationship. Maybe, if she pretended to want the same things, he would want to be with her, think she was more mature. Then later, she would get him to like her, and he would want to stay with her.

"So, what is that supposed to mean?" he turned away from her to look towards the window. He was tired of fighting her. If she stayed any longer, things could go downhill quick. But what did she mean by what she said? 'Cause quite frankly, the only thing he could offer her was a sexual relationship, no guts, no glory, just a down and dirty short affair. He didn't think she could handle that. She'd want more. And when the time came to be serious and real, things would really get ugly because he didn't think she could handle them breaking it off. No, end it now; that's what he needed to do.

He walked to his bedroom door and opened it before returningto the window and turning away from her once more. She could leave right now. She didn't have anything to prove. But her previous speech suggested the opposite. She said, 'she could handle it.' The other night, in a drunken state, he had accused her of high tailing it and running when faced with an adult world. She didn't want him to believe that about her.

Behind him, he could hear movement along with the soft shuffling of clothing. He wanted her so bad that he knew the safest place for him right now was at this window. Resist temptation was the name of the game. As long as he continued to look away from her, she would leave. He wouldn't have to say another word. Then he could make sure she had a different tutor tomorrow and he would never have to think about this again. He sighed with half relief and half frustration when he heard the door close.

She was gone. It was probably better this way.

Now he really needed to take that cold shower. He turned around to see her begin to approach him, naked as naked could be. His throat became dry and he paused. Her shyness took over and she looked down at her fidgeting hands. "I—we shouldn't be doing this." It wasn't the most suave thing he could have said, but it was truth.

He was so silent it frightened her. She had a feeling that even now, his resolve wouldn't be broken. She nodded her understanding. "I know." She heard the sound of his robe falling softly to the floor as he approached her slowly; she looked up surprised when his naked body came into view. She stared up at him, uncertain. "But I—I can't fight you anymore."

He paused. "Serena, are you sure? Cause I can't…I can't, I want you so much I just…you have to be sure." She nodded in submission, though she was a little scared of how much he wanted her, especially when the evidence for that want was standing erect between them. "Look at me." She couldn't move. She wanted to look down, but couldn't face that part of him, she wanted to look up, but she couldn't face him. She tried looking at a far away point on the wall, but he lifted her chin with his fingers taking that choice away from her. "You have to say it. Tell me that you're sure."

"I-I'm sure." It felt awkward as he took her hand and led her to the bed. She didn't know what to do. Clumsily, she climbed onto it backwards and he followed her, his body somewhat looming over her. Though she wanted to be with him, she still felt stiff, scared, and nervous. He turned away from her for a moment to reach into his bedside drawer. She watched silently as he pulled out a string of condoms, tearing away one before turning back towards her. She looked back up at the ceiling then. The drawer had been full of condoms.

She swallowed, her nervousness charging up full force, making her shiver slightly. He brought his fingers to her cheek and turned her to face him. "Hey, relax okay? Don't be nervous." She nodded solemnly. "Are you sure you want to do this? You don't have to prove anything to me, you know that, right?"

"I-I know…I'm fine."

He smiled as he lightly trailed his fingers up and down. "If you don't like what I'm doing, just tell me and I'll stop. If it hurts…" She nodded once more as he showed her the condom. "I'm going to put this down over here." She watched as he placed it on the bed next to her. "I promise you, I'll use it, okay?" She didn't reply, only watched as he leaning down to place small kisses along her jaw line.

OOOOO

An hour later, she lay asleep, draped over his chest. He lay awake staring at the window in his ceiling. He would let her sleep for a while, but then she would have to go home. Her body was curled up against him; his sheets were on the floor. Moments after they came, they were sweating and breathing deeply, but time allowed the air conditioner to dry their bodies. Time also allowed him to think.

Should this be a one-time thing, or could he continue this with her? Does he even want to continue this with her? It was still a high risk. She was tighter than any other woman he had ever been with before. But that could also be because he was her first. Andrew had tried to explain to him what it felt like to be with a virgin, or with someone who had no one else but you. Andrew's current girlfriend, Mina had been a virgin before Andrew walked into her life. The other guys had told their stories about how different it was when with women whom had done it many times before. You were entering unstretched territory, where no man had ever been before. It was different to say the least.

It was selfish of him to want to continue with the affair for the mere experience of that unique feeling he could only get with her, but if she was okay with it, why should he feel guilty? The really nice thing about having sex with her was that he didn't have to be concerned about where her lips had last been, or what other man had tasted and touched her breasts the way he did, or what other man had placed his fingers where he had. He was the first. As much as he hated to admit it, he was thinking with only one part of him, and that part was saying -- sex now, consequences later.

He smiled, his eyes sneaking a peek at the clock on his nightstand. It was time for her to go. He gently shook her by the shoulder and she awoke. Her eyes looked around her and he could tell she was piecing together what had happened. She looked at him and bowed her head; they were still nude and very intimately connected.

"Hey," he whispered to break the silence.

"H-hi," she mumbled.

"It's time for you to go home." They didn't speak to each other as they disentangled themselves, and got out of bed. He put on his robe and she went to the bathroom. When she returned he handed her an old pair of his jeans and a t-shirt and insisted he help her put them on. Afterwards they walked to the front door silently, a bag with her wet clothes in hand, he watched as she put on her shoes before helping her to put on one of his jackets. It was an awkward five-second silence before he kissed her...for ten minutes. It wasn't a straight ten minutes, more like a slow make-out session against the wall. She thought it was the type of kiss that meant the end of a...an affair. She didn't want it to end.

"Can I come-"

"Come tomorrow-" he began at the same time as she. She smiled both inside and out when she realized that he wasn't letting her go. He opened the door for her.

"11:00…," he continued.

"Okay," she replied.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

She lay in bed awake, holding her stuffed bear closely to her body, thinking over the time she shared with him. She couldn't believe the places he had touched her. She couldn't believe that from her waist up, he had kissed her everywhere. It made her not mind so much that when he was inside her, he was a little bit quicker than she had expected. She blushed at the thought. She had never known what it was like to -- well…orgasm. And well, now she did. It was a lot better than those stupid books she had read explained it. She'd have to burn said book sometime this week, or maybe later. Who cares? She smiled. She couldn't believe it.

She was having an affair with a man that most girls at her school only screwed from a distance and semi-flirted with up close.


	7. Chapter 6

Game of Seduction

Chapter 6

By Mg

Don't own SM...

This chapter has been edited by my new editor Loki.

It was a crisp Saturday morning, around 9:15, when Serenity's head poked out of the kitchen entrance to see her daughter bounding down the stairway with a bag slung over her shoulder.

"You're definitely looking better," she smiled; Serena, at these words stopped her descent.

"I-I…I mean…" she faltered. She hadn't expected her mother to be home. "I thought you were at a conference…and not coming back 'til Sunday?"

"Things finished up a little earlier than expected, and if I didn't know any better, I'd think you weren't happy to see me home?" Serenity arched her brow.

"I—no…I mean…in answer to your question…I feel great…" Serena paused as she walked down the stairs to meet her mother in the kitchen. "Just starved…." She pecked her mother on the cheek before taking a seat at the table in front of the plate her mother obviously reserved for her.

"What brought on this change in mood?" Serenity asked as she placed four thick pancakes on Serena's plate.

"Well," Serena began as she poured the syrup heavily over her food. "I dunno...I guess all those other days I just woke up on the wrong side of the bed." She smiled inwardly at the irony of that statement before stuffing pancakes in her mouth.

"Oh...just one of those things, huh?" her mother asked as she placed a cup of milk in front of her.

"Uh-huh," she managed through a mouthful of pancakes.

"Your father's going to be in town this morning, around 11:30," her mother continued; she almost choked on her food.

"He is?" she tried to reply in an observant tone but it came out more as a whine.

"Yeah, why, is there something wrong?"

"It's just that I had plans this morning."

"Call your friends up and cancel, sweetheart, I'm sure they'll understand. It's not everyday that your father is in town."

"But we've been planning this for...for a while now," she lied.

"Serenity Ariella Kingston the second, you will cancel your plans with your friends and be here so you can meet your father. He's been dying to see you," she ended on a soft note. In a way, she felt horrible, as if she were lying to her. Charles had been in town for about a week and was leaving on Sunday, and on Friday morning, he surprised her, after Serena had left for school, with plans to go out for the weekend. It was the so-called "conference" Serena was referring to. After just one night she had felt guilty however, he had been in town for a week, and she hogged him all to herself, Serena would barely have a full day to see him. So she cut their weekend short so he could spend the rest of the weekend with Serena.

"Why do you guys always have to tell me this last minute anyway? I do have a life, you know!" Serena breathed as she rolled her eyes and sucked her teeth.

"Don't take that tone with me, young woman!"

"I'm sorry mom, but I'm almost eighteen years old, you can't do this to me anymore."

"Well, until you turn eighteen and show some responsibility, I'll assume what I want around here."

"Fine…." She got up, walked towards the front door, and opened it.

"Just where do you think you are going, young lady?"

"Does it matter? I don't have to be back until 11:30 anyways...and I'm pretty sure that you and daddy can have fun in your bedroom till then, even though you probably already have all this week!" She slammed the door behind her.

"She takes all the fun out of sneaking around," Charles commented as he walked into the room from the downstairs bedroom where he had been listening to the conversation in full. He turned to Serenity just as she started sniffling little by little until they eventually became sobs. "Sweetie, don't cry." He walked over to her and placed his arms around her. "I'm sure it's just a phase...it'll blow over."

"Will you stop saying that?" she replied frustrated, her fists clenching. "What the hell would you know about when it will blow over and whether or not it will? You're never even here."

"I can't believe I'm hearing this." Appalled, he stood up with arms crossed and walked over to a counter. "I've been just as much a part of her life as you have ever been!"

"Oh please! I sit around here all year trying to discipline that child just so that you can take her for the summer and spoil her rotten so that I have to start back at square one!"

"Damn it Serenity! There is nothing wrong with a father wanting to give his child everything!" he argued.

"Yeah, but there's something to say for giving them anything, isn't there…? You never even gave her a chance to work for what she needs! She needs to learn some responsibility, and you're not helping at all!"

"I help every chance I get; I've never missed an important day in her life…, never!"

"Yeah…? Well showing up only at important dates doesn't necessarily make you a good father!" She bit her lip before continuing, she had to get this out sooner or later. "You've never comforted a teenager when she cries because her heart is broken. You've never stayed up all night, because she had a tummy ache and hoping to God that she'd be okay. You've never seen her squirm in bed because she had her first period, and so what if you get every report card that she receives; you've never been there to see the joy on her face when she receives them, happy that she has accomplished something. So what, you come to her track meets, are you there when she comes home from practice claiming that she's starved, or that she's sore all over? All you ever see is the end result of all her hard work, and if I didn't know better, I would think you were taking credit for being there when she went through whatever she went through to get there!"

"How dare you?" he replied through clenched teeth. "How dare you think you have the nerve to judge my relationship with Serena when I am hundreds of miles away? At least I'm here when I can be...you're living with her and you're not even home all the time! So how much better than me are you, when your daughter is right under your roof and you don't even know what's wrong with her?" he laughed cynically before continuing. "So, I'm not a fit parent...not fit to be Serena's father...well, I guess that means I no longer have a reason to stick around here!" He walked towards the front door.

"But…, what about-" She jumped at the sound of the door slamming. "Serena..."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Um...Drew...what are you doing here?" Darien asked nervously as Andrew brushed passed him and walked into his apartment.

"What are you talking about? I always come here unannounced," he replied as he walked towards the kitchen and immediately buried himself in the fridge. "Besides, we're supposed to start studyin' for that MCAT together, I figured now's as good a time as ever." He emerged with a peach and began happily indulging in it.

"Actually Drew...it's kinda not."

"Why, are you having company?" he smiled knowingly.

"Yeah, so if you don't mind-"

"Who is she?"

"I'll tell you later."

"Is she a friend, friend...or a 'sex' friend?" he arched his brow with a knowing grin.

"I said I'll tell you later!"

"You're hiding something..."

"No I'm not." The frustrated look on his face gave him away.

"Okay, then I'm gonna stick around till she shows up...if you're not hiding something, it shouldn't be a prob, right?" He plopped down on the leather couch, placing his feet on the coffee table.

"Haven't you ever heard of privacy?" he accused in an annoyed manner. "And get your damn shoes off my coffee table."

"That means 'open conversation' right?" he smirked as he placed his feet on the floor. "And by the way, I'm sure there either have, or will be worse things happening on this coffee table other than me just placing my feet there."

"Damn it Drew...could you get the fuck outta here?" He was mad now, Andrew could tell; he took it as a sign to leave.

"All right, all right...you're such a pushover," he replied as he walked to the front door and opened it to see a petite blonde wearing blue jean capris and a tight colorful camisole, raising her hand to knock on the door. He looked at her from the legs up. "Damn," he muttered approvingly. "So, you must be Serena?" he ended, as he finally looked her eye to eye. She smiled shyly in response before looking to Darien, confused.

"And you are?"

"I'm Darien's best friend, Andrew..." he began as he took her hand in his and brought it to his lips. "But you can call me-"

"Taken...now get out," Darien rolled his eyes before pulling Serena by the arm behind him and shoving Andrew out into the hall.

"You see how he treats me?" Andrew smiled charmingly at her. She turned away, a telltale blush on her face. He looked knowingly from her to Darien before walking away. He would interrogate him later, as for now, he just had to tell the others. "…Bye-" He flinched when the door slammed behind him; Darien was pissed.

00000

Darien followed Serena into the apartment for a bit before turning back towards the door.

"Excuse me for a moment," he called out to her before opening it and walking back into the hallway. "Hey Drew!"

"Yeah…?" he called out from down the hall.

"A word," he replied as he stuck his hands in his pockets and waited for him to come over. He paused for a moment before speaking. "If you don't mind...I'd appreciate it if you didn't talk about this to anyone."

"So...something is going on between the two of you." The devious grin on Andrew's face conveyed something to Darien that he knew he would have to take care of right away.

"Drew...if you tell anyone...I'll tell Mina about one of your drunken women episodes." The threat was well played; Andrew frowned immediately.

"Touché," he replied.

00000

She stared into the living room, seeing it in the light for the first time; she was startled when she felt his hands touch her lightly down her sides and settle on her stomach. She blushed as he placed his chin in the crook of her neck.

"I didn't hurt you last night, did I?" he whispered in her ear before facing her to be sure; he took her hand gently in his own, rubbing the smooth skin. "I know that for only a second time...I was a little rough." She smiled a genuine smile as she tucked an escape curl behind her ear.

"Umm...there really wasn't a first time," she shrugged lightly as she looked to the floor.

"Excuse me?"

"I-I mean—you got in, you got pissed. I got pissed. I kicked you out...only one who got anything out of it was you." She ran off the list on the wind, the escape curl catching her attention.

"You've gotta be kidding me...I was THAT drunk?" he looked disbelievingly at her. "Tell me you're joking."

"It's okay. Last night...last night was nice." She looked up at him and then looked back down at her hands. "Besides, maybe...maybe I'm a second impression kinda girl." He arched his brow while placing his hands above his waist. He chuckled to himself, shaking his head repeatedly at the whole situation. The atmosphere dwindled down into a comfortable silence as he looked out the window towards the city skyline, watching as she took a seat on the couch from the corner of his eye.

"I've never…been with a virgin before…to be honest; I wasn't sure what…it was different for me…" he breathed.

While she knew that she wasn't his first, it felt nice to know that she was unique to him in some way. "Anyway, it was nice."

She looked at him with lust; there was no clean and nice way of describing what she was feeling right now. She was ashamed to admit it, but she really didn't want to talk, she wanted to be doing other things. Considering that she was not brave enough to bring the topic up, she only watched as he walked over to the balcony and opened the doors, allowing the fresh breeze to flow through before taking a deep breath to inhale the morning air. He turned towards her suddenly, looking into her eyes as if something was plaguing his mind.

"If I tell you something...you promise to keep it between you and me?"

"Yeah..." She was slightly confused and yet curious about what he wanted to say.

"It's about something that happened to me when I was round your age."

"I'm listening," She replied as she watched him with willing eyes.

"Well...when I was sixteen, there was this girl named Theresa Miranda Watson...she was an eighteen year old senior and otherwise known around the boys locker room as the high school slut I guess," he paused to scratch the back of his head, "or 'get around Watson', as we liked to call her..." He sat on the coffee table in front of her, his hands on his knees. She cuddled one of the pillows next to her and assumed an attentive position with her chin resting on top. "So, anyways...at the time, I was one of the jock types, star of my own track team in fact," he smiled. "Whenever the guys and I got together in the locker rooms, the talk of the room was always centered on whatever girl we had screwed lately. I had always sat quietly in the corner, listening to all the stories of what was done and how it was done..."

"But you'd never..." she arched her brow at him, wanting him to continue.

"Very perceptive, Miss Kingston," he smiled. "Thing was, even though I was a jock, as well as the star of my track team...I was still an outsider I guess..." he scratched his head before placing his hands on his thighs once more. "...cause I was a foreigner. Where I came from; I lived at an orphanage for a little bit until I was kinda on my own. So, I was used to being on my own at that point...didn't think I needed anybody or wanted anybody..."

"Until you met Theresa?" she asked softly.

"It wasn't even like I liked her or anything, heck, I can't even remember if I was really attracted to her. For me, Theresa was the symbol of everything I had never had...I had been alone for so long that I didn't realize I had so much pent up in me, nor did I know how to let all that frustration go...it was like a bomb waiting to explode, you know?"

"So what happened?" she asked slowly with a subdued expression on her face.

"Well...as I said...Theresa got around, and she already had her eyes set on me...some how she knew...knew that I was virgin and I guess she considered it a challenge to break me."

"And…?"

"First of all you have to promise that you'll never squeal a word of this to anyone...if you do I swear that I'll—"

"I promise, jeez, now will you tell me what happened?" she interrupted anxiously as she leaned over in her seat.

"Hold onto your pants, okay?" he chuckled before sliding his hands back and forth on his pants again. "So anyways, one day we had this track meet and after I did my run I was all hype 'cause I had just won."

"And let me guess...the little whore just happens to show up huh?" He smiled as she gave him a sideways glance.

"I was on my way to the locker room when she pulled me under the bleachers and—"

"You fucked her," Serena simply stated. "Where do I feel better about this story again?"

"If the little anxious rabbit would wait a moment...perhaps she would understand," he smiled, shaking his head in amusement. "The longer version of the story where you would actually see a point...is that I really hadn't known what I was doing, things went by so fast that I hadn't heard her screaming out for me to stop..."

"What happened?" She felt like she was on the edge of her seat.

"Well...as it turned out..." he paused for effect, dragging it out as long as he could. "I shared my first orgasm with the entire track team cause they were standing right there...I kinda defined the saying 'young school boy on his first time'."

She looked at him for a while, attempting to look serious as a smile sneaked onto the corner of her lips. "Go ahead...knock yourself out." He sighed. She burst out laughing on the couch in a fit of giggles. "Are you serious?" she managed in-between laughs. "Right there in front of everyone? What did you do?"

"Hey, it's not funny...I released her quickly and pulled up my pants. It took me a while to get over the humiliation of being called Darien 'do right'," he said seriously. "Guys would pass by me in the halls and say, 'Hey Do right'. 'Do right' this and 'Do right' that "

"Darien 'do right'?" Tears escaped her eyes and she fought to control herself.

He sat there watching her for a while before a smile broke its way to his face. "I guess...I guess it is KINDA funny..." He submitted.

"Are you kidding me? This is hilarious! It's golden!" she continued laughing for a while before he finally lightened up and joined her.

"So...I guess I'm telling you this because I want you to know that not everyone's first time is the -- something great -- as they had wished it to be," he said finally, placing her hands in his, grasping them tightly.

It was silent for a while as she looked up at him before speaking, "Thank you...you didn't have to make a fool out of yourself to make me feel better or feel better 'around you'...but I'm glad you did," she replied softly.

"I think that you are something special," she blushed in response, bowing her head as she felt him move towards her.

"How is it that you manage to make blushing so sexy, huh?" he whispered huskily when his lips weren't far from hers. She swallowed hard when he paused right before her. It was amazing how he could make any conversation turn sensual.

"It—it's simple really..."

"Really?" he arched his brow as he began placing light kisses upon her lips, nibbling in-between, before placing them firmly on hers. She moaned as he pushed her back against the couch, his hand traveling up her thigh and massaging it, his lips descending down her neck. She shrieked in surprise when his hand moved from her inner thigh towards her vagina. She managed to still herself in between kisses, placing one hand in his hair and the other on the arm that held her. "Think...could stay...rest...day?" She barely caught his words as these were mumbled against her throat, but heard enough to bring her back to reality.

"No... Actually...I can't stay." She gently pushed him away, chest heaving.

"Oh?" He sighed frustratingly as he lifted himself from his position above her.

"My dad's coming into town and I have to be there," she sighed heavily as she turned away from him. She had a feeling that he wanted to continue right where they had left off last night. She just hoped that he wasn't mad at her.

"Oh."

"Will you stop saying that?"

"What do you want me to say?"

"I dunno...just not that." She was so frustrated. She wanted to stay as much as he wanted her to.

"Okay."

"Very funny…." he lay back as he passed his fingers roughly through his bangs. "Darien...are you upset that I have to go?"

"Is that supposed to be funny...the man has a hard on and the lady wants to know if he's upset?" he groaned. "If you mean upset as in angry, I'm fine...just frustrated is all, but I can deal I guess."

"Oh," she blushed as she sneaked a peek at him to confirm his statement before twirling her thumbs, thinking how to approach him with what she had on her mind – silence…

"Darien?" She turned back to him suddenly, with a look of confusion on her face.

"Yeah…?"

"What are we?"

"I haven't quite defined that yet..." he sighed, feeling bad about lying to her. Unfortunately, he didn't think she was quite ready for him to define it in straightforward terms. Perhaps 'describing' it for what it was, putting some kind of constraints on their relationship, was the best way to go. He sighed.

"Well...I was thinking that we could continue my sessions again?" She twirled a lock of hair around her fingertips. "But instead of at school...we can have it here..."

He arched his brow. "You're not as naive as you would like people to believe," he chuckled, his face lighting up as he gave her a sideways glance. She was smiling as well. "I'm not gonna let you come and do nothing you know? You're actually gonna have to study." She pouted. She was gradually getting more comfortable with him by the second. But then, she had always heard people say that sex had a way of relaxing you.

"But if we study, and then you have night class...then..."

"You're worse than I am...slightly greedier I think...but at least I know the importance of a good education," he smiled and she crossed her arms.

"You sound like my parents." She dismissed his statement with the wave of her hand.

"Hey, you have studying to do and so do I...we can do it together."

"Why do 'I' suddenly feel like 'that' whore?"

"The question you should be asking, is whether or not you're the whore because you give me sexual favors and get paid with math help, or I'm the whore for helping you with math, and getting paid with sexual favors."

"So we're both whores then?" She arched her brow at him and smiled.

"That sounds about right," he chuckled.

"As long as we're equals, that's fine with me," she grinned happily with a shrug of her shoulder.

He chuckled lightly before taking her hand again; she knew this meant the conversation was about to get serious. "Look...in order for this to work..." he paused. "We're going to have to set some rules." He rubbed her hands softly in a circular motion. "First of all, are you sure you're fine with this?"

"Will you stop asking me that? I'm fine, okay," she replied seriously.

"Secondly...you can't tell anyone about us." She looked downcast. "This is serious...if someone was to find out that-"

"I know, I get it...its illegal," she sighed. "That means we can't be seen out in public together either huh?"

"No... At least not anywhere around here," he continued. "There are other things as well...little things that we can't do," he paused. "You can't ever stay the night..."

"Like that's much of a problem...my parents would kill me if they even knew I was over here," she sighed. He smiled at the easygoing way she was taking everything.

"I'm not going to call you either...and I don't want you calling me...otherwise it may interfere with what it is that we actually have...so not unless it's really important, okay...otherwise I don't see what you can want that you can't speak to me about in person."

Silence...

"Is that all?" she whispered.

"No...I need to promise you that for as long as we have whatever it is that we have...that I'm not going to have more than one drink..." She knew how significant that statement was, it was basically saying that he would never allow a reoccurrence of their 'first time' together to happen again.

"Thank you," she managed.

Silence...

"I guess...I guess I should be going then...my-my parents must be waiting for me," she replied softly as she got up from her place on the couch and walked through the dining room before turning back to face him, her hand leaning on the oak table. "So...I'll see you on Monday...4:00?"

"Yeah...Monday," he replied. He leant against the table as well and his fingertips brushing against hers, their hands barely touching; the two of them looked down to where their hands met.

His eyes studied her for a long time as if thinking over something in his mind before he sighed, decided to 'screw it', and pulled her towards him. In a matter of moments he was lifting her onto the dining room table.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

She sighed as she looked towards the skylight at the clouds; who would have thought she would ever see such a sight from inside someone's bedroom? She winced as she lay on her back the wrong way, her body protesting the movement. Suffice to say, having sex on a table hurt. She giggled as she pulled the sheet to herself and smiled when Darien returned to the bedroom, catapulting himself onto the bed.

"What took you so long? What were you doing?" she beamed at him lazily as she sat up, hugging the sheet to her body.

"God, if I were a painter...I would have to capture this moment." She arched her brow, as she looked at him; he had a knowing grin on his face.

"You know...I find it highly coincidental, that when I try to figure out what you're up to...especially since I suspect it has something to do with sex, you start spouting poetry?"

He assumed a crawling position and came towards her like a panther on the prowl. It was amazing what you could find out about someone in about a five hour time span. "You know, we're going to have to spend less increments of time together...cause you seem to know too much about me," he growled.

"I think—I think that when it comes to sex, you're as open as a book," she replied playfully as he came closer.

"Sexy and witty...I really like that in a woman." His eyes were sensual yet secretive.

"Now I know you're up to something," she accused as she placed a finger on his chest to keep him from coming closer. He looked dangerously at the accusing finger before bending over and catching it between his teeth. "Hey...I'm serio-mmmm," she moaned as he placed it in his mouth and slid back slowly. "I'm the one who needs to stop spending time with you," she purred when he released her.

He smiled before looking at her nude body, clad in a white and yet sheer sheet, a fact he knew she had not realized, but something that he took secret enjoyment in. He pushed her back easily onto the bed before removing his robe, allowing it to drop easily behind him. She marveled at the sight of his body, his tight muscles; she blushed when she remembered him encouraging her to touch them the other night. She remembered when she gripped his shoulders after she orgasmed for the second time.

When he got up from the bed a while ago, saying he needed to do something and that he would be right back, she saw the marks and scratches on his back, asking him with concern where he had got them from. He laughed before telling her that she had done it last night. She hadn't realized that she had grasped him that hard. Just thinking back made her want him again, and she was already ready to accept him.

"Darien." She reached with outstretched hands for him; he smiled teasingly as his hands rested on her knees. He was definitely up to something.

"Close your eyes," he commanded. She looked at him skeptically, a little unsure before he continued. "I wouldn't hurt you, Serena." He didn't want to tell her what he was doing just yet, knowing that if she knew, she might be weary of allowing him to do it. Suffice to say, he taught her many things about whipped crème and oral sex that night.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Serenity looked out the living room window through tearful and weary eyes. A tissue box set carefully in her lap and tissues neatly in a pile at her feet. She stared back at the clock just as she had for the past several hours as she waited for either father or daughter to return home.

And then the clock chimed, signaling that an hour had past; it was 6:00 pm.


	8. Chapter 7

Game of Seduction

Chapter 7

By Mg

**For those of you asking about the version of this story that actually has the sex scenes in it, look to my profile for more information. For future reference, my profile actually doesn't have info about me, but important updates and info about my stories.**

Don't own SM

By the time Serena had reached home, it was 11:00 in the evening; she knew she would be in trouble. She paused for a moment at the front door, readying herself for her mother's anger and the punishment she knew would come before turning the knob with a sigh. Opening the door as slowly as she could, in hopes that perhaps her mother may have fallen asleep on the couch, she was a little unnerved when she was greeted by darkness and complete silence. Taking it as a gift from God, she quietly crept up the stairs to her bedroom and shut the door behind her, exhaling loudly. Perhaps her mother had gone to bed, tired of waiting. In any case, she knew if she didn't hear it now, she would hear it over breakfast. At least she could get a good night's sleep first; exhausted she practically slumped over into her bed after changing into her nightwear. Tomorrow would be a long day; she was sure.

00000

The next morning she gathered the courage to face her mother and walked down the stairs slowly, a little apprehensively. She was surprised to see her seated at the table eating a plate of bacon and eggs, a glass of orange juice in front of her.

In all her years of living with this woman, she called 'mom', never had she been greeted with the site of her eating breakfast when she arrived downstairs. There was always an empty plate on the table for her. Usually, her mother would have her food hot and ready for her. However, there was nothing cooking on the stove, and the only food present was what her mother was eating.

"Mom?" she questioned uncertainly.

"Good morning dear," she smiled, but there was a certain 'something' missing in her eyes. Why hadn't she started giving her the third degree yet? She calmly went to the microwave to see if perhaps her food had been in there, but it was empty. She moved to the oven -- empty. "If you're looking for your breakfast, there isn't any. I got to thinking about what you said yesterday, and you were right. You're old enough to do your own thing now. So, from now on, you can make your own breakfast as well as other things."

Serena watched as her mother continued eating without missing a beat. She wished she would yell at her, ground her, punish her...anything but this deafening silence. "Look mom..." she sighed as she sat in the chair opposite. "I'm sorry about last night-"

"No, you were right, and I was being unreasonable...you need your own responsibilities," she smiled, but her smile too, was empty.

Serena sighed as she realized there would be no further discussion on this matter; it was a closed book. "Before I forget, my teacher, Da- Mr. Shields is helping me out with my studies, so he's going to be tutoring me every afternoon from now on..."

"Okay." The silence that followed drummed on. You could probably hear a pin drop.

"So...where's daddy?" she suddenly perked up in confusion.

"He left yesterday." Serena fidgeted with her fingers as she fought for more words to say.

"Um...when will he be coming back?" The stillness was almost unnerving.

"I don't know..." she wasn't ready for her mother to comment so softly, as if it hurt to speak. Without another word, she abruptly got up and left Serena sitting at the table alone. She wanted to think this was just a phase, that her mother would wake up tomorrow and be her normal self again, but for some reason, she knew things would never be the same.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Darien arched his brow when he opened the door, to find Serena breezing by him without a word, his face showing his confusion. It was early in the morning and he had just stepped out of the shower.

"Um...is there something wrong?" He looked at the empty space where she had been standing moments before. Closing the door behind him, he turned to face her as she dropped her books on the coffee table, before meeting his eyes.

"Y-yeah...," she sniffed as she went to him, circling her arms around his waist. He then reciprocated, placing his arms around her shoulders . He began combing his fingers through her hair.

"Hey...," he comforted as she sobbed into his chest. "I'm right here...just let me go cha-" She stood up on tiptoe and kissed him. The towel around his waist dropped to the floor.

00000

The room was silent as he gently stroked her thigh that was draped over his body. He listened to the sound of her breathing, their bodies sweaty, and the room hot. This time, she didn't fall asleep. She let him gather her into his arms and didn't say a word as she lay comfortably on top of him.

"What's wrong?" he breathed.

She told him in a jumble of words about her mother, slipping in things about her father and the whole situation.

"You know what I think?" he asked quietly.

"What?" Her fingers lazily traced patterns on his chest. She could feel the vibrations at the base of his throat as he spoke.

"I think you should take this as a gift... I know it wasn't meant that way, but if your mother wants to teach you something by making you do a few things on your own, well now's your chance to prove yourself. Get up early in the morning, cook breakfast, cook dinner...do more things around the house that your mother usually does," he continued. "In the end, I think it will make your relationship better, you know...and you can even learn a little about being a housewife," he paused, waiting to see if she would respond; she lifted her head and looked at him with a weary glance.

"That sounds nice and all...but-" She looked away.

"But...," he prompted her to continue.

"Everything I cook turns into a charred mass...," she sighed as she slumped over him, resting her chin upon folded arms. He chuckled at the look of defeat she gave him.

"Well...you're in luck...I happen to be a great cook." The wide grin on his face made her forget she was upset; she giggled in response as she arched her brow at him.

"A man of many talents," she replied simply. He slapped her backside before flipping her over onto the bed.

"Come on...I'll give you your first lesson," she yawned and stretched lazily as she watched him pad naked to the bedroom door. "Come on."

"Um...aren't you forgetting something?" She propped herself up on the bed.

"Umm...no," he smiled wickedly back at her. "I don't think so."

He was teasing her again; seeing just how far she would go, how daring she could be. Serena sighed as she arose from the bed shyly and walked over to him. "You do realize you're naked, don't you?" His lips barely brushed against her ear, sending shivers down her spine. She didn't say another word, and simply nodded before quickly jogging towards the kitchen.

He shook his head. "Scandalous."

00000

Serena giggled as she continued to marinate the chicken with her hands, allowing the seasoning and sauce to penetrate the meat; he was standing closely behind her, his hands massaging her own.

"Why is it," he whispered, his lips hovering over her ear, "that everything we do seems to remind me of sex?"

"You know what I think?" she murmured.

"No babe, what do you think?" she blushed at the nickname.

"I think that when they were figuring out the parts concerning the anatomy of the man, that they got the heads mixed up," she smiled.

"Oh really?" she nodded. He was happy to see that she was slowly opening up, and slowly getting used to him.

"I think that all our lives, women have really been talking to penises, it's the size of how smart they are, and the head atop represents how much they think about sex and getting' some...it would make more sense anyway..."

"You are so cute!" he laughed and she blushed as he lifted his hands from hers before swatting her rear end playfully.

"Hey!" she shrieked as he winked at her before walking over to the sink to wash his hands. She walked towards him and followed his example, washing her hands and then washing off the smudge of salty sauce dripping down her backside.

"If that were something sweeter, whipped crème perhaps…," she felt like her whole body was turning red as he licked his lips, his eyes focused on her derriere, "or chocolate sauce…I'd take care of it myself," He smiled. "Look, as much as I enjoy seeing you walk around my humble abode naked, I think it's safer if we get dressed…my friends tend to show up unannounced when they think I'm up to something...and Drew has a key to my place."

"What are you up to?" she smiled.

"Nothing but bad things my dear...nothing but bad things," he smiled wickedly as he led the way back towards the bedroom.

00000

Fifteen minutes later, Serena was breathlessly rushing out of the bedroom to answer the door while Darien put on his clothes. They had been doing what he considered to be 'bad' and 'wicked' things when the doorbell rang for the first time. Option number one was to let it ring, so the person would think he wasn't home, however, to their annoying dismay it kept ringing, incessantly and more frequently; out of frustration, they decided to resume later. Actually, perhaps frustrated wasn't the best term to describe it. Maybe "she" was simply frustrated, but Darien… Darien had unleashed the longest string of curse words she had ever heard in her life. Considering the fact, he not only had to get dressed, but also "reign in his control," Serena laughingly agreed to hurriedly get dressed and answer it.

Serena took a quick glance at the living room before quickly spreading her books out on the coffee table, opening up a notebook and throwing a pencil down beside it. She gave the table a quick once-over and took a deep breath before she opened the door, a woman with long brown curly hair and green eyes passing rudely by her as if she was nothing. Okay…, Serena arched her brows as she stared at the intruder, letting loose another deep breath. She hoped she had been successful in making the living room look as if a study session had taken place there.

"What the fuck took you so long to open the door, where's Darien?"

Serena fidgeted nervously, Darien did tell her that his friends liked to show up randomly, was this woman one of his friends? Even so, Darien also made it clear that only Andrew knew something of what was going on between them.

"D-" She breathed. What took us so long? Need an excuse…just wing it and pull it outta your ass, she thought. "Mr. Shields…he's here but-"

"Never mind, I'll find him." Serena breathed a sigh of relief as the woman quickly glanced around the room before focusing her eyes back on her; at least she wouldn't have to come up with something. "You should probably leave, this is a private discussion."

Serena creased her brow in half confusion and half shock. It was suddenly obvious what the woman was here for, and it made Serena nervous and unsure. Would Darien dismiss her so that he could have sex with this other chick? Her mind raced for a response. "No offence, but Mr. Shields gave me strict instructions to let whomever was at the door inside and then to wait for him." Serena crossed her arms and attempted to stare at her with indifference. "Who are you anyway?"

"Honestly honey, you're real cute an all, but you're interfering in a grown-up A and B conversation," she began, her brow arching mockingly at her, "and I'm sure that neither Darien nor I have time to amuse a little high school girl... 'and', if you must know, I'm his 'girlfriend', Theresa...so if you don't mind..."

Serena almost bit her lip hard as she stared at the woman in shock. Theresa...was this the same woman whom had been Darien's first? Even if she wasn't, he was still a lying bastard. Her heart fell in her chest. He made her believe that she was the only one. Sure, he had made no promises to her, and yes, they had both agreed on some level that between them was nothing more than sex, but she had been hopeful.

She took a deep breath before silently walking by Theresa and towards the table where she had scattered her books. What the hell was taking Darien so long anyway? She put all of her things in a pile slowly, wondering all the while how it was possible that this man could always make her feel so low.

"I was just leaving anyway. Mr. Shields was tutoring me in my math course at school, please be sure to let him know that I left." She walked quickly to the door, her head held high. She was about to enter the foyer when she heard his voice.

"Theresa."

To her surprise, his words had come out as a low growl; in almost the same breath, he called out her name, formally, "Miss Kingston...where are you going?"

Okay, wait, wait Serena, something doesn't seem right, at least not by the sound of his voice. Maybe, just maybe, she was lying so that she could get rid of you. Give Darien a chance to refute her statement.

"I decided to head home, and give you some privacy." She turned bravely towards him. She glanced knowingly at Theresa. "Since your 'girlfriend' is here, I wouldn't want to intrude." He looked from her to Theresa and then back again.

"Your session is not over yet, and you have yet to complete your work... I am sure that whatever business Theresa has with me will only take a few minutes." He didn't deny it.

"It could take longer, Darien..." Theresa added with a subtle glance. "Maybe you should just call it a day and send her home.'"

Serena suddenly felt so gross, the same hands that touched her, the same mouth and tongue that had moved over her body, was doing the same thing to another woman.

"Look Mr. Shields, it's okay really," her voice quivered. "I think I understand the math problems well enough, I can come back some other day if I have anymore problems."

He was trying to get her to stay, that much was obvious, but she didn't want to hear whatever lie he would come up with next so he could call her back the next day just to have sex with her. "Miss Kingston." She clenched her fists; he was about to pull authority over her to get what he wanted. "We are not finished here, and as such, you will stay so that we can complete your work as per our agreement...do you understand me?"

"Really Darien, why don't you just send her home?" Theresa replied angrily.

"Do you understand?" he continued, his eyes piercing.

"Yes sir." She bowed her head; inwardly, she was fuming. Not only was he seeing someone else, but also he embarrassed her in front of this 'other woman' and treated her like she was nothing more than a child.

"Why don't I show you to the kitchen so that you can get yourself something while you wait, this will take only a few minutes." He walked quickly, yet calmly over to her, took her books from her hands and placed them back on the table before grabbing her firmly by the elbow and leading her away. "Excuse me, Theresa," he called over his shoulder as they disappeared into the kitchen down the hall and out of earshot.

"Get your fucking hand off me you lying bastard," she spat as soon as they were alone, shrugging him off and crossing her arms in defiance.

"Give me a chance to explain," he replied when she refused to look at him.

"Explain what…, that you lied to me, or that you're still fucking the so-called whore you claimed to be your first...I guess you couldn't get enough of 'get around Watson' now could you?" she looked at him with hard eyes.

"I'm not fucking her, okay?" he replied through clenched teeth. "Just give me a chance to get rid of her and I'll explain everything."

"What, so that you can lie to me again… I really don't need this shit."

"Just...Stay...Put," he shook her abruptly, giving her a stern look, before leaving the kitchen.

"Shit!" she wasn't even supposed to be there today. The only reason she came was because she needed someone to talk to. She paused in thought. Okay, maybe that's not true. If it was, then she could have gone and seen Molly. Why was she lying to herself, anyway? Okay yes, so she wanted to have sex with him; so she thought it would make her feel better. That's beside the point. Wait, what was the point? Oh, right, what would have happened if she hadn't shown up? Maybe Darien had already made plans with Theresa and with her showing up for an impromptu visit, he forgot, or maybe he thought he'd be through with her by now, so he could move onto his next 'client'. MAYBE, he had double booked himself.

"Shit" She kicked a cabinet door. She really didn't want to hear what he had to say. The last thing she wanted was to be forced to listen to whatever his cover-up would be for Theresa's sudden appearance. She paced back and forth down the length of the kitchen, her eyes gazing frustratingly at the entranceway, considering whether she should just walk away. Her hands clenched with every step, fingernails digging into the palms of her hands. Who was she kidding anyway? He was an older man and she was only seventeen. How long did she actually expect to keep his interest before he found something better? She didn't even know what to do. Before she met him she thought sex was just touch, touch, kiss, kiss, insert. Her limited education was probably due to the fact that the only books she had ever read on sex were really the pamphlets and such handed out in sex ed. She had always wanted to browse through the novels in the romance section of the library, but she always felt as if people were looking at her, judging her. She sighed. Everything she did with Darien was all him and she just lay back, learned, and enjoyed. Theresa was probably experienced. Theresa probably did more than touch, touch, kiss, kiss, insert. Theresa probably knew 'exactly' what to do. Serena rubbed glassy eyes, no tears, not one, not one. Darien wasn't committed to her; he could sleep with whomever he wanted. But as long as he was sleeping with someone else, he wouldn't be sleeping with her. She breathed. She told him that she didn't want a relationship, but she still wanted the things that came from a relationship. Like monogamy.

She sighed. The way he looked when he brought her into the kitchen, his eyes said he was angry; perhaps angry that the two women he had been screwing over now knew about each other, or one of them knew at least. She paced back and forth a while before glancing at the entranceway to the kitchen once more. One turn around the corner and she'd be in the foyer, right at the front door. Around the corner and towards the left was the living room; she could easily slip by and he would never even know she had left. Sure, he might be even angrier, but she didn't need to sit around here and wait for him to lie to her. She looked down the hallway, bit the side of her lip and then left his apartment without a thought.

Tomorrow would be a new day; tomorrow she would put on a brave face and show him that he didn't affect her. She wasn't crying over him.

00000

"Shit." Darien looked at the empty kitchen. It had taken him quite an effort to get Theresa out of his place with all her belongings she had supposedly "left" behind. That was her excuse for being there. But he knew better. She purposely stashed her things to give her a reason to come back. Annoyingly, she actually thought that their break-up was a joke and he needed a little space. He sighed. What an annoying bitch.

More importantly however, was the fact that now Serena was gone. He should have known she wouldn't stick around. He asked himself for the hundredth time why he was following around a teenager whom he could now see not only couldn't stand up to confrontation, but was also a 'react first ask questions never' kind of person.

He picked up the bowl of marinated chicken, covered it, and stuck it in the refrigerator before leaning on the counter. He needed to rethink the pros and cons of this momentary fling he was having with Serena.

Pro: Serena was hot.

Con: nothing came to mind.

Pro: Unlike most of the women he had casual flings with Serena was slightly comparable to him in wit and intelligence.

Con: Her maturity level needed some serious work.

Pro: Serena's youth would allow him to experiment sexually, for both reasons of naiveté and flexibility. Here, he wiggled his brows. It was an asswipe thing to say, but he reasoned that it wasn't like he was going to force her to do anything she didn't want to do.

Con: Serena's shyness about things of a sexual nature may lead to it taking a long time for him to approach the limits of her sexual prowess.

Pro: Serena was probably almost eighteen.

Con: Serena was seventeen.

Pro: Serena was impressionable and therefore, he could start afresh with her.

Con: Serena was impressionable, spoiled and jumped to conclusions.

He wiped his face with his hand. He didn't like the idea of running after young impressionable teenagers; it just wasn't his forte. Perhaps it was better if he just forgot about the whole thing; he got a nice clean break and a taste of heaven without having to worry about her becoming frantic as a result of a break-up. He mentally shrugged these thoughts away as he walked into the living room and noticed her books on his coffee table.

Pro: Serena's books were on the table and she would therefore have to come to him in order to get them; he wouldn't have to run after her.

Pro: Serena was impressionable and therefore he could start fresh with her.

Pro: Serena was probably almost eighteen.

Pro: Serena's youth would allow him to experiment sexually for both reasons of naiveté and flexibility.

Pro: Unlike most of the women he had casual flings with Serena was slightly comparable to him in wit and intelligence.

Pro: Serena was hot…and without really trying.

Exactly why was he arguing with himself again?


	9. Chapter 8

Game of Seduction

Chapter 8

By Mg

As I keep saying in my bio, the R-rated version of this story can be found at **Ariasink**. Please read my bio for important story info. Don't own SM...

This chapter edited by my editor Loki.

Serena stood at her locker, placing a couple of folders inside, as she frequently glanced at Darien out of the corner of her eye to where he was speaking with one of his students, Danielle Moxin. Danielle was what Serena considered the stereotypical 'run of the mill' captain of the cheerleading team. She flirted with all the hot jocks, shunned the geeks, and was probably a hot topic of boy's locker room conversation. She was one of the few girls in the school that Serena would categorize as bold and from what Serena had heard Danielle slept around. In fact, there was a small rumor going around that she had a fling with the football coach, Don Conner. Serena hadn't believed it at the time, because Don was so much older, but its amazing how your view can change in just a matter of days…and the way Danielle was giggling at what Darien had said…

Breathe…. She wasn't affected. She wasn't affected at all. She just needed to repeat that mantra in her head. Not affected, not affected, not affect, and breathe.

Danielle touched the edge of Darien's shoulder. Serena clenched her teeth.

So what, she shoved another book into her locker. Darien could sleep with whomever he wanted. She watched as Danielle casually swung her hair over her shoulder, obviously over-laughing at something he had said. Of course, it didn't help that he was smiling back charmingly. Darien could fuck whom ever he wanted, he could fuck the whole cheerleading team. Why the hell should she care?

She breathed again. Was it just two or three days ago that he was whispering in her ear, placing his fingers…caressing her…putting his mouth…She suddenly felt flush. He had looked at her like, as if she was special.

She repeated the mantra in her head. She wasn't affected. She had to believe it.

She needed to be mad. She needed to stop feeling sorry for herself, at least not in front of him. If she really wanted to cry, she could always save it for later, at home, when she was alone. It would probably make him happy to see her so caught up in him. No, in order to be unaffected she needed to harness some anger, even if it was fake.

Theresa, only last night he was with Theresa. Get mad, get mad. He's an asshole. He isn't worth it, just look at him! She stole a glance out of the corner of her eye, just in time to catch a smirk. He knew she was watching him! He was actually enjoying himself, son of a bitch! Without knowing it, she almost slammed the door to her locker on her hand; she yanked the hand back in mock hurt as her eyes drifted back to him. Darien was staring back at her in amusement; she quickly turned away. He's flirting on purpose! She suddenly acknowledged, as a couple more girls seemed to crowd around him. She thought about what she had said and how redundant it sounded. Guys always flirt on purpose. She inwardly rolled her eyes and then snuck another look at him. He stood confidently by his door; he was obviously teasing her, waiting for her to come over and interrupt the conversation like some wildly jealous girlfriend, which she wasn't! She swallowed; why did she just scream that out in her head? Forget it. It didn't mean anything. She was above it. She didn't care.

Not affected…

What she needed to do was prove she didn't care, show him she was unaffected. She needed some tack. She glanced down the hall and noticed Jessie heading her way, his friends Jeff and Bryan behind him; she cringed. Despite her feelings and the offhanded way she treated him, she knew he was attracted to her and could therefore serve her purpose. Her purpose being, piss Darien off.

In general, guys were territorial in an odd sort of way -- odd in that they could have a harem of women, whom they labeled as 'their own' and treated in any kind of way they saw fit. They didn't particularly care if they ignored these women, or if they had a bitter relationship with them. All they really cared about was that every other man knew the women in their harem belonged to them. It was like calling dibs in front of your friends on a girl, whom you hadn't even asked out yet, and yet, at the same time keeping dibs on a girl who was your ex. No matter what happened, if you called dibs first, she was yours for life, unless you indicated otherwise. She was in your harem whether she knew it or not. Everyone else knew to back off, or piss you off, in other words, back off or fight, which is why Serena knew flirting with Jesse just might be what she needed to do to piss him off royally. After all, he couldn't very well go off and fight a younger boy, who was a student at a school he taught at, could he? Besides, Jesse didn't know the mess of shit he was stepping in.

"Hey Serena," Jesse smiled his winning smile as he leaned against the locker next to her.

"Hey Jess, what's up?" She stood closer to him -- really close-- her eyes nonchalantly shifting to where Darien stood with narrowed eyes.

"What are you doin' tomorrow?" he asked.

"Actually, I'm free, walk me to class, we'll discuss details later," she purred, inwardly wanting to cringe as he placed his arm around her. It wasn't that Jessie wasn't a good-looking guy, but she had avoided him for so long, she felt like she was going against principle. It didn't matter anyway; the look on Darien's face as they walked away together down the hall to her classroom was definitely worth it.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Serena smiled a winning smile after class as she stood before her locker placing one book inside and taking a folder out. She was actually beginning to feel the words in her mantra; she was feeling unaffected. Well, at least outwardly unaffected. As far as this game of back and forth between herself and Darien was going, she was definitely coming out on top. Hell, she could flirt as much as she wanted with the guys, but he could only go so far when speaking with the girls without it being an inappropriate crossing of the boundaries in the teacher student relationship. She wished she could tell Molly. In fact, where was Molly? Her mind quickly skimmed over the conversations she had recently with her to try and figure out why Molly had missed class that morning but came up blank. Maybe her mind was too clouded for the moment; she'd just have to call her when she got home. Not that it mattered; it wasn't as if she could tell Molly anyway.

She sighed, she felt so frustrated that she wanted to scream. What the hell was she doing? How long could she keep this up? Was he going to torment her forever until she agreed to have sex with him again, or was he just trying to mess with her head? He was a snake. An asshole, a…what the hell was that? She turned her head quickly to look down the hall. Why did she suddenly get this eerie feeling, like someone was watching her?

It had to be him. In the crowded hallway, it seemed hard to believe that she could actually feel and know such a thing when she was merely facing the inside of her locker, but it was almost like he was right behind her. Her thoughts were confirmed when she felt a gentle hand smoothly expand around her right hip and graze her waist to tuck a small folded paper in the waistband of her underwear. Almost as quickly, as the offending hand appeared, it was gone. She paused for a moment to take a breath before turning to her right to see his head disappearing into the crowd. She could still feel the touch of his hand on her skin.

00000

Serena sat in the back of her math class, assuming a relaxing position as she opened the note.

_If you think that your obvious flirtation has affected me, then perhaps you're right. Now be a good girl and dump the schoolboy. We need to talk._

_You know who, _

_PS:_

_You can't postpone the inevitable. I have your books after all. _

She crumbled up the note in anger. How dare he order her around? Who did he think he was, her father? Shit! She tried to catch her breath. She felt like she was losing it. How was she going to get on with her life with him haunting her like this? Get it together. Be mad -- be mad… She lifted her pencil in hand and assumed a studious position, taking down all the notes and giving an attentive ear as the teacher continued to speak; it had been a lost cause, she felt sick. If she listened to him, the likelihood that he would get her to have sex with him again was high. No matter how strong she would like to pretend to be, if she had to face him alone…

Shit…, shit, shit, shit! Get it TOGETHER! Okay, so leaving her books at his place had to be one of the biggest and stupidest mistakes she could have made. And yes, it gave him leverage, forced her into his court. But she could beat this. What she needed to build was a solid mental wall of iron; take her vagina and her 'Darien can have my panties' weakness and stick them as far behind that wall as she could –she wasn't affected, nope, not at all.

Mad! He's an asshole!

Okay. Unfortunately, she wasn't going to be able to help the fact she'd actually have to give him the smug satisfaction of knowing that she had to come to him. In fact, she'd bet her money he was sitting in his classroom now with a smug look on his face. That's okay. Relax. She pressed down hard on her paper as she wrote across the page and attempted to focus more on the lecture at hand.

00000

Oh yeah… he sighed as he placed his hands behind his head and leaned back in his chair. For some reason, he felt so…what's the word…smug…today? He adjusted his glasses on the bridge of his nose and glanced over his students as they continued to take a test. Smug would definitely be the word.

00000

Shit, shit, shit…, that conniving, arrogant little bastard! He was probably lying back in his seat and gloating to himself. She looked at the broken pencil in her hand in wonder before reaching over into her bag to retrieve a new one.

00000

Darien grinned widely as yet another student placed a paper on his desk. Why did he suddenly feel like he was in high school? He was actually playing around with a high school girl …and for some reason it just excited him…gave him a rush...

00000

She needed a plan. If she had a plan, she could focus…, okay. First, she'd wipe that quirky grin off his face. Then she'd ask him for her books, turn around and leave, of course, not before rubbing her date in his face.

00000

She could rub her date with that little shit in his face for all he cared; he knew better. Maybe it was a cocky thing to think, but he knew he was a good fuck; something he doubted that any 'high school' boy could vouch for. And what's more, he was pretty sure Serena knew it too. Granted, she didn't have anything to compare him to, but she was bold enough to come on to him first, which meant she had to know that the boys her age wouldn't cut it. He had something that none of them did -- practice. And practice makes perfect right? Let's just say that he had a lot of practice, again, something he doubted a high school boy could seriously vouch for.

00000

Okay new plan, 'cause to be honest, she wasn't bold enough to go through with her first one. So, plan B. She would come to him, get her books and leave. If he wanted to talk, she would pretend to listen. Pretend to listen. Get your books. Leave. Check.

Not affected. She repeated her mantra in her head and it gave her somewhat of an oneness in herself.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

At the end of the school day, Serena slowly walked the halls, gym bag in hand, and headed for his classroom door. She swallowed.

She would just walk in there, demand that he give her the math book, and then leave. That's all she needed to do. Be strong. You have a vagina. He can have your panty-No! You do NOT have a vagina and Darien cannot have your panties. She was in control, she repeated to herself. She took a breath before opening the door and then closing it behind her.

00000

He turned his head at the sound of the door closing to find her walking into the room and dropping her gym bag on a nearby desk with a thud. He turned back towards the chalkboard and continued to erase the work that had previously been there, his mind briefly filing her sweaty and messy appearance, she had obviously just come from another track practice.

"What took you so long?"

"In case you haven't noticed, you aren't number one in my life." She crossed her arms beneath her breasts. "Where are my books?"

"I don't have them here," he smiled as he dropped the erasers on the chalkboard sill and sat in his chair. "Do you think I would have actually brought them? If I did that, you'd never 'really' listen to me."

Damn him, she sighed. Cue exit.

"J-just make sure you bring them tomorrow...I gotta go." She turned abruptly to leave, but he caught her arm, surprising her.

"It's been fun, really, but you'll have to get your books eventually, so why don't we just put childish arguments behind us, and talk."

She yanked her arm away; it would seem that she wouldn't have to pretend to be mad after all. "Why is it that every time we've argued about something, you talk to me as if I'm a child?"

"Why is it that every time we've argued about something you act as if you are one?"

"Look, if you don't give me my books I'll-"

"You'll what…, tell your mom…, your teacher, your friends?" he laughed as he leaned against the door. "Really Serena, I can see it now: you telling your mom that you left your books at your teacher's apartment? Just what were you doing at his place in the first place she asks? Oh, I was just fucking him mom, that's all. He really likes it rough. Oh yeah, that would go over really well." He crossed his arms. "Way to win me to your side-" he chuckled and shook his head at her words.

"Honestly, all I've asked is that you give me a few minutes of your time so that we can talk, a few minutes when you would actually listen…, exactly, why is this so hard?" The question he really felt he should ask was why was he fighting so hard for this. Why did he want her to listen to him so badly? He reached out his hand and allowed it to trail lightly down her cheek; she flinched. He retracted the hand. "What are you afraid of?"

She looked down at the ground. "Please don't touch me." She could feel the quiver in her throat and hear her voice shake. The way he touched her was too…she didn't understand…but it didn't fit. "I don't know why you keep following me…you were right, okay, does it make you feel good to know that? I get it. I'm…I'm too young." Now her lips were trembling. Damn it all to hell, "so there…is that what you wanted to hear?"

"I don't want you to be afraid of me." He hadn't expected submission from her.

"I'm not afraid of you," she said it too quickly and wondered whether or not he would buy it.

"Tell you what, I'll give you back your books, no hassles, no questions asked…," he paused. "If you can admit to me that you're not afraid of me."

"I already—"

"Look me in the eyes and say it."

"I don't have to prove anything to you."

When she refused to look up at him, he sighed. "I think you have misunderstood our relationship. There's nothing wrong with—"

"I understand, okay…you don't have to talk down to me--"

"I'm not talking down to you, will you for once just shut up and listen to me, Serena I--"

There was a knock at the door and she immediately jumped away from him and sat down in the chair where her gym was. Darien stood next to his desk and swallowed the lump in his throat. She was happy for the interruption; she didn't think she could handle him talking to her like he was the adult in whatever it was that was between them.

"Come in," he sighed.

"Mr. Shields? I just wanted to make sure that you received that memo about the-oh…am I interrupting something?"

Serena watched as a bald headed man she recognized as Mr. Klein, head of the Math Department, walked into the classroom.

"No sir, I was just talking to Serena about her progress in Mr. Donnelly's class. She used to be a student of mine and I had been previously concerned about her grades. I wanted to catch up on how she was doing privately. Didn't think it was appropriate to have the door open so that any students whom walked by would be privy to such confidential information." Was that too much information? Did it come out too fast?

Serena felt ill upon hearing how quickly he had offered an excuse. If he could lie so easily to his boss, he could lie just as easily lie to her.

"Oh, very well, don't let me bother you. I just wanted to drop off this memo about the department meeting tomorrow after school…, make sure you're there." The old man smiled and Darien smiled back, slowly letting out the breath he had been holding.

"Thank you, sir, I'll definitely be there."

"I'll be going now, Shields, Miss Kingston," he acknowledged each of them before leaving the room and closing the door behind him. She quickly got up from her seat, grabbed her gym bag along the way and headed for the door, but Darien quickly reached the door first, blocking her way.

"Stop," he grabbed her gently, yet firmly by the arm before she could reach the doorknob. "Talk to me."

"Why?"

"Are you still considering going out with that juvenile?"

"Why, are you jealous?" She was surprised when he released his hold on her. Was he jealous?

"No…disappointed, maybe." He backed her small frame into the wall and pressed his body against hers. "This is stupid; you know that he only wants one thing from you."

"Sounds like someone I know." Darien laughed before leaning over so that his lips were right at her ear.

"Somehow I doubt he'll make your toes curl tight the way I do," he whispered huskily.

He was probably right. It made her feel even sicker. She pushed him away and bit the inside of her cheek to keep herself in check before responding. "Tell you what, I'll give him a spin and let you know."

He laughed. "Tell 'you' what, why don't you call me when you come to your senses."

"If…."

"No baby, 'when'…."

Her body was shaking when he finally let her go. she all but ran out of the classroom as far as she could from him.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Serena sat back quietly in the passenger seat of Jessie's car as he drove her home that night. The date had been a total buzz as far as she was concerned. What kind of game did she think she was playing anyway? She didn't even want to go out with Jessie and every time he touched her in any way, she flinched; so why was she here? Maybe she just wanted to see if he was right...but for some reason, she felt as if she wouldn't have to go on a date to figure that out. He had completely tainted her view of the men her age. They no longer appealed to her in any way. Before, she had been teetering on the brink of indecision as far as the guys her age were concerned, but now…now there was no going back. Hell, who was she kidding? Darien was very sexy; it would be hard not to want him over any other man. In fact, their encounter earlier had plagued her mind the whole night until she wanted only one thing. She felt so trashy for doing this, but she couldn't get him out of her mind.

"Jessie, could you turn right here please?"

"What for?" he asked even as he was making the turn.

"I need to get some books from a friend's place." She never felt so slimy in her life.

00000

Serena chewed the side of her lip as she glanced at the elevator that would take her to Darien's apartment. She should just turn back and head toward the car. She didn't have to do this. But throughout her date, her mind kept replaying visions of Darien and her having sex until she couldn't take it any more. Now her body was shaking, because she wanted him so bad and she was scared that in the end, when all was said and done, she would only hate herself. That it would be like the first time all over again and she would end up going home and crying herself to sleep. Despite those feelings, and as much as she tried to think about it and tell herself that this might be a bad idea, she couldn't get herself to think past wanting him. She swallowed the lump in her throat as she pulled her cell phone out of her purse. Maybe, maybe he wasn't there. If he wasn't there, she might be able to go home and sleep off the fact that she was horny as hell – maybe. She typed out his cell number, area code and the first six digits. She swallowed again before pressing the last digit, quickly bringing the phone to her ear. His answer of, "Hello," was husky.

She inhaled a deep breath. "I'm coming up," she ended the call quickly and pressed the button that would take her to his floor.

00000

Jessie arched his brow as Serena climbed back into his car -- books under her arm -- a Tupperware container of cake in her hands, and the most stoic, frazzled, yet nervous look on her face.

"You okay?"

"Yes!" She paused. "I mean, yeah…uh…my friend's mom gave me some -- some cake…" She shoved it into his hands. "Told me to bring you some…wouldn't let me leave unless I had some," she quickly sputtered. She hadn't eaten any cake. She focused her eyes forward, refusing to look at him.

"Sweet...!" Jessie replied with a smile, before looking at her oddly once again; he tapped her lightly on the arm and she flinched. "Close the door, Serena."

"Oh, right." She slammed the door closed and clenched her hands in her lap atop her books.

"Cake on the beach, this should make up for not having any dessert earlier."

"Beach?" she squeaked.

"Oh, right…um…I'm meeting up with the guys and some other girls at the beach, figured you wouldn't mind coming along." Granted, while both he and his friends usually brought their dates to the beach to meet up, they usually parted ways within the first five minutes. Telling their dates that they would be meeting as a group was a cover to make girls feel comfortable enough to come along. He had sensed that Serena was on edge all night, but didn't say anything about it. The local beach was only twenty minutes from where they were. If he had his way, he'd have his hands up Serena's skirt in thirty to thirty-five minutes tops. He'd get her to relax. "We won't be there that late."

"Take me home."

"Seriously Serena—"

"I feel sick…maybe something I ate at the restaurant, Rain check?" Okay, so she wasn't actually going to go through with the rain check. But the promise of a repeat event was the only thing she knew would get him off her back and out of his car.

"Yeah sure," he smiled. It wouldn't be so fun to mess around if she started throwing up anyway. He'd take that rain check and he'd make sure he got the best out of it.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Serena sighed contentedly as she slowly placed one foot after the other into the tub. The water was steaming hot, but it was just what she needed to relax her sore muscles. When she was completely submerged she lay her head back carefully, licked her lips and gripped the sides of the tub. Her evening's rendezvous with Darien was replaying itself at full force in her head. She moaned, shutting her eyes tight in remembrance. Darien had two whopping surprises for her when she reached his apartment and finally found the nerve to knock on the door.

He was completely, utterly, and absolutely…nude.

Her second surprise came when he slammed the door shut behind her and lifted her up against the wall. In fact, she was still in shock. That wasn't the whopping second surprise however.

The condom that he was wearing had some kind of ribbed texture to it.

That was what really got her. In the darkness of his apartment, she hadn't noticed it with how quickly things had gone down. She had cried out rather loudly as he groaned and placed small wet kisses up and down her neck. _Like that baby_? His breath had been hot against her ear. From that moment on, she could barely think let alone breathe.

_Relax_. He had whispered repeatedly as she tried her damnest to calm down and focus. He didn't move however, it seemed he had other plans and she realized too late that he had her right where he wanted her.

_Jesse?_ He had arched his brow and said the boy's name with obvious disdain. She had quickly told him then that he was downstairs waiting and had watched as he cursed. Apparently, he didn't think she would actually go out with him. _Serena, listen…_ Her body had been shaking and she was aware of the wetness in her eyes. _Don't cry I'm here. And we're going to talk about this I promise. Tomorrow, and you're going to listen, right? You can make your own decisions from there, but you have to let me explain_. She nodded. He had taken her against the wall then and she was a complete mess afterwards. _Lose him_. She didn't have to ask whom he had been referring to, and nodded her agreement. She could tell he had been pissed, but in spite of that, he had still helped her to clean herself and come up with somewhat of a cover for her taking so long in his apartment, hence, the cake. It was stupid, last minute…but she was hoping for the possibility that Jessie was as naive as she thought he was.

In a nutshell, she had climbed into Jessie's car a little emotionally frazzled with a sore back, sore vagina, and wearing a pair of Darien's briefs, which, of course, were too big on her. She had to tie the waistband in a knot in order to keep them from sliding off. Come to think of it, when she thought about how sore she was, she wondered if Jessie had even noticed her awkward gait as she approached the car. She sunk further into the tub. To say she was in a state of shock was an understatement.

She ended the night with four thoughts: shame…for having sex with a man while her date was downstairs waiting. Shock…for having-- oh, my god, she couldn't even repeat it -- disbelief…because she had never felt so on fire in her life… Oh, and yeah, at the end of the day, Darien owned her panties.


	10. Chapter 9

Game of Seduction

Chapter 9

By Mg

Don't own SM

This chapter edited by my editor Loki.

Early in the morning, before the first bell, Serena walked into Darien's classroom to find him at work at the chalkboard, scrawling down some equations. She nervously watched him before walking towards a window to look outside. "M-morning."

He turned towards her when he had finished his work, pushed his glasses up on his nose and dropped the piece of chalk onto the sill of the chalkboard.

"Good morning."

She turned back towards him, readjusting the strap of her backpack over her shoulder as he dusted chalk from his hands and wiped the remains on his jeans.

"I—can you help me clap the erasers?" He walked along the sill of the chalkboard and began collecting the erasers before walking towards the closet at the back of his classroom. She didn't reply, merely put her bag down on a nearby desk and followed him until they were alone, the door closing behind them.

"I'm sorry about what happened — but it's not what you think." He placed the erasers down on an old dusty desk in the corner. "Serena I--"

"You don't have to apologize okay? I know. I get it. It's not like I own you--"

"Stop." He walked up to her; she backed away on impulse. "We're not playing this game today. You said you would listen, remember?" Her lips moved as if to say something and he immediately covered her mouth with the tips of his fingers. After a few seconds of silence, her shoulders sagged, and he removed his hand.

"I didn't tell you about Theresa because she isn't important to me and therefore I didn't think that the fact that she was still around was important. I'd gone out with her as a rebound from a previous relationship," he said as he sat down on the desk next to the erasers. "I did break it off with her before. It wasn't exactly the first time we had gone out and that I had broken up with her. I'm sorry to say this but I went out with her only because I knew she was easy. It isn't the best fuck in the world but—it's a comfort when I'm in between relationships." He rubbed the back of his neck, watching as she played with a piece of lint on her skirt.

"Theresa--she was always trying to cling to me—it was really beginning to piss me off," he replied. "When she came over the other day, she thought that our breakup was a joke—she used the excuse of leaving her stuff at my place so that she would have a reason to be there," he sighed. "I gave her, her stuff Serena. I made it clear to her that it wasn't going to happen."

An uncomfortable silence fell between them and he wasn't sure what to say next, or where he was going with the whole conversation. Maybe he should end it?

"Why—why didn't you say something before?" she replied. Her voice cracked, the words had come out so small.

"I tried. You didn't want to hear me."

"No--" she shook her head. "At your place…when-when I called her your girlfriend…you didn't deny it."

"I had to think quickly Serena, do you realize the situation that we're in? I thought that if I denied what you said in front of her that it would have looked like something was going on between me and you."

She felt ashamed. It made sense. If she were Theresa, she probably would have come to the same conclusion. She really did act like a child.

"I'm sorry that I acted the way that I did," she replied. He looked up at her as she spoke, but she seemed intent on not making eye contact as she nervously picked at her skirt. "I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions so quickly—it was so juvenile and—" she paused. "I'm sorry."

He stood and walked over to her, lifting her chin so that she was forced to look at him. "You okay?"

"Yes."

"Did I hurt you?" she crinkled her brow in confusion. "Last night…I-I'm really sorry." This time she bowed her head to hide her face that she was sure was red, but he brought her chin up once more. "Baby, you okay?" He brushed his thumb across her cheek. How the hell did he already know how to work her?

"I'm okay," she replied. He lightly kissed her cheek, slowly planting kisses along her jaw until he reached her ear. She moaned in the back of her throat.

"Are you sore?" he didn't know if it was because Serena was something different, or new, but being around her made him horny as hell. She nodded and bit the side of her tongue when she felt his lips moving down her neck as his hands reached for the hem of her skirt.

0000

Serena stared down the crowded hallway, licking her lips as she felt a little moisture forming on the back of her neck. She lifted her hand to wipe it nervously as she walked in the direction of Molly's locker. So here she was again, trying to walk away after the fact. Trying not to think too much and trying to pretend that she wasn't horrified by her actions.

She was failing miserably. She felt completely on edge and slightly exhausted. On the other hand, this morning had been a vast contradiction to last night. Last night had been rough, but good, hot, and unbelievable. But this morning—actually, this morning was also good, hot, and unbelievable.

Now that she was walking amidst a crowd of people, she was sure what she had done had to be written all over her face. She was mortified. Serena clutched the strap of her track bag close to her side as she eyed the passageway for Molly's signature auburn hair. Could people tell you were thinking about sex just by looking at you?

_Sexy._ His words had been warm against her skin when he caught sight of her underwear before pulling them down. _For me babe? You shouldn't have._ Her body had shivered when he kissed her there after noting that she had shaved the area.

"Serena!" she turned to see Molly coming down the hallway.

"Molly, where ya been?" Walking a bit faster, Serena joined her. _Baby you taste so good. _Serena sucked in a breath.

"Are you okay, Serena?"

"Fine, fine," she swished Molly away with a wave of her hand. "S-so, how come you weren't in school the other day?" Her leg had been propped over his shoulders, her hand clinging to his hair, his head hidden beneath her long skirt. _Don't stop._ _Please..._

"--from class so that I could organize the dance tomorrow. Melvin's helped me get it together even though someone promised me they would help me with it." Molly replied.

"I'm sorry, what did you just say?"

"That Melvin helped me—"

"No, the beginning part."

"That I was excused from class?"

"Oh, sorry?" She couldn't get the image of Darien massaging her sore vagina with his tongue out of her head. She hit the side of her head a few times with her wrist. Molly arched her brow.

"You okay?"

"Uh-yeah?" He had been slow and patient, and she—well she felt like she was going to melt and die from his attention to detail. In the span of what she believed to be only five minutes, she had called him god, said 'oh' a couple of times, said his name a good handful of times, oh yeah, and the ever so infamous, 'please don't stop'.

"—and I can't believe it's in two days. I've got so much to do. The decorations, the food, the DJ, the--" Shit, not again.

"Slow down Moll…uh…could you step back a bit and repeat that last part again?"

"The DJ?"

"No, before that."

"The decorations and food?"

"Um…before that?"

"Have you been listening to me at all?"

Serena winced. "Yes, I just…I just have a lot on my mind today."

Molly eyed her wearily. "You sure you're okay? This is the second time you've zoned out."

If Molly could see it, she was sure the world could see it.

"I'm fine Moll, you were saying?"

"The dance is in two days…on the 12th of February."

"Shit!" she slapped her hand against her forehead. "I can't believe I forgot! It totally slipped my mind!" These last few days, her mind had been clouded with only two things: sex, and Darien. "I am so sorry."

"It's okay Serena." Molly replied. Despite her sincerity, the smile on her face made Serena feel guilty. "So, are you going?" going, good question. She wanted to go, but then there was Darien. They weren't—well, they weren't 'together'. Oh god, what the hell was she doing?

"...and it's lady's choice." Damn it all to hell, she really needed pay attention.

"Sorry –spaced out— lady's choice?" Serena replied.

"The girls ask the guys out Serena. I swear, whatever you have on your mind it must be a doozy." Serena unlocked Molly's locker and began to take books out and put other books in. She sighed as she brushed her hand through her hair.

"What happened to your hand?"

"Shit! I mean— " Serena looked at the red marks on the palm of her hand, immediately knowing where they had come from. She had gripped the gate in the closet of Darien's classroom tightly while trying to hold her balance on one leg. It didn't hurt, and the mark would probably go away later in the day...but if her hand was bruised, then maybe "And your neck!" Molly replied in awe.

"I dunno, I bumped my hand on something this morning...but I didn't do anything with my neck—you mind moving aside so that I can look at the mirror in your locker?" Molly stepped back and Serena nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw the hickey staring back at her. It was faintly visible now, but by later in the afternoon she knew it might become darker. Shit! If her mother saw, she'd kick her ass. Hell, if her coach saw that, he'd kick her ass. Serena swore that he treated all the members of the girls track team like were his own daughters.

"He, wait a minute! Didn't you go on a date with Je—"

Serena's hand clamped down on Molly's mouth faster than she could blink. She slammed the locker door, locked it, and then dragged her friend down the hallway to the bathroom.

00000

"Nothing 'happened' between Jesse and me."

"Why did you go out with him in the first place?" Molly stopped pulling paper towels from the bathroom dispenser to look at her.

"I—I mean—I guess I just—I mean that I—he's always asking."

"Ah, I get it. I guess if you didn't accept once he'd probably never leave you alone." Molly replied.

"So, who are you taking to the dance Moll?" Serena leaned over the sink to get a closer look at the mark on her neck. Thankfully, Molly had a compact in her purse with makeup that closely matched her skin color. The foundation seemed to be doing a great job.

"Well, I was thinking—" Serena looked up at the sound of the bell. She sighed as she hurriedly put Molly's foundation in her bag. It was probably a good thing that Molly didn't answer, because then she might have asked Serena the same thing.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"What?"

"Huh?"

"You've been staring into space for ten minutes while chewing on the end of your pencil...what's on your mind?" Darien pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose as he scribbled some notes on his pad.

"Oh...n-nothing," she focused her eyes on the paper in front of her.

"Right, and that's why you've been on the second question for ten or twenty minutes now?"

"I was just thinking..." Well, in the small corner of her mind she was actually thinking. A vast majority of her mind was occupied by visions of her and Darien possibly going at it on the very coffee table he had his feet propped on.

"Uh-huh?" he got up and crossed over to the other side of the table to sit on the floor behind her.

"I was wondering...if-you-would-mind-me-going-to-the-valentine's-day-dance?"

"Try saying it a little slower this time," he chuckled, his hands moving to her thighs and caressing them slowly.

"I want to go to the V-Day dance."

He stood up and reached over to the couch to close his book.

"Serena, you know I can't-"

"I know," she replied, "but I still want to go..."

"I'm not sure what kind of thing we have, but I still wanted to ask you...if you would be uncomfortable with the idea of me going out with another guy, and dancing...if you do, I'll understand." He removed his glasses and placed them on the table before massaging the bridge of his nose.

"Do what you want—we're not going out." She turned away from him. That wasn't what she expected him to say.

"So, who are you taking?" he asked. "Why not Melvin, he's a nice kid."

"As if!" He lifted her into his arms, his quick strides taking her to his bedroom. "He's a geek!" she squealed, "and put me down!"

"Me Tarzan. You Jane."

"You look more like the jolly green giant," she laughed. "You're such an ass."

"Liking the view down there?" she was glad he couldn't see the blush on her face.

"Maybe."

He threw her haphazardly onto the bed. She landed in a flurry of legs before settling herself comfortably. Her eyes narrowed slowly as she looked up at him, propping herself up on elbows and open legs, her feet flat on the bed. She chewed on her bottom lip as she watched him fiddle with his belt and then loosen up his shirt.

"If you want me to be gentle, I suggest you not do that." He lifted his shirt overhead in one swift movement before idly moving to his pants. She looked from his belt to his eyes.

"Who says I want you to be gentle?"

00000

His body hit the bed with a thud as he fell back tiredly, attempting to catch his breath.

"Damn, you're flexible," he groaned as he turned to look at her.

"I used to take ballet lessons," she giggled in between pants as he propped himself up on one elbow to focus his full attention on her.

"No shit," he replied, sighing as he felt himself getting hard again.

"What time is it?" she whispered as she extended her arm behind her to reach for the alarm clock on the nightstand; her eyes grew wide when she read the digits. "Shit!" He watched bemusedly as she tumbled out of bed, more like fell, and crawled over to her underwear, which he had previously thrown across the room; he glanced at the clock.

"It's only five fifteen."

"I'm trying to be home before my mom, I'm supposed to be helping out now remember?" She hopped on one foot, slipping on her blue and gray track pants; his eyes lazily took in the way her breasts swung back and forth before she slipped on her sports bra hid them from his view.

"Don't you have a class at five forty-five?"

"Fuc-ow!" she laughed as he fell this time, his head hitting the dresser, before she ran out of the room to get her books.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Darien slid into the dark auditorium quietly, in the back row, right next to Andrew.

"Did I miss anything?" he whispered as he took out his glasses and placed them on his face.

"Nice of you to join us Mr. Shields...you're late." the professor turned from his power point presentation to look towards the back of the room.

"Sorry, Dr. Foster," he called out. Andrew waited for him to continue the lecture before addressing Darien.

"What the fuck happened to you?" Andrew whispered.

"I lost track of time."

"Down Serena's pants I presume," he chuckled. "My alarm clock always manages to get lost down Mina's underwear."

"Good one, asshole." He silently pulled out his notebook and pen, and began to take down the notes from the overhead.

"So..." Andrew turned towards him, his pencil lightly tapping his books.

"So what?" He knew what Andrew was hitting at, but chose to ignore him instead and continued to stare at the large screen before him.

"So how was it Romeo?"

"How was what?"

"Don't play dumb ass with me Shields. You know I'm talking about—Serena." Andrew reclined in his chair, his legs stretching out beneath his seat.

"Can this wait?"

"No it can't wait, I'm dying to know. I never got a chance to ask you before."

"Unlike you, I didn't get a chance to set up my tape recorder at the front of the classroom, so if you don't mind, I need to take notes."

"You can get a copy from me," he argued. "Now tell me what happened, and stop pretending like you're not dying to talk."

"All right, all right...I swear, you're so fucking annoying." Darien replied as he continued to scribble across his paper.

"Jeez man." Andrew pulled the pen from Darien's grasp before giving him a knowing look.

"Fine, fine," he smiled, before deciding finally to relay the stats. "Breasts fitting, weight good, stomach tone, legs pretty long for a girl her height, skin and hair soft, and hips round."

"Bonus points…?"he arched his brow.

"She gets a five."

"No fuckin' way!" Andrew replied aloud. Darien sunk down in his chair in embarrassment.

"Is there something you'd like to share with the class Mr. Johnson?"

"No sir," he replied, bringing the brim of his New York Mets hat down to cover his face and sliding down in his chair to hide himself as Darien had before.

"Next time, you call out in my class, I'll have you come down and give an oral dissertation about what...eh-em...'no fucking way', means."

"Yes sir," he sighed, his face beet-red, as he took time to recover from his outburst before turning to look at Darien. "Five?"

"Legs squeeze with extreme flexibility," he groaned as he thought about their earlier encounter. "Ohh...the flexibility."

"Wow, fives are a little on the not so easy."

"She does have a name you know."

"Yeah, and its 'five: legs squeeze with extreme flexibility'," he replied. "My girlfriend's name is 'four: legs clamp with flexibility'."

"I swear...if Mina ever heard you..."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah...so...you still a virgin?"

"For Christ's sake, it was her first-"

"'She' was a virgin?" Darien sighed; he hadn't meant to let that one out. Well, at least Andrew didn't shout it out to the whole class this time. "I thought you had that rule?"

"I do."

"Well?"

"Well nothing."

"Nothing? I don't believe you, you've been adamant about that fucking rule for so long, acting all holier than thou around the rest of us because we're—and I quote—'assholes for sleeping with young virgins knowing good and well we were just stringing them along'. Do you honestly expect me to believe that you just up and decided to change your mind?"

"There's a thin line between my sanity and your ass kicked outside and I swear your fucking foot is one step out the door."

"Whatever man, if nothing happened, then you wouldn't be so set on not telling me how you got together."

"Fine," Darien tersely replied. "If you want to know, I'll tell you, butyou have to swear up and down that you won't tell the guys."

"Fine, fine, my word is my bond man."

"If you tell anyone-"

"I know, I know. You'll kick my ass."

"It happened that night you guys were teasing me about Serena-"

"No shit?"

"Look, do you want to hear this or not?"

"Sorry," he put up his hands in defeat, allowing Darien to continue.

"I got drunk, and Jason must have needed someone to drive me home..." he replied. "Serena just happened to be at the right place at the right time...or the wrong place at the wrong time, depending upon how you look at it. I don't remember much after that. I awoke the next morning and stumbled to the bathroom to puke my guts out and then take a shower...when I came back to the bedroom, I noticed the blood on the sheets."

"And she was MIA?"

"She left...apparently; I acted like a complete asshole." he raked his fingers through his hair. "I didn't even know who I had slept with that night...and I still don't remember it."

"How did you find out it was her?"

"It was a fucking mess and I swear I still feel like a complete asshole. I was supposed to be tutoring her, and she just suddenly didn't show up, and then I noticed she was avoiding me all together."

"What did you do?"

"Well, I approached her about her avoiding me, and she thought I was approaching her for another reason..."

"Which was...?"

"Apparently I didn't use protection. She thought that I just wanted to know if she had gotten pregnant or not," Darien lightly hit his head against the table

"Holy shit," Andrew replied. "I don't get it, so how did you get together? How do you go from being Mr. Asshole to being Sir Fucksalot?"

"I took her aside and told her that I wanted to make it up to her...it started off bad, but in the end, well...in the end we ended up, well we—"

"Fucked. Come on, say it with me now. We fucked." Darien punched him hard in the arm and Andrew winced. "Jeez, sorry man. I didn't know she was such a touchy subject," he narrowed his eyes. "Do you like her?"

"It's not like that, she's too young."

"Ahh...so is it everything I told you it would be?"

"Huh?"

"Your first virgin right?"

"Oh...right..."

"Well?"

Darien rolled his eyes. "You were right, jeez."

"See...a virgin can give you the best sex you have ever had," Andrew replied as he waved his pencil in Darien's face. "Cause no one has been there but you...and therefore, that shit is tight."

"Are you done yet?"

"You know, your life sounds like one big soap opera."

"You watch soap operas?" Darien arched his brow at his friend.

"Mina makes me," he shuddered in distaste. "Especially if she has to work and can't see it...I have to report to her in detail whatever happens in the show."

"They have VCR's for that ya know," he chuckled.

"Yeah, well ours is uh...kaput...at the moment," he scratched his head as he spoke, attempting to leave out the details.

"Next time you have sex in your living room standing up...be a little more careful," he laughed.

"Shut-up," Andrew dismissed the comment easily before continuing with one of his own. "Anyway, does Serena know that she's too young?"

"Excuse me?"

"Does your little golden girl know that her only contribution to this relationship is her pussy?"

"Must you be so vulgar?"

"Don't you mean to say, must I be so down to earth?"

"Anyway, we have an agreement. Everything's out in the open and neither of us want a relationship."

"So you're both just in it for the sex?"

"Yes."

"And, she...told you this?"

"We have an understanding."

"My god, you're a fuckin' idiot," he replied. "A chick tells you that she doesn't want a relationship, and you believe her?"

"You ever thought that maybe she actually doesn't want one?"

"Sure she says that now...but just you wait..."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Serena?" her mother looked at her with a confused face as she watched her fold the clothes. "What are you-" She could barely make out the words as she blinked a couple of times.

"Foldin' clothes, mom..." she grinned widely as her mother continued to stare in shock. She placed her briefcase idly down on the floor next to her and closed the front door behind her. "I knew you were going to be late, so...so, I decided to help out a little."

"Thank-you sweetheart, that was very sweet of you," her mother smiled weakly before walking into the kitchen. "I'll start din-"

"I know it isn't a work of art or anything...but I made dinner...I've been trying to read up on how to cook..." Her mother walked back into the living room and sat on the couch opposite her.

"Why?" she asked softly. Serena sighed.

"Because you're right mom...I am old enough to start doing for my own…I take too much advantage of what you do around here," she replied. "So, from now on, I want to split all the chores with you."

"All right sweetie..." Serenity smiled broadly, her eyes watering, before reaching over to give her a hug. "I think that can be arranged."


	11. Chapter 10

Game of Seduction

Chapter 10

By Mg

Don't own SM

This chapter edited by my editor Loki.

"What's wrong, Serena? Why are you acting like the world just tumbled?" Molly said as she tried on her third pair of shoes. "If I found a dozen blooming red, white, 'and' pink roses in my locker this morning, I would be walking on cloud nine."

"I just ran into a lot of bad luck when I was looking for a dress yesterday is all," she replied. It wasn't the day of the dance.

"Don't worry, we are definitely going to find you a dress tonight!" she placed the shoes back in the box before picking it up and walking to the register with Serena behind her.

"Thanks Moll, you're the greatest." Serena smiled as she leaned over and hugged her enthusiastically, causing her almost to drop the box. Someday, she would tell her. "So...who ya takin'?"

"Promise you won't laugh, or pick at me or anything?" she pushed her sunglasses furtheralong her noseand looked at Serena with pleading eyes as they moved further up in the line.

"I won't laugh, Moll, so tell me, who's the stud?"

"_Mlnin_."

"Who?" she swung her bag over her shoulder as Molly paid for her purchase and then headed towards the door.

"I said...Melvin."

"Melvin?" she jerked her head back in surprised.

"I knew you would act like that," she walked ahead of her and out the store, moving quickly down the midsection of the mall.

"Act like what? I was just surprised, Moll. Just tell me one thing, why Melvin?"

Molly stopped in her tracks and turned towards her. "Do you seriously want to know?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I got to know him when we were preparing for the dance and well, he's kind of cute in that cute geeky sort of way..." she sighed, "and when he takes off his glasses, he's got the prettiest green eyes you have ever seen...and—and I like him."

"That's sweet Moll."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"You don't think I am going crazy?"

"Nah...he is...kind of, cute."

"Thanks—so, who are you taking?"

"French Foreign exchange student." she smiled as she shrugged and tossed the bag over her shoulder once more.

"Are you kidding, you asked him out?"

"Yeah," Serena giggled.

"I would never be able to do that," Molly smiled, "you're something else."

"I know." Inwardly she sighed, in any other situation, she'd be spilling her guts about her rendezvous with a certain other guy, but she couldn't this time.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"She's going to the dance, with a foreign exchange student from France?"

"Relax man, or that vein in your forehead just may explode," Darien replied as he popped off the lid from his juice bottle.

"Like I said before, you are an idiot," Andrew took a beer from the fridge and closed the door behind him.

"We're not going out...I thought we discussed this already."

"Oh yeah, right after we discussed me winning a million dollars," he smacked the palm of his hand against Darien's forehead before turning around and walking towards the living room.

"Look, I just happen to trust Serena," he sighed as he followed behind him and sat on the couch across from him.

"What's trust got to do with it? You're not dating her remember."

"Yeah so? I told you before; it's just another lay. Sort of like friends with benefits."

"Right, as if a 17 year old girl understands what friends with benefits means."

"Do you have a point?"

"My point is," he replied, "that I know you. You may have been around the block on some of your women—"

"That was different, they knew and didn't care."

"You asked me to make a point. Can I make my point now?"

"Talk your ass off," Darien shrugged as he chugged down more of his drink before putting the empty bottle on the coffee table.

"Like I was saying before, I know you. You, my friend, have what we all like to call, a double standard," he replied. "You may have been around the block on some of your women, but you throw a bitch fit if you think they're even peeking around the corner on you. You're a possessive asshole."

"So what if I am? It has nothing to do with being possessive. I just know that I'm a lot more careful when it comes to making sure the women I fuck are clean, I can't trust them to do the same thing. Who knows what kind of shit they'll bring on me," Darien stood up, walked over to the glass doors of his balcony, and leant against it. "and that has nothing to do with Serena and me."

"That has everything to do with you and her," he replied. "As long as you say you're not going out, she's a free woman...on the market for buy," he lay back on the couch, his feet on the coffee table. "and I don't care how much you say she's not going to sleep with anyone else. Let us not forget, Darien, my simpleton friend, that you know what it was like to be a foreign student in high school..."

"Whatever, she tried that shit already. Thought she could tease me with one of those fucking kids...but at the end of the night, she came back to me. I have nothing to worry about."

"Bullshit. You know there's more to baseball than making a homerun...in fact," he smiled, "the most fun and exhilarating part of the game, is getting to first and second base."

"First of all, get your damn shoes off my coffee table, and secondly, what the fuck do you know?"

"I know how to keep a woman remember?" he replied.

"Whatever," he turned away from him to look outside, "I've got everything under control, don't worry about me."

"Everything under control huh?" Andrew rubbed his chin back and forth. "So what did you get her?"

"Excuse me?"

"Come on Romeo, you've got this under so much control, it's Valentine's Day this weekend. What, Did, You, Get her?"

"Not a damn thing, we're not going out."

"Oh right, right, right, right," he continued to rub his chin, "and she understands this right?"

"Like I said before, we have an understanding."

"Okay then, what did he get her?"

"Excuse me?"

"Him, her date, did he get her anything?"

"Just some stupid flowers, that's all."

"So, let me get this straight, he gave, 'your' girl, flowers, and is going to a dance of love with her tonight...and you have an understanding?" he paused. "Is it an exclusive understanding?"

"Stop instigating," Darien replied. "For your information, she asked me if I would mind her going out with another guy and 'I' told her that she could do whatever she wanted. So just throw all of your fucking theories out the window. You've proved nothing."

"Actually, that tid bit of information was all that I needed to know. The very fact that she even asked you meant that she thought more of you in this relationship than you obviously think of her. If 'she' thought you were just another lay then she would have gone with or without your permission," he laughed. "She may have even been hoping you'd have a problem with it."

"Look, I don't need you comin' in my face about me and Serena's relationship."

"Cause you got it under control right?"

"Get the fuck out."

"It's funny, but it's seems you've been saying that a lot lately."

"Just get out!"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Serena sighed as she looked over her outfit in the mirror on her door. She was surprised that she had found it so close to the day of the dance. She liked the fact that the satin halter-top had a nice iridescent pink glow about it. The long organza skit kind of reminded her of a ballroom dress and she liked the scattered flower patterns on it. The dress swished when she moved. She felt like a princess going to a ball. She wished that she wasn't wearing it for David however; she wished she were wearing it for Darien.

She walked over to her vanity table and sat, her hands idly reaching over to pick up her make-up. She applied a light gloss to her lips and pink eye shadow to her eyes, before putting her hair up, her mother's gold diamond studded chopsticks keeping it in place.

It took her quite a while to find her dress. In fact, Molly had found it at the very last store they had gone to, the mall had been closing and she was the last one in the line before the register closed. She wondered what Darien would think if he saw her in it. She had to admit that the other day when she had asked him about going to the dance with another guy that she wished that he would have put up some kind of fuss. But he didn't care. She placed her head on folded arms on her dresser. She wondered if Darien liked her at all. He only seemed to care about her body and whether or not he could have sex with her. He didn't seem to notice her in any other way. She thought that maybe with time things would change. Granted, they hadn't been together in this…this whatever, for that long, and she thought she could handle it. But every second that he seemed to see her as only a body just made her feel like less of a person. She sighed.

Time was passing and David still had yet to arrive. It was getting late. Did he stand her up? Was he not coming? David wouldn't do something like that. He would call or something. He was a nice guy. He had gotten her flowers. Darien hadn't gotten her anything. She sighed again. It was the first time anyone had ever gotten her anything for Valentine's Day. Sure, guys liked her, but they never got her anything.

David was the first one to do something like that for her. She felt so special in that one moment when she opened her locker and the roses fell out. Molly had placed them in her locker for him. She was shocked to say the least. Finally, a guy who thought she was worth some kind of trouble.

She was somewhat popular at school, but not in the well-known sense. Her school was big, very populated. Here, there was no such thing as a group of people whom were the most popular. She wondered how it was that those schools on TV always portrayed that. Shows like 'Beverly Hills 90210', or 'Saved by the Bell'. It seemed insane that there could actually be one person or a group of people that knew everyone or whom everyone knew. It also seemed insane that a small group of people could run and be involved in every school activity. No, guys knew who she was because she was that girl that guys wanted to fuck, but didn't want to court. She was that girl that the star quarterback was always after, but couldn't get. Most people only knew her because she was the captain of the track team; she led her school in three straight victories at the state championships. Hell, Darien only knew her because she was in his class. Otherwise he probably wouldn't even know she existed.

Suddenly she felt like trash. She wanted the knight in shining armor. She was special enough for the knight...wasn't she?

"Phone for you dear!" she sat up quickly at the sound of her mother's voice. She had a feeling that it was probably David on the other line.

"Yes mother, I've got it upstairs." she got up and moved towards her bedside table. Behind it, she switched the phone cord so that it was in the second jack instead of the first, her mother's line. She then reached for her headset and put it on.

"Hello? David...oh...oh, I see...no, it's all right, really. I understand, tell your sister I said congratulations...Yeah, I'll...I'll see you on Monday in class too...mmmhmm, I'd love to see a picture...okay...bye." She removed the headset slowly before bringing her hands to the chopsticks holding her hair in place; she pulled them out, allowing soft curls to drop down her back. She sighed as she sat on her bed and fell slowly back on it.

"Hey sweetie, what are you doing?" Serenity spoke softly from where she stood in the doorway to her bedroom. Serena glanced up at her before looking towards the window. Her eyes narrowed. She thought she saw something. "You wanna talk about it?"

"I'm fine mother...David's sister went into labor and her husband wasn't there...he had to take her to the hospital."

"But I thought David was an exchange student?"

"He is, but his sister also lives here," she sighed.

"Oh...I see...are you okay, with this?" Serenity sat next to her on the bed.

"I guess I'll be fine...David's a nice guy, I know he wouldn't have done this if it weren't important," she combed her fingers through her hair. "I'll get over it mom, it's not like I missed the prom."

"How bout I order some pizza, soda, get some chips and ice-cream, and the two of us can veg out tonight in front of the television," Serenity smiled, "we can make it a girl's night; we can even paint each other's toes and do whatever you wanna do."

"Sure mom, that would be cool," she replied, "let me just change and take a shower first, kay?"

"All right baby, I'll go downstairs and order the food," her mother left the room, closing the door behind her. Serena sighed as she moved to her window to close the blinds; she jumped when she saw Darien sitting in the tree outside with a wide grin on his face. She laughed at his wide-eyed expression as a sudden down pour of rain filled the air, matting his hair to his face. She opened the window quickly and settled her arms on the windowsill.

"Wha-what are you doing here?"

"Could we discuss this after you let me in?" he replied, fat droplets clinging to his lips.

"Sorry," she looked to her door before standing back to allow him entrance. "Let me get you a towel...and take off your tennis shoes. You're not getting mud on my carpet," she called out softly as she ran to the bathroom door in the back of her room. He looked around her room; it looked just as he thought it would. Computer desk in the corner, queen sized four post bed with a light pink goose down comforter set, teddy bears all over the place and light pink and white striped walls. The lamps in the corners of the room set off a warm glow, and the plush carpet beneath his feet felt soft enough to lie in. He could just imagine her spread out with all her books, hair about her in a tumbling mess, phone in her hand as she giggled and talked to her girlfriend about guys. He sighed as she returned with a huge blue towel nestled over her shoulder.

"What happened? Why...why are 'you' still...you know, 'here'?" he removed his jacket carefully and placed it on the seat of a chair near the bed before removing his shoes and putting them down on the ledge outside the window. His eyes stayed on her as she padded softly to her bedroom door and locked it before returning to hand him the towel. "I thought...I thought you had a date." He took the towel from her and began to dry his hair and clothes.

Her eyes skimmed over his sculpted arms, his shirt clinging to his chest. It was obvious by his gray cut off shirt and gym shorts that he had been working out before he decided to come see her. She chewed on the side of her lip before looking to his eyes; she turned away and walked towards her vanity, suddenly her throat felt so dry. "Oh, well...he had to cancel at the last minute...his sister went into labor...he had to take her to the hospital." slowly, she reached behind her to unzip her top, remembering her shower. Her fingers hesitated and she swallowed hard when she recalled that he was standing there.

"Don't let my presence stop you...in fact, let me help you," he replied as he placed the towel down and reached for the nape of her neck. She shivered.

"Darien, why did you come?" she moved away from him, slowly removing the top. "You shouldn't be here. I could get in trouble...my mom's right downstairs." she unzipped her skirt and it fell to a heap on the floor.

"I know...I...I just wanted to see how you looked before you left...I...don't worry, I parked a few blocks away," he murmured softly as his eyes skimmed over her creamy skin. He watched as she picked it up and walked to her closet in a strapless white bra and underwear. She pulled a hanger from the closet and hung up her clothes.

"Close the blinds please."

"Okay," he crossed the room and did as she asked. He was surprised to find her in a fluffy pink robe when he turned back around. She walked over to her dresser and began brushing through her hair before bringing it over her shoulder and plating it as one. When she was done, she padded over to her bed and sat down with her hands on her lap and between her thighs.

"Darien..." she turned to face the window, listening to the sound of the rain beating heavily against it. Maybe the rain was an omen. It always seemed to rain when they got together. "I…I can't do this right now—my mom is downstairs and…"

"Is that all you think I ever want to do with you?" he pulled the chair from her vanity and sat opposite her with his jacket now in his lap.

"Do I have a reason to think otherwise?" he wanted to be angry at her reply, but he sighed instead. She was right. Isn't that what he had told Andrew earlier after all? "I'm sorry...I had no right-"

"Stop," he placed his finger on her lips before pulling her hands into his and clasping them. "I came here to see you before you went on your date," he replied, "I've been sitting here outside your window for a while and when I saw you, standing in front of the mirror and straightening your clothes, I realized that I was a little jealous. You've got me turning circles and I don't even know why. I hate that you were dressing up for some guy while I'm just standing on the side getting leftovers...not that they're bad leftovers mind you," he smiled, "but I don't want you getting to know another guy Serena. I want us to be exclusive, just you and me. What do you say?"

"Serena! The pizza's here." she jumped and he clenched her hands tightly when she attempted to get up. She looked towards him before swallowing hard.

"I'm coming mom!"

"Well?"

"I… o-okay."

"Relax," he smiled before pulling out a bouquet of assorted roses from beneath his jacket, "pretty girls deserve pretty flowers." She reached for the bouquet and he reached out to finger the sash on her robe while leaning over to kiss her. He moved his tongue all over the inside of her mouth, massaging hers, the pressure he was adding making her lean back. His hand slipped between the edges of her robe to grip her thigh.

"Serena honey, the pizza's going to get cold!"

Serena gasped and pulled away. "M-my mom…Darien, you have to go." his lips moved over her jaw to her ear, his hand slid lower down her thigh. "Darien st-stop."

"Come see me this weekend," he licked his lips, "I promise you won't forget it."

Serena breathed deeply as he released her before moving to the window.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Any particular plans this weekend?" he watched as she removed her shoes and placed them on the rack of his front door.

"Hmm?"

"Come here, I have something for you." he pulled her by the hand and led her into the living room where a thin white rectangular box lay.

"Wow, I…wow…"

"Don't just stand there babe, go open it."

"O-okay…" she slowly sat down on the couch and lifted the box onto her lap. He sat down next to her, his arm casually sprawled on the couch behind her.

"So I was thinking we could go somewhere this weekend," his hand trailed lightly up and down her arm. He smiled as she lifted the top of the box and began to pull back the tissue.

"I-I dunno..."

"You have plans?"

"No I…" the words stuck in her throat as she removed the last bit of tissue from the box. She looked up at him before looking back down. Slowly she pulled the black lacy garment from inside the box and unfolded it to the light. She looked back down in the box to find several assorted pairs of lacy underwear with matching bras.

"Told you that you wouldn't forget it babe…Happy Valentine's"

She wasn't sure what to say, whatever she had been expecting, it definitely hadn't been lingerie. Is that what it meant to be in an adult relationship? Did guys buy their girlfriends underwear and lingerie? She knew she had to be blushing from head to toe.

"I hope it's the right size. Why don't you go try it on…no wait, try it on right here," he lay back in his chair with a look that she had come to know so well. Her fingers fidgeted slightly as she fingered the garments in her hands.

"I...I think I'll go try it on in your bathroom." she all but ran from him, closing and locking the door behind her before leaning against it. She was sure she left him puzzled by her behavior, especially since he had not only seen, but also touched every inch of her body. But it couldn't be helped, when she got up earlier that morning she felt off and sick and she wasn't sure why, though she did have an inkling.

She hadn't seen her period in quite some time and she had been wondering when it was going to show up. Unfortunately, she wasn't sure if the pangs she felt earlier were due to the warning that her period would be coming soon, or due to in actuality that her period might be there today.

"Babe, you okay in there?" the knock on the door startled her.

She stood up at attention, trying to come up with something to say. "Y-Yes! I'll be out in a minute," she breathed.

"Listen, I've changed my mind. Don't show me how it fits yet, I want to be surprised," he replied, "besides, if you come out with that thing on, we may not go anywhere."

God, this was embarrassing. She sighed. Maybe it was just a warning. She checked her pad and confirmed that she wasn't bleeding. So, it probably was a warning. God, she hoped she wouldn't have to talk to Darien about her period.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The sand was cool beneath her feet and the sun warm above her head. Serena decided that she was glad she opted to go with him in the end. She'd never spent the weekend with a man before, or any guy period for that matter, but there was a first time for everything. She had felt a little nervous at first, but seeing the view of the beach that she had, she couldn't help but feel relaxed. It was amazing that the weather could be this nice in February, but then, that was Florida for you.

She kicked at the water, making a small splash before looking up at him. They'd been walking alongthe shoreline for a quite a bit when she finally decided to break the ice.

"Where we going?"

"It's a surprise," he smiled as he slipped his hand into hers.

"Oh."

"Why, bored already?" he chuckled.

"Ye-I mean no!"

He laughed. "Tell you what, I know a little about you, but you don't know that much about me, so what do you wanna know?"

"Oh…okay, so...where you from...I mean, were you born here?" she blinked when she felt the pangs that had plagued herearlier twisting in her stomach; it lasted for a mere five seconds before leaving her again.

"No...actually, I was born in Greece," he smiled.

"Really?"

"Yeah, that surprise you?"

"No, it's just that I was born in Greece as well!"

"You're kidding me?" he arched his brow.

"Nope!" She grinned from ear to ear as she tucked away a stray curl. "So...what...what are you doing here anyway?"

"It's a little complicated," he replied.

"If you don't want to share that's okay."

"No, it's not that…its just that the explanation could involve a longer story, do you want the short or long version?"

"Long…if you don't mind telling it."

"Nah, it's cool, to explain it though, I have to go back a little."

"Oh-okay."

"If you don't mind that is."

"You said it would be a long story right?"

"Right, well….when I was younger, I had been in the car accident that claimed my parents," he replied, "we were vacationing in Japan at the time." He bent down to pick up a flat rock from the sand before throwing it at the water and watching it skip. "Somehow I was thrown from the car before it careened off the road and over a cliff. I don't remember much of the accident, but what I know is what had been determined years later…"

"So at the time, did they know you were from the same accident as your parents?"

"No, they didn't, and unfortunately, I didn't speak Japanese."

"How old were you?" she replied, inwardly wincing as the pain came back and left almost as quickly as it came.

"Five…"

"So…so what happened?"

"Well, no one recognized me or knew who I was," he replied, "and even when they finally found an interpreter, it didn't matter, the doctor diagnosed me with temporary memory loss as a result of the accident."

"Wow."

"Yeah I know. Unfortunately, since no one knew me, I didn't have anything personal that could help me trigger my memories."

"What about family? Was anyone looking for you?" the pain was back again, now she was getting concerned.

"Yeah actually, my uncle, on my father's side, who is my god father, was looking for me," he replied, "but he didn't have much knowledge or dealings in Japan and it therefore proved to make it hard for him to find me. He did the best he could…but after two years he was forced to give up."

"Forced?"

"The Japanese government said that he was pretty much searching for a needle in a hay stack, that if he thought about the odds of me even being alive in the first place after such a nasty accident, that he had to agree that they were slim."

"Where were you?"

"Being shuffled around from orphanage to orphanage," he replied. "I guess it didn't do them much good to search the city that my parents were found in anyway, the longer they searched there, the further away I was being taken."

"I guess if you hadn't been thrown from the car none of this would have happened."

"If I hadn't been thrown from the car, I wouldn't be here, Serena."

"Oh…sorry."

"Don't apologize babe, it's cool…it's over with," he smiled.

"But you're here now." She felt like her stomach was twisting and knotting itself.

"Well, when my uncle no longer received the support of the Japanese government, he turned towards other sources. He refused to have a burial without a body…stubborn ol' man he is," he chuckled. "He contacted a close friend of my father's who knew Japan better than he, especially since he had moved there and had better contacts and knew more people."

"So he found you?"

"Within two years…"

"Wow."

"Yeah I know…but I guess I still haven't answered your question."

"What was my question?"

"Hey, my story wasn't that long!" She chuckled, trying to ignore the now constant jabbing that was poking at her stomach. She was still hoping against all hope that it was just the premenstrual, cause otherwise, it would only get worse before it got better. "You okay?"

"Yes," she gritted her teeth slightly before releasing his hand and slipping her arm around his. "Finish your story…" she replied, "this is getting really interesting."

"Well, I'm happy that my life amuses you," he smiled. "So where was I…right, so once I was found I was brought home immediately and reintroduced to the family. I still had memory loss, but now I was with the familiar, so bits and pieces slowly came back to me over the years. During that time I…well, I learned a lot about my family. Some things of which I am not at liberty to speak of, a lot of which is really interesting."

"Such as?"

"Well, my family is…well they are not poor I'll say, they're, comfortable. But despite that comfort, as children we are raised to work before we can see a dime. It's hard to explain—"

"No I get it, your family isn't raised to be spoiled right?"

"That's definitely one way of putting it."

"So you still haven't answered my question." she gripped his arm and shut her eyes tight, stopping for a second to breathe. She was starting to feel a little clammy and her lower back was killing her.

"You sure you're okay?"

"Uh-huh." He arched his brow. "I'm fine, just a little indigestion, answer the question." if she could handle muscles cramps after heavy exercise, she could handle this.

"To make an entirely too long of a story short, I also learned that at the age of 15 we are allowed to study abroad if we wished, anywhere in the world. The experience was meant to broaden our cultural knowledge," he replied. "Up until that point I had been working as a bus boy in a restaurant and going to school."

"So you chose to come to Florida?"

"Yeah…but I ended up really liking it here. Drew was the first friend that I made," he replied. "I convinced them to let me stay. My uncle agreed after much discussion or argument, depending upon how you look at it. Of course it came with strings, two months during the year as well as every summer I had to come back home for additional 'instruction' on the family business and such…he also calls frequently to check up on me, both he and my guardian."

"Guardian?"

"The man who found me."

"So…" her body was starting to feel weak, god, of all the times. "S-so has everything come back to you yet?"

"No, to tell you the truth, I still remember bits and pieces here and there…but the older I get, the harder it is for the memories to come back. I was five years old after all—Serena, are you sure you're okay? You wanna go back?" Now she was starting to feel the bile rising in the back of her throat. "Babe?" her face looked a little pale and it worried him.

"Would it...would it ruin our date...if I said...that I had to throw up?" she released her grip on his arm and turned around quickly, her body convulsing as she began emptyingherself.

"Serena!" he held her body close to him, concern etched in his face. "Babe you okay?" his hand massaged her back. "How you feeling? Want me to take you back?"

She nodded and was surprised when he lifted her into his arms.

"Flu?" he asked as he began walking back the way that they came.

"No," she whispered, gripping his shirt as she attempted to focus through the small jabs that began to pinch and pull at her stomach. "I have my period."


	12. Chapter 11

Game of Seduction

Chapter 11

By Mg

Don't own SM

This chapter edited by my editor Loki.

"You know, you could have told me this earlier."

"I didn't know for sure earlier," she grasped her stomach, a wave of nausea coming over her. When it passed, she curled into a ball, hugging her knees tightly to her chest.

"I could have been better prepared."

"Sorry." she brought the thin sheets to her chin before kicking the bottom half off her feet. He watched, puzzled as she shuffled around a bit before lifting the sheets and throwing her bra at him. She moaned; she felt like something was pinching her insides. Come on pills, kick in, kick in, kick in….

"Anything I can do?" he sat down on the bed.

"How bout you stop moving the fucking bed?"

"Sorry," he cringed. So maybe this was a bit out of his league. Granted, the girls have talked openly in front of him about tampons, being bloated and sore nipples, but this was something different altogether.

Serena uncurled her body, choosing to lie flat on her stomach with her head resting on her arms. Maybe if she tried not to move, she would fall asleep faster. God, her lower back was killing her and she felt so listless.

"I could make you some tea."

"I hate tea," she moaned quietly.

Well, fuck then. What the hell was he supposed to do? He moved to get up from the bed.

"I said not to fuckin' move," god she hated this. She hated whenever it got this bad. Unfortunately, she wasn't regular, so she couldn't always catch the menstrual warnings ahead of time, or differentiate them from the off and on pangs that she got when she wasn't on her period. Come on pills, kick in -- kick in. Better yet, come on Serena, fall asleep -- fall asleep. In sleep, there is no pain -- in sleep, there is no pain. She moaned before adjusting the sheets so they only covered her middle.

"Are you sure there's nothing I can do?" Doing anything would be better than sitting there doing nothing.

"Rub my back?"

"Okay." he leaned over and began massaging her.

"Lower."

"Here?"

"No…lower…yeah, there."

"If I hurt you-ah hell, what am I saying? You'll curse me to hell if I hurt you."

She laughed quietly and then cringed when she felt her stomach squeeze and more fluid flow. "Please don't make me laugh."

"Sorry."

"T-talk to me?" she cried softly as she closed her eyes, trying to lull herself to sleep.

"Huh?"

"I need to fall asleep…"

"Oh...okay...well, how bout I tell you about our plans tonight?"

"Okay."

"Well, at the other end of the beach-"

"In detail," she said softly as she clutched the sheet, the pain of her stomach cramps overcoming her. "Make it romantic. Tell it like a story."

"Ahh…okay…um…as the sun dipped beneath the sky, at the far end of the beach, I had a nice tent awaiting us...with...with a violinist playing on the side, and our own personal garcon whom would wait on us hand and foot, bringing us our meals. As we walked to the tent, I'd tell you ninety-nine times how beautiful and sexy you look -"

"O-only ninety-nine?" she murmured. God the pain was even starting to affect the way she talked.

"Well...I don't want you to get over charmed by me is all."

"Asshole."

"Yeah, but you like this asshole," he chuckled. "Anyway...I'd kiss you once, twice, three times, really long, till the point where we can't breathe anymore. Then…thenI'd bring you down to the sandy floor and kiss you passionately. I'd move to your jaw, placing nice light kisses along it. Then I'd kiss your neck, and you'd moan beneath me because...my hands would be 'all, over, you'...you'd place your hands on my back and grip it tightly...and then I'd moan...cause you taste so good, and smell so good...and cause I love it when you grip me like that...my hands would then move to bring your shirt over your head and then...then you'd put your hand on mine to stop me and say...'I'm hungry, Darien.'" he chuckled.

"I would not, asshole! I said," she cringed through the pain, "I said don't make me laugh."

"Sorry…" he replied. "Anyway...then I'd groan, because I was already ready for you. But we'd get up anyway and I'd lift you into my arms and carry you beneath the stars the rest of the way...cause by now, the sun has already dipped in the sky-"

"Wow, not just an asshole," she breathed, "but a romantic one."

"Ain't I the sweetest?" he replied. "In any matter, I'd bring you inside the tent where there's a dim fire set in the midst...to one side there's a nice soft feather blanket with a picnic blanket over it. First...first we'd start the evening with a nice light Caesar salad with breadsticks and parmesan sauce. Then we'd move on to crackers and cheese as a light appetizer...for the main course, we'd dine on cold lamb sandwiches and then...thenI'd tell you for the hundredth time how beautiful you are as the waiter brings us our raspberry chocolate cheesecake..."

"H-how'd you know?" she turned her head towards him and opened her eyes.

"About what?"

"The cheesecake."

"I didn't, but I did think you'd like it. It's a favorite of mine."

She closed her eyes once more and turned away. While the pain was still present, it felt a fraction better when she lay in that position, not moving and allowing the sound of his husky voice to help push her over.

"Anyway, we'd feed each other our cheesecake at first, then I'd put some in your mouth and I'd kiss you...and we'd share a raspberry chocolate cheesecake kiss."

"T-tasty." she whispered.

"It's really good...you especially loved it," he grinned. "Anyways...the waiter would take away our dishes for the last time and I'd excuse the violinist to-"

"Wha-what's he playing?"

"The four seasons."

"I love the four seasons," she sighed. "C-could he stay?"

"Not if you want him to hear you moaning my name later, no."

"Oh."

"As I was saying, then...then I'd take your clothes off slowly, and tenderly...as if it were your first time...then I'd let you do the same for me...only where I would stare openly, you would blush and look at me beneath hooded eyes, because you're so body-shy."

"Am no-"

"But I like that about you," he continued, "I'd lay you down on the feather blanket after taking the picnic one away...and I'd take out some sweet scented rose oils and rub them on your body, massaging every muscle, and every inch of fat-"

"Idothveft," speaking was becoming somewhat of a hard task as she was finally starting to fall asleep, but he understood her perfectly.

"I don't mean to point out the obvious babe, but breasts are not made of muscle, and you have plenty nuff in that category...and a little on the sides...but once again, I think it looks cute – no, sexy -- on you..." he quickly amended to curb her anger.

"Continue," she murmured, half asleep, half awake. He slowly and cautiously leaned over, bringing, his lips close to her ear. He sensed that she was slowly drifting to sleep.

"After that, I'd make love to you, slowly...once, twice, three times..." he could hear her softly snoring, but continued anyway. "And then I'd walk naked with you in my arms and carry you back to the beach house to make love the rest of the night, and no one would disturb us."

"Hmmm...?"

"Nothing babe...just go to sleep," he whispered softly as he pulled a few tendrils of hair away from her face.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

If it hadn't been for the fact that he stuck his foot in the doorway, she would have slammed the door in his face.

"What are you doing here?" she clutched the collar of her robe tightly; she must have looked a mess with her wet hair clinging around her from a recent shower.

"I came to see you..."

"You've seen me, now you can leave," she turned away. If she let him in, she'd be caught up in that never-ending cycle with him again. She'd be vulnerable, she'd trust him, and then he'd hurt her again.

"I missed you."

"I didn't miss you."

"You're lying."

"Get out."

"Je t'adore."

"Bastard."

"Can we not discuss this?"

"I'm passed wanting to talk."

"I have thought about us."

"I'm glad you've learned to think." she dropped herself haphazardly into the small chaise of the hotel room, curling her legs beneath her. She figured the chaise must have been a recent addition; it wasn't there the last time. "How'd you find me?" he sat down on the corner of the bed.

"I know you better than you think I do."

"You know me so well, then you should know what I'd like you to do right now."

"Yes, I do," he smiled; she clutched the robe tighter.

"Charles...no...please," her voice cracked. He got up and sat opposite her, placing his elbows on his knees and looking towards the balcony.

"You were right..."

"What?"

He sighed. "I'm not active enough in Serena's life...but I want to be, dear god I want to be."

"It's too late for that now, Charles. She's all grown up...soon she'll be leaving..." she gripped the edge of her seat and leant forward. It didn't feel right to use the word 'us'. He was never there, or at least, not enough.

"I've been an idiot." he dropped his face into his hands, his shoulders sagging. For the first time in a long time, he had actually admitted he was wrong. She couldn't believe it. She thought about where their life together had brought them. It was nineteen years ago when they had shared their first night together. She would have never believed back then that she would be sitting here like this, mother of a 17-year-old girl. She never imagined her 'life' like this. She always thought she'd be a responsible career woman with a husband, two kids, a house, and maybe even a little dog. But here she was, both of them in separate houses, not married, her with the seventeen-year-old girl and him with the three-year-old German shepherd. Life never plays you the cards you think they will.

00000

"I'm coming!" she called out for the second time as she tied the sash tightly around her robe, long white socks up to her knees. The doorbell rang again.

"Room service!"

"I said I'm coming!" she opened the door quickly, her jaw dropped. "Mr. Bedeau!"

He stood there, leaning lazily against the side of the door, his collar open wide, his tie loose, hair a mess, and a champagne bottle in his hand. He was grinning devilishly.

"How many times have I told you not to call me that? Merde, I'm not that old," he chuckled, "call me Charles."

"Charles," she replied with a slow breath, "what are you doing here?"

"Can I enter?" his deep French accent made her shiver.

"Oh...I…yes," she croaked as she stepped back and allowed him entrance. His eyes surveyed the small hotel room as he walked in, it was just like all the other regular rooms: one full sized bed against the wall, a small round table near the window, and two dresser drawers on either side of the bed with a lamp atop them.

"Nice room..."

"I know it's not as big as yours, but I couldn't afford a..." open mouth, insert foot. She never felt so embarrassed in her life. "I mean..." she blushed.

"I like it…it is very charming." he walked over to the table and pulled up a chair, before placing the Champaign bottle on top.

"So...so what...what did you need?" she fidgeted nervously with her robe, her eyes looking towards the bottle on the table. God he was cute…

"Do you have any Champaign glasses?" he felt like an idiot for asking. Of course, she wouldn't.

"Uh no...but I...I have cups," she smiled as she walked away nervously to retrieve her traveling bag. She knelt on the floor and unzipped it, her mind traveling a mile a minute. "I have cups," she muttered frustratingly to herself. "The sexiest Frenchman you have ever met, says he'll pay you 3000 dollars to help plan his trip to Greece, and to be his secretary while there for two weeks, you happily except, and now here he is in your hotel room, wanting to share Champaign with you, and all you can say is, 'I have cups'," she sighed as she pulled a plastic red cup from her bag of cups she had bought for the trip. She would have never agreed to this whole trip thing if she didn't need the money. She wasn't from a well to do family and she had to pay for her next semester's dorm and tuition fee somehow.

"Did you say something?"

"Uh...no." she stood and walked over to him nervously handing the cup to him. He arched his brow in response.

"You are not going to have some?"

"I'm...I'm not old enough to drink." how many feet can one stick in their mouth before it gets too full? "It's okay...I...I don't like how it tastes anyway...I had a little bit before...at a wedding." Apparently, the answer to that question is three.

"Well...you drink today...I promise you, it tastes good," he smiled.

"O-okay." once again she was walking back to her bag to retrieve another cup. She wasn't sure which made her feel more vulnerable, having to face him and seeing him stare at her with an indiscernible look in his eye, or turning away only to know that his eyes were watching her every move. She came back with her cup and stood before him. Her mouth felt so dry.

"Sit down."

She immediately sat down on the edge of the bed, her eyes focused on her cup.

"So...why...why the Champaign?"

"Le champagne ma cher, is for us to celebrate," he replied. "William telephoned me fifteen minutes ago..." he picked up the bottle and shook it, allowing the cork to fly, and the fizz to flow down the sides. "He has agreed to be a benefactor, to invest in my business."

"Oh Charles! I'm so happy for you," she beamed as he poured some champagne in both their cups.

"And it's all thanks to you," he replied softly.

"Oh please, I didn't do anything..."

"Don't be so humble. You are the one who set everything up, not to mention that you also seemed to know my business plan better than I," he smiled. "Next to you, I felt as if I could take over the world...and did I mention the fact that his family was so in love with you?" he chuckled. "I was a mess without your cher, and it was because of you that we were even invited to his maison, non?"

She blushed, gripping the cup in her hand as she looked past him at the lamp.

"Perhaps I should hire you as my permanent secretary?"

She blushed again, this time tucking a curl behind her ear. "I can't."

"I know, I know…you have told me a thousand times, you have to finish your education."

"Yeah," she sipped a bit of the drink before spitting it out soon after. "This tastes like shit!" Apparently her mouth was wider than average because she was pretty sure there were four feet in it. He stared at her for a second before bursting out with laughter.

"Not much of a drinker?"

"No..." she stood up, placing her cup on the table before walking over to the phone. "Maybe we should call Jeremy...he's in on this, if anything, he should know the news more than me."

"Jeremy's probably passed out and dead tired, maybe we should just leave him alone," he chuckled.

"But he should be here celebrating with us, I don't think he'll mind." she lifted the phone to her ear, her fingers already beginning to dial the buttons when she felt his presence behind her.

He pressed the button to hang up the phone. "But I didn't want to celebrate with Jeremy...I just wanted to celebrate with you."

"Charles I-" her mouth went dry when he took the phone from her hand and placed it back on the cradle. She turned around to face him. She wished she hadn't.

His hand caressed her cheek. "If you want me to leave Serenity...tell me to leave now, because if I kiss you, I don't think I will be able to stop myself from kissing you everywhere."

She didn't know what to say. Her body wanted him to stay, but her mind reminded her of her virtues. She had always wanted to wait for marriage before having sex. But it was so easy to talk about virtues when you went to college at an all girls' school and weren't surrounded by men everyday, except for the ones you met at the occasional parties, like the one before you. But place yourself in a room alone with a sexy man whom wanted to make lo-no, have sex, 'sex', with you, and then what would you say? The fact that she was basically naked except for a slip and underwear beneath her robe didn't help matters any. So she did would any other girl with virtues would do, she panicked and said the first thing that came to mind.

"I...I have cups."

"I'll take that as a no."

He kissed her, and she was unsure of what to do when she felt his tongue slide back and forth over her lips. He pulled back a short distance.

"Open your mouth cher."

She opened her mouth slightly and his tongue slipped in inside. Her mouth went still as he rubbed his tongue against hers, it took her a few seconds to catch on and copy his movements. He obviously must have known she was new at this, at everything, because he seemed to be taking it slow for her benefit. He made quick work of the knot of her robe and it fell to the floor in a heap. When she felt his hands slip beneath the thin straps on her shoulders, her fingers immediately covered his. She was afraid, nervous, and anxious. He lifted his lips from hers and smiled that smile made her go weak in the knees.

"Let me see, cherie, I'll bet you're beautiful."

"O-okay."

He lifted her hands slowly, his eyes staring intently at her bowed head, before slowly slipping the straps off her shoulders, watching as the slip easily pooled down her body to her feet.

"Magnifique..."

She covered her chest in embarrassment, not sure what he had said, but figuring that silence couldn't be a good thing.

He pulled her arms away. "You are more beautiful than I could have possibly ever imagined." he leaned in and began to kiss her neck, his lips gently traveling all over her upper chest.

She moaned. She couldn't believe this was happening. His hands were moving boldly all over her and she was shivering, her legs quaking. When she didn't think she could take anymore, he lifted her and placed her down on the bed.

She took a deep breath as she raised her bottom when he reached for her underwear and began gently tugging. It had to be a dream. He wasn't leaning above her, sliding her underwear little by little down her calves. She couldn't pinch herself in front of him, so she closed her eyes instead. When she opened them, he was removing a condom from his pocket and placing it on the bedside table, and before her eyes, he began unbuttoning his shirt. Now she knew she couldn't be dreaming. There was no way she could have imagined seeing him. She blushed and looked towards the ceiling. She could feel the bed move as he crawled towards her. She turned on her side and he lay on his side behind her.

"Nervous?" he whispered in her ear.

"I've never-"

"I know," he trailed his fingers lightly over her shoulder. "It will hurt."

She nodded, bringing the back of her hand to wipe the tears that were starting to fall from her eyes. She was a little afraid. She remembered when she saw a gynecologist for the first time. Her mother almost had to hold her down so that she would stay still for the Pap smear. Hurt, wasn't even the word she could use to describe how it felt.

She wiped her cheek again with a strong resolve. "I know."

She turned over onto her back and he moved over her, leaning on bent arms. She placed her hands on his sides and he looked down at her, unsure.

"Are you sure?"

"Don't you think it's a little too late to be asking me that now?" he could hear the quiver in her voice and he knew she was scared.

"It won't hurt forever," he whispered before leaning down to kiss her once again.

00000

It was early in the morning when he woke up, his body hungry for hers. He was surprised, however, to see her curled into a ball at the other side of the bed, crying.

"Serenity?" he asked hazily as he sat up. He reached out to touch her, but she shrugged him away. "What? What's wrong?" he sighed as the implications finally set in. "You regret this...what we have done...that's what is wrong, non?"

She turned around and through something shiny at him. He caught it easily.

"This is what's wrong!" she cried out, eyes puffy and red. "You didn't use the condom you asshole!"

"Merde! Serenity I'm sor-"

"Get the fuck out!" she got up hurriedly and opened the door.

"Serenity please!" he replied even as he was slipping on his boxers haphazardly while trying to approach her.

"I said get out!"

"I'm sorry, I really am, I wish that I could-"

"GET OUT!" she shoved him out into the hallway and slammed the door behind her. He stood there speechless before she opened the door again and threw out the rest of his clothes.

"I don't ever want to see you again!" she slammed the door again and locked it, only to sag to the floor in tears moments after.

00000

"Mr. Badeau?"

"Yes Katrina?" he replied, annoyed as he looked through another one of the miscellaneous boxes that cluttered his new office. He couldn't believe his business was finally taking off.

"You have a woman here to see you."

"Katrina, I told you I didn't want to be disturbed for the rest of afternoon." he stuck his hand way down to the bottom of the box, blindly searching for a few items he wanted to place on his desk.

"She says it's really important...says her name is Serenity." he almost choked when he heard the name. He didn't think he would ever see her again. He'd been in a rut for five months looking for her. It was like she had disappeared into thin air. He tried calling her dormitory, but apparently, for some reason, they wouldn't divulge, she had moved out.

"Sir?"

"Excuse me?"

"I said, would you like me to tell her to come back another time?"

"I-uh...no...n-no, send her in...don't let anyone else disturb me under any circumstances." he quickly combed his fingers through his hair and straightened his tie, attempting to look as presentable as possible. When she walked in, his jaw dropped.

"You are pregnant."

"Yeah I know. I seem to get that a lot."

"It's mine."

"None other." he stood there staring at her in shock before finally moving to one of the chairs near his desk and removing a stack of papers that lay on top of it for her to sit down.

"Nice office," she continued as she sat down.

"Th-thank-you."

"You're nervous."

"I-I've missed you," he could barely look in her eyes as he moved a stack of papers from his desk and sat on the edge. Suddenly, they had switched places. He became the nervous and inexperienced one, and she the one who was on top of it all.

"I've been all right."

"You left school."

"I had to...I was pregnant...doesn't hold well at an all girls Catholic college."

"Where did you go?"

"Home..."

"You are taking this rather lightly."

"I've had time to adjust...but you're not."

"I have not had time to adjust."

She clasped her hands over her belly as she lay back languidly in the chair. "I just thought you should know."

"Marry me," he stared intently at her, but she looked away.

"No...we're not in love."

"The baby..."

"You can be a part of her life if you want-"

"Her?" he croaked.

"Yes, her...but we don't need your money."

"Don't 'want' my money."

"Don't 'need'," she replied firmly.

He sighed. "Cher..."

"Don't call me that."

"Serenity...I know your family isn't well off, please, if I am the father of your child, at least let me do this, it is my right!"

"I'm no charity case!"

"Will you stop being like this?"

"I've taken care of myself for five months, and for all the hell you know I could have taken care of myself for four or five more...and then after as well!"

"All right fine! At least, at least let me take care of you and pay for everything-"

"I won't-"

"Let me finish...I'll pay for everything now, and you'll pay me back by working for me as soon as you're able." he watched as she bit her lips, unsure. "Please...let me take care of you."

She pursed her lips. "Okay."

00000

Serenity shook her head free of the memories. It had happened again, one minute she was cradling his head in her lap, consoling him for being an 'idiot', and the next they were making lo-having passionate—no, 'wild sex'. He tightened his arms around her, pressing her back further into him. She sighed. The cycle was starting all over again.

00000

Charles could hear her breathing evenly as she drifted to sleep, light snores beginning to fill the room.

"I lied to you," he whispered, "when you told me you were pregnant, and then you said that you wouldn't marry me, because you know we were not in love...I should have told you...that I loved you even then...it broke my heart to let you believe otherwise."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Good morning," he whispered when she opened her eyes lazily. "How you feeling?"

"Better..." she smiled.

"I made breakfast."

"So I smelt," she yawned, stretching her arms before sitting upright. "And it smells good too...where is it?"

"Thought we could share it this morning outside."

"I'll meet you out there...I…I just need to—I have to freshen up first."

"No worries, take your time. I'll just go set the table."

00000

Darien had just sat down after setting the table when she appeared at the doorway to the deck wearing one of his long tee-shirts. He thought she looked awfully cute in it.

"Hi," she picked at the hem as he stood up and pulled out a chair for her to sit down.

"Got some scrambled eggs, bacon, banana-cinnamon French toast, orange juice, and fruit…dig in."

She took a slice of French toast from the plate and began to nibble on it. "About last night…I—"

"It's okay…I'm just happy I had some pills that I could give you," he smiled. "Does that happen every time?"

She looked down at the table. "For me…or-or in general?"

"Both."

"My doctor calls me his curious case," she replied softly, "I have both dysmenorrhea and athletic amenorrhea….long story short I…I mean when my…my," she blushed.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" he chuckled. "You do realize that you've said the word period in front of me before, right?"

She hid her face in her hands. "But this is so embarrassing."

"Embarrassing why?" he smiled.

"I've never talked to a guy about this before."

"Oh," he laughed, "don't worry, the women I hang around have no qualms about talking about bleeding, sore nipples and feeling bloated...I was forced to get used to it."

"Oh," another point to remind her how young she was.

"And I'm referring to my friend's girlfriends," he explained.

"Oh." she wanted to be more mature, to have a more adult conversation with him as if it was a part of her everyday routine. It felt weird, but if mature women talked about it, then she could force herself to do it as well.

"I…well, when I have my…my period….I get really bad cramps, and I'm bloated, and my back hurts…and if it gets really bad, I throw up and I get very weak."

"Wow."

"But because I'm very athletic and young, my period is also very irregular. I can go months without seeing it sometimes."

"I guess that makes it hard for you to know when it's coming?"

"Yeah, sometimes," she replied.

"Sometimes I just wanna get down on my knees and thank God I'm not a woman," he added. "Every time I think I got that shit down to a science, you come out of the woodwork and pull out something new."

"Sorry."

"Don't apologize, babe…I now know never to be an ass to you while you're on your period," he chuckled.

"Asshole," she rolled her eyes when a sudden thought popped into her head, "I…yesterday, did I ruin your plans?"

He sighed. "I'm not going to lie to you...but don't worry about it...this is kinda nice...cozy," he replied, lifted a glass of orange juice from the table.

"I gotta ask you though, do you really believe all that bullshit you told me last night while I was delirious?"

He choked on his juice while attempting to laugh. He cleared his throat several times before replying. "Truthfully? No," he smiled, "the violinist was a stereo, the garcon a picnic basket that my friend's girl made for me, the fire is really a flashlight and I probably only would have complimented you on your looks once. Do you know how dangerous it is to start a fire in a tent?"

She laughed as he continued. "I did get some perfumed oils though and would have probably attacked you lustfully several times until you agreed to have sex with me several times."

She shook her head in amusement, a small blush growing on her face as she began piling her plate with the fruit that lay on another platter and filling herself contently.

"Oh, and the new teddy I got you would have definitely made an appearance," he stared at her in shock for a while before she finally looked up.

"Damn it girl, you are such a porker!"

She shrugged before licking her fingers. "Shut up and pass the bacon."

He laughed before doing as told, joining her in the meal. When they had their fill, they opted to lay back in silence and enjoy the atmosphere.

"Serena?"

"Hmmm?"

"When's your birthday?"


	13. Chapter 12

Game of Seduction

Chapter 12

By Mg

**Dear Readers of Non Hentai**: I don't know if any of you are still left reading this story, but I just do not have the time right now to keep up with hentai and non hentai versions of this story. For those of you whom are oblivious, this really just means the versions with or without sex in my book. Sitting here trying to rewrite the story so that there are two versions is taking up a lot of time and unfortunately I realllllllyyyy wanna wrap this up. So, from this point forth (starting with this chapter) the non hentai version does not exist. Perhaps I will get back to it later, but right now I'm just too exhausted.

Don't own SM

This Chapter edited by my editor Loki

"I learned somewhere that the reason why men fall asleep or are hungry after sex is because during sex their body exhausts all their energy reserve in their penis."

"Excuse me?"

"It's the same reason why you get sleepy after you eat a full meal," she replied. "Your body sends all the energy to your lower Gastro-uh-gastroent-"

"Gastrointestinal?" he smiled as he turned on the engine for his car and pulled out of the driveway of the beach house.

"Whatever…" she rolled her eyes. "Apparently those two particular parts of the body expend a lot of energy."

"Oh really..."

"Mmhmm," she smiled as she turned back towards her window to glance at the trees they passed by.

"Well I guess we'll have to invite chocolate syrup to our games sometime to keep it going huh...give my body more energy to expend?"

"But where…" spoke too soon.

He looked towards her with a smile before looking back to the road. "Where do you think?" he laughed.

It was the first time she had ever thought of the concept of food and sex. Sure, there was the whip crème thing, but that wasn't really food — well, maybe it was. But chocolate syrup had substance. The closest she had ever came to placing it on her body other than her hands was when it dripped off her ice cream cone. She wondered if he did it that way before, whether or not anyone else did it that way and how it was done. Was she really that naive?

"I also heard that guys buy fast sports cars to make up for their lack in, um — other departments."

"So what are you tryin' to say?"

"Why do you have the car?"

"I guess I can take that as a compliment," he gave her a quick smile before looking back to the road. "I have a different theory about the correlation between a man's sex life and what kind of car he drives."

"Okay?"

"Well, my little jade, I believe that the power of a man's car--" he gripped the stick shift, "can be equated to the power of his sex drive." he switched gears and she breathed deeply as the car made a growling sound before speeding down the clear roadway.

00000

When they reached the parking lot of his apartment complex, he parked next to her car. They sat in silence for a moment before he spoke.

"Mind if I ask what brought on your sudden 'insight' about the male genitalia?" he smiled.

"I just -- I don't know -- I do that sometimes."

He watched her nervously clasp and unclasp her fingers with amusement. "Do what?" he replied.

"When I learn something fascinating, you know, I like to share it -- it just -- comes out, and I can't help it."

"Oh — I see," he replied. "You do this often?"

"It's a weird trait of mine — I usually don't say anything cause most people look at you weird when you say stuff that -- I don't know, it fascinates me...and yes, I know this makes me a dork."

He chuckled. "It's okay -- I do the same stuff too -- except for me, its Physics. Of course the guys tune me out when I start talking about equations and shit that make so much sense to me and the way they apply to life is cool, at least to me…so, what are you into really Serena?" he continued. "I know you say that you want to be a housewife -- but sometimes with the way you think, I want to believe you have interest elsewhere."

"You know that phrase, 'Jack of all trades and Master of None'? I probably coined it. It's like I'm not good in anything. There's a lot of stuff that I show interest in and can do ya know -- but there's nothing I'm really 'good' at. There's nothing that I can imagine myself doing for the rest of my life. So why not stay home and be a wife and a mother?"

"Is that why you don't want to go to college?"

She sighed as she turned her head away to stare outside.

"If you don't want to talk about it, then that's fine."

"I'm sorry, it's just that my parents are always ragging on me about it."

"It's cool -- but, as long as you're undecided, still keep an open mind, someday you'll find your niche."

"I hope so, cause at this point I don't even think I'll even make a good housewife."

"Hey, only a true housewife worries over becoming a good housewife -- and mind you, most people don't start off being a good housewife."

"Thanks," she replied as she turned to him and smiled.

"So--" he released a breath before continuing. "You comin' over this week?"

"Yeah…but we can't-"

"I know, believe me I know," he wiped his face before massaging the back of his neck. "I'm counting down the days…how long does it usually take for this thing to blow over?"

"Several days…four or five."

"So you should be good by Friday right?"

"Yeah," she replied, "actually…" she fidgeted with her top, "I have a track meet this Friday and Saturday…and coach says"

"Fuck. No sex before, around, or during the game," he sighed.

"During?"

"It can be done," he smiled, reminding her of his little incident. "This wouldn't be so annoying if I wasn't already on the verge of horniness."

"Sorry."

"It's okay."

"So um…why—why did you want to know my birthday anyway?" her eyes darted to her window, her hands fidgeting.

"Curiosity slaughtered the cat you know," he smiled as he turned his head towards her.

"Slaughtered?" she giggled.

"When its time, you'll know -- now get out of my car before I keep you in my apartment until your period ends."

00000

Serena stood outside her front door and quickly jogged in place for 15 minutes. She then brought a hand up to mess up her hair and with a sigh and a half-stretch, she opened and closed the door behind her.

The sound of a plate crashing to the floor echoed from the kitchen. She quickly ran over to see her mother on the floor picking up the pieces.

"Mom?"

"Serena-I-"

"Let me help you with that," she ran over and helped her place the pieces in a nearby trashcan. She barely noticed her mother's shivering hands.

"Mom, you all right?"

"Yeah--I, you startled me is all," she smiled weakly as they both stood.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah…so, went for an early jog I see?" Serenity smiled as she glanced over her clothing.

Serena smiled slightly as she passed her fingers through her hair.

"Just following coach's advice," she lied.

"Listen, sweetheart…I…we need to talk," Serenity replied as she sat down at the chair in front of their small wooden kitchen table. Serena glanced at her wearily before taking a seat opposite her.

"Now, I know you have made your choice about college… and…though I cannot say that I agree with what you are doing-"

"Mom," Serena sighed frustratingly, "if this is another talk about--"

"No," Serenity sighed, "this isn't another one of those talks…this is different."

Serena sighed again, her fingers playing with the edge of the table.

"I know you've made your choice Serena…but I…I just want to make sure you're not selling yourself short. There…a lot of housewives, they don't start off as housewives you know? And if they decide to be a housewife, it's usually because they formed a strong relationship with someone whom was willing to take care of them."

"Mother I can-"

"I never said you couldn't, but you're leaving high school with a very undecided and shaky future. I'm worried that someone's going to take advantage of you." Serenity reached across the table and gripped her hand. "Older guys even, you have to watch out"

"Mom I know how to take care of myself…"

"I don't doubt that, sweetie -- I don't doubt that," she replied, "but it's very easy for a man to lie to you and say that he supports your future when frankly he wants nothing more than a roll in the hay…you have to…you have to be careful who you trust, all right?"

"Sure mom."

"To be blunt, Sere, don't give up your flower to the first man who promises you, forever," she squeezed her hand once more.

Inwardly, Serena felt nervous and anxious. It was almost as if her mother knew what was going on.

"Mama," she whispered, "what really happened between you and papa?"

"Excuse me?" Serenity pulled back, the shock was written all over her face.

"Sometimes I feel as if your story is missing something. I feel…I feel like you and papa aren't telling me the whole truth."

"Serena, now isn't the right time for this."

"It's never been the right time." She crossed her arms.

"Some other time, Serena, I promise," she stood up and walked away, leaving Serena slightly confused. The look her mother had on her face made her feel awful, but didn't she have a right to know her parent's history?

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"So…" Serena plucked a book off the school library's bookshelf, and then followed Molly down the aisle.

"So what?"

"Don't give me that Mol. You know exactly what I mean."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Molly gave her a lopsided grin before thumbing through a book she had pulled off the shelf.

"I swear, if you don't spill Molly I'll-"

"All right, all right," she laughed as they occupied their favorite spot in a private study room in back of the library and placed down their books.

"He was…a real gentleman, Serena, and it's like, you would never even know thathe was such a great dancer," she beamed. "He's really a great guy, he's just…well, he's shy," she sighed as she rested her chin on the palm of her hand, her elbow on the table as she looked towards the ceiling with a dreamy gaze.

"He brought me these beautiful roses that were harvest colored and huge! I have never seen any like it!" she smiled. "So, how was your evening?"

"Me and my mom had a nice time painting our toes, watchin' movies, piggin' out on fatty foods and stuff I guess. We hadn't done that in a while, so it was kinda nice to spend time with her." She wondered whether or not it would be the perfect time to tell Molly about her relationship with Darien.

"I am sorry that you couldn't go to the dance."

"It's okay, really Mol, it's not like I missed the prom or anything," she smiled genuinely before continuing. "Molly I have something…" she sighed as the bell rang for them to go to class. They both stood and began to gather their things.

"Hey Mol, you wanna come over today?"

"Sure, I can tell you about my date tonight," she added quickly as she darted out the room.

"Date?" Serena yelled as she followed her quickly. "Molly, I'm gonna kill you for not telling me before!"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Serena gave her letter the once over, checking to make sure she didn't forget anything.

To: You know whom.

I can't make it this afternoon. I have to tell my Molly about us today. Sorry, I'll make it up to you. Promise.

From: You know whom.

All she would have to do now was ask to go to the restroom and then head to his classroom instead, pretending she had a message from another teacher for him.

00000

He was sitting at his desk, watching his students take a short quiz when the door creaked open and Serena walked in slowly. Her lips were pressed in a thin line, her hands before her, and a white folded piece of paper within them. He passed his tongue over his teeth, letting out a small hiss as he took in a sharp breath.

"Mr. Clarkson wanted you to read this," she said softly.

He adjusted his glasses, sliding them up the bridge of his nose. "Thank-you, Miss. Kingston," he cleared his throat before taking the note from her hands, observing the way in which her fingers drummed against tight denim clad legs, the waistline riding low, and the first button open to reveal her navel. Her white halter didn't start from there for aninch or so. He watched idly from the corner of his eye as she combed through her hair with her fingers before turning his full attention to the letter.

"Tell Mr. Clarkson that I understand, and that I'll see him tomorrow." he looked up ather, licking his lips as he did so.

"Yes, Mr. Shields."

He watched her from the corner of his eyes, noting the movement of her hips as she departed.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Molly lay on her stomach on the carpeted floor as she thumbed through Serena's latest Seventeen Magazine.

"That color does not look good on her," she replied as she glanced over a picture of a model in gaudy green and violet outfit. "You know, I don't understand models. Who is going to wear something like that on the street?"

"That's what we said about bellbottoms and high-water pants, and then they brung 'em back -- of course, now they call them bootleg-cut jeans and capris," Serena replied as she came out of the bathroom wearing a fresh set of clothing, her gym clothes in her hands.

"I think that shower's just what I needed," she replied as she threw the clothes into the hamper.

"That's the understatement of the year. You smelt like a pig," Molly giggled.

"I did not!" Serena walked over to her bed and lifted a basket of newly cleaned clothes into her arms. "I think I smelt just like a fresh spring breeze thank-you."

"Uh-huh, and you tasted like peaches too," Molly rolled her eyes.

Her words brought a quick vision to Serena's mind of her and Darien naked and sweaty, Darien's tongue practically all over her. She took a moment to clear her throat and her mind before sitting down next to Molly on the floor and pulling out the towels to fold them slowly, her eyes glancing over the pages as Molly continued to flip them.

"So, what about that date, Mol?"

"Well…" Molly smiled. "Melvin asked me out again." she sighed. "He's so cute and romantic."

"Where ya goin'?"

"To the movies."

"Make out city!" Serena laughed.

"We are not gonna make out, we are going to have a nice adult conversation over the content of the movie."

"In a movie theater? Please Molly, this is me you're talking to."

"Yes, the dateless wonder," she laughed.

"Excuse me if my taste in men is very selective," Serena replied. "Anyways, what movie you gonna see?"

"Some science-fiction-"

"Make out flick," Serena finished for her with a smile. "When a guy takes a girl out to the movies, it's not because he wants to see the movie. It's because you haven't made out before, and if you go to a boring movie, it's an excuse to make out cause there's nothin' else to do."

"Suddenly, we are a philosopher," she laughed as she continued to flip through the pages.

"Look, a questionnaire, 'How Sexy Are You'—do you want to try it?" Molly giggled as she kicked her legs in the air slowly.

"Sounds cool."

"Okay, first question. Your underwear drawer contains A: Cotton panties, basic bras with no padding and a little lace and maybe an old teddy you don't even know you have. B: Pretty panties, at least one Miracle-type bra and several lacy undergarments that are more about form than function, or C: A considerable collection of Victoria's Secret's sexiest attire--hmmm, I'd say B."

Serena chewed on her lip as she thought about the Victoria's Secret collection of bras, panties, and teddy that she now currently owned thanks to Darien. Well, technically they weren't in 'her' drawer since she was keeping them at Darien's place.

"Serena?"

"Oh, sorry…I-I think I'll say B." she put down a folded towel and took the magazine from Molly's grasp.

"Next question, if you were to liken yourself to a TV character, it would be: A: Sydney, the casual and confident doctor on Providence, as if--B: Elaine, the flirtatious receptionist on Ally McBeal, that is so the way to go--"

"I agree," Molly replied.

"or C: Scully, the cool, confident working woman on the X-Files. Please, that woman doesn't have a sensual bone in her body. I am definitely stickin' with B."

Molly reached for the magazine, flipping onto her back to read as Serena reached into the basket for another towel.

"Next question, when your boyfriend tells you that you look great, what is your typical response -- A: 'Really? Do you think so?', B: 'Ugh, no I don't, I look gross.', or C: 'Thank you.'--hmmm, you say thank-you to a guy and I think he'll stop complimenting you."

"True, true…I think I'll go for the innocent foreigner answer, A., damn, I know I look good, but he doesn't need to know I know that."

Molly laughed. "Oh my god I've gone blind…oh, no…wait, your big fat head's just blocking my view."

"Kiss my ass," Serena rolled her eyes before snatching the magazine from Molly's hands. "Here's a good one. You want a sexual partner to be: A: Smart and stable -- sounds good, B: Passionate and romantic -- even better, or C: Mysterious and a little dangerous -- oh yeah, that's definitely the one."

"I like 'B' better, passionate and romantic is my style," Molly replied.

"Yeah, well danger is so much more fun -- it definitely makes life a lot sexier."

"How would you know?" Molly laughed as she snatched the magazine back, surprising Serena with her comment.

"NEXT question -- You like it when men think of you as A: Smart and stable, B: Passionate and romantic, or C: Mysterious and a little dangerous -- I think I will stay with the same answer on that one."

"I stick by Mystery and Danger, baby," Serena giggled as she placed another folded towel over her stack on the floor and reached for the magazine.

"NEXT! If a man were doing something in bed that wasn't producing the desired pleasurable effect, you would A: Tell him how to do it right, B: Show him how to do it right, or C: Grin and bear it--"

"I wonder how to answer that one – with a lack of a sex life--I think I will just say um, tell him how to do it right I guess. What do you think Sere?"

Serena's mind briefly flickered to the time when Darien had performed oral sex on her for the first time. She was forced to show him how to do it the way she wanted, because he was purposefully not giving into her. "Well, I would think…going with being dangerous and all…that I would…show him," she wondered briefly if her answer would key Molly into anything when she suddenly saw the next question -- it would be the perfect way for her to tell Molly about what was secretly going on in her life.

"What time is it?" Molly flipped over her wrist to look at the time on her watch. "Shit! If I don't leave soon I'll be late for my date!"

She got up from her position on the floor and Serena panicked and reached over, grabbing her by the wrist. "Just one last question!"

"We can finish that over the phone, Sere, I really have to go."

"Come on, just one more and I promise we'll finish the rest later!"

"All right, fine, what had gotten into you?" she sat down quickly as Serena took a deep breath before continuing.

"What your sex life lacks most is A: Experimentation, B: Sex, C: Passion."

"Oh that's easy, 'sex'," Molly laughed before getting up and walking over to the bed to get her bag.

"Well, I'd say…" Serena, replied, slowly. "That my sex life isn't missing anything."

Molly stopped mid-step and turned around to look at Serena. "What?"

"I said," she breathed, "that my sex life isn't--"

"I heard what you said," Molly interrupted, her eyes narrowing on Serena who was now facing her on hands and knees.

"Sere? You're joking, right?"

Serena lay back, supporting her weight on her forearms.

"You…you've had sex…and you didn't tell me?"

"I'm telling you now…and I didn't 'have' sex — I —I'm 'having' sex."

"Holy shit!" Molly stooped to look Serena in the eye.

"Who?"

"You promise you won't tell?"

"Sere?"

"Molly, the reason why I wanted you to come here today is so that I could tell you, but it's really a big secret, we don't want everyone to know," Serena looked at her with pleading eyes. "So you gotta promise that you won't tell."

"Who are you having sex with, Brad Pitt?"

"No Molly, and this is serious, promise me you won't tell," she whispered.

"All right, I promise."

Serena sighed. "Darien Shields."

"Darien Shields — who's that, I don't know any--"

Serena watched as Molly's eyes suddenly lit up.

"You're sleeping with our '_math teacher'_?"

"Oh, say it a little louder, Molly, we want the whole world to know...and he's not 'technically', my math teacher."

"Holy, holy shit…" Molly replied in a low tone. "He has to be like, like thirty years old."

"No!" Serena replied. "He's twenty-five."

"That's…that's seven years older than you."

"Will you stop acting like you're my fuckin' mother?"

"Excuse me if I'm concerned that my friend is sleeping with some guy who is seven years her senior and probably with a whole shit load of more sexual experience than her!" she took a deep breath before continuing. "Sere, do you have any idea what you're doing? How long has this been going on?"

"I dunno, a month I guess, and yes Molly, I have it under control," she replied.

"What about protection…are you using protection?"

"Damn it Molly, Yes okay!" she replied "I'm not an idiot."

"Sere-" Molly sighed, "At least tell me that he's said he loved you."

She was met with silence. "Serena?"

"It's not that big a deal."

"Wrong answer."

"You know, when I told you I liked him before, you were all giggly and smiles and then now that you suddenly hear something's goin' on, you go and turn hypocrite."

"I am not a hypocrite, okay? Its one thing to just talk, Sere. Talk is just that, talk. You of all people should know that," she replied, "but it's another thing to start something like this with a grown man. He's a grown ass man, are you hearing me? He has been with who knows how many other women before you and has a lot more experience than you. And I am sorry to say this, but, you probably don't even know if he has a disease or something."

"He's legit all right?"

"Why, because he looks good? Don't you remember Miss. Kinsley in sex-ed talking about how a lot of those diseases can sometimes let someone 'look' like they're healthy?"

"Look, I just know damn it!"

Molly sighed before kneeling before her.

"Besides, it shouldn't matter, we're using protection remember?"

"Did you ask him, Sere? You know you have to ask him."

"Even if he was, it's…it's too late now…" she whispered.

"Sere?" Molly lifted her brow in worry.

"Our first time together…we didn't…we didn't use a condom."

She looked away, suddenly finding carpet picking more interesting than the conversation they were engaged in.

"And since then…he…he's given…I've had oral sex several times."

"God Sere, you have to get checked out." Molly replied in a low voice.

"No, I'm fine, all right? Don't worry about me. Darien would never--"

"Sere, you are talking about a man that you have only known for a month -- if I was in this position, what would you tell me?" she whispered.

"If I--if I went to the doctor, my mom would freak out. I can't do that Molly, then she'd know I was having sex."

Molly sighed. "Sere, is your mom finding out really that much more important than your own damn health?" she replied. "Maybe you could go to a free clinic? Promise me you'll do something?"

"Molly, I'm fine. Maybe I didn't know what I was doing at first, but that's because it was just sex then--"

"Just sex…Just sex?" Molly felt like screaming. "I can't believe I'm hearing you talk like this! You were actually just seeing him for sex? You don't even love him yourself do you? I thought you were smarter than this!"

"Look, it's not like that anymore, he asked me out." she flipped over onto her stomach and blew out a loud breath.

"What do you mean he asked you out?"

"He said that he didn't like the idea of me dressin' up to see another guy, or getting to know another guy and he said that he wanted us to be in a relationship. I -- I never felt so special in my life." she slipped her fingers through her hair. "So support me on this one will you, I told him today that I wanted to tell you about it and he knows that I am, so give me a break."

"Sere, I don't mean to be blunt…but how can you be so sure he isn't lying? That he hasn't told that to every other girl huh? He didn't even have the decency to wait until you were ready to have sex, or until you both knew that you even wanted to be together."

"First of all, I know he doesn't say that to every girl, okay? I can tell by the way he says it to me. He wants me Molly, okay? And secondly, what gives you the damn right to assume when I am, or am not ready? I'm old enough to make these kinds of decisions myself."

Serena felt like a dam was about to break inside her. This was the second time that someone either intentionally or unintentionally told her to stay away from Darien. It made her want to cry. He was the first guy to shower her with attention, the first guy to treat her like she was special and here her best friend was trying to take that away from her, to destroy it.

"Sere," Molly sighed, "I'm not trying to say that I know you so well that I know when you're ready for sex, but what happens if it doesn't work out? What happens if he 'is' lying to you? What happens if he does have some kind of disease? What then? I just--I don't want to see you get hurt."

"I know Molly, I know — I'll try to be focused about this, all right?"

The silence that followed her words was almost deafening. Serena gnawed the edge of her lip as she watched Molly and the various expressions that were crossing her face. By the time Molly spoke, her face was unreadable.

"I promise to drop this conversation, you will not hear a word out of me if -- if you promise me two things," she replied. "First, you will get checked out all right? Before you even think about having sex again, and secondly, the moment something happens—"

"If--"

"Fine, if things something happens, you'll talk to me?"

"All right, I guess I can do that. I promise," she didn't look her in the eye. Her heart was beating a mile a minute.

"All right," Molly sighed. "I trust you. You're my best friend and I -- if you say you know what you are doing, then I have to trust you on that, don't I?"

Serena smiled and lunged at her, pulling her into a tight hug. "Thanks Molly."

"Well, I have to get home so I can get ready for my date — we'll talk later," she smiled half-heartedly. In spite of the explanation and promises that Serena had just made, she couldn't help but be worried about her.

"Definitely." Serena replied as walked Molly to her bedroom door and sighed as she closed it behind her.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"So the baby -- kicked yesterday — night — for the first — time." Andrew strained, his abs taut and sweaty, his hands slick, yet dry as he lifted the barbell over his chest.

"Uh-huh," Darien replied from his position behind Andrew's head.

"And get this," Andrew huffed as he slowly brought the bar down to his chest before lifting it again, "right in the middle of sex."

"That's gotta be weird."

The clanking sound of the bar was loud in the room as Darien helped Andrew set the bar in place.

"No shit," he replied as he sat up and reached down for his water bottle, bringing it to his lips quickly and guzzling the drink down. "I don't even wanna to dwell on the possibilities that my son is enjoying me fucking his mother as much as I am."

"You know that's not what happened," Darien chuckled as he removed his shirt, he and Andrew switching places.

"Oh is it? And what about that fucking Oedipus Complex Dr. Matheson talked about in class today, the son wanting to marry the mother and kill the father off—sound familiar?"

"You're stressin' over nothin' Drew."

Andrew stood behind Darien as he easily lifted the bar from the rack and began to move it up and down, somewhat quicker than he had.

"Freud got that — story -- from a Greek — tragedy -- called Oedipus -- and he analyzed -- the whole thing wrong -- the son didn't -- even know he -- was screwing his mom -- and when -- he found out -- he cut -- his eyes out."

"Holy shit," Andrew replied as Darien continuously hefted the bar, his pace quickening with effort. "But it's still freaky--can you imagine, you have a sweaty sexy, yet pregnant woman beneath you, you've been goin' at it for an hour at least, and fore play was a bitch. I mean, you're so hot and rock hard that any moment if you don't release somethin', you think your dick is gonna fall off. So you're holdin' back for somethin' real fuckin' glorious, and just when you're about to reach that threshold, your son moves and you feel it pass right over your lower abs."

"Nothin' -- short of – romantic," Darien chuckled, feeling the pressure on his abs increase.

"You're a real asshole you know that?"

"I aim -- to please," he replied. "And hey -- I'm surprised -- you and Mina -- are still -- having sex — anyway -- damn, that's -- gotta be -- uncomfortable."

"It's surprisingly easy," he replied. "Let me ask you somethin'."

"U-u-huh."

"Why are you so sexually frustrated?"

"What are you — talking -- about?"

"Your pumping weights like you're about to enter Mr. Universe," he laughed.

"So?"

"So, what's up with you and Serena?"

"If you -- must know – dickhead — she's PMS'ing."

"So -- get it some place else."

"It's not -- like that — anymore – Drew, so -- drop it," he replied, "the last thing -- I wanna do — while we're exclusive -- is screw around -- while she's on -- her period."

Andrew nearly choked. "Exclusive?"

Darien groaned. He forgot that he had never told Andrew that Serena and he were now one to one.

"What the fuck are you talking about? God you're so fucking predictable!"

"You were -- the one whom -- encouraged this -- you have -- no one to blame – but -- yourself."

"I'm sorry, when I wrote up the column in the classifieds for you, should I have specified -- wanted: young girl for occasional on the side sex. This is a temporary position? When I talked to you, it was so that you would take two, maybe, 'maybe', three more goes at her…not fucking one to one."

"I know -- what I'm doing -- all right?"

"You know, I should have known this would happen. Do you know what you have?"

"Enlighten -- me."

"You my friend, have what is known as harem neglect syndrome."

"Excuse me?" he began to slow his lifting little by little, the fast pace was starting to be too much.

"You got your harem, and it's a sexy little group of chicks," he replied, "but one of your little harem girls feels and even looks neglected. Call it boredom or call it plain ol' fascination, but she starts peeking at the male guards and servants passing by…so what do you do?"

"Three way?"

"What are you, gay? That's gross man."

"Get — to your point."

"You go and claim exclusivity."

"That's -- a load of shit -- and you know it."

"I stand by the mantra I always have….you're a possessive asshole."

"So what — you act like there's -- there's something wrong with — a little exclusivity."

"Maybe, but we're talking about exclusivity with a 17-year old."

"So?"

"So? So!?" Andrew crinkled his brows. "Darien, let me tell you a few things about younger chicks," he said, "First off, they always have their fucking stories to say when talking to their friends and then, those stories usually barely match what actually went down. You say exclusive, she tells them you're her boyfriend, you say relationship, she says you love her, you say you might love her, she says you proposed…"

"You're fishing—you know that?"

"Whatever man, it only takes one wrong person to overhear…then what? If you'd get your head out of that pussy long enough you'd remember that she hasn't hit the 18 border yet."

"Look -- I thought about -- that already -- all right? She'll be -- eighteen soon then it will be legal -- and no one -- would be able -- to say shit."

"Yeah, but for how long until that time comes?" he replied. "Not to mention that the fact that since she goes to high school, especially the one you work at, she is a ward of the state, or in other words, her parents pay tax money so that she is protected from people like you. God, I thought you'd take a nice fresh piece of ass and then move on, not the whole fuckin' pie!"

"Look, it's -- four weeks -- until she turns -- eighteen."

"Four weeks? You mean four weeks as in one month? Are you exclusive or are you an idiot?"

Darien sighed. "Maybe both?"

"How long do you plan to keep this going?"

"I dun--no."

"You might as well be her fucking boyfriend for crime's sake!"

"I know--I know."

"Do you know how many things can happen in the span of one fuckin month?"

"Yes -- but I have -- a feeling — you'll tell me -- anyway."

"She can get pregnant in a month--"

"We're using -- protection."

"Yeah? Mina and I were using Trojans and pills, and look where the fuck I am," he replied. "Don't you know shit? The younger they are, the more out to get you they become."

"Serena's not -- out to get me."

"Now that's a crap load of shit."

"Is that why — Mina rejected you?"

"I am one step from pushing down that barbell and letting it fall on your chest."

He was happy to have deflected the conversation; Andrew was really starting to annoy him. "You should be happy -- she did it was — really what you wanted -- anyway."

"Don't preach on me, all right? We're talking about you. You're on the market right now, not me."

So much for deflecting, "do you – have -- a point?"

"If this blows up, you'll have a lawsuit so big that you'll be paying for the rest of your fuckin' life. And even if the charges are dropped, or you win the case, the rumors about you will be out there. You'll be a marked man. No one will ever trust you with their child again on the basis of you just looking damn near suspicious."

"What the fuck -- do you know?"

"Look, I'm just looking out for your best interests, all right? When it comes to minors, my philosophy is that you just fuck 'em and go, keep it moving. I never liked to mess with that pussy for longer than the first three or four runs."

"Drew — you're not — you're not cheating on Mina--are you?"

"Hell no, Mina would have my ass--" he replied. "Look, I just don't want you to fall into the same shit I'm in. I'm trapped. I'm not a man to run away from his responsibilities and I know neither are you. So why wait until it comes to that when you could just get out now?"

"Your argument -- has been dually noted -- and filed away."

Andrew chugged down the rest of his water before deciding to change the subject towards a different direction.

"Since you're not having sex anyway, I guess that means Darien's party of two has become Darien's party of one then huh?"

"Fuck you."

"You sure you're not gay?"

"Picture this -- in your head – asshole -- I'm giving you -- the finger--right now," Darien replied when he heard the doorbell ring, "why don't you do something worthwhile and answer the door?"

"How can you insult me and ask me a favor in the same sentence?"

"I just did, now get the damn door."

"Such a fucking asshole," Andrew muttered to himself when he opened the door. "What he needs is a -- well hello," he smiled charmingly as Serena appeared at the other side.

"Andrew -- right?" she replied nervously when she noted that he was wearing nothing but a pair of men's athletic shorts, his chest moist with sweat.

"Yeah, but you can call me Drew, everyone else does." he pulled her hand to his lips and kissed it lightly.

"Drew? What the fuck is taking you so long and who's at the damn door?"

Serena jumped in her skin at the sound of Darien's voice booming from somewhere deep inside his apartment. She looked down the hallway as she slowly removed her hand from Andrew's grasp.

"Will you get -- your stupid ass -- over here -- so you can -- spot me?"

"Darien's in the exercise room," he laughed as he walked into the apartment. Serena closed the door behind her and followed him in. "You know where that is right?"

"Yeah."

"Good, 'cause he's ready to kick my ass so I have to go." he walked over to the living room, picked up his keys off the coffee table and slung his gym bag over his shouldernext to it.

She glanced at his retreating form before walking towards the exercise room and down the steps to see Darien lying on his back on a bench, a barbell in his hands.

"Drew?" he roared, his face red.

She smiled as she walked over to him quickly and threw a leg over his waste to straddle him.

"I'll spot you."

"Serena," he choked, the added pressure on his chest making his grip almost slip, "a little help here?"

She stood up and walked behind his head to help him lift the bar onto its setting.

He gasped for breath as he let his head hit the padding beneath him.

"I'm gonna--kill that asshole."

She laughed as he breathed deeply for a while, getting himself into a relaxed state before turning his head to look at where she was seated at an adjacent bench. "You're pretty strong -- you lift?"

"Sometimes, not too much though, in my opinion, muscular arms on a woman isn't very highly attractive."

He took another breath, his eyes glazing over at her appearance. The combination of her khaki capris that looked almost too tight for comfort with the top button unbuttoned, and the strapless forest green halter top was almost too much for him. He turned away, wondering if she could tell that she was the subject moments ago of a very heated conversation.

"If I'm gonna survive, try to wear a bit more clothes." She giggled. "And what's with the whole unbuttoning the top button thing?"

"I dunno, I just woke up one morning and I couldn't close the top button on some of my pants--maybe I'm still growing? And since I always buy my outfits to fit just right, it doesn't take much for me to outgrow them--it's the latest style anyways."

"Growing my ass--you're getting fat."

"You're such an asshole!" she rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"I may be an asshole, but I'm the sexiest most fit asshole alive."

She arched her brow in response and then rolled her eyes once more. "What an ego we have."

Darien laughed as he sat up, reaching down for his water bottle and guzzling it. She felt slightly hot as she looked over him, bringing her fingernails to her lips to chew. Her period was pretty much over and damn him for looking so sexy. He placed the bottle down, licking his lips.

"So—how d'it go yesterday?" he brought the bottle back up to his mouth, his eyes watching her closely. She's not like Drew said, she wouldn't purposely try to hold him down and she wouldn't lie.

"Molly?"

"Yeah," he replied, "you tell her?"

"Yeah." She watched as he turned around and threw the empty bottle towards the trashcan at the end of the room. It missed.

"You can't play basketball worth a shit can you?" she walked over to the trashcan and lifted the bottle to place it in the basket before walking back over to him.

"I never said I could," he smiled as he pulled her into his lap.

"So how did it go?"

She paused for a moment, unsure what to say. "She was supportive -- promised not to tell," she sighed as she lay back. Well, it wasn't a complete lie, she did concede in the end.

"You need a shower." she pointed her nose up in the air and scrunched her face.

"Gee thanks. Tell me something I don't know," he chuckled before rising from his seat and bringing her with him.

"Funny thing is, if I get this way because of sex, you don't complain."

"Well, it -- it's one thing for both of us to be sweaty, it's another thing for it to be just one of us," she replied.

"Anyways -- I was wondering -- if you--if you were gonna be at my game this weekend?"

"Yeah, I'll be at your games," he replied, "but you don't have to tell me this now, we'll see each other all week."

"Actually, coach wants us to stay after school longer because this weekend's meet is going to be a long one--"

"So, I won't see you until this weekend--"

"Yeah--"

"But next week--"

"We have more games next weekend--" she sighed as he pulled her by the hand and led her towards a door at the back of the room.

"I don't think your coach likes me."

"Why you say that?"

"Why do you think?" he smiled.

"Where are we going?"

"To take a shower."

"But I've already taken."

"You can take one again."

"But Darien-"

He stopped short and turned around. "You still PMSing?"

"N-not exactly."

"So then what's wrong?"

She thought about what Molly had asked of her. "I just…well…."

"Never taken a shower with anyone before?"

"Y-yeah---and I—I…" she rubbed the back of her neck, at a loss for words.

He kissed her. She stood there with her eyes closed and mouth open when he released her and wiped the sides of her mouth. "Relax, it's just a shower."

00000

It's just a shower, Serena. Lot's of people take showers...together. You promised Molly you wouldn't have sex with him, so just relax. You don't have to have sex, 'cause it's just a shower.

She sighed. She had used the excuse of needing to use the restroom so that she could take a moment to compose herself. Now that she was walking back slowly down the hall towards the bathroom closest to his exercise room, she was beginning to wonder if perhaps she should just find an excuse to leave.

The sounds of the water pouring from the showerhead were loud. She glanced over to the counter where his now discarded shorts lay and heaved a breath before raising her shirt slowly above her head, her bra following it to the table.

It's just a shower.

Remember you promised Molly, no screwing around. She removed the rest of her clothing and strolled nude towards the steamy room to join him.

The image of him rooted her to her spot.

This is not going to be easy. Granted, she had been bold enough to strut around nude in his kitchen the last time but this…this was kind of different.

He was just standing there naked…and wet…just standing there. Why did God have to make him so sexy? She watched as he brought his hands up to wipe his face, the muscles of his back pulling tight as water dripped down his body. With his back somewhat turned to her, she got a great view of what she could not describe better than just saying a very cute ass.

And then he turned, giving her pretty much the full monty.

She couldn't say that she had the experience to compare him to other men, but she had a feeling that he was definitely in the big category.

Her eyes slowly drifted back up, watching as the beads of water were sliding off his chest like wax dripping from a candle. She'd like to lick the — she shook her head—focus -- focus. She looked to his face and met his eyes.

He smiled knowingly. Yeah, just a shower.

She swallowed before walking over to the shower, sliding open the glass door, and closing it behind her.

He stared at her as she walked over to join him. He reached for a yellow washcloth and lathered it with soap before pulling her by the wrist when she was in reach.

She stood there as he began to wash her slowly, rhythmically. First her hands, then her arms, and then he was moving in a circular motion around each breast.

She tried to stay relaxed and not think too much. Perhaps if she just took a deep breath and closed her eyes it would seem like a walk in the park.

Then she felt him start to rise beside her leg. She opened her eyes in surprise to see him staring at her, the smile gone.

Why can't guys have a different way of telling you they're horny? Can't it be a secret?Do we always have to know? Man, if penises could talk, they'd probably say, 'Here I am!'

She breathed. Well, maybe there was a plus side--no condoms, so he wouldn't expect anything right?

She sneaked a peak below his waist before closing her eyes.

Damn it! Why did she have to go and look at it? Shit! Once more, she made an attempt to catch her breath, maybe, perhaps…if… maybe she could get him to -- loosen up -- without having to have sex. It would be a first for her, but wasn't everything they had done thus far? If she could do everything else, she could do this. All she would have to do is use her hands.

God, she was in the shower with the math teacher from her school for crying out loud. She could do this. This was nothing.

She kissed him, her hands sliding down his chest as she kept coaching herself all the while. She could do this, he did it for her, and it made her feel really loose, and they hadn't even had sex yet. And…

And his hands were still soapy and sliding all over her. A moan escaped her lips.

She pulled away from him, chewing on the side of her lip as she looked down at his arousal. She just knew that he was looking at her.

She looked up at him and panicked. She brought his lips back down to hers. This time she decided she would just go for it.

Her hands moved lower and lower, until she was around him, holding him, feeling him.

He groaned.

Bingo. She felt his body tensing up as he pressed his long arms against the wall, pushing her so that she was stuck between it and him. He stopped kissing her, and she watched as he closed his eyes, moaning as she continued to move slowly up and down before he kissed her again.

"Oh god, Serena." he groaned against her lips, teasing her incessantly by playing, pulling, and suckling her tongue.

Then she realized her faux pas. She was starting to be as turned on as he was.

He arched his groin towards her hands, the tip of his length poking her abdomen.

"Oh god I need you." his words were husky and his breath warm as he reached down and caressed a breast.

She moaned, giving him a tight squeeze before pulling away towards the tip.

When he felt her fingers rubbing there, his body went stiff. He arched himself towards her wildly, spilling himself down her stomach and legs, the water washing it away almost immediately.

She held him close to her as he took breaths to calm himself, settling his head in the crook of her shoulder. They stood there under the water for about five minutes.

"I still want you."

The evidence for that was slowly rising up against her leg once more.

"Darien--"

He lifted her in his arms and turned off the water. When they reached the living room, he placed her down on the couch and reached hurriedly for his gym bag.

She looked to the ceiling, trying to slow down her racing mind. She loved and respected Molly like a sister, but Molly didn't know what it was like to feel so wet and horny. Things always happened so fast and they couldn't be helped. Add to that the fact that she felt a little chilly lying there naked and waiting for him. She wanted the warmth of his body to cover hers. And hey, it's not like she planned this. Besides, wasn't it wrong to get a man excited only to tell him no at the end? She didn't want to be labeled as a tease. So, she reasoned, she couldn't be blamed.

"Shit," Darien was throwing stuff from his bag left and right, trying to find a condom.

"Why do you have a gym bag if you exercise at your place?" she asked breathlessly.

"Not always."

It was amazing how the English grammar changed for the male species when the head that was in control switched places.

She opened her legs when he found a condom. He knelt back on his knees in front of her so that he could tear it open.

"Serena."

She watched agitated as he tore open the package, his hands shaking.

"Shit!"

After finally managing to open it and put the condom on, he slipped his fingers inside her, forcing her to arch herself into his hands.

"Darien…" she cried. His fingers were twisting and moving inside her.

"Ready babe?"

She nodded and he removed his fingers before raising himself over her, gripping the arm of the couch beside her head with one hand, and positioning himself the other.

"Darien," she cried out when he was finally inside her. He groaned and shut his eyes.

She felt horrible for misusing Molly's trust, but this…this was too real, too good, and too unbelievable. How could she say no?

**Warning: Due to its length Chapter 12 has been split up into chapters 12 and 13. So the chapter numbers are not quite the same anymore. When I reach Chapter 18, it will actually be the old Chapter 17. So the new Chapter that no one has seen completed will actually be Chapter 19.**


	14. Chapter 13

Game of Seduction

Chapter 13

By Mg

Don't own SM

This chapter edited by my editor Loki.

Serena was sitting at the kitchen counter, watching her mom rush about the room. "I'll try not to be at the office too late. If it is late when we finish, however, I may just sleep there at the office pent house on the top floor, so you don't have to worry about me getting home safe."

"Sure mom."

"If anything happens, or you need help with anything..."

"The numbers are on the fridge," she rolled her eyes. "I get it. Jeez mom, you act like you've never left me at home before."

Serenity sighed as she picked up her briefcase. "Right…well, behave yourself, honey," she replied as she kissed Serena on the cheek before walking to the door.

Serena began to follow when she felt a vibration on her hip.

"Molly I'll bet," her mother smiled. "You can have company over if it makes you feel safer, but no parties."

Serena watched as the door closed before putting on her headset to answer the call. "Hey babe, miss me?"

"Darien?"

"I missed you, you missed me, right?"

"I—yeah, I just…I was surprised cause--cause I was just at your place just a few hours ago…" she felt like sticking her foot in her mouth. What an idiotic thing to say.

Darien chuckled. "Yeah, and we were interrupted before our second round could begin…so you're still on my mind."

She breathed in deeply as she walked up the stairs to her bedroom. After they had sex at his place earlier, her mother called her right as Darien's mouth had been moving south down her body. She remembered feeling so embarrassed while trying to stay calm as her mother asked her where she was and when she would be coming home. She lied and said she was at Molly's, yet she couldn't think of a reason to stay longer. In the end, she ended up quickly telling her mom she would be home in fifteen minutes, leaving Darien to brood as she quickly threw her clothes on.

"Babe, you still there?"

God, she was a space case. Yeah…" she was starting to wonder how she was going to keep up with him, he seemed to always be ready for a round two, or three, if time allowed.

"Don't tell me you don't think about me when I'm not there…"

"Of course…I mean…yes." she sat down on the edge of her bed and flopped back on it.

"You get wet when you think about me?" Her lips parted and no sound came out. This was embarrassing on so many levels…and yet, she had to admit to the immediacy in which it turned her on. "Are you touching yourself right now, Serena?"

When he said it like that, she suddenly wanted to. The thought made her blush. "I—"

She swallowed when she heard a beep in the background.

"I…I have to go…someone's calling,"

"It's not your mother is it? Cause if it is, then I must say that she has unbelievable timing."

"No…my mom had to go to the office…I…hold on okay?" she blew out a breath as she clicked over to the other call.

"You know your mother called me earlier asking for you, where are you?"

"Molly!"

"Serena…where were you, I mean, where are you?"

"I'm at home," she thought about Darien, still waiting on the other line, but if she rushed Molly off the phone, she might think something was up.

"Are you lying to me?"

"No Molly…jeez!"

"Where were you earlier then?"

Serena sighed. "I was at Darien's."

"I knew it!"

"I didn't do anything, okay," she replied, "and besides, I…I was on my period." she felt like her lies were starting to compound on one another, but she didn't feel like being patronized, and she knew that Molly was good for it.

"Fine, I believe you." Serena sighed as she stood up from the bed and walked over to the window to close her curtains. She then began removing her clothes and dumping them into a hamper in the corner of her bedroom. "So I wanted to ask you something."

"Yeah?"

"In all the confusion and…with everything that's been going on…"

"Molly?"

"What's it like?"

"What's what like?"

"God, don't make me have to come out and say it."

"I'm thinking you're going to have to 'cause I have no idea what you're talking about."

"_Sx,_" Molly mumbled.

"Huh?"

"Sex, jeez, Serena, sex!"

"Oh, sex…I…I guess we never did talk about it…"

"Well?"

"Well…the first time wasn't a picnic, it hurt," she replied, "and I know that everyone always says it gets better after a while, but it wasn't better for me until my second time." Serena paused in her thoughts, considering whether or not she should give Molly the details of her first time. Maybe it does get better the first time and hers was just different, because of the way things went down. But she couldn't tell Molly how things went down, because she was afraid Molly would think she were a slut, and she didn't want Molly thinking that about her. Maybe she would just leave it at that? She sighed as she slipped into a pair of her Pooh bear boxers and a white ribbed bare midriff tank. In the background she heard a dial tone, indicating someone had hung up. She suddenly remembered that Darien had been on hold. Would he be pissed that she left him hanging…again? "Serena, Serena?"

"Sorry…spaced out for a sec there."

"So?"

"So what?" Serena sat down in front of her vanity set and attempted to brush her hair with the headset on her head.

"I asked you how the second time was."

"Oh…well, we…we did more stuff."

"Stuff?"

"He…he used his mouth…differently…"

"Actually, you know what…I think I'd rather not let you tell me…it's weird to hear someone talk about your teacher like that."

There was an awkward pause after Molly spoke and Serena put her brush down on her vanity table. It was as if neither of them knew what to say. It 'was' weird, and hearing it come from Molly made her feel very uncomfortable. She'd never actually thought about it that way. She was in a relationship, and not just with an older guy, but a math teacher at her school. Didn't she call Danielle Moxin a slut for the same reason?

"So how was that date, Mol?" she picked up her brush to continue brushing her hair. She needed to break the tension, to get her mind on something else.

"The movie we were planning to see was sold out so we ended up seeing something else," she replied.

The brush caught in an unsuspected knot and Serena silently cursed before giving it a yank and pulling it out. "Ouch-!"

"You okay?"

"Yeah, just combin' my hair--so did he kiss you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Molly, the answer to the question is either yes or no."

"Fine, yes."

"Knew it! So, was it good?"

"Yeah…it was…it was awesome…in fact, we actually made out."

"Molly I'm so happy for you." she set her brush down and began to shape the long strands into a braid over her shoulder.

"At first it was just hand holding, but then I dunno. I have no idea how we even got to that point, but the next thing I know we're making out."

"Wow…go, Melvin."

"He's a great kisser…"

"Who'da thunk it?" Serena smiled.

"Yeah…anyway, later we were talking and I was telling him that his eyes were so pretty and he was telling me that he had been thinking about contacts for some time and finally…well…I convinced him to get 'em."

"Mol, you've already got him on a leash!" Serena laughed as she walked over to the bed and pulled back the sheets, lying next to her stuffed pooh bear

"Serena, about Darien…"

Serena sighed, apparently she wasn't as off the hook as she thought. "Yeah?"

"When are you going to ask him?"

"Well, I'm not going to see him until Friday all right, and that's only because he's comin' to my game."

"So you're going to ask him then?"

"No, I'm not gonna be able to talk to him, both of my parents are gonna be there -- you know papa always comes."

"And next week?"

"Coach wants us practicing hard next week as well," she turned over onto her stomach and nonchalantly picked up a magazine from her bedside table and flipped through it.

"But you will ask him?"

"Yes," she rolled her eyes. Sometimes she found Molly to be unbelievably annoying in that superego kind of way.

"And you will go to a clinic?"

"I know, I know. Don't worry, I'll go next week...I have everything under control all right?"

"Serena, I'm just looking out for you."

"Yeah I know…"

The headset suddenly lifted from her head. "Molly, Serena's going to be busy for the rest of the night. You can speak to her when you get to school," he hung up the phone.

Serena quickly turned to see Darien lifting his shirt over his head. "Darien?" her voice came out sounding slightly hoarse. She watched as he tossed her bear to the floor. So much for Molly not giving her the third degree, "what…what are you doing here?"

He reached over and quickly pulled her tee over her head. "I told you, I still want you, Serena…and you've left me hanging twice today…I might have settled for the phone sex but it's far past that point baby."

"I'm sorry, but I…" She backed away across the bed, the words stuck in her throat. "Molly's gonna kill me," she whispered, attempting to keep her voice down as he produced a handful of condoms and threw them on the bed. Stay calm. If her mother came home, she'd freak. So she just needed to think on that and not his — oh shit! She flew towards her door and locked it before turning back towards him. His eyes darted to her chest and she quickly lifted her arms to cover herself. "Darien, I can't do this." Unthinkingly, she looked down at his penis before quickly looking back up to his face. If she wasn't blushing before, she was definitely blushing now.

"You said it yourself, your mother isn't home."

"But if my mom comes home-"

"Your door is locked and my car is parked around the corner," he replied, "she doesn't have to know that I'm here."

She slid away from the door, and backed up towards her closet.

"Darien seriously."

"Babe, seriously… "

"Darien, I-I could get in some serious trouble!"

"Not if you try not to make as much noise as you usually do," he smiled as he stepped closer. She started chewing on her lip nervously. She couldn't help it anymore. She looked quickly down at him again before looking up at his eyes. "God I want you." his hand slid up her legs and she hissed through her teeth.

Do it, don't do it. At this point, Molly was probably going to chew her out no matter what she did. Besides, they were going to use protection and…oh god, his fingers were working magic on her. She whimpered when he temporarily removed them so that he could slide her shorts and panties to the floor. She kicked them away without a thought. Now, he was caressing her hip, his lips planting soft kisses on her neck.

"You're so wet." She closed her eyes, tilting her head back, her legs quaking, soft murmurs escaping her lips as his hand slid between her legs once more. "I didn't mean to come here like this…but all I could think about was being inside you, you were just on my mind and I couldn't focus on anything else…and I don't think I can wait two fucking weeks..."

Those fingers of his were moving smoothly inside her. Her body rose to rock on the tips of her toes, her hand sliding down his shoulders to clutch at his forearm. She moved, awkwardly, yet decisively. The purrs kept at the back of her throat. She could feel his hand moving up to cup her breast. He rolled the pebble in between his fingertips before reaching down to suckle her. She wanted to scream, but she bit down on her lip instead. If her mother even walked into the house… She closed her eyes and gripped his hair, her lips releasing hot and humid air into his ear. He groaned at the excitement that he felt from simply pleasuring her, and could feel her soft pants tickle the back of his neck.

He gritted his teeth. He needed her, and he needed her now. His hand clamped down on her vagina, the moment his lips came down on hers.

She cried into his mouth, that one swift movement sending her over the edge. She took quick, deep breaths in between his pulling back and reaching out on her tongue with his lips before she finally calmed down.

He lifted her up into his arms, carrying her towards the bed. It creaked slightly as he threw her on top of it. He positioned himself above her, his knees bracing his weight as he reached for one of the condoms, tearing it open and slipping it on. He placed his hands in hers, only to pin them down behind her, his body driving into her, pressing her body into the sheets.

The pressure of his lips against hers drowned out her cries as he repeated his movements, the sounds of the bed creaking matching their rhythm. When he wasn't kissing her, she was biting her lip, the inside of her cheek, anything to keep from screaming.

"_Oooh_," she whimpered as she struggled to hold his hips between her thighs. She could feel her hands burning with heat and had a feeling they were turning red with the pressure of his weight bearing down on them.

He saw the look in her eyes, could feel the changes in the way her vagina gripped him. His lips fell on hers quickly, muffling her cries as she came beneath him. He released her hands and she reached up to grip his shoulders. Her hips seemed to have a life of their own; they jerked and bucked repeatedly until she was trembling with every breath she took. He caressed her thigh, soothing her until he could feel the soft puffs of air from her lips on the back of his neck.

He released the breath he was holding and began to thrust deep inside her. He could feel her small fingers trail awkwardly down his back to cup his rear as he moved roughly against her, bringing himself further inside her with each stroke. Just the feel of those hands was enough to bring him crashing. He stifled his grunts into the pillow next to her head, his body quivering, hot and sweaty.

She loosened her limbs around him and he lifted himself and propped himself up on his side so as not to crush her.

"God, I can't get enough of you," he breathed.

Serena could barely focus on his words. His lips and tongue were already kissing a path down her body.

00000

"Okay, you promise you won't crack jokes or anything?" he looked seriously at her. Her body was halfway on top of his as he cupped her thigh, the other tracing lazy patterns across her back. "Scouts honor," he replied.

"Well…when I was little…I used to want to be a princess…and I would dress up in all of my mother's jewelry and put on her perfumes. I'd put on her make up and one of her pretty dresses…then I'd line up all my teddy bears and dolls and pretend that they were my loyal subjects," she smiled. "As a princess, I would get to do anything that I wanted to do, ya know. Whenever I wanted…but now I…well…it's stupid..."

"No it's not."

"You haven't even heard what I'm gonna say yet."

"Nothing you want could be all that stupid," he replied.

"All that stupid?" she punched him on the shoulder. "Did I already mention that you're an asshole?"

He caught her hand in his and kissed each knuckle. "I promise I'll be good." he gave her a look that she just couldn't deny.

"All right…well…I always had this fantasy…I feel like such an idiot for saying this, you're going to laugh at me for sure."

"Will you say it already?"

"Well…I always dreamed that I would meet this great guy…and he would be a prince in disguise," she replied. "And we would get to know each other, and I wouldn't know that he was a prince but…but to him, I would be the first woman to treat him like a normal person." she thought she felt his chest rumbling slightly, but decided to ignore the feeling. "So he'd fall in love with me, and take me to his castle…and then I would be a princess. Sometimes I've even pretended that I really was a princess, and that my true parents were kings and queens of some far away palace, and they sent me here so that I would get a normal education…but then one day," she paused when she felt it again. "One day they'd tell me who I really was, and that I was someone spec-" she sighed. "knock yourself out."

"A princess!" he laughed.

"Thanks a whole lot, pray God for a prince and just my luck I get stuck with an asshole."

"Ouch," he chuckled for a little longer before sighing with the exhaustion of it.

"All right wise ass — what's your fantasy and when you were little, what did you want to be when you grew up?"

"Thanks, but I think I'll refrain from any questioning."

"What's the matter, afraid I'll laugh at you?" she smiled.

"No, I know you'll laugh at me."

"Oh come on, I tell mine so you have to tell yours."

"I think not."

"You are such a punk."

"This I know, this I know."

"What do I have to do in order to hear your side of this?"

"I don't know. There's a lot at stake here," he smiled.

"You know, I put myself out there when I told you mine and you laughed at me. Are you telling me that I have to give you something for you to tell me yours?"

"I didn't tell you to give me that information free of charge. That was your decision."

She rolled her eyes.

"Fine, what'll it cost?" she replied.

He laughed. "All right, tell ya what, I'll go easy on ya with one simple request. If I tell my story, then the next time we have sex, you have to promise to be looser, and maybe even take control..."

"Oh--" she tried not to let the embarrassment show on her face as she sat up with her legs at either side of him and looked away. Did he think she was stiff? Is that what he thought every time they had sex?

"Hey," he sat up as well, turning her chin so that she was looking at him, "don't give me that look."

"What look?" she began staring at a point on the wall across the room, refusing to look at him despite the fact that he held her face firmly in place.

"That pouty look where you start chewing on the edge of your lip, because you're nervous, shy, or embarrassed," he brushed his lips against hers. "What did I say?"

"Nothing…it's okay."

"No its not, cause you still have that look on your face. Babe, what's wrong?"

"I didn't - I mean…nothing's wrong…I"

"All I said was that I wanted you to loosen up when we have sex…."

"Okay," she nodded.

"And yet you still won't look at me."

She looked at him quickly and turned away just as quickly.

He chuckled, "that doesn't count." He gripped her hips and lifted her. She wrapped her legs around him on instinct as he lay her down with her head near the foot of the bed. "I'm not getting up until you tell me what's wrong."

"It's nothing."

"Uh-huh…right…" he replied, "you leave me no choice." He reached down between them and stroked her stomach.

She laughed. "Stop."

"Then tell me what's wrong."

"I'm fine, okay, what's you're fantasy?"

"Uh-huh, right. I've been in this business too long not to know an attempted dismissal when I see one." he dug his fingers into her sides and she shrieked with laughter, kicking her legs in the air.

"St-stop," she could barely get out the words as she gasped for air.

"You going to tell me what's wrong?"

"Okay!"

"Promise?" he smiled.

"I promise."

He released her and sat up on his knees. "Well?"

She sighed, looking away from him again. "I just…I mean…"

"Yeah…" he arched his brow.

She breathed. "Do you…"

"Would it be easier if I closed my eyes and didn't look at you?"

"Asshole."

"Yeah well…tell me something I don't know."

"Darien?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you…youlikehavingsexwithme…"

"I'm not quite fluent in fast-talk yet, run that by me again? But do it just as fast, I think I'll get it." She turned away to lie on her side. "Never mind."

He sighed, frustrated, "Serena…"

"I'll be looser next time, okay…"

"Serena…"

"I said I'll be loose…" she got up from the bed and walked to her dresser.

He winced at the sound her dresser made as she opened a drawer and sighed again, knowing that it was a closed book. Somehow he had managed to hurt her feelings, though he wasn't even sure how.

She pulled a long shirt from the drawer and slipped it on over her head. "Shouldn't," she breathed, her voice shaking, "shouldn't you be going home now?" she hadn't meant for it to come out that way, but it was out and she couldn't face him.

Damn. He winced again. This is bullshit, absolute bullshit. He didn't do anything wrong and yet, here she was, acting like…like what the fuck? You'd think they were in a serious relationship. He was an idiot to think she could comprehend what being exclusive actually meant – fuck, okay, now what? Should he just leave?

Serena bit her lip as she stood facing the wall. She wanted to cry, but she didn't want to do it in front of him.

He could picture the pout on her face and knew that she was probably still chewing on her lip. The image of her made his chest burn and yet, simultaneously, turned him on.

"Serena-"

"What?" She turned her head to find him standing right behind her. God, he was stealth.

He leaned over and began kissing up and down her neck. She closed her eyes, as his hands slipped under the hem of her shirt. He caressed her hips, pulling them to him while he rubbed his groin against her.

"Darien?" in her confusion, she tried to hold back the moans that threatened to come out.

"Shh…it's okay," his hands slid up her skin as he slowly removed her shirt, touching every inch of her along the way. She lifted her arms when he pulled her shirt over her head, only to squeeze her breasts.

She couldn't hold it back any more, the moans held in the back of her throat now coming out like soft purrs when his hands moved between her legs. She steadied herself, by placing her hands on the dresser, gripping the edge tightly. She stilled when he lifted one of her legs awkwardly to somewhat kneel on that same dresser. The toes of her standing leg curled into the carpet. What was he…

"Darien?"

"Don't worry babe," he replied as he planted several kisses on her upper back, "I'm already wearing a rubber."

"_Oohh_," she hummed breathily when she felt him slip inside her, gripping her thigh as he started a slow rhythm.

"You know I'm yours, babe?" he whispered.

She attempted to breathe but it came out more as a whimper.

"How do you want it?" he breathed into her neck as he held her hip steady.

"Darien?" she breathed, god she felt so hot. Her body was trembling with how slowly he was going, and he wasn't even inside her all the way.

"How do you want it?" he continued to kiss her back, tasting her salty skin. "You want me stop?" he stopped moving and she moaned. "God I want you, but if you want me to—"

"Please don't stop," she cried, her voice soft and low, "don't stop."

He smiled as he started moving again, her hips twitching in his hands as he continued his slow rhythm.

She near wanted to scream. He was moving so slowly, and he was barely inside her. Was he just fucking with her?

"You like it like this?" he whispered against her shoulder, "you don't want me deeper?"

"Yes," she croaked.

"Yes what?"

"Deeper Darien, deeper," she cried out when he thrust all the way inside her, her grip on the dresser almost faltering.

"How 'bout harder, faster?"

"Yes," she moaned.

"Which one?"

"Both."

"Both what?"

"Darien, stop fucking with me!"

He chuckled before giving into her commands, holding her hips steady as he moved deeper, harder, and faster, the dresser shaking. It hit them at the same time. She felt like she was going to fall over when it was over, her body suddenly weak, and it didn't help that she was standing on one leg. She could feel his forehead pressed against her back as he whispered her name, his weight almost too much for her. When she thought she would collapse, he pulled out of her and then lifted her into his arms, carrying her back to the bed.

She lay back, her breathing slightly labored as he fell onto the bed beside her. God, that was…and she…now she really felt embarrassed. She practically begged him. And shit…on the dresser? Did they just have sex, on the dresser? Well, halfway on the dresser anyway. She flushed. And was she losing her mind, or did it seem like he had enjoyed her begging? Loosen up he said. Is that what he meant? Well, on another note, maybe this meant that she did satisfy him? If she didn't, would they have just had sex just now, shit…on the dresser? She didn't know if she would ever get over the embarrassment of that little tidbit.

"Cowboy," he suddenly whispered, starling her.

"Wha?"

He turned his head to face her. "When I was younger," he took a deep breath, "I wanted to be a cowboy." He bent his arm and propped his head on his palm. "You might find it was kind of weird, considering that I spent a little of my youth in Japanese orphanages. But one of them was run by this older couple, and the husband used to watch old westerns…they were in English, and I didn't understand them at the time…but I was excited by what I saw," he continued. "Men riding on horses, herding cows, catching bad guys, saving pretty women…" he passed his hand over her hip in a soothing motion. "To me, I think now anyway, they were kinda like knights…"

"That's so 'tute'_…_" she replied, a lazy smile on her face.

"It's not 'tute', I mean cute," he crinkled his brows. "It's dangerous. A lot of people get hurt in that profession."

"_Awweeeee_, you're serious."

"Can you imagine trying to herd a bull?"

"So adorable."

"Not funny."

"How come you can laugh at me, but I can't find your cowboy dreams 'tute'?"

"Touché." He rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling.

She leaned on her elbow and looked down at him. "So, what's your fantasy?"

"Not sure I should tell you."

"Why?"

"Cause I know what you're going to say."

"Why? Is this an _orgyfest _fantasy?"

"No! This is 'not' an '_orgyfest' _fantasy," he irritatingly replied. "Is that all you women think?"

"And you don't find two women kissing a turn on?"

"No, not particularly. Now, if they were both stripping and doing other things, then it would be a different story."

"Of course, excuse me," she replied sarcastically with a roll of her eyes. "So, you gonna tell me or what?"

"Fine, my fantasy is pretty simple," he replied, "sex with a foreign maid."

"Typical, typical male," she shook her head, "can't you get anymore creative than that?"

"Hey, at least my fantasy is doable."

"Yeah, whatever."

"Whatever my ass, Cinderella."

"It could very well happen!"

"Yeah, and I'm Prince Fucking Charming, welcome to my castle."

"You are such an asshole!"

"Shit!" he looked at the clock to see the bright-green two thirty blaze before him. "I stay any longer and I'll get less than four hours sleep today." He pulled away from her and slid off the bed.

Her eyes were getting heavy, her body sore and tired as she watched him begin to retrieve his clothes before deciding she better do the same. "So I guess I'll see you this weekend?"

He pulled his shirt quickly over his head after he had adjusted his shorts, his foot halfway inside a loosely knotted sneaker. "Yeah," she pulled the sheets off the bed and stuffed them beneath it. If she had placed them in the hamper, her mother would have been sure to find them. "How many condoms did we use?"

"I dunno…two...three …why?" he sluggishly tied his shoe with a yawn.

"Cause I don't want my mom to find them…so could you find them all and take them with you...including the wrappers?"

"Why can't you do it?"

Despite the fact that he had just recently had sex with her, it was early in the morning; he was tired, sleepy, and cranky. He placed the unused condoms in his pocket.

Call it frustration or just that contagious early morning crankiness, but Serena suddenly found a boldness in her that she hadn't exercised in front of him before.

"It was your fucking idea to come over here and seduce me into screwing you two or three fucking times, so find the damn condoms!"

He muttered a string of curse words as he searched both under and over the bed. "The least you could do is get me a bag I can put them in."

She stomped over to her dresser drawer, pulled out a plastic bag, walked over to where he knelt on the floor and handed it to him. "Here!" she huffed before busying herself with putting her pajamas back on and getting new sheets. She'd have to wash the old ones later in the afternoon.

"Anyways, I've already been through this with you, I won't be able to hang with you this weekend after the meet because both of my parents will be there."

"What about Sunday?" his muffled voice came from beneath the blanket that had been long ago strewn onto the floor.

"I have to spend time with my dad on Sunday." she finished adjusting the new sheets on her bed before looking towards him.

"So I won't get to see you 'til next weekend?"

He had found two condoms. One seemed to be evading him.

"I told you before, you already knew that you wouldn't see me for two weeks…or so was your excuse for coming here in the first place," she replied with crossed arms, "besides, you'll see me; you just can't touch or talk to me." She slid into the bed with a smile, bringing the blanket up round her body.

"Ha ha, very 'tute'."

"Hand me pooh?"

He stood triumphantly after finding the last condom tucked way under the head of the bed. After putting them all in the bag with their respective wrappers, he reached for the discarded bear on the floor, picking him up by the ear.

"Is he my replacement?" he asked as he looked at Pooh face to face,

"Maybe..."

"It's great to know that at a moment's notice there's an inanimate understudy ready to take over where I left off," he threw it haphazardly at her before reaching down to adjust his other shoe. "But then again, I guess that's true for most women."

She blushed as she hugged the bear close to her, ignoring Darien's screwed up face as she wrapped her whole body around him.

"Pooh's a perv who doesn't wear pants."

"Doesn't that sound familiar?" she replied.

"Are you implying what you think you are implying? Cause there's nothing wrong with a man who loves sex. It doesn't make me a pervert. Yes, I love sex, I like it a lot and yes, I love it rough. Hey, it's healthy. And judging by the fact that only half an hour ago you not only weren't complaining, but were giving directions…"

She blushed and looked away. "I really need to go ta bed."

"Maybe tomorrow I'll just give my students all busy work, that way they'll leave me alone," he muttered as he passed his fingers roughly through his bangs.

"I'm probably gonna fall asleep in every class today...thanks a lot."

"Yeah, well you deserve it for being a tease."

"Don't blame me because 'you' can't control your emotions."

"I think that if you really took the time to sit and think about it, you'd see that this is all your fault."

She yawned and stretched as he walked towards the window. "Mmhmm."

"You just had to go and touch it earlier, didn't you? Couldn't leave it alone could you?"

"I didn't hear anyone complaining!" she bit back with another yawn, her eyes already closing.

"I dare you to touch it right now."

"Asshole," she murmured, now half-asleep, "you want me to touch it, cause then you'll have an excuse to screw me again and call me a tease."

"Fine," he sighed as he let one leg hang out the window. "Don't I at least get a kiss good-bye for my good services?" Both feet were now planted on a lower branch outside.

"No, I'm tired and I'm sleepy…now get outta my room so I can catch some shut-eye." She hugged Pooh to her body, feeling the comfort to be almost as close to lying in Darien's arms.

"I feel like a whore."

"A whore but not a pervert, interesting," she replied as she threw one of her pillows at him, "get out so I can get some sleep."

"Fine," he grunted as he closed the window and climbed down the tree.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Serena took in a slow breath as she clutched the strap of her gym bag and walked into the school auditorium after track practice. Molly was on the stage setting up a student government fundraiser to raise money for the prom. Serena knew she needed to talk to her first chance she could, because if she waited even one day, Molly would not only throw her guilt in her face, but would bring up the fact that she was avoiding her. In the end, it would only make her feel worse. If she fessed up and owned it, Molly would still be upset, but Serena also knew from experience that she would also be quicker to forgive her.

"Serena?"

Serena sighed as she turned her head at the sound of her name. "David, hi," she smiled.

"Cava?"

"Yeah, I'm cool, what's up?"

"Bon, I was wondering if you could do me a favor."

"Depends on the flavor."

"Pardon?"

"Sorry, it's an expression…whatdya want?" she watched curiously as he turned as if to see if anyone was looking at them before continuing.

"Your…eh…ami? Qu'est-ce que tu dis ami un anglais?"

"Friend…"

"Ah yes, friend, her name is Molly, non?"

"Yeah…"

"Bon, she asked me if I would volunteer to be a part of the fundraiser, and I told her that I would…so first, what did I just say yes to?"

Serena laughed. "The SGA is trying to raise money for the prom. Molly's ingenious idea was to auction off guys to the girls at school for a date."

"Merde," he replied, "that is what I was afraid of...she was talking so fast…"

She smiled. "Are you worried that you'll get stuck with some oddball?" He chuckled and nodded. "S'okay, gotcha covered," she smiled as he expired loudly. "It's a blind auction so you'll have to think of a way to let me know that it's you that I'm bidding on."

"Merci, you have saved me. There is this annoying girl in my English class that keeps giving me these weird looks."

She laughed again. "Well, that's the only drawback of this auction thing, no one really knows who they're getting, at least they're not supposed to," she replied, "but that should make it kind of fun."

"Right…fun…" he rolled his eyes. "So where will we go?"

"Oh that's the beauty of it, Molly also arranged for everyone who participates to go to this really nice jazz club slash restaurant, and we all meet there. So no one knows who their date is until that night. But it makes it kinda safe, since it will be at a secure place and everyone is responsible for their own transportation. Plus, part of the proceeds pay for the food at the club. No worries…"

"Good to know…"

"Could you do me a flavor though?" she smiled.

"Certainement."

"Try to not sound like you're the only French guy there? It would make it very easy for other girls to spot you, even if it's a blind auction," she replied. "Not that I mind bidding on you, but I just would rather not have to get too carried away."

He smiled. "Of course…eh-em. Yes, yes I will do that," he replied in his best imitation of an American accent.

Serena rolled her eyes. "Work on it."

"Right…well, I must go home. I told ma soeur that I would help her in the afternoon while her mari is at work."

"Husband."

"Qu'est ce que tu dis?"

Serena shook her head and sighed. "The English word for mari is husband…and soeur is sister."

"Oh right…sorry…" he replied, "thanks to you when I go home I won't know a word of French."

She laughed. "Tell you what, I talk to you in French, you talk to me in English, okay?"

"D'accord...I mean, okay."

"Au revoir," she smiled.

"See you tomorrow."

She watched as he turned around and left the auditorium before turning back to where Molly still stood on stage, directing the guys on ladders who were putting up the banner. She sighed, David's interruption was a nice reprieve from having to face Molly, but she knew she couldn't delay any longer. Her stomach was turning in knots.

She walked down the aisle between the rows of seats to the front of the room and stood there for five minutes before Molly finally took note of her. As soon as Molly saw her, she turned away just as quickly.

Serena had no idea what she was going to say to her. In the aftermath of it all, she felt guilty for misusing her trust. And what made her feel even worse was the idea that had she not gotten caught, she knew she would have never said anything. She held her breath as she climbed the steps. When she was close enough and sure no one else could hear, she let out the breath that she had been holding.

"I'm sorry."

Molly didn't bother to turn to face her. She walked away from her towards the podium so that she could push it to the side of the stage. When Serena followed she spoke. "Did you sleep with him?" she asked.

"Molly I-"

"It is a simple question Sere...did you sleep with him?"

Serena sighed as she looked down at her feet in shame. "Yes."

"That's what I thought," she flippantly replied before walking away.

"Molly wait," Serena followed her, refusing to let the matter go. "I said I'm sorry, what do you want me to do?"

"What more do you want me to say, Serena, you made a promise to me and in the same night proved to me that your promises are not worth shit," Molly rarely cursed, only in times of surprise or anger, so hearing it come out of her mouth made Serena feel even lower.

"Hey Molly, where do you want me to hang this?"

They both turned towards the feminine voice to see a mutual acquaintance of theirs by the name of Kelly, holding up a string of lights. Serena watched as Molly gave a quick glance over the auditorium before replying. "Put them around the edge of the stage," she replied.

"Will do."

Serena waited for the girl to turn around before addressing Molly once again. "I don't expect you to do anything and I totally understand what you must be thinking right now but-"

"You think you understand?" Molly stopped short and finally turned back to face her.

Serena shrunk back at seeing the anger in her face. "My best friend whom I love like a sister is sleeping around with a twenty-five year old man. It hurts me to see the kind of trouble she could get into. So I go out on a limb and give her my promise that I will not say anything as long as she takes the necessary precautions to protect herself. See Serena, this is about you. About making sure that, you're safe, but you don't even care do you? This is serious shit and you do NOT care," she turned away to pick up the staple gun and fix a falling sign to the wall.

"I do care, Molly--" Serena cried.

"Bullshit!" she replied. "What am I even supposed to think of you when you're entertaining an older man while your mother is asleep down the fucking hall way? I don't even know how to look at you anymore."

Serena pinched the bridge of her nose and rubbed. She thought to tell Molly that her mother hadn't actually been home at the time, but knew that it would only make things worse. So now, she didn't know what to say. In fact, she felt about ready to break down, but there were other people in the auditorium, so she was attempting to keep their heated conversation quiet so no one would hear.

"Look, we used condoms Molly okay, and I'm not going to do it again until I find out, I promise," her eyes were wet and glassy as she brought her hand to wipe them before the tears could fall.

"Ha! Where have I heard that one before? Bullshit, Serena – bull-fucking shit, the only reason that you are here is because you got caught. Otherwise we would not even be having this conversation now, would we?" Molly turned towards her and Serena could only stand there, unable to say a word. She finally turned away.

"And in case you're wondering, it doesn't make me feel better to know that I'm right. Come to think of it, you say you want to promise that you'll wait, but here's a very good question, how many times did you sleep with him since you promised me the first time?" she asked. "Never mind," she continued, "I don't want to know."

"Hey, Molly?"

Serena turned away from Melvin as he approached to look quietly at one of the signs. "I printed all the flyers—you okay?" his brows crinkled as he looked at her in concern.

"Fine…what were you saying?"

"Uhh…right…the flyers…umm…it's not me is it?"

Molly sighed before pulling him by the neck and kissing him. She pulled back after a couple of seconds. "Answer your question? You were saying, flyers?"

"Uhh...right...I…uh…what was I saying?" he replied, "right, the flyers. What do you think?" He pulled a stack of papers out of a folder and showed them to her.

"They look good, I really like them," she replied, "get some of guys to help you post them around the school."

"Thanks…well…I mean, I'll get on it, boss," he smiled before walking away and Serena took this as an opportunity to step in quickly before they were interrupted again.

"I'm really sorry," she whispered.

Molly sighed. "You know, my favorite part was when you lied to me and told me you had your period so that I would believe that you weren't doing anything."

"I can't say how sorry I am—I—please don't tell anyone Molly I-"

"Don't tell anyone? And here I thought this conversation was based on the fact that you were sorry — but what was I thinking, you're only here because you're afraid that my promise is worth just as much as yours is," Molly shook her head before looking at her friend with glassy eyes.

Serena took a deep breath before staring at Molly eye to eye. "Why can't you see that our relationship means something to me? I know I fucked up all right, and I'll make it up to you. But for the first time I'm with somebody who I think really likes me...why are you blocking, you're supposed to be my best friend."

"So you have sex with him only because you 'think' he likes you?" she replied. "Sere, it's because I'm your best friend that I'm even telling you what's on my mind. It's because I'm your best friend that I haven't told anyone yet all right? So don't give me this shit about what it means to be a best friend and expect me to feel sorry for you," she sighed. "I don't know him and there are a lot of perverted assholes out there that would tell you anything you wanna hear. Hell, a lot of them go to our school!"

"Look, I said I know….but I also know that-that this is different, he's different," she replied, "he isn't using me for - for sex…okay," she nearly croaked when she said it. The thought really scared her. What if he was? No, it wasn't true. They were in a relationship now. She chewed on her lip before pulling her hair back from her face in frustration.

"But how do you know that?" Molly replied. "Serena listen, I know you, better than anyone else…if he is using you…" she turned away, "I know what it would do to you."

"But he isn't…he…just please Molly, trust me on this one…"

Molly sighed. "Okay," she nodded, "but if you get into any kind of trouble-"

"You'll be one of the first people I call," Serena quickly replied.

"Fine...best friends through the water?"

"Through the water, through and through," Serena replied before reaching out to hug her.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"So why did you drag me out here again?" Andrew replied as he lay back in the hot sun, the steel bleachers digging into his back.

"For one, I saved your ass since you didn't want to be in attendance at Mina's Baby Shower, and for two, I need the company."

"Awe, I didn't know you cared," Andrew smiled, bringing his sunglasses further up his nose. He glanced over the audience, or to be exact, glanced over the female audience, his eyes taking in what he considered potential for the school.

"I don't care."

"So where's Serena?"

"At the hurdles," Darien replied, pointing to a distant side of the track.

"Hey, check out that goof over there with all the gear…" Andrew replied as he quickly pointed at a man to their right and further down the bleachers, "jeez man, it's only a fucking meet. Talk about showing support, I bet even his kicks have the school colors."

"Shut-up, bout to start."

00000

What sounded like a small crack in the ears of the crowd went off like a firecracker in her head as she levied herself off the ground and commenced the race, oblivious of the other competitors.

Come on Serena, you can do this. Just sprint smoothly while skimming over the hurdles…just like coach always says…sprint smoothly. She jumped over her first hurdle and kept on running. Don't look at the other players, if you look at them you'll be behind them…focus, focus, focus on your game…you're a winner even if you lose, all you have to do is finish the race…finish the race. She jumped over her second one. You're not tired -- you're not tired -- you're not tired. Fatigue is just an illusion. She jumped her third; the sound of one of her opponents causing the barrier to fall was distant in her head. Concentrate. Think only about getting to the end. Just go for being your best, not everyone else's best. She jumped the fourth hurdle. Breathe in through your nose and out through your mouth. In through your nose and out through your mouth. You're not tired. She staggered slightly but pressed on, clearing her fifth hurdle. So what if you haven't broken a sweat…man, it's so dry out here…damn it Serena concentrate! She heard the hurdle jiggle slightly as she jumped it, but dismissed it. What does coach say? Your body may believe it's tired but it's not. There's some sugar or whatever stored elsewhere that it's not using. Make it use it. She jumped the seventh in the series, with only three more to go. If you aim high, you have a smaller chance of missing it. She could feel her heart aching as she jumped the eighth hurdle and her chest felt like it was going to explode. Sere you're used to this, it always happens near the end of the race. You just have to push harder. You're almost there. She passed the ninth one in the line, the sounds of the crowds cheering distant to her ears. Okay girl, one more to go. Focus, focus…She staggered again, but refused to lose herself to it. Rather, she kept her eyes open and full as she jumped her tenth hurdle, and then passed the finish line thereafter. She could hear the crowd cheering in the background and wanted to roll her eyes. Her dad was louder than anyone else there, and with his school memorabilia on along with pom pom and school banner, he stuck out like a sore thumb. She sighed as she walked over to where two of her teammates, Karla and Sarah, sat on a bench in the background.

"Way ta go Serena!" Sarah cheered.

"Thanks," Serena smiled.

"Delivered as usual," added Karla.

"Yeah…what time's your relay Ka-"

"Kingston!" Serena winced when she heard her coach's stern voice coming from behind her.

"Coach?" she turned around with a half smile, wondering what she had done wrong this time. The other two girls stood up quickly, suddenly finding other things to do and not wishing to be the brunt of their coach's anger.

"You wanna tell me what is going on with you?" he reared, his face beat red.

"Coach?"

"Don't play games with me, Kingston, I saw you stagger twice!" he replied. "Normally that would not be a concern, but you just completed the 100-meter hurdles and yet you haven't even broken a sweat."

"Coach I-"

"Are you thirsty Kingston?" she winced once more at his tone of voice as he stepped closer to her.

"Well coach I-"

"Kingston, I asked you if you were thirsty." His tall bulky form made him look dominant, and her so much smaller than he.

"Yes," she replied meekly.

"What did I tell you about your body when you get thirsty?"

"That -- that by the time you're thirsty, it's--it's too late, you're already starting to dehydrate," she whispered softly before inadvertently trying to defend her case. "But coach I have been drinking-"

"I don't even want to hear it Kingston. I want you to go sit your behind down next to the water cooler and I don't want to hear about you doing anything other than drinking for the next hour you hear me?"

"But coach, I'm supposed to run the-"

"Serena, I refuse to let my captain as well as best hurdle runner pass out from a stroke over something stupid like not drinking water," he replied, "now, Shirley, your alternate, will take your place just for today."

Serena sighed as he turned to walk away, before suddenly stopping to look at her once more.

"Oh, and from now on I want you drinking a full gallon of water everyday you hear me? If I see this happening to you again, I'm pulling you off the team."

Serena swore that somewhere in another life, her coach had to have been a Marine or a Navy Seal, but she didn't let it get to her. In spite of his yelling fits from time to time, she could never complain about his methods. If anything, on any given day, he'd put their health above winning the game. It was something that not only she, but her teammates and everyone else had come to respect about him.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"I'm sorry about the change in plans love, I hope that it is okay that we are meeting today instead of Sunday," her father said as he pushed in the chair she was seated at before moving to his own.

"Its okay papa, a date's a date, you didn't cancel," she smiled.

"So what happened to you earlier?" Serena sighed as she looked across the restaurant table to where her father sat staring at her with interest. "I thought you were going to run the 60 meter sprint?"

"Coach says I was too dehydrated to make a go for it…he refused to let me run because of that," she watched as three different waitresses ran over to take their orders. The other two backed away sulking as the redhead got there first. "Sont les deux de vous prêts à commander Monsieur?" The waitress stood patiently by their table with a silky smile as they looked over their orders.

Serena could tell that the waitress was attracted to her father, and the fact that she battled with two other waitresses behind her fathers back just to take their orders confirmed her suspicion. But it wouldn't be the first time that a woman openly attempted to flirt with him while she was there.

She sighed as her father spoke. "Je prends le boeuf bourguignon," he replied while closing the menu and handing it to her without a second glance.

That was the thing about her father that she found amusing, beautiful women came on to him all the time and he wasn't affected in the least. But the moment her mom walked into the room, she'd seen the same man crumble like a cookie in her hands. She wondered if her mom knew he was this way.

"Voudriez vous un certain potage ou une salade?" the waitress sighed as she took out her notepad and began to scribble down her father's order.

"Une salade César, s'il vous plaît."

"Et vous Mademoiselle?"

Serena looked up from her menu as the waitress addressed her, deciding that she finally knew what she wanted. She was surprised the waitress noticed her at all, the way she kept staring at her father and all.

"Je prends un grande salade de poulet noirci et le soupe de poisson," she closed the menu with finality before handing it to her. The waitress stood there ignoring her for so long that she had to clear her throat to get her attention.

"Les boissons?"

Serena sighed as she listened to her father going back and forth with the waitress about his choice of wine before he finally chose one, making sure to order water for her of course. She winced slightly as she lay back in her chair. Her body was still a little sore from her meet.

"Je vais retourner dans une minute avec vos entrées."

When the waitress finally left them she turned towards her father. "So, how's work papa?"

"Good, good, but you know I hate talking about my business when I am out with you…let's talk about your school…how is it going?"

"All right I guess," she sighed.

"What was that sigh for?" he replied, "are the scouters still getting on your nerves?"

"No, not so much lately," she began, "it's just that school's boring papa…isn't there anything else we can talk about?"

"All right then…any love interests?"

"Papa!" she whined.

"What? A father can not ask his only daughter if she is dating or not?"

Her father was the very last person she would want to talk about relationships with right now. He'd kill Darien if he knew. "Do you wanna talk about you and mom?" she arched her brow.

"Touché," he replied. "Fine then, have you applied to any universities as of yet?"

"Papa," she replied as the waitress came over with a huge platter and placed a basket of bread on their table. A male waiter came from behind her and placed two glasses of water and her father's white wine on the table as well.

"Voilà, votre salade de César et votre soupe de poisson, vos plats devraient etre faits dans vingt minutes maximum."

Serena watched agitatedly as the waitress placed their respective soup and salads before them, making sure to dip somewhat so her father would notice the cleavage peaking out from her shirt before departing once again. Serena rolled her eyes. She knew that woman's shirt was buttoned all the way to the top the last time she had been at their table. She sighed at the waitress's futile attempts to get her father's attention before focusing on their conversation. "Papa, we've had this conversation already, I'm not going to college." she looked down at her chowder before lifting up her spoon, not quiet ready for the argument she knew was coming.

He lifted his wine to his lips, taking a sip before putting it down. "Why? You are so smart sweetheart, I am not saying you have to become a doctor, but there is so much more out there for you at your fingertips…college is not all about learning you know."

"Uh-huh."

"Don't give me that, I am speaking the truth. At the university you can get a whole lot more experiences that you cannot get from just high school alone. There are a lot of things that you can learn just from your life there. There are different cultures you can discover about, and it is not just the knowledge that you gain, but the social experiences that you will remember for a life time--"

"Papa, I've already made up my mind…college is not for me," she replied sternly.

"Fine then, if not college, what will you do when your school is over?"

She watched as he lifted his fork and stabbed his salad mercilessly to lift small portions to his lips. "I'll just get a small job somewhere as a secretary and get an apartment or something…I'll manage."

"Secretarial work will not pay the bills," he replied, "and if you want to do home schooling for your children as you so seem to desire, did you know that you probably need to at least go to a…qu'est que tu dis…eh…community college, to get a degree in order for it to be considered a true education? And you know what else; in the present time it is rare that even secretaries are hired without some experience at the university."

She took some bread from the basket before her and broke off a small piece. "Look, don't worry about me papa, I'll get married, someday, and then--" she lifted the bread to her mouth and took a bite.

"And then what? You will have a rich husband who will pay all of your bills?"

She swallowed before replying. "Papa that's not fair!"

"Sweetheart, I do not think you realize just how unfair the world can be," he sighed. "I did not work my but off so that my daughter could be taking some small-time secretarial job with low pay and an apartment so small that she takes two steps and she moves from her bedroom to her kitchen!"

"You didn't bust your but for me at all! I'm nothing but your bâtard remember? Your mistake, you'd still be doing this whether I was alive or not."

He looked around to see if anyone was listening to their conversation before turning back towards her. "Now 'you' are being unfair," he replied steely. "You do not know nor could you understand the sacrifices that your mother and I made for you when she became pregnant. Serena, your mother and I love you…you know that."

She sighed. "I know Papa and I'm sorry." God, she seemed to be apologizing a lot lately. "Papa, you and mom need to stop jumping down my throat about this, not everyone goes to college all right? And there are plenty of people out there who make out just fine."

"And there are plenty more people who do not," he replied. "Serena, you know that your mother and I want the best for you…no parent wants to see their child fail."

"Why do you have to assume that I'm gonna fail before I even fucking move?"

"Watch your tone."

She sighed. "I'm sorry…I didn't mean…I just want you to know that I'm gonna make it, and I don't need you or mom's help to do so," she watched as the waitress returned, this time with the rest of their meals.

"Voici, votre boeuf bourguignon et votre grande salade de poulet noirci," she placed their meals before them, taking their appetizers away and asking them if that was all they needed. Her father dismissed her before turning back towards Serena.

"Papa, I love you too, but you and mom have to trust that I can handle myself…I'm not your little girl anymore."

"Yes, I know, I guess that is what hurts the most," he brought his hand across the table and she placed her hand in his. "My daughter is getting more and more distant from me and I cannot do anything about it…just promise me one thing."

"Yes Papa?"

"I want to know that if you have trouble, you will not be stubborn about it, no getting worried about what I will think of you, that you will come to me."

She could tell by the look in his eyes that her conceding meant a lot to him. "All right papa, I promise." Was it a bad omen for several people close to you to think you were heading down a bad road?

She watched as her father smiled before looking towards his food and deciding to pay more attention to it. "Mangeons! Our food will get cold, non?" Without another word he picked up his spoon and began to eat.

She smiled back at him as she began to poke around her salad as well, enjoying its flavor. Inside however, she felt somewhat like a withering flower. She was making a lot of promises lately to a lot of people, promises she was unsure of whether or not she could keep. In the end, for some reason, she felt like she would be disappointing all of them.

"You know, your birthday comes round in about a month…what do you want?"

"I dunno papa," she replied in-between bites.

"Come now, pumpkin, there must be something you have wanted, I have told you before that you do not need to beat around the bush with me, even if you think it is expensive," he replied as he swished the wine around before taking a sip.

"Surprise me," she drank a bit of her water before lifting a fork to her salad once more.

"Surprise you…hmmm," he lay back as he placed the last bit of the soup in his mouth before placing his spoon down on the table and wiping the edges of his mouth with his napkin. Serena watched as the waitress began walking quickly over to their table and rolled her eyes, talk about desperate. If she didn't know any better, she'd think the woman had been watching their table like a hawk. "All right, pumpkin, I think I know what I will get you."

"Just don't go overboard papa, I know you," she placed her fork down when the waitress arrived, bringing up her napkin to dab the sides of her cheeks.

"Comment avez vous apprécié vos repas? Tous étaient satisfaisants?" she said as she took her father's plate in her hands. "Fini?"

Serena nodded and the waitress reached for her large ceramic bowl as well. She couldn't help but notice the enhanced lipstick, eyeliner, and rouge the woman now wore on her face. She rolled her eyes as her father commented on how good the food was and didn't really pay attention to the conversation until the waitress mentioned dessert.

"Je voudrais un gâteau de fraise avec la glace vanille sur le côté," Serena replied, folding her fingers on the table's edge. Her father requested the check after she placed her order and Serena watched the waitress half smile -- more like scowled in her opinion -- before turning and leaving them. "So, when'll you be back?"

"Next weekend," he replied, "you do have another game, non?"

"Yes, I do--"

"Very well then, I will see you then all right?"

"Sure papa."

"Oh, and I almost forgot. I won't be able to stay for the whole weekend next week, I will most likely be leaving right after your game," his voice had a certain edge to it as he sipped a little more wine, not to mention of course, the fact that he couldn't seem to look her in the eye as he said it.

But she wasn't stupid. She knew that was really code for '_I'll be fucking your mother almost right after your game._' She had long ago lost the discomfort of knowing that her parents were doing it. With all their sneaking around, she was forced to get used to it. 'That's all right, I had plans to hang with friends anyway," and that was really code for 'I had plans to hang with my boyfriend anyway.' she watched as the waitress returned with her cheesecake. Inwardly she wondered what the woman had changed about her appearance this time.

"Un gâteau de fraise pour vous mademoiselle et l'addition pour vous, monsieur, c'est tout?" she said in a giggly voice that made Serena want to throw up.

"Oui, merci beacoup," her father replied.

"De rien, Monsieur." He watched with amusement as Serena took a bite out of her cheesecake, the most heavenly look on her face. "Maybe I should just get you a one hundred pound cheesecake for your birthday," he chuckled.

"Ha, ha papa," she replied as she placed another bite in her mouth. "Man this is good, you really should try some."

"You have the most awkward diet," he said.

"What do you mean by that?"

"At first I thought you were cutting back when you chose chowder, salad, and water…but then now there's this cheesecake…why?" he removed his wallet from his pocket and pulled out a gold credit card.

"I don't know…I guess my appetite ain't what it used to be…I'm a growing girl after all," she smiled.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Hey…"

"Sup babe?"

Serena could see him in the stands on his cell. In fact, he was only a couple of rows behind her father. She gulped. "I…things have changed and I'm free after my game today…if you still want me to come over?" she looked down as she dug the toe of her shoe into the concrete.

"You know you look really cute in your track outfit," he replied. "Sure you can come, bring the outfit though…granted, you won't be wearing it for long." there was a click on the other end of the line and Serena put her phone away quickly when she saw her coach walking in her direction.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Serena yawned and stretched as she walked into the soft lighting of the foyer before slipping out of her sneakers.

"Tired?" Darien softly asked as he closed and locked the door behind him before slipping out of his shoes as well.

"My feet are killin' me."

"Hmmm…hungry?" he continued as they walked into the living room.

"Starving."

He chuckled softly, dropping her gym bag onto the couch before padding towards the kitchen.

"Strip down and lay out on my bed with a sheet covering you," he called out. "I'll order some food and then give you a massage."

"You don't waste any time do you?"

"I'll have you know that this will be strictly professional," he replied indignantly.

"Sure," she shook her head slowly with a roll of her eyes as she walked towards his bedroom.

00000

She sighed dreamily as she stretched out over his bed on her stomach, the cool air of the air conditioner hitting her body.

"Mmmm…I really needed this…and whatever that smell is, it sure smells good."

"It's just roast beef sandwiches," he laughed as he walked into the room with two plates on hand.

"You ordered out for roast beef sandwiches?" she arched her brow.

"Are you kidding me?" he replied as he sat down on the edge of the bed, "these aren't just any sandwiches, these are the best there is!"

"Well, you did get more than that right? Isn't there a saying that says man can't survive on sandwiches alone?"

He laughed. "That's 'bread alone', man can't live off bread alone," he replied. "and anyway, these sandwiches are quite filling."

She turned towards him with a skeptical look at the sandwiches before sitting up, holding the sheet to her body. "But after coming to an 'understanding' of your appetite, I brought some fruit, and a bag of baked potato chips, some grilled vegetables--"

"What do you think I am, on some kind of diet? Where's the fattening stuff? Tell me you at least got dessert?"

"I've got dessert all right," he smiled as his eyes roamed over her sheet-clad figure.

"That's really cute an' all, and yes, you look very sexy when you refer to me as dessert, but please tell me you got some ice-cream?"

"A pint of strawberry shortcake for you and Rocky Rhode for me."

"Bless you!" she squealed as she reached over to hug him eagerly. "You're a good man Shields, a good man."

"Eat. Ice cream after sex, dessert is always better after sex."

"I thought you said this would be professional?" she lifted her sandwich towards her lips and began to devour it.

"It is, you see, I've scheduled for Mr. Shields to come give you a massage at six o'clock, then Darien is coming over at around six thirty to relieve the massage therapist."

She giggled, almost choking on her food as she swallowed another piece of her sandwich. "You know, this really is good."

"I told you," he replied as he took a bite of his own.

"But let me ask you something, if Mr. Shields is coming at six and Darien at six thirty…who are you?"

"Well, I'm the mysterious yet sexy stranger whom always shows up to arrange your schedule," he smiled.

"You know, 'mysterious stranger', if Darien knew the kind of comments you've been making, he'd probably kick your ass."

"But what if I told you that Darien sometimes goes to Mr. Shield's girl Miss. Kingston's house to often screw around with her?"

"Then I guess I may as well jump into the pool. Wanna have a go at it?" he burst out laughing.

"God, I can't do this with anyone else but you," she smiled softly as she handed him her empty plate.

He crinkled his brow. "I swear if I just didn't watch you do it, I never would have believed that you had eaten that sandwich," he shook his head disbelievingly as he arose from the bed with both their plates.

"I'll be back with the fruit and some oil, lay on your stomach for me."

00000

Serena sighed, her mouth sinking into a juicy peach as Darien massaged her legs. She could feel the tension somewhat releasing, but not exactly in the way she had wanted it to.

"Um…Mr. Shields?"

"Hmmm?" he replied from his position on the bed beside her.

"You massage like a wimp…put your back into it."

"Excuse me?" she rolled her eyes as she lifted herself on her elbows and turned towards him.

"Contrary to your belief, not all girls want a soft massage…I like to go Swedish myself."

"You've got to be kidding me? I thought-"

"I know what you thought…but well, I don't have wimpy muscles…so you have to be a bit rougher."

"Okay," he replied as he began to do a tighter massage than he had been doing before.

"Ouch!" he immediately let go of her leg. "So you can't play basketball or massage worth a shit…" she said as she turned onto her back towards him, "you're naked…" she arched her brow.

"If Darien can make moves on my girl, I can make moves on his…anyway, can you do any better?"

"Yeah, get on your stomach buddy!"

"Ooo, kinky, what if Darien walks in?"

"You asshole, he'd probably join us…"

He laughed as he slipped beneath the sheets under her and lay on his stomach.

"Where's that stuff you were using?" she giggled as she straddled his backside.

"By my legs..." he replied.

She reached for the small jar, dipped her fingers inside and produced some soft thick massage grease. At once she put her hands to work, massaging his back and pressing hard into his muscles.

"Holy shit…that feels good…oh-oh god that feels good," he groaned.

"I told you I could do better," she smiled triumphantly as she worked her hands up and down his back, her thumbs digging into his flesh and releasing the knots she felt there.

"You should…get paid…for this," he sighed.

"Think so?"

"Oh yeah," he nodded.

"You know, I'm glad that you couldn't massage me on Valentine's…that would have been a major disappointment," she laughed.

"You little-!" without a thought, he threw her off him and moved so that he now lay over her, his lips teasingly close to her own.

She looked up at him with lust in her eyes, knowing that the mood had just changed. There was no other way to describe it, and if it hadn't been for the fact that they had already had sex many times before, she might have felt ashamed of how quickly her mind switched over. Of course, the fact that they were both naked also didn't help.

"Let's try something different," he flipped them back over so that she was on top.

She looked at him startled before bowing her head shyly. "Darien I--I don't know-"

"You promised me you'd let loose, that you'd take control."

"If I knew this is what you meant, I wouldn't have agreed so easily," she replied hastily, her face bright red.

"What are you afraid of?"

"I'm not afraid -- I just don't-"

"Just go with it -- in sex, trust me, there's no mistakes -- well, rarely anyway," he replied softly as his hands caressed her over the sheets draped over both of their lower bodies.

She could feel the hardness between them. "What--what do I do?" she looked innocently at him. When he reached over to his drawer and pulled out a condom, she suddenly remembered what she had promised Molly she would do.

"Darien wait-I-"

"What?" he frustratingly replied. "If you don't want to do this Serena-"

"It's not that -- it's just -- howmanywomanhaveyoubeenwithbeforeme?" she asked, looking away even as she said the words.

He crinkled his brow. Did he actually understand what she said this time? "Babe, I really don't want to be thinking about the women of my past right now..." he sighed, "why do you want to know?"

"I was just—wondering."

He arched his brow at her before passing his hand roughly through his hair. "Serena—I—"

"That many huh?" she nervously sat up, the sheets falling down in a heap around her lower back. "Well – I -- you use protection with all of them -- don't you?" She eyed him wearily even as she said the words.

"Sometimes yes, sometimes no…when the answer is no, she's always on the pill — what's this all about?"

"I just -- Darien you're my first – and -- but I'm not yours -- sometimes people have a -- a medical history and--" she felt like she was going to die, she just knew he would be mad at her. But suddenly out of nowhere, he laughed.

"Is that what you want to know? Whether or not I have STD's?" he chuckled before rubbing her hips. "Hell no, sweetie, if I ever choose not to use condoms, it's because I had the girl take tests to make sure she didn't have anything first and sometimes just to be sure I take a new one myself. Mind you, I don't choose not to use protection often. It's a crude world we live in, and I don't like to take any chances -- anyway, I'm glad you asked -- and if you want, I'll show you all the one's I have on file in my apartment."

"You have them filed away?" she chewed on the edge of her lip.

"Yeah, anyway, the fact that you asked shows that you're responsible – uh — in control," he added the last part while hinting at the packaged condom that lay adjacent to him.

She smiled slightly, folding her bottom lip beneath her teeth before reaching for it and tearing it open. Well, at least now she could have guilt free sex. "Okay…" trying to recall the banana in sex-ed, she slowly fit the condom snuggly around him.

He groaned. "God, you tease."

"Sorry."

"Babe, you never have to apologize," he replied as he positioned himself when she raised herself above him. "Yeah...just take it slow--it can kind of be overwhelming the first time."

She slid slowly down and moaned. "Slow...oh god, I don't know if I can do this."

He only managed to get her settled for about a minute when the phone rang. "You have got to be fuckin' kidding me!"

"Don't answer it," she murmured, her eyes giving him a hazy look of desire.

"I can't…" he groaned as it rang once more.

"Why not?"

"I'm waiting for an important call."

"If you were waiting for an important call, why did you allow yourself to be occupied?"

"I really wasn't expecting the call this early...it may not be who I think it is, but I have to check just in case."

"Damn it Darien, I can't fucking take this, don't you have an answering machine?" she whined.

"I have a voice mail...I won't be able to hear who it is."

"Who do you think it is?"

"My uncle," he reached over to press the button for the speakerphone before bringing his finger to his lips as a signal for her to be quiet.

"Hey Darien!" Darien hung up the phone and Serena arched her brow.

"Just Andrew," he bit, "being an annoying piss-ass."

The phone rang again. "Shit…if that fucker…" Darien breathed as he pressed the button once again.

"Darien."

"What the fuck do you want Drew?"

"What the fuck bit you?"

"What the fuck do you want Drew?"

"Well, the guys and I were wondering if you would like to-"

"No," he hit his fist against the button to hang up the phone before looking back up at her giggling form. "It's not funny!" he replied before massaging his eyes with his hands.

"So-"

"Don't-move."

"What's wrong now?"

"I'm not ready yet," he replied, frustrated as he slipped his fingers roughly through his hair.

"Darien," she whined.

"Look I'm sorry, but unless you want this to be over in five seconds…god if you move an inch, hell, a centimeter, I'll fuckin' cum right now," he sighed when the phone began ringing again. "G-damn fucking shitty stinking piece of no good fucking crap."

"You have to answer it you know."

"No I don't--it's Drew tryin' to mess with me cause he knows I'm here with you and he also knows that he can't tell the other guys that," he cursed through clenched teeth when the phone rang again. "That fuckin' asshole, sometimes I swear he can't keep a secret to save his life...I'll bet he's talking the guys into calling here so that they'll discover I'm with you on their own," the shrewd sound of the phone ringing made his face turn red. "If they figure it out on their own, then I can't say that he told...so then I don't kick his ass...well, I'm gonna kick his fucking ass anyway."

"But what if it's not them?" she looked at the phone as it rang again and then back at him questioningly.

He sighed before reaching over and pressing the button. "Hey Darien -- it's Greg. S'up man?" Darien gave Serena an 'I told you so' look before looking back towards the phone. "Drew's over here dying of laughter like a fuckin' hyena! He wouldn't tell us if you were coming or not."

"He's comin' all right," he heard Andrew laugh in the background.

"Look, I'm busy all right?" he slammed the button once more before looking at her with a sigh. "And you say I'm an asshole."

Almost immediately the phone rang again, but before he had a chance to chuck it against the wall, she lifted the phone off the hook and spoke. "Bonsoir, qui est-il?"

"Um…is Darien there? This is uh...Ken."

"Ken, c'est très puéril. C'est clair que vous avez rien de faire, si tu continues déranger un homme qui veut rien avec vous maintenant. Obtiens une vie," she looked at her nails causally as she listened for his reply.

"I think it's a wrong number…whadaya mean why? Cause some chick answered the phone and she's speaking French asshole!" Serena rolled her eyes as she heard their laughing as well as the words 'score' from Andrew in the background. "Ne me téléphones pas, s'il te plait." She slammed the phone back down again with a triumphant smile before looking down at his dumbfounded face.

"You speak French?"

"I am French -- didn't I tell you that?"

"You said you were born in Greece…"

"Yeah well, born in Greece…but through my parents I'm half French half American."

"You failed to mention that on your application."

She blushed. "I didn't think it was important, besides, you didn't ask."

"Oh, I see," he smiled. A few seconds later his smile faded when the phone rang again.

"You don't have to answer that," she leaned over him and he groaned sagging into the bed.

"My dick is in, you're warm, wet, and tight and I'm twitching like hell…if it's them again, I swear to fucking god..."

He picked up the phone. "Darien listen-"

"No you fucking listen, don't call me back…tomorrow, you all better fucking hide, cause I swear to god that the first person I find is going to get beat down to shit," he slammed down the phone and she laughed at how pissed off he looked.

"You okay?"

"Yeah…"

"Can I move now?" she'd been sitting there for quite some time with him inside her. She didn't think she could take it anymore.

"That eager huh?" he sighed for a moment before resting his hands over the sheet on her hips and clutching her sides.

"Yeah, I think I can take it..." he groaned when she started to move awkwardly.

"So how-" she took shallow breaths as she placed her hands on his chest and wriggled around a bit.

"Just rock your hips, whatever tempo you want, I'll follow." She licked her lips and she began to move experimentally, slowly moving back and forth, her eyes watching the changing expressions on his face. His eyes were shut tight, lips parted as he continued to groan, his hands sliding up and down her lower body as he moved with her as best as he could. "Baby — Serena -- oh god — don't stop."

She suddenly understood why he enjoyed it when she had begged him to keep going the last time they were together. It felt unbelievable when you had the power…being in control felt real damn good. She whimpered as she moved up and down, always the same motion, up and down. The position they were in now, definitely made for a different kind of feeling altogether. Unfortunately, her hands were still oily from the massage grease, so she slipped on his chest and she fell forward.

"Shit."

"G'you okay?" he moaned.

"Yeah," she giggled from her position atop him before rubbing her body against his, reveling in the feeling of him inside her. She lifted herself slightly and began to plantkisses all along his jaw and neck, attempting to regain control of the situation. She wanted him to feel like he had always made her feel, out of control. No, she wanted more, she wanted him begging her. She wanted to know what it felt like to have him wanting something only she could give him.

"Yes, oh yes," he groaned as he slid his hands up and down her back, her breasts moving against him only heightening the sensation. He felt her picking up the pace, her lips reaching up for his and sucking on the lower lip before kissing him fully. "Don't stop baby, I'm almost there…don't stop." He groaned when she sat up straight and moved faster. He couldn't take it, he knew any moment now that he was going to cum. He closed his eyes and gripped her hips tightly as he jerked uncontrollably beneath her, causing her to bounce awkwardly above him.

Serena watched with interest as he came, wondering how it would have felt inside her, without the condom between them. Yeah, she'd had the experience once, but it was also an experience that she wanted to forget, especially since she'd been so sore and in pain at the time that it was hard for her to even remember anything good about it. She shook her head free of her thoughts, pushing them into the back of her mind.

When he finally relaxed, his breaths coming in deep, she leaned down to kiss up and down his chest.

"If you were purposefully trying to make me lose it then you did a bang up job."

"Maybe," she replied shyly, "was it loose?" she whispered with a smile as she looked up at him.

"Yeah babe, real loose," he smiled before flipping her over onto her backside and removing the condom. "Give me a sec," he licked his lips, "I'm not through with you yet…"

"You know--" she paused for a long moment as she cradled his head on her chest.

"Yeah?"

"When Darien gets here—he's gonna be really pissed," she laughed.

"If its cause we're fucking, don't worry about it, he's probably fuckin' Miss. Kingston as we speak," he chuckled.

"No, it's not that -- but I'll be forced to tell him that you're better than he is."

He laughed aloud at her words before replying, "Honey, not only did you not have an orgasm, but you did all the work, Darien must be a real shit in bed."

"Darien's never let me be on top...I like being on top," she whispered.

"Is that so?" he smiled. "I should come over more often then."

"What about Miss Kingston?" she giggled.

"Ah, she's a pushover...she'll deal."

"Think so?" she maneuvered herself so that she could lay her head on his chest.

"Yeah…besides, one good fuck deserves another."

She opened her mouth to reply, but could only moan as his fingers found her most sensitive spot and began to work their magic.

00000

"You are so right, ice-cream IS good after sex!" she beamed from her seated position on the bed in front of him as she scooped another spoonful from her pint.

"See, I have a few redeeming qualities," he laughed as he spooned some of his Rocky Rhode into her mouth and then took in some for himself.

"Yeah -- you pick some good ice-cream."

"You know, you have got the most heavenly look on your face -- do you really like ice-cream all that much?"

"It's the strawberries mainly," she scooped a heaping spoon between her lips before looking at her empty pint. "I love berries," she looked over at his pint before tossing hers and snatching his.

"Hey!"

"What?" she smiled innocently and placed a spoonful into her mouth.

"It's no wonder you're getting fat," he replied. "With all the ice-cream you're chuggin', it's bound to happen."

"Kiss my ass," she replied with a mouth full of ice cream and marshmallows.

"Don't say it if you don't mean it," he smiled.

"Fine then, fuck you."

"No, fucked you -- put down that ice-cream, and I'll do it again."

He cursed when he heard the phone ring. "So much for that — you'd think the whole world knew we were having sex and wanted a play by play," he picked up the phone.

"Look Drew, this is the last time I-" he sat up straight and covered the phone before looking up at her. "It's my uncle."


	15. How to know when I Update

Hello,

First of all I wanted to let you know that the next installment should be out in about a week or so… I finished it, but my editor has it right now. For future reference, many of you have asked me when my next update will be, if I will update, etc and I want to address this issue. In the past I have told people that I put information about my updates in the bio section of my profile page on ffnet. So please pay attention to this because here I actually tell you why the updates have slowed down. I would have preferred to not tell you via this letter because I know how annoying it can be at times when you wait for an author to update and you get that email saying that they did only to find out that it's just an author's note. No offense to the people whom do of course, you gotta do what you gotta do. On another note, the reason why the updates slowed down is because, as I have told many others, I am currently in grad school (a master's program) and it is kicking my ass (Don't get me wrong, I'm doing well). I put SM down when I started school this term because I didn't want my school work to suffer. I haven't put SM down completely though. My goal is to at least complete GOS. No promises as far as ADP is concerned. When school started I began writing little by little here and there when I found that I could afford the time. The biggest reason why I was able to complete the next chapter was really because I'm on Christmas break. Granted, Christmas break for me is not all fun and games as I have to start work on my thesis research. Unfortunately, school is going to be very involved this coming term so it's possible that after this coming chapter that I may not get another one out until after May? But we'll see, cause like before, I'm going to write here and there where I can. I know some of you may have expected that this wouldn't take long since it's a rewrite, but I altered Serena's character slightly and thus have found that I have to alter her responses to a lot of things. I also realized that Darien was not coming off the way I wanted him to when I wrote it the last time so I've had to tweak his responses and his mannerisms. And then I found I needed to tweak other things so you can just imagine that it just became more and more from that point on. I do plan to post the original GOS, since some people were interested in the changes. But I will not post chapters from the original that are further along than what I currently have posted for the rewrite.

One last thing, to give you an idea on why this next chapter took me a bit to get out (especially considering that I've been writing little by little), the next chapter is 60 pages long.

Have fun reading when it comes out!

Mg

Though you may hate me after….


	16. Chapter 14

Game of Seduction

Chapter 14

By Mg

Don't own SM

This chapter edited by my editor Loki.

_BTW, there's alotta French in this chapter...MG pulls out her wand:: Don't be afraid! Embrace it! Embrace it!::_

Serena squinted in the darkness, her hands lazily buttoning a couple of the lower buttons of the shirt she stole from Darien's closet. Once her eyes adjusted, she walked towards the kitchen, slipped into his shoes that lay at the entranceway. She sighed as she sauntered towards the fridge and looked for something to eat.

"Orange juice, bread, celery…celery?" she cringed in disgust before continuing. "Cookies…bingo." she snatched up the jar and closed the door behind her with her foot before heading towards her bag that was strewn across the living room table. She reached over to her bag to open the zipper and retrieve her cell phone before unscrewing the jar top and placing it down on the coffee table. Seeing the light flash for missing two calls she checked her call log and then pressed the button to retrieve one.

"Hey Moll, w'sup?" she sank into the couch, pulling a cookie from the jar and nibbling on it, bit by bit.

"Did you talk to him yet?"

"We talked about it today, okay…he's legit," she sighed as she reached into the jar for another cookie.

"You wouldn't be lying to me would you?"

"I promise you for real this time…so, did my parents call?"

"No, they didn't."

"Oh…right, I mean good." She crinkled her brows and frowned, her parents never checked up on her. She wasn't sure if she should consider that a bad or a good thing.

"So, got birthday plans? Almost eighteen!"

"Yeah I know, four weeks till my birthday, party hard…rah-rah…"

"You okay?"

"No, I'm-I'm fine." She rotated her neck and laid back against the couch. "I'm just not as excited as I thought I would be…the big eighteen. Don't wanna jump for joy…don't feel like I'm getting any older…"

"Of course you don't now you goof…but maybe you will later."

"Maybe…hold on, someone's on my line." She pressed the flash button to click over to the other line.

"Hello mon petit chou."

"Papa!" She sat at attention as she pulled the revealing part of the shirt together, only to roll her eyes with the knowledge that he couldn't see her.

"I called the house and you were not home, où êtes-vous?"

"Um…I'm…at Molly's," so much for her parents not checking on her.

"Bon, having fun?"

"Uh…yeah…um…hold on a sec?" She clicked over. "Moll, I gotta go, my father's on the other line…"

"All right, I guess we'll talk later."

"Oh, and I told him I'm at your place."

Molly sighed. "Fine."

"Thanks a bunch, Moll, later."

"Yeah, yeah."

She took a deep breath before clicking over once more. "Ensuite, papa, how's it going?"

"Fine, fine, I'm on the second plane heading back now…again sweetheart, I am sorry that I could not stay longer."

"No, that's okay, I understand."

"About your birthday…"

She rolled her eyes. "Papa, I said surprise me."

"No hints?"

"What do you think I want?" She sighed as she passed her fingers through her hair and flinched when she felt Darien plant soft kisses along her neck from behind. She swatted him away.

"You know you're almost as hard to please as your mother?"

"Yes papa I know…"

"If you don't give me a hint, I promise that I will go overboard," he chuckled.

"Honestly papa…" she fought to bite her tongue when Darien snatched the cookie jar from her hands. She crossed her arms instead.

"Oh fine…of course, I have even bigger plans for you this summer after graduation."

"Nothing too big I hope," she attempted to reach for the jar but he pulled it towards him, holding it close to his chest as he nibbled on the cookie in his hand.

"You know, mon petit chou, you really do take the fun out of being a father sometimes."

"It shouldn't be too easy," she frowned when Darien began taunting her with the jar, pulling it away from her every time she made a move to reach for it.

"Serena?"

"Oh, sorry papa…what did you say?"

"I asked why it can not be easy?"

"Because…" she stood up quickly to snatch back the jar, but his reflexes were too quick and he held above his head. She crinkled her brows when he lowered it some, and attempted to jump for it. He smiled and raised it again.

"Because?"

"Because…I think you should," she jumped, "know me enough," she jumped, "to know what I want."

"Sere?"

"Sorry…I'm-I'm trying…to reach…something."

"Bon, I must get off the phone, we are preparing to land."

"Okay then…" she crossed her arms again and pouted at Darien.

"I will see you next weekend then, non?"

"Uh-huh." She extended the pout even further and watched as Darien rolled his eyes before handing her the jar.

"I guess I will speak to you then. Hugs and kisses."

"Hugs and kisses to you too papa, bye."

She narrowed her eyes at Darien as she hung up the phone. "Asshole."

"Brat."

She plopped down on the couch and extended the jar towards him. "Cookie?"

He shrugged and sat next to her. "Sure."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Serena gripped the stick shift of her car as she pulled into the parking lot right next to Molly's and parked. She felt like groaning when she saw the big banner hanging outside the front of the school.

_Senior Prom Under The Stars. Tickets now available. See SGA President Molly Kendall or any of the SGA Staff. _

She furrowed her brows before rubbing the bridge of her nose; it was going to be a long day.

00000

"Why didn't you remind me that tickets for the prom were going out today?" Serena whined as she leaned against a neighboring locker while Molly pulled books from the one they shared and put in others.

She gave Serena a sideways glance before shutting the locker door. "You've been such a space case lately that you probably didn't here me."

"I know we haven't have much hanging out time lately, but-"

"Don't sweat it, we're still cool," Molly smiled before glancing around her and lowering her voice to a whisper. "So what are you doing about prom?"

"Huh?" Serena crinkled her brow in confusion.

"Well…you know?" Molly gave her a knowing look. "You're going right?"

"Oh…well…I haven't talked to Darien about it yet…but I really wanna go…but he'll probably be mad at me if I tell him that I wanna go...I was thinking that I should just forget it."

"Are you kidding me? It's the prom! You can't miss the prom. It's the most important night of our senior year!" she frantically replied.

"I know, I know." Serena sagged against the locker before turning on her side and picking at one of the stickers on the locker door. "But what am I s'posed to do anyways?"

"Go with David…that's not against the rules. Besides, he's cute, he's funny…he's your age."

"Thanks for the support," Serena frowned. "But I do have a boyfriend remember, how is dating another guy not against the rules?"

"It isn't a date. Besides, I don't think I need to remind you that while I respect 'you', and support 'you', I still don't trust 'him'. I think this relationship thing is just a cover to keep you easy."

Molly's words stung almost as much as if she had physically slapped her. Serena's eyes watered. Implying that Darien lied just to get laid implied that Molly thought she was, in fact, easy.

"I told you that's not true," she whispered.

"You know, we shouldn't be talking about this in the hallway. Besides, it makes me feel really icky talking about Mr. Shields in that way anyway."

Wasn't she the one who brought it up in the first place? "I'm sorry that talking about my relationship makes you feel 'icky'."

"Serena," Molly sighed, "you know that's not what I meant to say, it's just--"

"What you were thinking?"

Molly winced at her words. It was true; it was what she always thought. Mr. Shields was twenty-five years old and not to mention their teacher. It gave her an icky feeling every time Serena brought him up, or mentioned that they had done…well…it. And to think, she had to go to his class everyday. She had to sit and listen to this asshole who took her friend into the privacy of his home and…and well…did…whatever the hell it was that they did.

"Molly?"

"Huh?" Molly shook her head.

"I said what's in the bag?"

Molly looked down at the furry object sticking out from the corner of her backpack. "Oh! Let me show you what Melvin got me!"

"Oh?" Serena plastered a small smile on her face.

Molly smiled as she pulled a medium sized soft and fluffy brown teddy bear with a blue and brown plaid bow tie from her bookbag. "Isn't he the cutest?"

Serena swallowed. "Yes…I mean…yeah…he's great!"

"And…" she smiled as she reached into her bag once more, "a box of chocolates," she replied before putting them back into her bag. "I think I'm going to have to carry the bear around though, it won't fit in my bag once I add my other books to it, in fact I don't even know how I fit him in there in the first place. It took alotta effort…but isn't he sweet?"

"Hey Molly, Serena!"

They turned towards where Eileen stood with a wide smile on her face.

"Aweee! That teddy bear is so cute! Is that from Melvin?" She arched her brow with a smile.

"Yeah! He also got me these chocolates!" Molly beamed as she took the chocolates out of her bag once more to show her.

"Awweeee! You guys are so cute!" Eileen giggled as she held her folders to her chest and leant against the lockers next to her. "You are so lucky, Melvin is so adorable!"

"Yeah," Molly blushed.

"A group of us were talking the other day about you two, and I have it on good authority that alotta girls think Melvin's hot, but he's just so brainy that it's a little intimidating." Eileen replied. "Speaking of which, you should probably watch it now."

Serena crinkled her brows, when did Melvin become the hot one?

"Why?" Molly gave her a sideways glance as she filled her book bag with the things she would need for the rest of the day.

"He's sensitive, smart, sexy, and romantic! He's so the new secret cutie! He's up there with new French exchange student, David. Hey Serena, what's the scoop? Everyone's talking bout it, he your boyfriend now?"

"I…no."

"Hmm…go fig, anyway—oh my god! Molly, you and Melvin should totally run for prom king and queen!" she squealed.

Molly blushed at her comment. "I dunno-"

Serena tuned them out. Go figure? What did she mean by that? Go figure. What? Was she not good looking enough to get a hot guy? Just because Molly's dating, Melvin doesn't mean she's prom queen material. Melvin's not 'that' hot. So what if he got her a stupid teddy bear. Besides, she was the captain of the track team; she was the one who the football captain chased after. Shit, she was the one who was secretly dating the hottest guy in the whole school. What the fuck did Eileen Jenson know?

"Don't you think so Serena?"

"Huh?" Serena shook her head free of her previous thoughts and Molly rolled her eyes from behind Eileen's back. She gave Serena a look, as if to say she knew exactly what going through her mind.

"I asked you if you thought Molly could win Prom Queen?"

"Oh…I…well," she licked her lips, "it isn't Molly's thing."

"Yeah, but if she ran you agree that she would win right?"

Serena faltered, trying to look away from them as she though of what to say? What the hell was she thinking? Molly was supposed to be her friend, her answer was supposed to be automatic. "I…I guess." She forced it out and watched as for the second time a knowing look came over Molly's face.

"See! Serena agrees with me! It's not like it's a leap, you are the SGA pres, so it's not like you aren't popular enough."

"Hey ladies!"

Serena jumped at the sound of Jessie's voice.

"Hey Jess!" Eileen smiled. "You think Molly's hot don't you?"

"Eileen!" Molly squeaked.

"Yeah she's hot," he winked, "and if I didn't like the Melster I'd definitely ask her out."

"Tease!" Molly blushed as she pushed him in the shoulder and he laughed.

"See! You're a knockout. It's a shoe-in, trust me. I've seen several guys checkin' you out. Come on, I think the bell's bout to ring for the end of lunch period, I'll walk you to class."

Serena watched disbelievingly as they both left her to stand with Jessie alone. When did she become so insignificant?

"Serena?"

"Huh?"

"I asked you if you wanted to be my date for the prom."

"Excuse me?"

"I know you don't have a date, I've asked around."

A minute ago, he was all over Molly, talking about being her boyfriend, but with her, it was all about squeezing in another date. Or another lay? God, did it even matter? Did all guys 'really' see her that way? She thought it was all just in her head, but now that she thought about it, Jessie never made any talk about her being his girlfriend. She took a deep breath. This idiot was an asshole, was she seriously obsessing over him?

"Fuck off Jess." She tried to push past him but he stood firm, blocking her path. From the corner of her eye, she saw Darien walk outside of his classroom while conversing with one of the other teachers, Miss Preston. He gave Jessie a quick scathing look before pretending to focus his attention on what she was saying to him.

"Serena?"

"What?"

Jessie sighed. "Serena…stop using the bullshit lines to hide your true feelings-"

"Jessie-"

"Let me talk," he replied. "I've been with you and I know how much chemistry we have. You need to stop blockin' baby, or you're gonna miss out."

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait…hold a sec." She sighed as she placed her hands on her temples and rubbed. "Let me get this straight…I put you down, I make fun of you, I tell you I don't want to go out with you…and that is supposed to be me, hiding my true feelings?"

"Uh—yes," he replied, unsure.

"I knew going out with you that one time was the absolutely wrong thing to do," She replied. "Listen…Jessie." She took a deep breath before letting it out quickly. "I…don't like you…in fact, you being a football player--and the quarterback at that--makes you the representative of every moralistic value and belief that I have come to hate. And further more…I wouldn't let you take me to the prom if you paid me."

"Serena…I know you feel me…that one date told me everything-"

"Fuck!" She clenched her hands at her sides.

"Serena Kingston, curve your tongue." The sound of Miss Preston's voice filtered down the hall from where she stood talking to Darien.

Serena sighed before bringing her voice down to a whisper. "Did it ever occur to you that perhaps I was using you? I mean, get a clue! I spent three and a half of my years here so far ignoring you and turning you down and then suddenly I just agree to go out with you like that? Use your fucking head! I only went out with you to get back at someone else!" She looked up at Darien to see him lean back against the doorframe casually with the cross of his arms. The bell rang, signaling that it was time to go to class. She sighed once more, clutching her books in her arms before walking away, ignoring Jessie as he tried to call her back.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Darien grunted. He shouldn't have made it a free period today. He should have given his students some kind of work to do. When teenagers didn't have work to do they talked, guys even. Speaking of which, if they didn't shut the fuck up he was going to beat them to shit.

00000

"Heard you bombed out on Serena today Jess. I don't know why you even bother."

Jessie watched with indifferent eyes as Jeff Tanner, one of the hurdle runners on the track team, snickered at him.

"You should just go out with Terry, she's easy game anyway, and I heard she's been waiting for you to ask her to the prom."

"Terry's too easy, besides, I already had her. Fine ass body, but who knows where that pussy's been." He laughed as he lay back in his chair and looked towards his teammate Bryan, lifting up his hand to accept a high five.

"That is so true man. I think Terr's fucked the whole football team with blowjobs all around. That means she's probably fucked Nelson too and I'll be damned if I'm gonna get a pass at her after she's been with that asswipe," Bryan scowled.

"That's why I'd rather go for Serena, I mean why would I wanna park my car in a lot that's full?" Jessie replied.

"You do realize that once you park its no longer empty?"

"What are you asshole's talking about?" Jeff arched his brow and Jessie rolled his eyes.

"Her pussy dickwad," he replied, "are you sure you're not a blue baller?" Jessie laughed as Jeff punched him in the arm.

"Asshole."

"Like I was saying, who the fuck said I was planning to stay?" he continued. "Serena was made to be laid. I can just see her laying back on my bed, her tits hard, her hair all wet and shit from sweat while I'm fuckin' her brains out."

"Whatever man, I'd probably park her before you do." Jeff replied.

"In your fucking—Mr. Shields!"

Darien's smile widened as he crossed his arms from where he stood behind them. "No cursing aloud in the school classrooms boys, detention, all three."

They groaned as he handed each of them a detention slip just as the bell rang and everyone began gathering their things.

"And, I will be checking to make sure you show up yourself, so don't try to pull anything funny." Darien breathed deep as they picked their books up and walked out with the rest of the class. "Was I ever that horny?" He paused, "probably."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"What do you think of this one Drew?" Mina asked with a smile as she stared at the oak crib before her, her fingers passing slowly over it to trace the intricate design. "I really like this one."

"Better than the last five cribs we've seen Mina?" He flipped over the price tag before drawing back in alarm. "Oh hell no…keep walking cause there's no way on god's green earth that I'm gonna pay the fucking money for this piece of shit."

"Well what about the other ones? Did you like any of those?" she replied softly as she glanced at baby blue quilt pattern that was nestled inside the crib for decoration.

"Does it really matter? Just pick one and let's get the hell outta here. I'm starving and my fuckin' feet ache." He replied with the toss of a hand in the air.

His feet ached? HIS feet ached? Mina licked her lips slowly before continuing. Patience seemed to be a virtue when it came to her boyfriend. "Drew, I was thinking…I…the place you have is so small and—"

"Mina we've had this conversation before. I like my place and I'm not about to give it up. Besides, we don't need an extra room for the baby. We can put the crib in my room."

"Your room," she replied slowly, she could feel the tears already starting to fall down her cheek. Andrew groaned, and threw his head back with a sigh.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean that," he replied as he reached out for her.

"Don't fucking touch me Drew." She said as she moved her hands to the bottom of her belly as if to carry it, more tears spilling down her cheeks.

"Shit, don't cry all right."

"I'm not crying!" She replied as she wiped her face, "I hate this body and I hate the way it makes me feel! I don't want to cry right now but I can't help it! My body is a ragging inferno of hormones all because of this baby, and Andrew Johnson if you don't want it why don't you just say so!"

"Look all right, I want the baby, okay," he said, "if you wanna talk about this some more, let's do it later cause this is neither the time or the place for this Mina." He looked around, "everybody's watching…what if—"

"Hey Drew."

Andrew closed his eyes tightly, clenched and unclenched his hands before turning around to greet the man whom had interrupted his conversation. Behind him, Mina rapidly wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her sweatshirt before plastering a fake smile on her face.

"Jay-man, what's up?"

"Nothin' much."

"Uh…just out of curiosity, what are you doing in a baby store? Something you'd like to tell us?" Drew lifted his brow with a smile.

"Buyin' somethin' for my nephew," he chuckled. "Not what you're implying. This man is still…a free man." He paused before looking towards Mina for the first time.

"Hey sexy," he said. "Ya know, if you had only said yes to me that might be my baby you're carryin' instead of Drew's."

"Back off my girl asswipe," Drew laughed as he pushed Mina behind him. "There's no way you could get this lucky."

"I think that's Mina's decision, right honey," he replied with a wink.

"I think one man's trouble is just about as much as I can handle right now," Mina smiled.

"If this asshole gets to be too much, you know who you can call."

"Excuse me? Hello, boyfriend standing inches in front of you and just itching for something to punch."

"Sorry Drew, old habits die hard. Anyway, I'm glad I ran into you. Do you think you could do somethin' for me?"

Andrew eyed him suspiciously. "Depends on what you want."

"Well, the brothers and I," he smiled, "well we were wondering if you could get Darien to bring a keg of that specially imported beer to our party on Saturday."

"I know how hard it is for you children to get beer, but really, you could have asked me."

"We're planning' a surprise for him…make up some excuse as to why you can't do it, or find some other way for him to get there, I don't care, just get him there."

"What's going on?" Drew raised his brow.

"It's a surprise all right? Just get him there."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Take that asswipe!" Darien said from his position on the couch, his eyes glued to the tube in front of him.

"Shit, you are such a fucking sore looser. Don't worry, there's still time, I can still kick your ass." Andrew smacked his gum as Darien carefully maneuvered from side to side as he rapidly pressed the buttons on his controller.

"That was pure luck…I let you win."

"Right dipshit, we all know that I'm the reigning Tekken PS2 master…so eat shit and die." He leaned forward on the couch, before leaning back again with a grunt. "That's right, eat it."

Darien jumped up spontaneously while angling his controller to the side. "Ha! You eat it!"

Andrew grunted once more. "Take that shit! And what? What? What the fuck you know about that shit huh? What do you know? Yes! Yes! Eat that shit Shields! Fuckin' eat it you pussy! You fight like a girl!" Andrew threw his controller down when his last combo led him to win the game.

"Rematch."

"So the wittle pussy doesn't know when enough is enough?"

"Are you through gloating now?"

"Mmm…I don't know if I wanna play with you any more with that attitude."

Darien rolled his eyes. "Just pick up your fucking controller dipshit."

"Maybe we should go back to studying for the MCATs?"

"Now who's being a pussy? Stop tryin' to play hard to get and get your ass over here and pick up that controller," Darien replied. "Besides, I'm too hungry to focus anymore."

"Ohhh, right. That's why we ordered out in the first place. How long ago did you order anyway?"

"Half an hour give or take."

Andrew groaned as he sat back down next to Darien and picked up a controller. "By the way, you know that Greek beer that you used to always bring to the frat parties? The brothers were wondering if you would drop off a keg of it for their party on Saturday." Andrew sat forward, closer to the tube, as if it would help him see better. He tilted his body to the side.

"Why can't you do it?" Darien tilted to the left.

"Can't, Mina says I must abstain from touching the stuff ever since what happened last time."

"Why can't they get it--yes!" He sat up straight and almost lifted himself off his seat.

"Beats me man, I just know that they wanted you to bring it." Andrew leaned forward once more. "Come on…come on."

"Hangin' with Serena on Saturday, I can't go."

"Just drop it off and leave."

"I guess I could do that."

The doorbell rang, catching them off guard. Before Andrew could reach the small wooden table in front of them, Darien snatched the money from on top of it and clamored towards the front door with Andrew not far behind.

"It's about damn time the pizza got here." Andrew said as Darien swung open the door. They were thrown off kilter when Serena rushed by in a navy blue sports bra and matching tights mumbling something about needing water. She ran down the hall and made a quick left towards the kitchen. Andrew glanced at Darien in a questioning manner as Darien tilted his head to the side and walked to the kitchen. Andrew shrugged and followed close behind. When they got there, the vision before them held them to their spot. It was odd, but for the life of them, they couldn't figure out why.

Serena stood with her eyes closed and her hands supporting a gallon of water to her lips as she guzzled it down.

Andrew's gum fell from his open mouth.

Darien tilted his head to the other side with a small groan.

"Get lost Drew."

"But the pizza-"

"I said get the fuck out."

00000

Serena sighed, her breathing labored, as both Darien and her cleaned up the mess of water and dishes off the floor. The doorbell rang and Darien went to go get it, coming back in the room with two large pizzas.

"What brought that on?" She whispered with a small smile as he placed the pizzas on the counter.

"I don't even know…I just found it real fuckin' hot." He chuckled as he picked up a few dishes here and there. "It's a good thing all my dishes are plastic."

"Are you kidding me? I was just drinking water!" She giggled as she thought back to the five-minute session they had just had. Darien had pretty much jumped her, sending the dishes on the counter to the floor as she staggered to balance herself, not to mention the leftover water in the gallon she had been drinking; it had been sent hurdling to the floor. They chuckled repeatedly throughout the whole event whenever they bumped into things, such as when Serena's head hit the bottom of one of the cupboards. He had moved her to the stove then, almost tripping on some of the dishes in the process. After some time he finally did trip, slipping on a plastic plate and taking her with him, only to land on his rear with her on top. At that point, the backs of his running shorts and loose gym shirt became soaked from the puddle of water on the floor. Many curse words followed and he chuckled deeply before forcing her to ride him hard and fast. When it was over, they both laughed, admitting to each other that they were bumping into various objects more often than they were ever really fucking. He chuckled as he admitted it had been the worst, yet best sex he had ever had. It had been a fun experience. With a small smile, she shook her mind free of her thoughts and focused her attention on him.

"What did you say?"

"I said that's why it's so odd." He stopped what he was doing to look over the dispersed dishrags, pots, and plastic cups that now lay on the floor. "I can't believe I just did that."

"I can't believe you just did that." She giggled as she stood up with the dishes she had gathered and placed them in the sink. "Do you always have a condom in your pocket?"

"Yeah."

"Why?" She replied as she walked out of the kitchen with her gym bag that she had carelessly dropped on the floor earlier.

"Do you honestly think you need to ask that question now?" He replied when she reentered the room empty handed.

"But you're at home," she arched her brow.

"Well…always be prepared," he smiled.

She shook her head in amusement as she glanced back down at the mess on the floor before looking to where he stood with the mop in hand.

"It's so hot in here." She said as she leaned against the counter.

He looked up at her from what he was doing as a drop of sweat slid down from her neck and landed in between her breasts.

"And it smells so muggy like…like-"

"Sex?"

She blushed as she walked over to the switch to turn on the fan.

"You know what though, never have I felt that I needed a shower more than I do now."

He passed the mop back and forth, chuckling at the scrunched up look on her face.

"I feel so sticky and moist…especially in certain places." She walked over to one of the pizza boxes and opened it, pulling out a slice and sticking the end of it in her mouth.

He watched as she practically swallowed the slice before reaching for another. He laughed when she finished the slice and then reached for another. "If it weren't for the fact that you exercise everyday, I'd really have to wonder where all the food goes."

"Shut up." She whined before picking up another piece.

"That's four slices now. How much you wanna bet that you reach for--"

She was sticking her hand into the box even as he spoke.

"--another one before I finish this sentence." He laughed. "God, you're a pig."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm just suddenly hungry, that's all."

"Then I guess you're suddenly hungry all the time then huh?" He arched his brow at her and she threw a dishrag at him before reaching in for another slice. "Damn girl, you're a human vacuum."

She pointedly ignored him as she lay back against the counter with her sixth slice.

"I'll finish up in here, why don't you go start the shower?" He picked up the mop and brought it to the kitchen sink to ring it out. "I'll meet you in five." He turned to her with a wink; she could feel her skin flush.

"'Kay."

00000

She glanced at his bookshelf with a sigh, her fingers lightly passing over the binds of each book as she read each title. She sighed again. _Physics._ Sigh. _Organic Chemistry. _Sigh.

"If you sigh anymore you might suck all the air out of the room."

She turned towards where he was seated on the couch typing on his laptop, his eyes glued to the screen. "Sorry." How was she going to ask him about the prom? Would he be angry? She sighed.

He groaned. "Okay, spit it out." He closed the lid of his laptop and put it down to the side of him.

"Huh?"

"Whatever it is, let's get over it quickly because I have a lot to do." He combed his fingers through his hair before wiping his face haggardly and crossing his arms over his chest.

She sighed as she slowly walked over to where he was and situated herself opposite him on the floor Indian style.

"Well?" He arched his brow.

"I was talking about…about the…well, you know that I wanted to…I mean…"

"Just rip it off, the slower you pull it, and the more it hurts."

"Huh?"

"Band-Aids babe. What do you want?"

"I was thinking…about…goingtotheprom." She breathed. "But if you don't want me to…I mean…I understand." She picked at the carpet before switching to picking at her toenails.

He arched his brow in confusion "I'm confused, exactly why wouldn't I want you to go to prom?"

"I just…I remember that you said…before…you were upset when I was going to the V-day dance…so I just wanted to be sure that you wouldn't be mad now, because I've always wanted to go… I mean, it's all I've dreamed about for the four years that I've been in high school. Hanging out with my friends, getting my hair done, my nails done, having the perfect date with a really cool guy."

"Serena," he sighed, "you know I can't go with you."

"I know I know…but there…there's this guy." She chewed on the side of her lip as she traced designs on her calf. "I've told you about him before…his name's David…a foreign exchange student. He's really nice and…he asked me, and I told him that I would see. I wanted to ask you if it was okay first, if you would mind..."

How the hell was he supposed to answer that without sounding like some fucking idiotic jealous boyfriend? Cause he wasn't. He was merely placing his claim on his property, and somehow her going out with another guy would completely negate that. Hell, so now what? What the fuck was he supposed to say? Wait, couldn't she just go by herself? He crossed his arms and put on an impassive face.

"Darien?"

He focused his eyes on her. "You could go alone."

She glanced up at him quickly before looking down on the floor again. Go by herself? Was he serious? She swallowed. "I…I guess…that I…I could." She didn't want to go by herself. Only losers who couldn't get dates went by themselves to the prom. It would be so embarrassing, especially after turning down both Jessie and Jeff earlier today. Going by herself would leave her open to them, didn't he understand that? "It's just that…" and Molly would probably look so smug dating Melvin while she stood there alone. She licked her lips. "Molly will be bringing her date…and I always thought that we'd…well that we'd both be going to the prom with dates together."

"You know, when I was eighteen I went to my prom, with this girl named Mable…and just like every other guy, I know what I was really thinking about with prom. It's the same thing a guy who gets married thinks about -- hell, who cares about the fuckin' dancing or the food. We just think about what comes after that and the whole idea of not coming home until five o'clock in the morning, or in the former's case, not at all. Most of us never even tell our dates that's what we have planned, and a good portion of us score. All we do is rent the hotel room and have it ready. Then we spend the whole night making prom this magical place just so that whoever our date was would go wherever with us. And if you're really good, you get a room and convince her that you don't plan to use it for sex." He combed his fingers through his hair as he stood up and walked away from her.

"I'm not an idiot Darien; you don't have to tell me your fucking life story to make a point. Besides, David has a girlfriend in France--you don't--you don't have to worry about him trying anything with me." She stood up from the couch, walked over to the patio doors, and leant against them.

"If you didn't meet me, you'd probably be dating him by now…girlfriend abroad or not--I know what it's like to be the foreign student, it's a fucking goal mine for dating hot chicks and getting laid"

"Darien, I…"

"Have nothing to say right? Cause you know its true?" He chuckled as he shook his head. "I just don't like the idea of you fuckin' around with someone else."

"Wait a minute!" She clenched her hands at her sides. "It has nothing to do with the fuckin' guy! It's me. You don't trust me. You don't think that I have the ability to say no. What? Do I look that easy to you?"

"Well it didn't take much did it?"

Her eyes watered slightly. Did he just say what she thought he said?

"Speechless again?" He replied as he walked over to where she was standing. "Come on, if I wasn't fucking you already your prom night would have been your first time with him," he said. "And honestly, I really have to wonder when you tell me that your idea of the perfect prom is spending it with a special guy, and when I tell you that I obviously can't go with you, you fucking insisted on going with somebody else."

She shoved him hard and he hit stumbled backwards before catching himself. "Fuck you Darien." She cried as she stomped over to the living room table and picked up her gym bag before walking towards the door.

"Fine! Go ahead and get fucked for all I care! And while you're at it, why don't you take the whole football team down with you!" he yelled as the door slammed hard behind her.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

12 midnight Early Wednesday Morning, Miami, Florida

"For heaven's sake papa, can I please take off this blindfold now?" She could feel her hands curling and uncurling against the soft velvet of her seat in the limousine. After being awoken at an ungodly hour, given something to wear while her mother fixed her hair and presented her with pearls, only to be shoved out the door blindfolded, she now felt angsty. All she knew of her location was that she was in a limousine.

She sighed as she curled and uncurled her fingers once more. Her father had built a reputation of giving her great and memorable birthday presents. She always felt like a five-year old kid on Christmas morning when it was her birthday. Her mother had always commented that he spoiled her, but she never complained, after all, what kid didn't want to be spoiled? Not that her mother didn't give great gifts, in fact, she was the one responsible for the ensemble that she was wearing now, a gray tweed wool and nylon strapless dress with a fit and flare shape and front pleat detail. According to her mother, she had bought the dress in Italy on one of her business trips with her in mind. It more than likely cost over a couple hundred easy. The way her mom gave gifts, she always gave her something a little expensive with something simple and memorable on the side. For example, one year, she gave her a cell phone, and an original brown suede hand stitched Winnie the Pooh Diary with lock and key. She was such, and in many ways still is, a Winnie the Pooh fanatic. This year, it's the dress and a teardrop pearl necklace with pearl earrings. Her mother explained that the earrings have been passed down in her family to the oldest girl on her eighteenth birthday for a long time. She added the necklace for effect. Serena almost cried when she gave it to her. She always gave her gifts that could never be replaced. Her father, he gave her moments in time. It was hard to explain.

"Don't worry mon petit chou, we're almost at our first destination," her father said

God she was sleepy. She sighed. What was Darien doing right now? Were they still girlfriend and boyfriend? She had cried herself to sleep the night they had the argument. The things he said hurt her deeply. It was hard enough when she felt like everyone at school was sending her a message that she was easy. She didn't want to believe it. It wasn't like she slept around. Darien was her first and the only guy she had ever been with. What? Just because he was older, meant that she was easy? She never thought so. But then things turned around when suddenly it seemed as if he thought the same thing. He thought she was easy. It hurt so bad.

00000

12:15 a.m. Miami, Florida

Serenity sat and watched from her seat as Serena fidgeted; she really didn't know why she decided to come along this time. Perhaps it's because her husband could be very convincing, and the fact that it was Serena's eighteenth birthday probably helped. Did she just say husband? He wasn't her husband…he was…he wasn't even her boyfriend…she didn't know what to call him. Maybe she should just call him by his name, Charles.

Since Serena's blindfolded, 'Charles', had no qualms about reaching for her hand absentmindedly and caressing it gently. Well, at least if she asked him, he would probably argue that it was absentmindedly. But when it came to her, he always knew what he was doing, while she, she was always the nervous wreck. Not that his touches make her sick, it was just that…they made her feel 'too' good. God she must sound crazy. She felt crazy. She was 36-years-old with an eighteen-year-old daughter, yet she still felt just like a kid sometimes. Maybe she still was. Could Serena tell that she was probably more lost than she was? Serena deserve better for a mother. Look at her. What kind of a role model was she for her? What kind of moralistic values could she possibly teach her if she got pregnant when she was 19 from a man whom she wasn't in love with? A man who didn't even care about her?

Being pregnant at 19 was no fun. The looks she was given from all the students at her school. It was this "I know what you're doing" look. Granted, she wasn't stupid enough to believe that other girls weren't doing what she had. The only difference was that other girls weren't walking around with proof of what they were doing. She had tried to stick it out with school but the moment it became evident she was told that she would have to pack up and go home. A pregnant girl walking around their Catholic campus would not be tolerated. Rumors were flying and her presence at the school was disrupting the other students. Suffice to say, she was shaking with uncontrolled tears when she had to call her parents and not only tell them that she was two months pregnant, but also tell them that she'd lost all of her scholarships and had been kicked out of school. It was especially hard to do because she was poor, her scholarships were the only reason she was even able to go to college.

Her throat felt dry. She swallowed, attempting to soothe it. It was funny, she remembered being so adamant about saving herself for the 'right' guy right before she chucked it all away for one night with Charles. She blamed it all on him. But as psychologists would say, that's a prime example of displacement. The truth of the matter was that the blame should have rested with her as well. It takes two to tango as they say. But it felt easier to yell at him, it was less threatening than yelling at herself. She used her own naiveté as an excuse for her not knowing that he didn't use a condom that night.

"Papa?" Serena was squealing again and tapping her foot impatiently. She glanced at Charles surprised as he clasped her fingers and brought her knuckles to his lips to kiss each one, only he wasn't looking at her.

"Yes, sweetheart."

"Can I take off my blindfold please?"

Serenity hid a smile. Her daughter sounded like a little child; it made it harder to believe that she was now eighteen. She knew that Serena wasn't a spoiled child outright, but sometimes she swore she was borderline, almost as if at any turn she might switchover.

"No," was his simple curt reply.

Serenity watched sort of amused as Serena sagged back in her seat; despite her mannerisms at the moment, her little girl was now a woman.

00000

12:20 a.m. Miami, Florida

He was a complete and utmost nervous wreck. He felt like his heart was beating a mile a minute. He couldn't believe that his wife agreed to come along. Did he say wife? She wasn't his wife, she was his…she was his best friend. She was his love; she was his one and only. He knew it sounded rather cliché but that didn't make it untrue. Of course, she neither knew nor believed it. She'd never know how much she meant to him. In just one night he managed to ruin the one chance he had ever had of developing something with her, in just that first night, their first time, 'her' first time. He didn't remember why he didn't use the condom. What if he had used it? Where would they be? Would they be together right now? Married even? Would Serena have been born? He wouldn't want to risk that. He was glad things turned out the way they did, he loved Serena too much to wish for things to be different.

He looked down when he felt her draw back as he brought her knuckles to his lips. Did it disgust her when he touched her? Or maybe she was just as nervous as he was? It's funny how a birthday present for Serena had suddenly turned into something completely different. He didn't know how he was going to get through the night without holding her, or touching her. He knew that Serena knew something about them, they've always had this weird invisible link that spoke more volumes than met the eye. It's just how much she knows, that he didn't know. In any matter, he knew that her mother didn't know that Serena knew, so he'd pretend for her sake. She believed that Serena was just fishing for arguments when she brought them up. She refused to believe otherwise. Ignorance is bliss as they say.

When the car stopped, he glanced at Serena amused as she sat up at attention.

"Now can I take off the blindfold?" She whined.

"Not yet, pumpkin," he grinned as the chauffeur came to open the door. He stepped out first before helping Serenity out. Finally, he reached out for Serena's hand. "Let him help you." She placed her hand in his and he pulled her out of the limo. He then turned to the driver. "You know what time to be back."

"Yes sir, eleven thirty this evening sir."

"Papa where are we?"

He chuckled at his daughter's impatience before becoming thoughtful. God, this was his daughter. His _daughter_! Was he really old enough to have an eighteen-year-old daughter?

"Hold on mon petit chou." He turned towards Serenity with a smile before silently helping her out of the car. He faltered slightly when their hands touched. He watched as she licked her lips before stepping out. Fuck. He didn't care what anyone said. She 'was' his wife. She belonged to him. He belonged to her. It was evident when he fucked her, made her scream, claw at his back, crying, hot, and heated. It was evident when they made love, when he caressed her, when she touched him, when they kissed, slow, easy, and patient. He swallowed hard. It was going to be a long trip.

"Serena, right now we're at a private airstrip and we're about to board a plane."

"Where are 'we' going, papa?"

He smiled as he led her blindfolded to the plane. "It's a surprise," he whispered.

00000

2:20 p.m. Paris, France; 8:20 a.m. Miami, Florida

Serena sighed back in her chair after the plane landed. She was giddy and excited at the idea of finally knowing where they were going. Her father must have given strict instructions to the pilot, because not once did he announce where it was that they were landing. It was a long and grueling flight to say the least.

For the first couple of hours she pretty much slept. Then for a about an hour or two her father let her remove the blindfold so she could lounge around and watch a movie to occupy her time. Of course, all the windows on the plane were also shut so she couldn't even tell what they were flying over. Oddly enough, he kept getting up to go to the back cabin but when she wanted to follow he would always tell her that's it was a part of her surprise. For the last hour, her father made her don the blindfold once more, serving only to increase her angst.

She yawned wide as she stretched, unbuckled her seat belt, and stood to her full height.

"Ready baby?"

She jumped when she felt her father behind her. "Papa! Do you always have to do that?"

He chuckled as he glanced back to Serenity with a smile before walking ahead of them both. "Would you mind escorting this impatient young brat out of the plane for me Madame." He smiled as he walked towards the now open door of the plane.

"Very funny papa," she replied as she rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. She laughed to herself, it's a good thing her eyes were covered because she knew her father hated when she did that. "Wait, who are you talking to?"

Serenity smiled as she linked Serena's arm with hers. "He's talking to me."

"Mom!" She beamed as her mother helped her out the plane, down the steps, and towards another car. "How long have you been here? Did you meet us at the airport?"

"No baby, I was in the limo too."

"Oh--are you going to take off my blindfold?" Serena smiled.

"Nah baby, that's your father's job."

"And not now either."

Serena heard him call out amusedly.

00000

5:40 p.m. Paris, France on the Boulevard des Capucines, 11:40 a.m. Miami, Florida

"Now, can I take off my blindfold?" Serena felt like she was going to burst from excitement as her father helped her out of the car. The sounds of violin's and accordions playing music mixed with odd clopping sounds and car engines, the smell of sweet pastries and bread, and people talking in French assaulted her senses all at once like an explosion. Based on how loud her surroundings were, she guessed that she was in the city, but where? Okay, so there was a lot of French speaking people around, but there was no way that she could be in France. But then again the flight 'was' long…nah, no way…or could it? "Papa?"

"No mon petit chou…now 'I'll', take your blindfold off." He smiled.

"Yes!" She almost leapt out of her shoes as he removed the cloth from her eyes. Her smile grew wider as she looked around in awe at her surroundings. "Oh my god!"

"I thought I wouldd share a bit of my upbringing and culture with you," he said. "I thought you might find it interesting to see France through my eyes."

"Oh papa!" She ran into his arms and hugged him close, tears falling from her eyes. "This is so…it's so wonderful," she replied, "je vous aime papa." She released him only to wipe at the tears in her eyes. "So, where are we going?"

"Well, I have reservations," he replied as he placed his arms out for both Serenity and Serena to take, "with two very beautiful women, for a restaurant called Le Grand Cafe; my family used to go there all the time when I lived here. I thought you would like to go."

"Is it around here?"

"No, we are going to walk with feet you spoiled little girl," he chuckled. "We shall walk just like I did when I was your age…it is better this way anyway, we can take in the scenery."

"Very funny, papa," she giggled as he led the way down the street only to stop at a pastry stand. He released himself from their hold and approached a ruly old man with gray hair tucked under a beret and a white apron covering his clothes; his back was turned to him.

"Excuse me sir, but could I have a pastry please?"

"Certainement," he replied as he wiped his hands on his apron. "Just a moment-" His eyes grew wide as he turned to look at a laughing Charles. "Charles!" He smiled. "Regardez toi! C'était un long temps! Comment vas-tu ici?"

"Anglais s'il vous plaît. Ma," he looked towards Serenity with his mouth slightly parted as he suddenly realized he had to approach a subject that they had never discussed before, especially together in front of Serena.

Serena sighed before jumping in and saving him. "Pardon mon père, ma mère ne parle pas le français." She knew that her father had been trying to explain to the man that her mother didn't speak French, but he didn't know just how to introduce her mother to him from his own lips. In the end she decided, why not let the old man come to his own conclusions?

"Pas de problème. I, comment vous dites, eh…I need to practice my Engli-wait! Attendez! You have a daughter?" He exclaimed as he gave Serena the once over. "Un bon fauteur de trouble like you is allowed to have children?" he shook his head and laughed.

"Francois, you are embarrassing me," he chuckled before pulling Serenity and Serena closer to him. "Bon, this is Serenity, and this is Serena," he said. "Serenity, Serena, this is Francois. I used to come here to get a pastry for breakfast on my way to school down the street."

"Him and his…eh …harem of women," he said with a wriggle of his brows.

"Francois!" Charles exclaimed.

Serena laughed as the man continued to talk about her father. Serenity stepped back, pretending not to be interested in where the conversation was going.

"Your papa used to come here with a different woman tout le temps when he was walking to school. He would say, _Goûte_ les patisseries, elles ont le goût de mile sur ta lèvre…you know…my pastry…like honey, on the lips…the taste." He winked at Serenity.

Serena blushed; she wasn't really that surprised to hear that her father was a bit of sweet talker.

"Donc, I taught him to, ahhh, faitun gateau…eh…make cake?"

Serena's face lit up. "You taught papa to bake?"

"Mais oui, _ma puce_…that was the best part…then he would say, I can make this for you." Francois looked to where Serenity stood a little ways behind Charles. "I'm sorry, I do not mean to upset your wife, but I must say félicitations! A woman who can apprivoise this one must be worth it, no?"

Charles wanted to die when he said those words, he couldn't turn around to face Serenity, he wasn't even sure he wanted to know what she was thinking right now.

"We're not married," she replied. "I'm here because of Serena's birthday," she said, "isn't that right Charles?"

She was putting him to the test and he knew it. She was forcing him not to avoid what Serena had saved him from; she was forcing him to define their relationship once and for all, out in the open.

Moments after she had spoken, however, she felt like an idiot. Why had she said that? Had they been alone this would have been the perfect opportunity; but they weren't alone. Serena, 'their' daughter, was there. It wasn't fair to her on her birthday to have the focus of the day changed to her own mother. It was that last thought that made her suddenly understand where the feeling in the pit of her stomach was coming from. Suddenly, she found herself feeling guilty, her stomach swarming into a chaotic mess, her heart beating quickly. She was jealous, of her own daughter. It was easy to feel put out when father and daughter shared a bond so tight that she couldn't be a part. It was easy to be envious when she knew that she had no real bond with the father of her child at all. Father of her child. That's what he was to her; that's all he 'thought' he was to her. And as far as he was probably concerned, she was just another pair of good birthing hips and a roll in the hay. She was considered a part of the harem that the old man had spoken of. The problem was, just like all the other women, she allowed herself to be settled for just that. She allowed herself to become just a pretty face among many.

"And that Francois, is how you catch a fish, all you must do now is take him home, tenderize and sauté him," she laughed. It was better to pretend that it was all a laughing matter, than to face a truth that she decided she was not ready to come out in the open. "Come dear, while your father recuperates, I see something interesting over there." She linked her arm into Serena's and walked down to where a man stood in the midst of a courtyard juggling porcelain cups while balancing one on his nose.

"You are a lucky man…" Francois replied as he watched both Serena and Serenity laugh as a slim monkey dressed like the juggler took two of his cups and began to juggle, everyone clapping in the background. "This marriage thing is no big deal. You know no one cares about that here."

"This is only half the story…" Charles sighed as he glanced towards the two women in his world.

"Je ne comprends pas, what else is there to know?"

"It is compliqué, elle n'est pas français, she is American. She does not understand these things."

"Donc, let me ask you something. Why have you never brought her here to meet your famille, your amis? I know you have never come otherwise I would have seen you…c'est une grande rôle de ta vie, you should have brought her here if you feel the way you do, American or no."

"Je sais, je sais…" he replied. "I am ashamed to admit…but I was embarrassed by it all." His eyes focused on her form and the way her dress fit snuggly around her.

"Embarrassé? Pourquoi? Elle est belle, your daughter also. They are also both healthy, and they both love you."

"Mon frère aîné, he is happily married, deux enfants. Ma sœur dernière de deux, my baby sister, Gabryelle, she has is happily married with three…what do I have? J'ai une belle femme, and though I am in love with her and she gave birth to my child, une belle fille…it does not matter no? She does not trust me," he replied. "I wanted to bring her to mama when I knew that I had it together, when I was complet, terminé."

"Why would she not trust you?" He watched as Charles suddenly withdrew, his eyes distant. "Merde, qu'est-ce que vous avons faites?"

Charles sighed, refusing to answer.

"Donc…why now?"

"Je ne sais pas," he groaned as he slipped his fingers through his hair. "Alors, it does not matter, wish me luck. Today she will meet my famille…the both of them will."

"Bien sûr, take some pâte feuilletée sans charge ," he replied as he shuffled around his cart. "Your mother always loved them, I am sure that it will put her in lighted spirits." He handed him a small basket of fresh warm pastries wrapped up in paper and then closed the top of his cart. "Cependant, I have not forgotten, vous n'avez pas répondu ma question, why today, why now?"

"I thought I would show my daughter my hometown for her eighteenth birthday," he replied.

"Birthday? Je ne comprends pas."

"Americans call it birthday, en France, it is her anniversaire dix-huitième."

Francois's eyes grew wide. "Dix-huit ans?"

Charles winced. "Yes."

"Bon chance."

"Merci, I know I will need it."

00000

Charles grinned secretively as he ushered both Serenity and Serena into the Café at four o'clock. Its richly lit windows wrapped the Grands Boulevards in a magical glow. In the foyer, a man greeted them with a smile as he showed the way to a darker room. Serena looked on quizzically, curious as to why the man didn't take her to one of the more lit rooms where other people sat. In a moment, she understood as they entered the room and the lights flickered on.

"Surprise! Joyeux anniversaire!" She nearly jumped back in shock as she glanced at all the strange faces lit with smiles. Her heart felt like it would leap out of her chest as she turned around to hug her father and cried soft happy tears as they began to sing in French to her.

After a flurry of many greetings she settled down at a long rectangular dinner table next to her cousin's Faina, whom was 20, and Iseline, whom was 17. The person she found most intriguing however, was her grandmother. She only smiled in the back of the room and glanced wisely over the proceedings. Faina whispered to her that the reason for which their grandmother did not speak was because she had only known and understood French. Serena nodded her head in understanding as she lay back and smiled in awe of her surroundings.

It was so beautiful. The ceiling was made of glass and ornated with flowers and fruits; the terrace had nouille style furniture, the whole restaurant was richly lit with grand lights.

One by one, the waiters came and placed plates before them. They started off with what she was told was Roasted goat's cheese on aubergine dip; she found it had a rather exquisite taste to it. Next, they served Supreme of Tandoori chicken and for dessert, it was a simple hot soufflé. To her, everything had been delicious and new with mouth-watering flavors that she couldn't believe. She glanced at her mother to see that even she had been enjoying herself, engrossed in a conversation with her father's young sister, Gabryelle. She wondered what they were talking about, seeing as they were extremely secretive in their words, but from what she could tell, it must have been funny, cause her mother was letting out hushed giggles here and there.

After the meal was over, they all gathered in the parlor where her father's older brother, Jacques, began to speak.

"Gentlemen, gentlemen. Écoutez! J'ai promis mon frérot, my kid brother," he ducked when Charles threw a punch at his arm. "Quand meme, I promise my brother we would show his petit chou how things go in France. Donc, nous allons démarrer avec la dégustation du vin, we are going to start with tasting of the wine. He has spent long time in America, no? I think he is now an American." Everyone laughed around the room at his words. "À tout prix, il est coutume, when we get together it is tradition that we taste the wine…ton père, avant, before, your father was okay…"

"Okay? J'ai été magnifique!" Charles exclaimed.

"We know, we were there," Zamir laughed. "Toutefois, that was before, it is not now."

"Gentlemen, gentlemen. We are loosing time. En plus, we will see in a minute what is what, n'est-ce pas?" He swept out his hand and bowed his head as all the men began to sit around the rectangular table, nine in all, everyone else standing around to gather behind them. Both Serena and her mother stood behind Charles, curious as to see what would happen.

"Je parie cinquante francs, he will not know the first bottle." Fernando, his brother-in-law, laughed.

"Bet all you want." Charles replied as his brother's wife Carmen, with the help of Gabryelle began to walk around the table, putting down three differently sized glasses for each of the men. In the center of the table, she placed two loaves of French bread, and a pitcher of warm water for mouth rinsing. Carmen's son, Felipe, followed in her wake, placing clean clothes in front of each man as well.

"Comportez-vous. Behave!" she laughed charmingly as she placed a large ceramic bowl in the center of the table. "Vous spécialement, Walter."

"Excuse me Carmen, but it was not I whom dropped that wine bottle last time, it was Sidney."

Serena smiled as the men began to argue before her Aunts Gabryelle and Carmen broke them up once and for all.

"Gentlemen, grandis un peu!" Gabryelle said.

"I have grown, Zamir needs to grow up," Charles replied.

"Oh, I don't know about that." Serenity joined in softly, causing everyone to laugh.

"We should talk later Serenity." Jacques chuckled. "You have much to tell, no?"

Charles threw his hands in the air. "Assez! Let us get on with it."

"Il est anxieux," his cousin, Raynoud, replied. "Continuons! Avant l'Américain perd la tête."

"Very funny Raynoud." Charles said as he lifted his glass in the air as if to inspect it. "But I will not lose my head."

"Assez, gentlemen. We will all taste the wines and agree, but it is up to Charles to guess, d'accord?" Jacques continued.

"Bien sûr," Charles replied. "Cent Franc…no…deux cent Francs…pour tout bonne réponse?" He placed his money in the center of the table and they all followed. "I will win this money as a present to Serena…"

Jacques laughed. "Then I am afraid that you will be leaving with no money Serena."

"Assez! Enough!"

Serena watched fascinated as her father moved the glass beneath his nose and inhaled deeply before moving it away, careful not to overwhelm himself with the scent as he pondered the characteristics he had noted so far. "

"Il se sent chêne, it smells of oak on the nose-- toasted wood et vanille." He brought the drink to his lips, took a sip, and held it in his mouth, pushing against the front, and inhaling it through his teeth. He sloshed it around further, and covered his tongue; he even chewed it to help him arrive at his conclusion before reaching for the ceramic bowl and spitting it out. The other men around the table did the same before huddling in a group and discussing what they believed it to be. "Il est franchement généreux dans la bouche, the aroma of ripe fruit on the lips,--passion fruit, litchi—le vieillissement potential est grand…ahhh…I have it," he replied. "Ȇtes-vous prêts?"

"Mais oui," Jacques smiled as he leaned back in his chair. "Et toi frérot?"

"It is tres simple, Château le Grand Moulin Blanc, de l'année 1998."

Jacques clapped his hands. "Pas mal, Charles, tres bon."

"That is only one…we will see how well you do with the rest." Raynoud replied as they all began to rinse their mouths with warm water and then proceed to clean their cups. It wasn't until Charles announced correctly the third wine they brought out that Carmen decided it was time for the rest of them to retire from watching them play.

"Venons! I believe that Serenity and Serena have seen enough, no? We will leave the men to their games et nous divertissons? We must entertain ourselves," she continued. "Nous allons jouer Belot…it is a card game."

Delianne frowned. "Mais non, only four people can play Belot at the most."

"Pas de problème," Carmen replied, "we will make it work."

00000

Serena sat and watched with interest as her mother, her Aunt Gabryelle, and her second cousins Denise and Kimberly sat down and began to play what Carmen had described to them as Belot.

"Donc, en Berlot, l'atout de couleur, the suit of trump is the spade. The jack is greatest and worth 20. Les cartes neuf are fourteen. The ace is eleven. Les cartes dix are ten. Les cartes de roi, king, is four. Les cartes de dame, queen, is three, and huit et sept are zero."

Serenity crinkled her brows as she tried to catch everything that Denise was saying. It was a little hard to say the least with the mixture of languages. She felt like she had been caught up in this French whirlwind; this completely new place where she didn't belong. But she wanted to try. She wanted to fit, if not for Charles, then for Serena. It was her family too. A part of her life she didn't know and she wanted Serena to have this. Serenity felt like her own side of the family was certainly lacking, both she and her mother had no siblings. Unfortunately her aunt died at a young age from cancer, leaving only her own mother. So today was especially special for Serena. Today she had a big family. Today she also had cousins, aunts, and uncles.

Serenity shook off her thoughts as Gabryelle touched her shoulder. "Serenity, watch out, Denise and Kimberly sont tricheur. They cheat." She said as she cut the cards and handed them back to Denise.

Kimberly laughed. "Do not mind her Serenity. Gabryelle does not like to lose."

"Ce n'est pas vrai," she replied. "Do not worry Serenity, it does not matter if they cheat, we can still win," she added as Denise gave them a set of three cards each, then another set of two cards, turning the next card after face up. "Je passe," she said as she looked at the upturned card.

"Serena…would you like to play poker?"

Serena turned around as her cousin Felipe approached her from behind. "Giovanni, Faina, and I were about to play and we considered that you would like to join us as the fourth player."

She looked quickly to her mother and caught the smile on her face as she nodded her head. "Sure…I would love to."

00000

Serena laughed as her cousins Giovanni and Felipe taught her the "French way" to play poker. According to Faina, it was the "cheaters" way to playing poker. But Serena didn't care; she never had so much fun in her life. They also taught her how to bluff which she had somewhat of a good ground in. But the funniest thing they taught her, was how to pretend that she didn't know how to play, or in other words, they introduced her to the school of "How to be a hustler", which she found quite amusing.

She turned her head and observed the room with a contented sigh. From what she could see, her father had finished the wine contest with his brother, cousins, and uncle. Now they contented themselves with talking and making jokes; she inwardly wondered if her father had won. When he turned around and caught her glance, he winked at her and waved a load of cash before her. She giggled and grinned widely before turning to look for her mother, whom was nowhere to be found.

00000

"Je vous…eh…parlez avec moi?" Serenity asked in her best French as she glanced at Charles's mother whom sat in the corner of the room, watching quietly over the party. She motioned for Serenity to sit with her hand.

Serenity swallowed the dryness in her throat as she sat down next to her. She didn't know what else to do; she had never learned French and therefore didn't know how she could possibly have a conversation with this woman. But it was Charles's mother, Serena's grandmother; this woman was a part of her life.

"Yes," she whispered. "We must talk."

Serenity looked quickly around, surely she was hearing things. Did his mother just speak in English? "I thought…" she murmured.

"What my children and my famille do not know will not hurt them," she replied with narrowed eyes. "Now…I ask you to sit here that I make talk to you about my son."

"About Charles?" If she wasn't nervous before, Serenity was definitely nervous and concerned now.

"I love my boy."

"Yes, of course you do," Serenity hurriedly replied.

"Do not interrupt," she replied as she grabbed Serenity by the elbow. "Now I know you…no money, so you go for my Charles.

Serenity felt her hands shake. If this woman's true game hadn't been clear before, it was definitely clear now.

"But you does not know. My son love me, he listen to me. I tell him and he will leave you and your bâtard with no money."

"Charles would never—he loves Serena," she shook her head in disagreement and unbelief, that this woman would ever say that about her daughter.

"You does not know my Charles," she narrowed her eyes. "I know what my Charles need and it is not you…I will bet your bâtard is not for my Charles, no?"

"No!" Serenity whispered as she yanked her arm away. "You don't know him…and I swear that if you ever, 'ever'--threaten my baby or call her that name again, I will-"

"You will what? You have nothing, no?" she looked Serenity over haughtily. "He know you for eighteens year and it is now that he bring you here to see his famille? Ha, he is ashamed of you and you have no control over him."

"He may not love me, but I know he loves Serena. Don't you ever threaten to destroy their relationship, if you do, I will make it so that you will never see your son again." Serenity stood up and turned to look at her one last time. "I can make it happen, believe me."

00000

"Où est Juana?" Serena asked, attempting to stall as she looked towards her two eager cousins. She had been pulled aside by Faina and Iseline for what they had designated "girl talk". Of course, she knew that it was really an opportunity for them to dig into her private life, and the last person she wanted to talk about right now was Darien. In fact, she had actually managed to forget about him for a while, that is until they cornered her. She turned to her cousins and realized that they had been talking to her. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

Faina crossed her fingers over her knee. "J'ai dit, nous n'invitons pas Juana faire la conversation."

"Why not?" Serena replied.

Iseline frowned, "because…Juanna is a bit of a squealer…she does not know how to keep a secret," she said. "Quand même, tell me Serena…do you have a boyfriend?"

"Um...no."

"Ce n'est pas vrai," Iseline laughed as she placed her arm around her shoulder, "Do not worry, we will not tell your papa."

Serena felt uneasy. It wasn't so much that she was against talking to them, as it was, that she didn't know what she would talk about. Her situation merely left her embarrassed to say the least, and she still wasn't sure how she felt about it or what she was going to do. The things he had said. She didn't even have time to really mull them over. Did he mean them or was this just a stupid fight?

"If I tell you about mine, you will tell me about yours?"

"Well…"

"J'ai la connu!" Faina laughed. "She does have a boyfriend, no?"

"Now you have to tell Serena, do not worry, we will not tell your papa or your mama." Iseline smiled.

"O-okay." Serena sighed, realizing the mess she was about to step into. She just hoped that these two really weren't the gossiping type.

"We will tell our boyfriend's name, his age, what he looks like, and what he does good at," Faina began. "I will go first…my boyfriend's name is Eric," she smiled. "He is from l'États-Unis and is studying to become a doctor and he is four years older. His eyes are of green and he has hair of brown that is curly," she laughed. "He is really sweet and is good at cooking for me."

Iseline looked around secretively before whispering, "my boyfriend's name is Rueben," she said. "And he is of twenty four." She giggled shyly, her face turning red.

"Vingt-quatre!" Faina replied and Serena laughed, at least she wasn't alone. "You never told me!"

"I do not have to tell you everything," Iseline laughed as she rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Quand même, Ruben has pretty eyes of hazel and his hair is golden like yours Serena and it is short but the bangs are sometimes long and…eh…comment tu dis salement, eh… fouillis?"

Serena smiled. "Messy."

"Yes, it can be messy, no?" Her face lit up as Serena nodded her head. "I love to feel it between my fingers…oh and he wears glasses," she sighed. "What is he good at, well…Ruben is very good at…well, il est un bon coup!" She blushed.

Serena laughed when she saw Faina's skin flush red at Iseline's words. "You have slept with him…was it…was it good?"

"Il sait faire plaisir, it was heaven," Iseline smiled as she slouched lazily in the chair with a far away look on her face.

"I thought you were going to wait?" Faina continued.

She giggled. "Well…we could not wait."

"If your papa ever found out-"

Iseline looked at her with a hard stare that stopped her words short. "They are not going to find out because you are not going to tell them," she replied before turning towards Serena with a broad grin. "Your turn."

"Well…" Serena licked dry lips nervously as she combed her fingers through her hair, uncrossed then crossed her legs. The best thing to do for now was just to pretend that things were okay. She hadn't even spoken to Molly about their fight and she didn't think she was ready to face it all.

"Serena, you okay?" Faina replied. "You don't have to tell us if you do not want too."

"No, I…well, the guy that I…well….his name is Darien and he's 25."

Faina rolled her eyes and threw her hands up in the air. "Toi aussi?"

"Leave her alone…you are just jealous, no?" Iseline replied. "Serena, qu'est-ce qu'il semble?"

"Well…" She crossed her hands over her knee, stretched out her arms and locked her elbows. "He has deep blue eyes and a—thick black hair and he--he is good at…well, il aussi, il est un bon coup."

Iseline struggled to keep her laughter in check, biting the side of her lip at the look of disbelief on Faina's face.

"What are you two telling my daughter?" They all sat at attention as soon as they heard Charles's voice.

"Nothing cousin," Faina smiled as Serena turned slightly away, avoiding his gaze, "just girl talk."

"Elles font juste la conversation," Iseline added with a smile.

Charles arched his brow before looking towards his daughter. "Sere, have you seen your mother?"

Serena looked at her father with a hint of nervousness. "Not since she was playing Belot with Aunt Gabryelle, and cousins Denise and Kimberly," she softly replied.

Iseline scratched her head. "Maybe she is outside?"

He chuckled. "You wouldn't by chance be trying to get rid of me, would you now cousin?"

She grinned broadly, attempting to give him her winning smile. "Of course not cousin."

He arched his brow once more before walking towards the back of the room. As soon as he was gone, Serena sagged in her chair, her face and upper chest area flushing a bright red.

"I can't believe that just happened," she laughed, both Faina and Iseline laughing along with her.

00000

Charles sighed as he walked over to where Gabryelle stood talking with Denise. "Avez-vous vu Serenity?"

"No," Gabryelle replied, "not since mother asked to see her."

He looked towards where his mother sat to see that Serenity was not there.

"Elle est peut-être à l'extérieur?"

"Yes, outside, maybe in the patio?" Denise added.

"Thank-you, I will go look there now." He stuck his hands in his pockets before walking away.

00000

Serenity sighed as she leant on her elbows and looked towards the moon. What was she doing here? Getting close to Charles's family only made things worse. Agreeing to come here with him and Serena was a bad idea, but how could she say no? But then what about what his mother had said, it struck something in her that she had never even thought about. God, what an idiot she had been.

"Hey."

Her body went still when she heard his voice.

"I have been looking all over the world for you," he chuckled.

"You're eighteen years too late," she replied as she felt him stand behind her, his hands resting on her waist. She blew out a breath when he turned her around.

"What is wrong?" he inquired softly.

"Why did you wait eighteen years to let me meet your family? Were you ashamed of me? Did we not live up to your standards of a perfect family?"

"Where is this coming from?"

"Just answer the question."

How could he tell the reason why he'd never done so was because he was ashamed of himself and the fact that they weren't together. He had royally messed up with her and he wanted to fix things between them, gain her trust again. Where had the time even gone? He should have never moved to Japan.

"You can't answer it can you? You can't even tell me I'm wrong."

"I am not—I am not ashamed of us…_chérie_," he replied. "I just…never got around to it."

"Maybe we should just stop fooling ourselves…we're never gonna fit good together, and I don't belong here…with your rich family. Where I come from and where you come from is not the same and I…I should have never agreed to let you help me take care of Serena…I should have ended it there."

"What are you saying?" His throat felt dry and parched. She wasn't going to say-

"Maybe we should just forget about the whole thing." She tried to loosen herself from his grasp.

He kissed her.

"Time for cake everyone!" Gabryelle's voice could be heard from inside.

She pulled back from him and pushed him away from her.

"Its cake time," she whispered before stepping back inside.

00000

With a smile, Gabryelle pushed Serena into what they had dubbed the birthday chair while Serenity stood silently behind her, "open this one first."

Serena took the gift in her hands and tore at the wrapping.

"Ah la vache! If your daughter goes any slower we just may die in this room," Jacques joked, making everyone laugh. "Need any help with that Serena?" He smiled as she got through the wrapping to reveal a small case. When she opened it, she found several square candles inside.

"They are scented candles," Gabryelle said, "les fragrances de Jasmine et Gardenia, Freesia et Tuberose, Lavender et Herbs, et a set of Vanilla Luminous scented candles. It is very nice to light and smell while taking a long bath, no?"

"Merci beacoup Aunt Gabryelle, Uncle Fernando…it's wonderful," Serena smiled as she leaned up to give each of them a peck on both cheeks.

Jacques quirked his brow as he stared at the gift. "Merde, what is this fascination with women and taking baths-ouch, what was that for?" Jacques rubbed the side of his head as the other men in the room chuckled.

Carmen glared at her husband as she handed Serena her next gift, "watch your mouth."

"That one is from me," Delianne said as Serena tore the wrapping. "You will like this gift if you really liked the first."

"Bath salts!" Serena grinned widely. "I've always wanted some foreign scents. None of the other girls back at school will have these," she replied as she kissed her on the cheeks.

"They have the scents of peach, rose, cinnamon orange, lavender, verbana and Vanilla," she said. "But they are…qu'est vous dites…er…richer here, no? They smell more authentic. Now you can have several scents that no one else has."

"Okay, it is time for a changement de cadence," Jacques replied as he handed her his gift. "This one is from me and Carmen," he smiled as she carefully removed the wrapping to uncover a wine bottle.

"Eh-em…I will take that thank-you," Charles said as he took the bottle from her hands.

"Pour l'amour de Dieu, Charles! It was never my intention for her to open it now," Jacques laughed. "It is Château Crecy Bordeaux 1998. It came from Saint-Émilion and has a very exceptional vintage year. With that type of wine, you should wait a couple of years to open it, no? So I thought it would be nice if you had a bottle of wine that you could save for your 21st birthday." He smiled as Serena stood on her toes and kissed both him and his wife and then sat in her seat once more.

"I know," Charles replied, "and I will watch over it with a keen eye until that time comes," he said. "Next gift."

"Here, open ours," Kimberly replied as she handed her the gift and then stood next to her husband Sidney. "Careful, it is fragile," she smiled.

"Wow, this is cool," Serena, replied as she looked at the antique clock.

"It caught my eye, and even though I did not know you Serena, we agreed that it was something you 'may' like. Charles attempted to give us an idea of your tastes but he was very lacking in description," Sidney replied with a cross of his arms.

"It is not my fault, she was being very difficult," Charles replied as he threw his hands in the air.

Serena blushed as everyone shared a small laugh, so that's why her father kept on asking her what she wanted.

"Cependant, the clock is very special. Kimberly can tell you, she sells and collects antiques. Care to do the honors _ma caille_?"

"Oh yes, this is what le représentant Américain told us when he was showing us the clock." She scrunched up her face and licked her lips. "Eh-em, this, Madame, is a time worn patina of solid aged brass and is a reproduction of one made by a clockmaker on Boulevard Etienne in Paris at the turn of the century. Notice the intricate yet decorative rim of cornflower blue that encircles the antique face of the clock. Its quartz movements assure accuracy and reliability and it operates with an AA battery," she smiled and everyone laughed.

"Merci beacoup," Serena replied as she kissed them both, "now all I need is a mantle," she said, causing everyone to laugh.

"You will see to that right Charles?" Kimberly said sternly, crossing her arms.

"Oui madame," he replied with a grin as he reached over to pick up her next gift off the floor and nearly dropped it when he noticed how heavy it was. "Merde! What is in this box? A huge lead pipe?"

"No, but you are close." Gianna smiled. "It is made of lead."

"I think I will leave this on the floor by your feet mon chou," he said. "I do not think you want something this heavy on your lap," he finished as he stood up and watched her unwrap the gift.

"Awwweee!" She replied as she moved aside the white Styrofoam packaging and saw the winged, lead pig. "He's so cute." She pursed her lips as she ran her finger down its back.

"You can use it for your door or just for décoration, no?" Gianna said. "The man who made this one says there are only a few of these in the world. Consider yourself lucky."

Serena smiled as she leant up to kiss her and her husband Walter before sitting back in the chair once more. "Thank-you, I know just where I'll put him," she replied as she took the next gift from Gabryelle's hands. When she opened it, she found a small bottle of perfume.

"Yet another fragrance for Serena to add to her collection!" Jacques said.

Carmen rolled her eyes. "Honestly Charles, I do not know how you grew up with him, c'est un vrai casse-pieds! A royal pain, he is."

"What is that American saying Serena? It takes one pain to know a pain, no?" Jacques chuckled as his wife hit him playfully.

"Assez petits enfants!" Denise sighed. "Sorry Serena, Serenity, but those two can go on for hours. Quoi qu'il en soit, the fragrance is Red Flower perfume," she continued, "it is nice and it is not common." She smiled as Serena kissed her on the cheek.

"Thank-you, I'll wear it for all those special occasions."

"Here is mine," Raynoud said as he handed her a large somewhat thin and rectangular object. "Je veux connaître si tu vas l'aimer."

She smiled as she began to tear the brown wrapping. "A painting?"

"Oui, j'aime…pardon…I mean to say that I like to collect art," he replied with a smile. "It was a rare find."

"A Van Gogh!" she squealed.

"Tu reconnais le peinture!" he said happily.

She beamed. "Yes, but I'm not familiar with this painting in particular. I do love his work though," she replied. "Learned about him in my art class."

"It is Starlight over Rhone," he said, "It is not the original, it is a remake by a reputable artist in France…the original hangs in the Musee d'Orsay…perhaps next time you come I can take you on a tour, no?"

"It's lovely and I would love to," she smiled as she put the painting down next to her chair and leant up to kiss him on the cheek. "I'll put this one on my wall."

Jacques rolled his eyes. "Show off-ouch…" He glared at his wife. "Merde woman, you punch like a man-ouch!"

"You're just jealous," Carmen replied, "and I told you before to watch you mouth in front of the children."

Charles chuckled at the look on his brother's face. "Time is of the essence, next gift please."

"Our gift is, il est tres grand, donc, we thought it would be better for you to look at the picture and open it when you get home?" Cathleen said. "It is more… pratique, n'est pas?" She handed Serena a large photo of a tall screen with glazed gold metallic damask squares coming together to make up four panels.

"It is a Damask Screen," her husband, Zamir, said. "It is about 2 meters tall, et 1 meters wide."

"That is so cool!" Serena smiled as Cathleen and Zamir leant down to kiss her.

"We are happy you like it," Cathleen replied with a smile.

"Maybe it will be good if you wait on our gift as well," Catherine said. "It is way too big."

"What is it?" Serena asked.

"It is a Magazine Street Trumeau… essentiellement, it is a mirror with a pretty design all around it…you will see when you get home, n'est pas?"

She stood up to give him a kiss. "Sans aucun doute, merci beacoup."

"Bien, time is running short so we have to go," Charles said. "Gentlemen, if you could help me carry the gifts into the limo?"

00000

After they all said their good-byes Charles helped both Serena and Serenity into the limo. He then gave his mother a final kiss on the both cheeks. She smiled and both hugged and kissed him genuinely before bidding him adieu.

00000

10:00 p.m. Paris, France; 4:00 p.m. Miami, Florida

It was ten o' clock in the evening as they sat quietly in the recess of the limo. Charles sighed lazily, continuously passing his fingers over Serena's hair as she slept with her head in his lap. He had been considering, ever since he stepped in the limo, how he would bring up the subject of their earlier conversation. He hadn't wanted to believe that she was serious and hoping it was just momentary burst of emotion connected to something else he knew she had not told him. He took shallow breaths as he watched her, he couldn't let her go and leave her without settling this matter once and for all.

"About earlier," he said. He watched as she fidgeted with her fingers in her lap before looking up at him. "You don't…you don't seriously believe that we should stop trying…do you?" He looked her in the eyes and she turned away to look towards the window.

"Yes."

"I don't understand why…we, we-"

Her face was dull and lifeless, she looked spent, and she looked tired. "Cause look at us," she said. "I mean really look—we are only fooling ourselves."

"And why is that love?" He replied. "Because I thought we were getting somewhere. But since you seem to have all of the fucking answers, tell me why we are fooling ourselves."

"Because we've been fooling around for eighteen years."

"Fourteen," he whispered.

"Yeah, that makes it all the better. What? Are you proud to know that you've managed to fuck me for fourteen g'damn years? Are you happy to know that you're the only man I've been fucking for fourteen damn years? This is bullshit!" she whispered. "I don't know about you, but I want to get married. I'm thirty-six years old with an eighteen-year-old kid Charles!" She said. "It's time for me to let go, maybe move on."

He moved his tongue over his teeth and heaved a deep sigh. "Move on," he said. "You say 'move on', 'let go'—you want to move on from me…you want to let 'ME' go."

She wiped the tears falling from her eyes. "If we didn't get it right for eighteen years--what in your heart tells you that we'll get it right now?"

"You want to know what tells me this?" he said as he looked down to where Serena slept soundly. "This tells me," he replied as he continued to pass his fingers through her hair before reaching over to Serenity's abdomen, "and this tells me."

She turned away, not even bothering to move his hand. "How did you-"

"Now I am stupid? I am a fucking idiot right? Did you honestly think I would not find out? It has been over a month since we had sex and the condom broke. Not to mention that I know your cycle like clockwork," he replied. "God knows I love you but you can be one cranky bitch when you are on your cycle—you have not been that way with me in a month or so now…all you've been is sick." He sighed as the limo suddenly became silent.

"I won't stay in a relationship with you just because I'm pregnant. I will not use our children as an excuse. This isn't like last time. I don't need your money, and I can stand on my own two feet."

"Children may not be a good excuse but they are a good enough reason to try. You may have given up on us, you may have decided in yourself that you are going to move on…but I am not going to let that happen. I do not give a damn what you believe, I am 'not', letting this go," he said. "So you go home in your bed tonight and you dwell on that."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"We're here David, all right?" Molly whispered before shutting off her cell phone. Both she and Serena had just pulled into the parking lot of Club 9th Street where she had set up a surprise party for her, inviting a lot of the teens from their school. Serena thought they were just going out to celebrate her birthday alone as friends. The truth, of course, was far from that. The tricky part was getting Serena to wear the appropriate clothing, short white shorts and a white halter. The party had a black light theme that she had gotten permission from the bar owner to throw, as long as she had paid some professionals to come clean up the mess afterwards. It had been David's suggestion and she had thought it would be a cool idea and a lot of fun. When she got out of her car, Serena was waiting for her.

"I don't know if I feel like partying right now Mol," Serena said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Serena, are you still brooding over Mr. Shields?" Molly rolled her eyes, "you need to let that dead weight go, he's just bullshitting you..."

"I said I don't want to talk about it okay?" She said. "And could you stop saying his name so loudly?"

"Whatever…all I am saying is, you're eighteen now, you should be living like it," Molly replied as she opened the door.

"You know, this is the first time I think I've ever come to this club and there wasn't a line waiting outside," Serena said before stepping into the dark room.

"Surprise!"

She shrieked as a gallon of what felt like paint was splashed all over her. Blue lights suddenly turned on all over the room and everyone glowed like a rainbow of colors in the dark. She looked down at herself to see that she now lit up like a bright purple light, the paint on her body giving off a luminescent glow.

00000

Serena smiled as she danced with David in the midst of the heated club. As the birthday girl, she was forced to dance with at least one of the single guys there. Her body pulsed and she felt hot and wild as she put her hands up in the air and moved to the beat. Her hips moved from side to side, front to back, sometimes bumping into his. Her hair flared about her with life. She had to admit, having this party made her feel really good. She grinned when she noticed that two other guys had joined them in their dance, the three of them now bumping, grinding, moving, and sometimes grated movements, sometimes fluid, silky, and liquid. She looked over to where Molly was dancing with Melvin and laughed. Apparently, Molly must have dragged him onto the dance floor, because he was moving awkwardly and shyly against her. Even under the pink goop that was splattered all over him and in his hair, she had to admit that he was kind of hot, especially without his glasses on. She looked up at David and he smiled down at her as she moved against him smoothly. The music stopped suddenly, catching them somewhat off guard.

"Everybody! It's Popsicle time!"

Serena groaned and turned around when she heard Molly say the words.

"Grab your partners, guys, because we are going to play a little role reversal here," the white with blue glowing form that was Molly spoke.

Serena could feel David possessively bringing her closer to him, and she had to wonder for a moment if it meant more than she thought.

"I think most of us here know how this game is played, but for those of us who do not…I will explain."

"What is the Popsicle game?" Serena heard David whisper close into her ear.

"Just wait." She placed her head back against his chest as Molly continued to pass out cold popsicles to all the girls in the room.

"In the Popsicle game, it is up to the girls to hold the popsicles in between their legs while the guys suck on it till it is done. No cheating guys, you would not want a girl biting down on you."

Serena rolled her eyes. Sometimes she was surprised at the fact that Molly was a virgin. But like they always say, it's always the innocent ones.

"If the guy bites down girls, you have to scream ow, and if he finishes you have to call out his name," she laughed. "Don't go too fast or you will get a brain freeze which equates to overload."

"You are kidding." She heard David whisper. "You play this often?"

"Not exactly…" Serena blushed as he knelt before her.

"This should prove to be…interesting," he grinned as she peeled the wrapper off the Popsicle and placed the stick between her legs.

"Everyone ready?" Molly called out.

"This is so awkward," David said.

"I think that's the point," Serena laughed as she placed her hand in his hair. She was surprised at how soft and curly it was. He was definitely a looker.

"Okay guys, ready? Go!"

The room became filled with giggles and laughter as the guys performed their part of the game. The sounds of 'ow' could be heard from various places as well as groaning as guys more than likely had to stop because of brain freeze. Serena rolled her eyes, some people never pay attention to the rules. She looked down at David as he placed his hands on her hips to see him licking the juice slowly. Sometimes he would suck for a while and other times he would merely change the pace with breaks in between. She blushed and turned to look at the ceiling. This moment was almost a pinnacle of embarrassment. When she looked back down at him, he had paused for a moment to look at her with a raised brow.

"Can't handle it," he smirked.

"I can handle the fire just fine, playboy," she laughed as he continued sucking on the Popsicle once again.

"Danny!"

Serena breathed a sigh of relief when she heard a girl in the crowd call out another guy's name. David seemed too much of a pro for her liking and the last thing she wanted to be doing was calling out his name for everyone to hear. She blushed when David stood before her, Popsicle in hand, as the DJ began to play a slow song. She could feel him put out his hand on her hip and bring her close to him, the other hand retrieving the Popsicle from between her legs and bringing it to his lips.

"Want some?" He teased.

"You are such a flirt," she giggled as he chucked the Popsicle in a trashcan that was being passed around before placing his other hand on her hip and rested his chin on top of her head. It gave her an apprehensive feeling.

"I don't bite," he chuckled and she relaxed against him, resting her head on his bright lime green shoulder and putting her arms around his neck. After dancing at a fast pace for so long earlier, no one could help but get all the colors of the rainbow on them to the point when you couldn't tell one person apart from the next. Not to mention the fact that some people were going around and spraying different colors of black light paint on everyone.

She sighed as she glanced around the room. There were a lot of couples on the dance floor, some at the tables eating the pizza, cheese seasoned curly fries, chicken wings and tenders, and drinking the drinks supplied, and still others in private booths, away from the black lights. She couldn't exactly see what they were doing, but then maybe she didn't want to know.

"God you smell good," she smiled shyly when he whispered the words close to her ear.

"Thank-you," she replied, "it's French."

"I know," he chuckled, "someone's been bathing in Vanilla bath salts and putting on Red Flower perfume."

She giggled. "It's Lavender salts."

"I was close."

"I got it for my birthday from my Cousin and Aunt in France," she said as she looked up at him.

"Did you go to France for your birthday?"

"Yes."

"Spoiled brat."

She laughed. "Homesick?"

He nodded. "Miss my girlfriend," he said. "She kind of looks like you…except she has brown eyes instead of blue, brown hair instead of blonde-"

She laughed again. "She doesn't seem to look like me at all."

"Are you kidding me? Everyone looks like Karrida," he replied. "That girl over there looks like Karrida…and that one over there with the black hair…the one with the red…all I ever see is her."

She smiled. "Someone's got it bad."

"Je sais, je sais..."

She arched her brow. "So why are you over here instead of over there?"

"Our parents' idea…they thought we were getting too close because we were always together," he replied. "Her parents in particular really…they were afraid I would "defile" their daughter."

Serena continued to laugh at his obvious disdain. "Um…have you, defiled, their daughter?"

"I know that I am, how you say, not a saint, but that…is none of your business," he smiled, "so, what is your story?"

"My story?" she arched her brow.

"I know that you have a boyfriend…where is he?"

She looked away, ignoring his question for a moment. "Can I ask you something?" She said, looking back up at him.

"Fire away."

"What does your girlfriend think about you going to the prom with me?"

"Well, she is a very understanding person I guess…in France it is more of a celebration or a big party?"

She arched her brow. "So she's going with someone else too?"

"Yes and no," he hissed through clenched teeth as he looked at a point on a far away wall. "She is going with a group of my friends, but I know that there are some who look at her…they are very er…tricky, no? I do not really approve…she is beautiful…and I worry that some guy is going to take advantage of her…sorry to say that I can not be as understanding as she…no matter how much I trust her."

"Oh…"

"But you did not answer my question…" He replied, his anger deflating quickly.

"He…well…he couldn't be here."

"What country is he in?"

"Country…well…he's in…he's in Greece."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yes."

"What does he think about you going to the dance with me?"

She sighed as she rested her head on his shoulder. "Pissed," she replied before looking up at him. "But I really wanna go...and…and you're the only guy I know that I can go with whom won't try anything."

"Serena," he sighed, "I guess now I know how it feels to be the other guy."

"And how does it feel?"

"The truth?" he chuckled, low.

"Ummm…yeah," she whispered.

"The desire to be bad is unbelievable." He moved his head closer to her, her scent filling his nostrils as he held their bodies together and dipped them to match the rhythm of the music. "Merde, temptation…is a bitch."

She turned her head up to look at him and her lips brushed against his. "Yeah…it is."

"And to be alone means to be lonely." He pressed his lips against hers.

"Serena."

They heard her name being called in the distance and they jerked back away from each other.

"Je suis désolé …I did not…I mean I should not have-"

"It's okay…I know…me either." She looked down at the glowing paint spots on the floor.

He passed his fingers through his hair nervously, his breathing shallow.

"Could the girl whose name is Serena please raise her hand?"

She watched as a man with a glowing white shirt, whom could be none other than the bartender Jason, approached her area. She raised her hand.

"There you are girl…with all this fucking paint and darkness…I've spent half an hour trying to find you," he chuckled as he handed her a black envelope. "Someone left this note for you at the bar…the envelope's black, but my guess is that the words are in white so that you can read them."

"Thanks," she replied nervously. She waited for him to walk back to the bar before she stepped to the side and opened the note.

Booth 7

-Me

She tore up the paper nervously, letting the pieces fall to the floor.

"Something wrong?" David said.

"No I…I have to do something…I'll be back okay?"

00000

She wasn't quite sure which booth was booth seven and only knew it was somewhere in the direction she was heading. It was hard to tell where anything was in all the darkness. She hoped to god that Darien had not witnessed what had just happened. She didn't want him to be madder than he probably already was. Besides, it meant nothing, it was just a mistake.

When she passed by one very dark booth in particular, a hand reached out to pull her in. She shrieked as she looked up at her assailant only to stare into Darien's cool eyes as he quickly clicked on a small flashlight to let her know it was him.

"What?" She said, sitting down amidst the darkness, arms crossed over her chest. She felt like she should be on the defensive, even if she was questioning herself at the moment.

"I wanted to tell you that I didn't mean it…what I said."

She sighed as he pulled her closer to him, almost to the point in which she was sitting on his lap.

"But I couldn't get the thought of you in some other guy's bed, with him touching you the way that I do out of my head."

She rested her back against him, thinking about what David had told her earlier. "But I don't want another guy Darien, I want you."

"Do you?" He turned her chin towards him and brushed his lips against hers.

She could feel her lips tingle, this wasn't the same kind of touch her and David just shared. This was better, way better. "Yes," she replied.

"We're having fun, right Serena?"

She swallowed. Of course, she was having fun, why would he ask her that? "Yes."

He smiled as he slipped his hand up her thigh slowly, trailing his fingers up, the revealing parts of her skin before cupping her breast through her top. He basked in her whimpers. No, she wasn't going anywhere. He was a good fuck. If anything, he'd leave her before she would ever leave him.

"Darien," she breathed as his mouth moved to her neck and began to suckle.

"Yes?"

She swallowed. She didn't want to start another fight but she had to know. "Are you okay with me going with…with David?"

"Yeah babe I trust you, go ahead to the dance," he replied as he moved her so that she was sitting in his lap, his lips going lower. "Get wet and ready for me…then come home…I'll rock your world."

"Darien," she nearly screamed when he began to suckle her through her top.

He lifted his head, "I missed you…you know."

She blushed in the darkness, happy that it hid her face from his view as he leaned over to whisper in her ear, licking the lobe. "What are you doing tonight, after your party?"

"My mom wants me home by midnight," she breathed before looking down.

He felt her shift her head. He placed his hand under her chin to lift up her face. "But I want you now," he replied as he trailed his lips up and down her face.

She wondered how he could see in all this darkness.

"What time's the party over?"

She inhaled slowly. "Eleven thirty."

"Guess that doesn't give me time for much of anything does it…being that you'll need sometime to get home," he chuckled as he passed his fingers through her hair. "I read somewhere that medically speaking, a woman can orgasm from just kissing." His lips moved gently over hers, gently suckling her bottom lip. She moved closer to him and he pulled away, teasing her. She followed his movements, opening her lips up to him. She could feel herself warm up against him as his hands progressed again from thigh to breast and planted themselves firmly there. She purred in the back of her throat as one hand slipped under the halter to cup her, passing his thumb over her already hardened nipple. "God you feel so good."

She closed her eyes.

"Smell so good," he breathed.

She moaned before maneuvering herself so that she was now straddling him.

"God Serena…you'd think I'd never had sex before," he groaned as he gripped her hip with one hand. "We should stop."

"No." She was insistent as her hand reached for the buckle of his pants.

He pulled her wrist away, his breathing labored as he leaned back into the cushioning of the booth.

"Darien," she whimpered at the loss.

"If we continue this…I'll take you right here in this booth, no questions asked…and though that sounds really damn good now, I know you, and it won't later and after the fact." He wished he could see her, knew that she must look real damn good with her halter halfway up her chest, her heated skin probably flushing a bright red.

"Please." She pouted her lips the best she could in hopes that even if he couldn't see it, maybe he would at least feel it. She didn't understand how he could think she could regret this later. She never regretted anything with him.

He groaned.

"Spoiled brat," he replied before blindingly searching out her nipple and fastening his lips to her breast.

She bit her lip hard as he pulled down the zipper for her shorts…and slipped his fingers inside. She cradled his head against her as she rocked against him. It wasn't what she wanted, but it would have to do.

It came fast for her. Wild. And then she was back on Earth again. She sagged her sweaty body against him, her head in the crook of his neck. Reality dawned on her moments later and she felt awkward and embarrassed by what she had done. She pulled away from him shaking and covered herself.

"I feel like a real whore." With shaky fingers, she tried to zip up her shorts.

He stilled her hands.

"You told me this would happen and I practically begged you."

"Don't ever let me hear you say that about yourself…you're not a whore…people do this all the time."

"Serena!"

She wanted to cry when she heard them calling her name.

"It's time for limbo everyone! But in this limbo, the birthday girl is the stick!" She heard Molly say. "If someone could find the birthday girl?"

He took some napkins off the table and handed them to her so she could clean herself of the aftermath. She zipped up her shorts awkwardly and as he grabbed at her wrists, the tears began to fall.

"Serena…look at me…you're not, a whore," he said firmly.

"In a bar Darien," she reminded him, replying to his statement from before, "with people all around?"

He wiped at her tears and kissed her lips. "Yes," he replied as he took her fingers in his hands and slowly sucked and nibbled each digit.

"You've done it before." It was more a statement than a question. She turned away. The thought of him doing such things with other women didn't sit well inside her gut.

He released her hand. "Truthfully?"

"Now I don't want to know." She moved somewhat away from him.

"The answer is no." He kissed her hard before settling her back onto the seat. "You're the first…and I'll have you know that I'm usually more controlled than this."

She flushed, a small smile building up on her face.

"You make me do things that I know I "really" shouldn't be doing." In the darkness, he looked her up and down the best he could in an approving manner before leaning towards her ear and whispering darkly. "You make me want to be--so fucking bad."

She bowed her head before murmuring. "You mean you aren't giving oral sex to all the other girls in your classroom closet before the bell?" She giggled shyly.

"Well, actually, I have two appointments lined up right before yours but I guarantee that yours takes the longest to accomplish."

"Will somebody find Serena?" They heard Molly call out in the background.

"See you tomorrow evening?" He paused, licking her ear and making her senses tingle "7:00?"

She nodded, and almost felt like an idiot when she realized he couldn't see her.

"We can have our own--" He licked his lips approvingly. "Mmmm, Birthday celebration." He tugged at her ear with his teeth before releasing her.

"Yeah."

"All right," he began as he stood up. "I believe the limbo game is awaiting its limbo stick." He laughed.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Look, I just have to bring in this keg and then I'll be back, all right?" Darien glanced at where Serena sat staring out the window of his car. He chuckled. He couldn't wait to show her what he had planned for the night. He just hoped she wasn't planning on doing any running this weekend, because he wasn't sure she'd be able to close her legs when he was through with her.

"All right," she turned to look at him before looking at her hands in her lap. God, sometimes he was just too sexy to be believed.

"Nothing's going to ruin tonight, I promise…just me and you," he smiled before opening the door and getting out of the car. From the back seat, he pulled out the keg and placed it down on the cart he brought to wheel it. No point wasting his back too early in the evening, he laughed. "I'll be back."

"Okay."

"Oh, and whatever you do, don't come inside."

She arched her brow.

"And lock the doors."

"Darien?"

"That house is full of a bunch of drunken frat boys," he replied, "I repeat, don't go in, and lock the doors."

Serena watched as he wheeled the cart up the small hill to the front door, her hands absentmindedly fidgeting with knobs of the radio as she attempted to find a station to keep her occupied. She released a knob, laughing when he attempted to knock on the door with his foot but kicked the keg instead. When she blindly moved her hand to the knob once more, she missed the tuner and turned the volume instead. She jumped in her seat. "Shit!"

As she scrambled to turn down the radio, she missed the door to the house opening and Darien being pulled inside.

00000

They closed the door behind him before pouring gallons of beer all over his hair and clothes.

His face turned beet red. "What the fuck is going on here?" he said angrily, wiping his face as they pushed him towards the center of the room, all the guys rooting and hollering in the background, some calling out his name, the girls passing caresses along his body as he passed them by.

"Darien, the brothers and I wanted to pay homage to our former president with a gift." Jeremy smiled before stepping aside to present a woman standing with a smile amongst the crowd of girls, her long black hair accenting the black sleeveless formfitting dress she wore.

His eyes quickly hardened, "Rei."

"We present to you the esteemed queen of DP," he smiled, "we believe that you have some things to discuss."

Before he knew it, they were shoved towards a closet with the door locked.

"Get me the fuck out of here!" The sounds of him pounding against the door were barely heard over the loud music as he spat the words vehemently, a string of curse words flowing thereafter.

In the background, Andrew cursed and banged his head against the wall where he stood next to Ken, Darien was going to kill him. If he had known that this was what those idiots were up to, he would have never suggested Darien come. Oh yeah…he was going to get a serious ass whooping for this later.

00000

Serena drummed her fingers against the handle of the car. "Okay, I gotta pee…really bad," she breathed. "I can hold it." She looked at the lit windows of the frat house. Where was Darien? "It's been ten minutes. Well, ten minutes isn't that long, what am I, five? I can hold it."

_Five minutes later…_

"Where the hell is he? Okay…just relax. You can hold it." Serena crossed her legs and wrung her fingers repeatedly. How long does it take to bring a keg inside?

_Another five minutes later…_

Okay, enough was enough. Darien would probably tell her to go pee when he got back to the car anyway. She turned off the engine and took the keys out before opening the door and closing it behind her. If anything, she'd probably see Darien in there anyway right? Besides, this would only take her five minutes tops. Get in, get out.

She walked quickly up the hill and rapped lightly on the door. When nothing happened, she knocked louder. As soon as it opened and Serena stepped inside, she was splashed with beer. She shrieked as she opened her arms and looked down at her ruined clothes, the stench of beer was now all over her, matting her clothes to her body. She wiped her face, spitting out the liquid that fell into her mouth and looked up. Maybe this was why Darien was taking so long to get back?

God, she was surprised that she didn't hear the music thumping from the outside, it was loud enough to make someone go deaf. Looking around at everything made her skin flush. This party made all the parties she ever been to look like church gatherings. There were women dancing on tabletops with bottoms on and only bras to conceal their breasts. Others wore white t-shirts that were now soaked in most likely the same substance she was soaked in now. Only thing was, for them, it showed everything, down to the fact that some of them weren't wearing any bras. When she looked at some of the guys, whom danced shirtless, she noted that some had bras on their heads. Now she knew where the missing bras went. In the corner she could see people having drinking contests, and in other corners people making out so blatantly that she was surprised one of them didn't get their tongue swallowed in the process. Then there was the dancing. These people might as well be having sex on the dance floor. She looked around and could see guys leading girls upstairs for the obviously naughty entertainment. She blushed deeply when she noted some very obvious arousal in some of the guys. If this was college life, she was definitely turned off.

Shit. She was wet and she needed to pee, and where the hell was Darien? Her mother would kill her if she came home smelling like this. Okay, relax. First things first, find a bathroom, hopefully, a clean one.

00000

In the darkness of the closet, Darien clenched and unclenched his hands. They had been standing in silence for over fifteen minutes now.

"Is it really that bad being near me Darien?"

Silence.

"So you're back to not speaking to me again?"

Silence.

00000

Serena cringed every time she thought about the bathroom that she was forced to use so that she could pee. What she needed to do, was not think about it. Just find Darien. That's what she needed to do, just find Darien. But she didn't know any of these people and she didn't really want to draw attention to herself. She was a little girl at a grown up's party. She needed to blend in with the wall. She nearly tripped over a couple making out on the floor against said wall. "S-sorry." When she turned around, she caught a glimpse of a familiar head talking to a blond haired girl. Andrew! She didn't really 'know' him, but it was something. The trick now was to get through the throng of people before her. She felt like she was at a concert. She couldn't seem to get close enough but she realized she was in ear shot when she heard him say Darien's name. Maybe if she at least got close enough she could hear him say something about where Darien was?

"You may have to raise the baby without me."

Mina arched her brow. "Why?"

"Cause Darien is going to seriously kick my ass for this one."

"Did you write your will already?"

Andrew turned slightly towards her with narrowed eyes. "Ha ha."

Mina leant on his shoulder as she stared at the drink in her hands. "You don't think they'd spike a pregnant woman's drink do you?"

Andrew chuckled, "I wouldn't put it pass them."

"Okay then." She tossed the cup in the air, not caring where it landed. "God I just wanna go home. Hey, did you know Rei was in town?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that? She's your friend."

"Well I didn't know. You know Rei, she likes to surprise."

"Yeah, well."

Serena rolled her eyes from where she stood. She felt like throttling something. Either someone needs to tell her where he was or he needed to show up now.

"Hey, is Darien seeing someone?" Mina asked.

Serena's ears perked.

"Uhhh…no."

Mina smirked. "You're lying."

"Shit…all right, fine, but you can't tell anyone."

"Honestly, honey, someone should tell you that."

"Do you want to know or not?"

"All right, I'm sorry."

"Yes…he's 'seeing' someone."

"Yes, but there's more right?"

"Fuck! How do you do that?"

"Call it a gift that only seems to work on you."

He sighed. "She's younger all right?"

"And?"

"And nothing. It doesn't mean anything. They aren't dating, they're just exclusive."

Serena shook, waiting with baited breath for Mina to correct him.

"Not dating?"

"Not dating. Darien says it's just a quick meaningless fuck. I've always said he can charm the panties off of anything."

Mina rolled her eyes. "Must you be so crass?" She replied. "You think Darien will get back together with Rei?"

"You know bout as much as I do."

Serena shook her head. No, no, no. _Just a quick meaningless fuck. He can charm the panties off of anything. A quick meaningless fuck. Meaningless, a meaningless fuck. _She felt her world stand motionless. _We're having fun, right Serena?_

00000

"This is so fucking like you…always drawing away into your own 'isolated' world," Rei said angrily as she faced the direction she believed he was looking in.

"Oh, I'm sorry, forgive me for my complete lack of manners Rei. What would you like me to say?" he replied. "Wait I know, would you like me to get on my fucking hands and knees and beg this time?"

"Darien grow up…we've had time to think about this…and I think we should make a go at it again…I'm ready to talk about the problems we had in the past, are you?"

He looked in her direction angrily before deciding to vent what he had tried not to think of for a long time.

00000

She felt like a deer caught in the headlights. She couldn't make herself move, she couldn't shake the feeling of complete and utter loss. She'd lost herself. Molly had been right. But it didn't make her feel any better. Her eyes caught on the record that the DJ was spinning. She couldn't think. She watched the record go round and round before the DJ took it out and the music stopped for but a moment.

"Damn it Rei!"

Serena looked up to the door of the closet when she heard Darien's voice.

"You left me at the fucking alter!"

Andrew stared in disbelief right into Serena's eyes before she ran out of the room. "Shit."

Mina looked at him confused. "You know her?"

He knew better than to lie outright. "Yeah, that's Darien's cousin." So he told a half-truth. Hey, it wasn't like it was likely that he would see Serena around anymore after this anyway.


End file.
